My Pink Roommate
by Lolly Shane
Summary: There comes a time when many of us allow ourselves to share a roof with someone we tend to have little to no tolerance whatsoever. Oddly, when we least expect it, over time we learn to live with and appreciate the things our mates do for us. Sometimes...it can be a whole lot more. Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie but the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to him/herself.

**Chapter 1: The uninvited guest.**

_"So cold...so very cold..." _

Thought the saddened pink flower.

It was partially snowing during the night, deep within the woods outskirt of the Mystic Ruins.

Seventeen year old Amy Rose the Hedgehog walked through the icy cold winter-storm, carrying her worn-out brown suitcase. Her current winter attire; a pair of black jeans, trademark red headband, thick green turtle neck, heavy purple jacket, brown snow boots and, a brown scarf wrapped around her neck.

Too bad she had no ear muffs.

Walking for hours, Amy displayed a pitiful sour-face while struggling through the blizzard with one arm wrapped around herself, not exactly proud at the kind of predicament she's in. _"I can't believe something like this happened to me.__" _She thought, squeezing her eyes shut and grimacing a smile of sarcasm. _"And its all thanks to my dastardly landlord. That Low-life!" _The pink flower ranted, cracking an eye open.

And due to her dastardly landlord, Amy was forced out of her apartment because she was unable to keep up with this months rent back where she used to live near Windy Valley. It's not like the pink flower was behind all the time. Matter of fact, she never missed a payment. But since her apartment manager wanted to be greedy and raise up unit fees higher than what Amy could afford, then the pink flower didn't have much saying when she was immediately evicted.

Not to mention her career as a Hostess wasn't as rewarding but either way, it was enough to get her around.

Up until now.

As Amy kept walking, she stumbled upon a tree root sticking out from the snowy surface and fell face flat on the ground. Frustrated, she got up and snatched her suitcase right next to her, sputtering snow from out her face as she felt downright miserable. "Dammit, what am I going to do?" She threw a tantrum, shaking the rest of the snow off her body. "This has got to be the shittiest day of my LIFE!" She hollered, again.

Because of her hollering, the trees trembled and some of the snow that hung from its branches fell on top of the pink flower, covering her body from top to bottom. With a burst of energy, Amy got out and clung to herself dearly, shivering to the point that she was loosing too much body heat.

Suddenly, a harsh cold wind blew towards Amy's direction as she can tell a snow-storm was approaching. She stood still for a second, teeth chattering and violently trembling. _"I can't stay out here much longer." _Her once verde eyes that naturally sparkled with brilliance now shone dullness and was almost in tears. _"Where do I go? Who do I go to?"_ The depressed pink hedgehog closed her eyes, knowing she had to think of something fast in terms of getting out of this weather or be a frozen by morning.

Then, her eyes snapped open.

"Ugh…I have no choice!" She complained, in bitterness. "I'm cold, I'm homeless and, I haven't eaten since I left Windy Valley. I need a place out of this weather NOW or I'll freeze to death." The pink flower heaved a sigh, still trembling from the blazing cold.

Amy pondered for a second and tried to think of some of her closest friends who can probably accommodate her as far as getting out from this weather.

Better yet,

Maybe a temporary place to stay until she found a place of her own in the future.

_"I could go to Tails home and maybe crash in his workshop but Cream is already living with him so, wouldn't want to impose. I know Rouge wouldn't mind if I live with her but Knuckles always visit her and I know how that goes...UGH! I'm sure Sonic would let me stay with him for the time being but, his cousin Scourge gives me the creeps." _She groaned, scrunching up a face in disgust.

The pink flower knew her options were getting slim but continued brainstorming. _"Plus everyone lives pretty far from where I stand so, I probably won't make-Wait!" _Her mind stammered as shedisplayed a face of uncertainty. _"Who lives around this area again?"_ Thinking, Amy came up one guy-err hedgehog she can think of.

The VERY last hedgehog on her mind at a time like this.

The one hedgehog that'd preferred living in solitary and refused to let anyone in his life.

Was she serious? Would he even let her stay for a few days till she's back on her feet?

...

Amy had to face-palmed for even allowing this idea to form in her head. "I got to be kidding myself. Chances of that violent-No, scratch that! REALLY violent and easily angry, emo hedgehog actually helping me out is really low." She shook her head into her palm, snorting air through her nose. "But it's either that or die in this weather." She said, aloud to herself, removing her head from out of her palm. "Plus, he's the closest I can get to right now." She gave in, much to her small dismay.

The snowfall has gotten heavier and the wind were pushing against Amy's little body. Not having much time left, she tightly held on to her suitcase and struggle to run through the snow storm hoping to make it to her destination twenty minutes from where she was. _"I have a feeling that the minute __**Shadow**__ looks at me...he's going to shut the door in my face..."_ She lastly thought as she continued running, hoping she make it out the winter-storm in one piece.

* * *

Within the hazardous snow-storm, a one-story house stood with lights on with smoke coming out from the chimney.

Inside the beautiful beige color house was a very solemn black handsome hedgehog with crimson streaks on his quills with eyes that was the color of blood. Shadow the Hedgehog merely looked out the window noticing how heavy the snow storm has gotten.

"This snow-storm just came out of nowhere." Shadow murmured, pulling back from the window with a grim smirk. _"Teh, I feel sorry for any fool who was unable to make it out."_ The black hedgehog thought, mocking whomever stranded in that unfortunate weather.

Shadow then started going from room to room, turning off all light switches in his warm home. Getting ready to call it a night as he was set himself to head towards his own room until…

**Knock Knock Knock**

"_What the hell?"_

The black hedgehog slowly closed his eyes and made an annoyed sigh. As he reopened scarlet spheres, turned back around where the sofa was located next to the door and walked towards it, wanting to check the time as he bent forward and reached for his IPhone 4.

Looking, it was a quarter past 9:00 p.m.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"_I'M COMING!" _Irritated, Shadow grumbled inappropriately while walking towards his front door. "I wasn't expecting any damn company at this hour." He rolled his eyes and stopped in front of his front door, wondering who in Mobius could that be.

As Shadow unlocked the latch, he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. There, he see a pitiful looking pink hedgehog covered in snow and started blankly while she shivered uncontrollably. He cocked an eyebrow as he was very familiar with this small being that stood right in front of him.

It was Amy Rose herself.

Her face hung down towards the ground and the pink flowers red headband was missing. Probably due the snow-storm when it had gotten worse on her way over here. Amy's quills were messy and some strands had some icicles forming at the tip. Slowly, Amy rose her head up and forced a smile to greet the stern looking hedgehog who opened the door for her.

Shadow can clearly see that this petite flower has been through enough shit as it was.

But did he care?

No.

_"What in Chaos is she doing here at this hour?" _Shadow wondered, glowering his dark eye-lids then eyed to his left. "_Hold on a damn minute," _He rose both brows._ "Is that a suitcase she's holding?" _He questioned and immediately made a low growl, knowing where this was going.

"Hey Shadow," Amy tried to hold her smile. "I was hop-"

Shadow rudely shut the door.

...

The hell?

Looking at the retangular wooden material wide-eyed, next thing Amy heard was a 'click', indicating that the black hedgehog just locked the knob from the other side. _"Chaos, please tell me Shadow didn't just do that." _Still staring in shock in the deathly cold weather, Amy half-lidded her eyes and groan. _"Well, I did mention he might pull something like this not too long ago, did I?"_ She rolled her eyes and shook her head, in disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie but the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to him/herself.

**Chapter 2: Fine, you can stay.**

"How dare that fool come here at this hour carrying that ugly piece of luggage unannounced!?" Shadow raged, after shutting the door in Amy's face and locking it. "Who does she take me for?" He grumbled, in disbelief.

Without showing any remorse for the disheartened hedgehog, Shadow began to circled back around to head straight towards his bedroom. However, he hadn't even made a complete turn until the knocking started again.

**Bang Bang Bang**

Only this time, it was louder.

"Shadow, please let me in!" Amy shouted from the other side of the locked door, still coping with bitter snow-storm. "I've come too far to give up now and I really need your help!" She begged, hoping Shadow would have a heart already.

Dear Chaos….

Rubbing his temples as he felt a migraine coming, the black hedgehog can only hope this argument wouldn't last long. It's already late and he's too tired for anything like this now. "You got a lot of nerve coming here, Rose!" Shadow hollered back through closed doors. "Don't you have friends who can probably help you at a time like this?" He questioned, impatiently.

"Well, that's the thing." Amy replied, meekly. "Anyone I could think of lived too far away and the weather condition were getting hazardous. You were the closest one I could get to out of all my friend's I can think of!" From indoors, Shadow left ear twitched when he heard the pink flower taking deep breaths. "I had to take a risk coming here despite how you were going to react off it." Amy explained, breathlessly.

_"Damn straight."_ The black hedgehog rolled his eyes, agreeing to the last part of her sentence while still keeping his eyes glued to the door. "You're not welcome here, Amy." Shadow addressed, in cold blood. "Leave now." He ordered, firmly.

A gasp was heard from outside.

"Shadow, come on!" The pink flower yelled, sounding fairly desperate. "Don't leave me stranded like this. Help me out!" She pleaded, as her voice started to crack.

"..."

The apathetic ebony refused to respond.

"Shadow...could you open the door, please?" Amy tried yet again, unable to cope with the cold outside any longer. Sounds of harsh, prickling wind blew even harder.

Arms crossed, Shadow tilted his head to the left while limply shrugging his shoulders. "If you're going to die, die someplace else." He expressed, with no signs of remorse. "I don't want a frozen pink idiot on my doorstep in the morning." And with that, the ebony turnabout and headed towards his room once more, trying to forget about deathly cold pink flower outside who ever requested his help.

**Bang Bang Bang**

His movement went to a halt.

_"She just won't give up!" _His left eye-twitched.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Why that persistent bitch..." Shadow muttered, as Amy was getting bold with the obnoxious knocking. He attempted to make one more step to go to his sanctuary he called, bedroom.

**BANG BANG**

**BOOM POW BAM BAM BANG BANG **

Grr!

"FUCK, ROSE!" Shadow caved-in and turned the opposite direction as he walked towards his front door, stopping in front of it with his hand on the lock. With a sour-look on his face, he then unlocked it followed by turning the knob, reluctantly opening it.

There, stood the once help-seeking woman who started off with the most miserable day of her life, couldn't help but form a small smile on her face. Although shivering terribly, covered in snow and, quills frozen at the tip, Amy slowly made her way in by walking past the irritable hedgehog who refused her from the start. Looking around the house, Amy figured how dark and dimmed it looked. She guessed she came by when Shadow was about to turn in for the night.

Still clutching her suitcase, Amy decided not to let go of it yet. Just because Shadow let her in didn't exactly mean he was allowing her to stay. She can only pray. As Amy's back was still turned to Shadow, she can actually feel him throwing daggers at her from behind. The worried pink flower tried her best to not shudder.

She's just very lucky he hadn't killed her yet.

VERY lucky.

As the solemn black hedgehog closed his front door shut, hopefully for the last time for tonight, that was when Amy turned around and face him. The two stood looking at each other in an awkward pause.

Neither one spoke for a moment.

Vicious looking scarlet spheres stared deep into those hopeful verde eyes, waiting for the pink flower to redeem herself for coming in such short notice. Amy can tell from Shadows eyes that he demanded an explanation for all this. She fidgeted her fingers for a second, taking a deep breath followed by relaxing her shoulders.

_"I guess the least I can do now is tell him what's going on..." _Amy cleared her throat, getting ready to break the silence. "First off, thanks for letting me in Shadow." The pink flower gave her gratitude, curling up a smile.

Shadow just frowned.

"Forget about the formalities." The ebony brushed off, watching Amy's smile disappear before his eyes. "Tell me the real reason why you are here." He demanded, hastily.

"Okay...just today I got evicted from my apartment near Windy Valley." Amy started off, nervously. "My landlord increased the rent to the point that I was unable to keep up with it. I missed one payment out of three years living there and my jerk landlord forced me out of my home. It all happened so fast and I never got the chance to phone anybody about what was going on. Matter of fact, I only got a house phone...which is still at my old apartment..." Her ears drooped. "I don't have a cellphone." The embarrassed pink hedgehog mentioned, sadly.

Shadow nodded his head and gestured a hand to her to go on.

And so, Amy continued. "So after walking for a couple of hours homeless, I could only think of a few friend's on top of my head I can temporary stay with until I get back on my feet. Staying with Tails and Cream was not an option. Rouge might but, her and Knuckles relationship is way out in the opening." She said in disgust, at the last part.

Shadow hid a snicker at the thought that his G.U.N. partner who was known to do that.

"I'm sure Sonic would've helped me out in a heartbeat but I didn't bother was because Scourge is a nuisance. Scourge lives with him and I don't want to be anywhere near that green vile of vomit." Amy pouted, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

After Amy finished explaining herself, Shadow narrowed his eyes. Slowly, he moved to where his sofa was and sat down. Arms crossed, legs spread out, head leaned back…He had to spend a few moments thinking to himself and the situation.

At last, he spoke.

"And that's when I come in the picture, huh? All of a sudden I'm your only chance as far as temporary living condition goes until you're able to find an affordable place to call on your own, is that it?" Shadow hissed, eying Amy dispassionately.

Amy nodded, truthfully.

_"I don't need this now! I could just throw her out right now but I don't want to risk getting my door busted open for that matter. Plus it seems that she got her mind-set living with me from the start. Dammit, HER staying here!?"_ Shadow abruptly got up from his seat and approached the pink flower, baring his fangs. "You know...I am never...ever...the one to do this for anybody, Rose. Not you, your friends, blue faker or, even my partner Rouge. Just you standing there really irks me." Shadow said, looking down on her.

Amy couldn't help but cower….Just a little.

"Even in the past when I had to work with you and blue faker's company, I seriously talked myself into not forming a Chaos spear and stabbing myself with it just so I wouldn't have to be around you guys. You came uninvited and expect me to say 'yes' to all this because of your sappy story?" Shadow went on with his rant, raising a brow at his last sentence. "I really want to say; that's almost hilarious." He rudely said, sounding a bit uncalled for.

Amy lowered her head in sadness after hearing the harsh words coming from Shadow. While staring at the plush carpet below, she knew from the very start this wasn't going to be easy. But she wasn't one to give up without at least trying. Even when Shadow shut the door in her face the first time, she couldn't turn back at that moment.

New found strength emerged within the pink flower and she tightly clenched her fist together. Feeling brave, Amy raised her head up high and looked directly at Shadows face. She was clearly trying to muster enough determination despite what she's been through.

Shadow lowered his eyes and mouthed an un-amused glare at the pink flower's sudden change of attitude.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I admit. You're not the most social guy around. Hell, when your name popped up in my head on my way here, I got sick to my stomach. You resort to violence instead of reason, you don't know how to feel, you never give anyone a benefit of a doubt, too quick to judge, and the word 'help' is completely foreign to you. I guess we both have our fair share of what we don't like about each other." Amy beamed bravely, said standing her ground.

Knowing it was safe to speak her mind, Amy then continued.

"You don't have to like me and I'm not asking you to be my friend. I just need a temporary home until I find a new apartment I can afford. All I'm asking is a little time and I'll be out of your quills before you know it." The rose took a breath. "And if it's one the thing you owe to the world then let it be you aiding someone who is unable to stand on his/her two feet right now, someone like me." The courageous pink woman took one a step closer, daring to look deeper into those piercing scarlet eyes. "I'm here now so get used to it." She whispered, finalizing her words.

All Shadow did was stared at Amy after what she just said to him. Once again, there was an awkward silence and without Amy knowing, the ebony kind of gave the brat a little credit for her speech. Who stands up to him like that? He shut his eyes and thought for a second, not caring if the brave little flower was still in front of him.

After giving it some more thought, he reopened his eyes and still saw the very same determination Amy has on her face. _"Guess I can't get her out of my quills now."_ Shadow sighed, in defeat. Oh my Chaos, he was going to regret saying this. "Rose you can..." His words struggled through clenched teeth. "You can drop your suitcase now." He advised, growling in a low tone.

Shocked.

Did Amy just hear right?

Was Shadow actually considering letting her stay with him for a while?

Even after all that?

Miracles do happen

Amy felt complete joy in her heart. Shadow was allowing her to stay with him for she doesn't know how long but hopefully it wouldn't be too long. If Shadow wasn't the kind of dick he was, she'd give him a hug. But for now, a proper 'thank you' is all she can do.

Smiling weakly, the pink flower set down her suitcase and began coming up with her best appreciation. "Shadow, you don't know how much this mean-"

"Just know this, Rose." His tone of voice gave off some venom as Amy stopped in mid-sentence. "As long as you're here, you BETTER make yourself invisible as possible." Shadow warned, arrogantly turning his back at the pink flower. Leaving the Amy stunned for words, Shadow then walked towards the dark hallway where his room was located, getting ready to get some sleep after a long night.

By the time he reached his Master bedroom, he immediately gripped the handle and twisted the knob, pulling the wooden material open. Not wanting to hear another word from the homeless hedgehog, he quietly slid inside and closed the door behind him.

Now it was just Amy in her winter attire and the worn-out suitcase she just placed down right next to her. She took a moment to look around Shadows entire home and wondered why she did not pay attention before. The ebony's home was actually pretty nice and spacious. Though the place lack a few furniture's and chairs. How come he hardly has any decorations or picture frames of people and such?

Least he got a 60 inch flat screen T.V. facing the sofa.

Ears perking up, the pretty pink lady then heard a crackle and immediately turned to her left, spotting a fire chimney bursting beautifully with such remarkable flames.

Her face brightened.

_"Oh yes, warmth!"_ Removing her heavy purple jacket, Amy went closer to the fire chimney and sat down Indian style. She rubbed her hands together and placed them up close to the fire, letting the heat surround her cold hands and body. _"That feels nice..."_ Her face relaxed with a smile, getting fairly warmed up and not having to worry about getting a fever the next morning.

Afterwards, Amy bent forward down to remove the snow boots from off her feet and sat them next to the side, standing up on her two feet. Looking at an angle to her left, she stretched her arms in the air and let them fall limply back to her hips, yawning as she gazed at the sofa. _"I guess I'll take the couch tonight." _She beamed tiredly, turning her heel where the sofa was located and walking her way there.

Amy placed her palms on the sofa and brought up a knee, climbing the rest of the way on the couch. "_I'll ask Shadow in the morning if he has an empty room or space I can crash in." _She hoped, lying sideways on the couch with her back turned towards the T.V._ "I'm sure he does, his place is fairly big."_ The pink flower half-lidded her eyes and nuzzled her head, wedging it between her folded arms._  
_

With a exhausted sigh, Amy flickered her eyes soundly but remembered one last thing._ "Hm...be invisible as possible, he say?" _She tried not to laugh. "_That's going to be hard." _Her mind wandered off, slowly drifting into slumber.

* * *

Behind closed doors in his own Master bedroom.

The room was completely dark but it didn't matter to the black hedgehog. Although he could barely see, Shadow stared blankly at the ceiling above him as he lied flat on his king size bed bed with arms spread out. _"I still can't believe I let her in." _He tightened his jaw, shifting underneath his brown blanket and turning side-ways. _"Even if I never had any pity for her from the start." _He frowned, lowering his eye-lids and wrinkling his nose. _"Then again, she wouldn't stop banging on my door." _Shadow snorted, rubbing a tired eye in irritation.

Trying to get comfortable, the black hedgehog flipped on his back and placed both arms behind his head that was supported by a pillow, sleepily fluttering his eye-lids. _"And I could've left her out in that blizzard by herself so...What the hell?" _He pondered, inflating his chest with air and breathing out.

Perhaps, it was because no one has stood up to the ebony the way Amy did. Like earlier, he was slightly impressed that she had the nerve to even challenge him, knowing that if it was anyone, they would've been dead just about now.

Having enough of trying to figure out the pink flowers bravery for one night. Shadow shut his eyes and silently drifted himself to whatever pointless dream that awaits him. _"I swear, if she gets in the way of my daily routine." _Grimacing, his mouth parted as he felt himself more relaxed. _"Rose's fur will up up looking more like the color of blood instead of pink." _His mind trailed off, trying to forget he now was sharing the same roof with that annoying flower...No, annoying WEED.

_Zzzzzzzz_

Not another sound was made now that the black hedgehog found refuge in his slumber. Sadly, it wasn't too be as the Master bedroom door flung open as a pink figure stumbled her way in. Abruptly waking Shadow which, in that matter, really got him on edge.

He leaned up.

Quite pissed off.

Still dressed in her clothes she wore since she got in with the exception of her thick coat. Amy squeezed her legs tighter and displayed a fidgeting expression, cracking an eye open. "Shadow," She hunched over. "Where is your bathroom?" The pink flower asked, frantically. "I've held my pee for hours and I need to go to the bathroom REALLY bad." She voiced, standing on her toes.

_"Roooooooose!" _Shadow boomed internally, looking to his left where a dictionary was spotted on the desk-lamp and reaching towards it. "You passed it through that hallway just before you came barging in, Rose." He gripped the book and sat up straight, aiming directly at Amy. "Walk back out and there should be a door to you left." He said, readying his arm.

Not liking how the ebony was planning to throw one of his reading materials at her, Amy could only smile nervously. "Um, thanks." She said, nodding her head and got her footing together as she was getting ready to run.

"Now get the hell out of my room and GO TO SLEEP!" The sleep deprived Shadow yelled in anger and threw the book at Amy just before she closed the door on time.

_"Eep!" _

Amy shrieked and closed the door.

And the book ricochet the other direction.

Shadow then rolled his eyes and lied back down flat on his pillow, placing his hands over his face, growling_. "Fuck my life..." _He groaned, knowing his in for a world of misadventures with Amy Rose the Hedgehog.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

**Chapter 3: Enter Tikal.**

It's been two days since the confrontation between Amy and Shadow on that dreadful night. All weekend long Amy had respectfully tried to make her presence very little around Shadow without upsetting him. This prove to be difficult for the pink lady, seeing as she's not one to lie low like that.

On several attempts, Amy has tried to be cooperative and start with any topics she can think of with the dark handsome hedgehog but all Shadow gave her was the silent treatment. This tactic would've work for Shadow had Amy kept repeatedly asked him if she can have any of his empty rooms she spotted the first night she came. Seeing as her 'room' was the living room and the "sofa" was her bed yet what's worse of all, Shadow never offered her a blanket. After repeatedly asking Shadow over and over for a personal space the black hedgehog gave in to the pink flower's constant rambling with a harsh **no** and didn't attempt to use the silent treatment anymore. Now...he just makes sure to keep his conversation with Amy to a minimum.

Or at least he thought.

* * *

Within the beige house that kept its individuals warm and protected from the chilly weather, the pink flower exited the bathroom with such ecstasy. Feeling fresh and revitalized after a hot steamy shower.

"That was the best shower I've ever had!" Amy's cheerful voice sounded off the entire house.

"You mean the longest shower you've ever took!" Shadow called out, from the kitchen.

Perfect…

Another reason to lash out on the pink flower.

Joy seemed to disappear quickly from Amy as she rolled her eyes ignoring Shadow's uncalled remark. He seemed to have gotten up earlier than she did now that Amy notice. Maybe because he wanted to beat her in taking a shower first before she ever woke up and took her sweet time in the bathroom.

She just shrugged.

Now dressed comfortably, Amy wore; black trouser pants that especially hugged her waistline hinting off the shape of her figure, white ruffled long sleeve blouse that was tucked in her pants, bare-footed now and, quills tied up to a pony-tail. Today was Monday and the pink flower was just getting ready to go to work at her local restaurant call, 'Down Yonder'.

Humming to herself, Amy began walking her way towards the kitchen to join Shadow but screeched to a halt just to take a chance to look out the window.

_"Looks like the snow storm stopped overnight. Glad it was over the weekend when it happened. I can walk to work with ease." _Amy happily thought, continuing walking to the kitchen and slightly swung her arms to whatever song she hummed.

Passing the living room, Amy finally step foot into the kitchen and eyeballed Shadow for a second. Currently sitting down sipping his coffee, the black hedgehog was only dressed in; dark grey jeans, currently shirtless, and was also bare-footed. He took one glance at Amy seeing as she's dressed for work today and went back drinking coffee whereas the hungry pink flower opens the fridge.

"Shadow, how come you don't have much food here?" Amy asked, looking all over the fridge.

"Because I usually eat takeout's." Shadow mumbled, aimlessly.

Amy looks over her shoulder after he answered, twisting an innocent smile. "So you don't know how to cook then, right?" She said, taking a wild guess.

"Excuse me?" Shadow looked up from his coffee, cocking a brow.

"Just asking, shit." Amy quickly said, closing the fridge seeing as she can't find anything she like to eat. "I'll eat at work then." The pink lady sighed, rubbing her scalp and the feeling in her stomach growling in hunger gets to her.

Walking towards her ebony roommate, Amy pulled out a chair and took a seat across from Shadow. Elbows on the table and using her hands to hold her face up, she meekly smiled at him in front of her. She was really trying to be on good terms with Shadow despite how much he doesn't want her around him.

Shadow eyes narrowly gave Amy the What-is-it-now look.

_"And there's that look..."_ The pink flower resist smacking that look off of Shadow. "Maybe I'll take care of the groceries and cook from now on, how's that? It's the least I can do as your roommate as far as contributing." Amy suggested, while trying to be positive.

She's really trying hard to be good terms with him.

Shadow almost snorted a snicker after just hearing the word 'roommate'. Setting down his coffee, he lowered his eye-lids and gave her a nonchalant look. "You're someone I wouldn't even call a roommate." He spoke, catching Amy off guard. "Honestly, you're still a stranger in my life, you hammer-using-maniac." He insulted Amy, purposely.

The pink flower slammed her hands faced down on the kitchen table which gained Shadow's full attention, almost causing his coffee to spill. She glared intensively at the arrogant black hedgehog after a comment like that.

Shadow just smirked, seeing as he wasn't threatened by her little tantrum. When Amy saw that from Shadow, she bared her fangs at him. Something she does on a rare occasion. _"Didn't know she had it in her." _He thought, awaiting Amy to explode in…

Three,

Two,

One.

"**Shadow**," The pink flowered creased her brows, screaming at the top of her lungs. "I'm only trying to be nice and taking part of contributing so I don't feel like a total freeloader. Yet, you're totally disregarding what I owe in return!" She flustered, taking frustrated breaths.

Oh, the casual black hedgehog just brought back his coffee mug back to his lips. "Rose, I'm only speaking the truth." He said replied, quietly. "No need to get pissy." He shrugged at her anger, resumed drinking his coffee.

Amy just gaped. _"Look who's talking." _She pouted to herself, closing her eyes while keeping a pissy smile together. "Me? Pissy? Um...couple of nights ago, do you recall ever roaring in anger and throwing a book at me on the first night?" The pink flower questioned, remembering how the book came flying towards her.

"News flash pink doofus, I was extremely tired when all that went down." He countered, putting down his coffee mug and looking ahead at the ticked Amy Rose. "So, it's only natural that I'd be grouchy in that manner." Shadow explained, in a gruff.

"You're grouchy all the time..." The pink lady lowered her voice.

"Correction, I've been grouchy since you've come." Shadow said, getting the last word.

Not wanting to press the issue further, Amy abruptly got up from her seat and sent one last glare at the black hedgehog as she walked out the kitchen. Shadow turn partially around and witness her putting on her heavy purple jacket, her brown snow boots, and wrapped a scarf around her neck. On her right hand, she was carrying her low heel black shoes to put on the minute she's at her job. He can clearly see she was heading to work pretty early.

Or more like avoid an argument from happening.

Reaching for his IPhone 4 next to him on the table, he tapped into it to see what time it is. Hiding a dark chuckle, Shadow cannot afford to let this opportunity to pass. He couldn't help pulling Amy's leg as he is dying to get some form of retaliation.

"Hey Rose," Shadow called out, smoothly. "It's only 8:27 a.m., isn't it too early to be heading for work?" He asked and waited, earning a nasty glare from the pink flower.

Holding the door mid-open, Amy continued to give a scornful look at Shadow. "I'm leaving now, Shadow!" And with that, Amy stormed out and slammed the front door shut.

Not exactly happy that Shadow was pushing her buttons.

Mission accomplished. Shadow then turned back around and leaned back against his chair, casually placing both his arms behind his head. He pulled small smirk, feeling good about himself now.

"Hmph." Shadow gruffed his traditional catch-phrase.

"Right back at you, needledick!" Amy shouted from outside, obviously hearing Shadow's grunt.

"..."

Eh?

Facial expression went from a victorious smirk to a now confused look as Shadow's arms slowly dropped back down to his sides

Did that pink idiot really paid attention to...

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Shadow stretched open his pants and glanced at his manhood, trying comprehend what Amy was talking about. _"What does she know about size?" _He thought, not believing he let Amy's insult get to him.

* * *

Outside in the crisp icy cold weather...

Amy practically stomped her feet onto the snow while clutching her low heel black shoes in her right hand in anger on her way to work. Good thing the snow wasn't too deep enough for her to walk seeing as she is not further away from her job. Matter of fact, since living with Shadow, the distance from her 'temporary' home to her job, wasn't too far off.

Least that's convenient.

The pink flower depressingly sighed. Slouching her shoulders with her head hanging down after the almost-to-be argument, Amy really can't stand the way how Shadow treats her so coldly or give her the brush off everytime she tried to be nice to him. She wondered why he hated her so much. And as much Amy would like to ask Shadow, she doesn't want to give him another reason to throw her out. For now, she dropped the subject in hopes it wouldn't cross her mind again.

Checking out her surroundings, Amy notices how beautifully the recent snow storm covered the environment; the ground, trees and plants, and some parts of the hills. Looking further ahead the pink flower awe in delight at the once brown tall mountains now trapped under sheets of ice and snow. Everywhere seemed so smooth. If that wasn't enough to put Amy back in a good mood, she look up towards the sky and nearly lost the will to breath. The blue sky radiates its beauty all across the land, not a single cloud in sight.

While walking in admiration, Amy's verde color eyes sparkled with such glee and pulled the most beautiful smile she's ever made all morning. Nature sure has its way to make individuals forget about their troubles.

Nothing can ruin Amy's day now.

Not even the dark arrogant hedgehog she has to deal with on a daily basis.

But soon after...

"Amy?" A feminine and friendly voice echoed. "Amy is that you?" The sweet voice called, again.

The pink flower was immediately brought back to reality and came to a brief halt, turning around to the voice calling her from behind. Her face brightened even more as the figure came closer.

It was Tikal the Echidna.

"Morning, Tikal." Amy respectively called out to her co-worker and wave, never ceasing her smile.

Jogging up towards the pink hedgehog, an orange/caramel echidna with intense sapphire eyes caught up to Amy. When the Tikal got close, she went to went a halt.

At age 19 Tikal the Echidna, also works at 'Down Yonder' restaurant with her co-worker Amy Rose. While Amy works as a hostess, Tikal works as the server. The attractive echidna's uniform was the very same attire that Amy wore. As far as the winter attire from the outside, the orange/caramel echida wore; long black trench coat, grey snow boots and, white earmuffs. Lastly, a gray winter hat. However, Tikal was not wearing a scarf wrapped around her neck due to being bundled up as was.

"Hello, Amy how...my um...oh..." Tikal stuttered with a flush, blinking at how much beauty and shine was radiating from off Amy's face.

She's just impressed how pretty Amy looks in cold weather like this.

Feeling a bit thrown off now, the pink hedgehog scratched the back of her head, wondering why Tikal started to stuttered like that as she tilted her head to the left. "You okay, Tikal?" Amy asked, trying to bring her co-worker back to Mobius.

Realizing how dumbfounded she probably looked, Tikal jumped back to composure and smile out of embarrassment, placing one arm behind her head trying to get out of her bashful situation. "Of course not, dear." She said, still grinning. "Just that...you seem in such a wonderful mood." She finished, rubbing the back of her head.

Amy pulled a poker face and blinked in confusion, jumping back to her usual smile as she understood what her friend was talking about. "Oh...OH I see what you mean." She said, looking down at her feet. "Sorry, I sort of went into a lovely daydream just being surrounded by the outdoors and snow." The pink flower rose her head up, crossing her arms. "Matter of fact, it proved to be therapeutic after my crappy morning." She sighed, dropping both her arms and a smile.

Not wanting to pry too much, Tikal shyly asks the pink flower. "I'm sorry to hear that um...mind telling me what happen? Or if it's..too...perso-"

Amy shook her head and closed her eyes at the same time, interrupting her co-worker. "No, it's fine. Just few of day ago, I got evicted from my apartment immediately and I wasn't prepared what to do afterwards all." She started recalling the events. "I jot down a list of friends and only came up with one guy who probably could help me out. My only problem with him is, he's not socially acceptance towards others." She explained herself, reopening her eyes.

"Oh, I see." Was all Tikal said.

Least he let me stay after our rough confrontation." Amy finished, verde spheres dulled in sadness.

Tikal and Amy only see themselves as 'friends on the job', they hardly tell one another's personal lives or business though the orange/caramel echidna herself was very familiar with Amy being one of the Freedom Fighters. All while at the same time, Amy only sees Tikal as someone harmonious and gentle.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Um like a bad roommate or something?" Tikal said, sympathizing at Amy's story.

"Yeah, Shadow's not favorable with anyone in his life." The pink flower blundered and gasped, face-palming in silliness due to mentioning Shadow's name _"Oopsy." She_ thought, stupidly.

"That's his name? Shadow?" Sapphire spheres echidna asked, catching on to Amy's slip-up.

"Yea um...that's his name. C'mon, let's head to work now." Amy reminded Tikal and herself, in hopes of ending the conversation. "It's going to be a busy Monday morning so, let's hurry." She cheered on, turning around and encouraging her co-worker to follow.

Tikal can already tell that Amy doesn't wish to continue having this conversation and so...went with it, jumping into a giddy attitude. "Mmm, sure!" She nodded her head and responded, perking up a smile.

Both hedgehog and echidna resumed walking to work in the crisp cool weather with the snow beneath their feet leaving footprints behind. As they head towards their job, they each said their own prayers in silence in hopes of a possible slow Monday.

* * *

**No, people. -_-**

**I'm not going to make Amy and Tikal lesbians in this fanfic or soon to be lesbians. This is Shadamy, remember? Besides that's actually another story but, that only crossed my mind once. xD**

**Hopefully, you guys like this chapter. There is more to come, it's only chapter 3 so sit tight. Read and review and no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

**Chapter 4: In pie we trust.**

That same day on a Monday soon became nightfall. The time right now is 7:18 p.m.

As dusk spread across the sky, shading the areas of the deep woods near the Mystic Ruins region, it began to snow. For some, the darkness was known to be; mysterious, inaudible, and, arousing. But soon forgotten when tiny forms of crystallize water gently fluttered its way down the surface, giving off such tranquility in a snowy night.

Although the night is peaceful and undisturbed, that cannot be said the same way between two hedgehogs coexisting with eachother inside the one story beige house at the moment...

The hard-working hedgehog Amy Rose tossed the last piece of food package in the refrigerator. While still in her uniform and outer winter attire the pink flower decides to take a breather by leaning back on the fridge, loosing up her scarf in the process. The only thing Amy left out on the kitchen counter near the stove is; uncooked tender-beef, pie crust, flour and other mixture, a can of pie-filling, and vegetables. She's planning to cook tonight.

Once Amy caught her breath, she removed herself from her leaning position off the fridge and stomped her way out the kitchen, grinning in irritation. Once the pink flower made her way to the living room, she sat down on the sofa in frustration and crossed her arms. As Amy looked to her left, she glared at Shadow with his back turned, standing in front of the fireplace as it gave off extraordinary warmth. Seems that Shadow was talking to someone through a...

Wrist-watch communicator?

Waiting impatiently with her arms crossed and foot tapping on the plush carpet, Shadow finally signed off with the person through his wrist-watch communicator with a depressing sigh. But couldn't help eyeballing the stubborn pink flower who couldn't wait to give him shit.

Amy didn't hesitate at all to scold Shadow after a long day at work and putting up the groceries all by herself. "Hey Shadow!?" The pink flower gave off a sharp tone of her voice.

Still wearing the dark grey jeans since this morning, Shadow took his attention away from his wrist-watch device, turning a little to his left to face the snappy pink flower. Giving off his disapproval look after the pink flower decided to put him on blast, he mentally prepared himself for argument. Oh well, bad karma when you're the one who started off as the jerk this morning.

"Thank you for not helping me with the groceries after a long day of work. High-Five!" Amy spat sarcastically, using her right arm to gesture a "high-five" in the air.

Shadow wrinkled his face.

He refused to let Amy's crude humor get to him this time, especially that whole needledick joke he still hasn't gotten over. "I see you got jokes tonight, Rose. I was in a middle of a transmission with the commander from G.U.N. H.Q. when you asked me to help you. I couldn't afford to miss out whatever I'm being told." Shadow responded, ignoring the pink flowers sarcasm.

Flipping her arms out, the aggravated Amy goes on. "But come on, Shadow! Didn't you see me struggling with those two large bags as I made my way inside the house? I had one on each arm so that should've said something. Lastly, can you imagine how difficult for me it was to even knock on the door before you opened it? The weight was killing me." The upset pink lady said, showing no signs of tiredness after explaining all that.

The solemn black hedgehog sharply placed a hand over his head in dissatisfaction…She's really killing him softly now.

Shadow's scarlet eyes peeked through his fingers. "At least I answered the door for you when I heard you calling my name like eight times as if you were being chased by some serial killer. Did I make you wait outside in that bone-chilling weather until I was finished? No." Shadow replied curtly, removing his hand off his head, letting it fall limp on his side.

Of course he wasn't finished.

"And as far as the groceries Rose, it didn't even look all that hard to carry. That's funny hearing your last sentence because you hold your silly hammer like it's a pillow. Yet you're telling me holding two large big brown grocery bags prove to be a challenge?" The black hedgehog questioned, in aggravation.

Okay, he got her there. Thinking a way to defend herself, Amy looked down on her lap for a sec trying to come up a way to win this never-ending bicker she started. Her ears perked up as a thought came in her head and looked up at Shadow, gritting her teeth. "Yeah but, the whole time you were talking to...I don't know your boss, you could've took one bag off my arm. Or not asking for too much, help me put away one grocery here or there. It's not like your wrist-watch communicator was gonna fly out the chimney." The pink flower said, hoping she got this little match.

Seeing as Amy is having difficulty winning this silly bickering, Shadow smirked as he got something else to throw at. "And if I did that, I would've missed whatever information H.Q. was providing me. Whose fault would that be? Would it been okay for me to tell G.U.N. how much you were constantly disrupting me during my important transmission. How bad would that look on you Ms. Freedom Fighter?" He cornered Amy, thinking HE got this match.

While Shadow appeared smug, Amy folded her ears in desperation. _"The hell I won't lose to him."_ The pink flower mentally thought of another tactic, lowering her head for a sec once again.

Suddenly Amy hid a sneaky laugh.

_"What is she thinking?"_ The ebony cocked an eye-brow, in question.

Looking directly in his face now, displayed a confident smirk that rivaled Shadow's. "Some Ultimate-Lifeform you are..." She trailed off, humming to herself playfully.

Shadow face fell and raised both his brows at her comment.

You've always **bragged** in the past that you're perfect, above average, able to perform a lot of things accurately and accordingly. But you just admit that you can't even multi-task talking to G.U.N. through some watch and help carry one of the bags to the kitchen." The pink lady began.

The black hedgehog partially gaped not knowing what to say to that.

"Let's not forget that you claimed that you're unable to help put away groceries, too. I guess there's a flaw in everything and everyone**, Hedgehog Wonder!**" Amy pointed her finger at Shadow after her last sentence.

Shadow was at a loss for words as he just stared at her in disbelief.

There is an awkward moment between the two hedgehogs with Amy still pointing her finger at Shadow.

...

Next sound is made...

_*Clap*clap*clap*_

A "slow-clap" came from the defeated handsome dark hedgehog. _"Pretty damn good, Rose..."_ Shadow thought how ridiculously he lost like this.

Yeah, she won.

Slowly turning back around facing the blazing flames from the fire-place and sitting down crossing his legs, Shadow then placed his elbows on his thighs holding his face up. A harsh puff was made escaping his lungs.

The pink lady's so-called cheery voice breaks the silence.

"So did I win?" Amy bluntly said, trying not to let Shadow see her excitement. She is finding it extremely hard holding her smile.

"If that's what you wanna call it, then yeah." Shadow rolled his eyes, still not looking at Amy.

With no care in the world, Amy lifted her arms in the air hissing the word 'yes' in triumph. She dropped her arms to her sides and leaned back on the sofa feeling proud of herself. The pink flower nearly forgot to untie her pony-tail and removed her outer winter attire. The fireplace was already providing such warmth so; she took off everything except her uniform she still got on while shaking her quills loose after undoing the band. Placing her outer wear on the side of the sofa, she removed her snow boots and felt the softness of the plushy carpet against her feet.

Amy then looked at Shadow a second time, not once moved from the sitting position since she won their little 'fight'. She softened her gaze and got on the floor, crawling her way towards Shadow, sitting right next to him with knees touching her chest as she looked at the fire-place also.

"Too close, Rose." He said in a low tone, bearing a solemn attitude.

Amy turned her head at Shadow with a playful sour face, looking at him who still bore an expressionless face looking at the flames.

The pink flower has one arm on her thigh just holding her face up and lazily smiled at him. "Still worked up over that petty fight we had, Hedgehog Wonder?" Amy said, poking fun at Shadow.

Shadow turned head at Amy crossing his arms, not liking the new nickname she's created for him. "Rose, you started it that time." He countered, plainly.

"And I finished it, too." She bellowed boldly, sticking her tongue out.

Shadow's throat made low growl at Amy's childish demeanor but thought of a quick way to get her back. "Do that again and I'll find better use for that tongue." He smirked darkly after his threat.

Verde sphere widened at the thought of...what the hell did he mean by that? Oh Chaos..."Wai...What..NO!" Amy said in disgust, scooting away from Shadow.

The ebony snickered as the pink flower moved away. "Heh, that got you into giving me some space. Maybe I should try that method from now on." He said liking the idea of making Amy coy on purpose.

The flustered pink hedgehog gave Shadow an unpleasant look. Thus sharply turning her head the other direction with her eyes closed giving off a girly "hmph".

Hiding a snicker, the dark hedgehog then used both arms to lean back a bit, turning his attention to the blazing fire-place. His face softened as he gazed at the flames, trying to relax himself.

Amy blinked at the look of Shadow's expression now. He seems a bit...mellow right now. Still keeping her distance from the black hedgehog after that perverted comment or whatever he had in mind, the pink flower looked down on her fingers and fiddled them for a bit. "Say Shadow...um you seem to be..." The pink lady asked, trying to find the right words.

Shadow closed his eyes for a bit as he seemed to be in thought. "I know what you're thinking, Rose. There's a last-minute briefing at G.U.N. H.Q. and I have to get there **very** early in the morning. I'm being level-headed now because the meeting tomorrow is all day and I'm just trying my best not to think about it." Shadow explained, smoothly.

Amy tilted her head to the right somewhat into the conversation now, scooting back closer to Shadow. "This G.U.N. Shadow...they seem to do things differently from what me and the gang do as far as protecting lives." She spoke, trying to be careful with her words.

"H.Q. has their own way of how they want to run things, Rose. But nonetheless, we still do it in the name of peace." He said, in clarity.

"Hm..." Was Amy's only response after listening to Shadow.

The pink flower then perked her ears up as she suddenly remembered something.

She has to make dinner.

The black hedgehog heard a movement from his side as Amy got up from her seat humming her way to the kitchen. As he took a glance at her, he can already tell as her back was turned to him, bearing a pleased look on her face.

"What's with the face?" Shadow questioned, smoothly.

Amy made a brief halt only to sharply turn back around looking at Shadow, still displaying glee on her face with her hands behind her back. "We actually had a normal conversation for once. No forms of arguments whatsoever, though it was a pretty small talk." Amy answered him, humbly.

"Like I said before, I'm trying to be level-headed now. Nothing will change between us." He concluded.

"Whatever you say, Shadow." This time, it was Amy's turn to be nonchalant.

She then swiftly made her way back to the kitchen getting ready to cook tender-beef pot-pie tonight.

* * *

Current time now is 8:57 p.m. the cozy one story house.

Some parts of the house light were turned off whereas; only the kitchen has the light on. The living room is somewhat dimmed because the fireplace was providing its natural heat and light giving off a relaxing atmosphere. Despite its serenity, only some noise in the kitchen were heard seeing as Amy was trying to get the stubborn ebony to eat his slice of pie.

Talk about a late dinner at this time of night.

"C'mon Shadow, I didn't make this all for me!" The pink lady urged Shadow to eat his slice.

Shadow scratched the quills in the back of his head trying to find a way out of dinner. "Rose, I'm not hungry. Matter of fact, due to my creation I don't get as hungry as quick like everyone else." He spoke, trying to avoid Amy's cooking.

"Pick up the fork and stop being so unreasonable!" Amy said, now pushing her luck.

Shadow's lip's moved to the corner right of his muzzle in annoyance, he's not looking forward to another losing battle with Amy. "Pretty bold there, Rose. Just remember whose house this is." He reminded her, knowing that only he and he ALONE makes the rules of this house. He didn't understand some things at the moment. As far as dealing with Amy; she stands up to him, she recently gets the last word or last insult, he's even giving in to her for Chaos sake.

He was having second thoughts about the blue faker being his match.

Grabbing his fork, he stabbed his slice of pie and began to eat. Amy cannot seem to stand the suspense.

The pink flower partially sat up from her seat looking down Shadow with such curiosity. She just gotta know how her cooking was.

"Well...is it….good?" Amy said, as she emphasized with some patience.

"It's alright." Shadow expressed bluntly getting another fork-full of the pie. .

"But does it taste bad? It's not everyday I make tender-beef potpie." Amy desperately asked, awaiting Shadow's approval about her cooking.

Shadow rolled his eyes at the paranoid pink lady. "Rose. It's alright and I'm eating it, aren't I?" He said, in a matter-of-face tone.

"I guess..." Amy sighed.

The pink flower sat back down with little disappointment wanting a better compliment than an 'alright'. She only makes tender-beef pot pie on during the winter time or if there are any other cold days throughout the year.

"Rose?" The black hedgehog mentioned the pink flower names while still looking down at his pie, eating it.

Amy perked up her ears and lifted her head up by the sound of her last name. "Yeah, Shadow?" She responded, in hopes he changed his mind about how "alright" her food was.

The dark hedgehog cleared his voice. "How often you make pies?" He asked, lowly.

...

Oh.

Amy blinked, wondering why he asked that short of question but still disregard it afterwards and smiled proudly. "Um..in the winter time, Shadow. Or maybe when days get very cold throughout the year." She kind of cheered, much to her delight.

"That's all I wanted to hear." The solemn hedgehog said, seeing as he got the answer he wanted to know.

"Sure...okay then." Amy's ears flattened, thinking she was going to have another 'small talk' with Shadow but didn't.

As both pink and black hedgehog continued to eat in silence, Amy became the first one to finish her dinner. Although the food was very good… for her, she couldn't get another slice seeing as it's already late and getting more food in her stomach will make it harder for her to sleep tonight.

Amy then got up from her seat and stretched her arms out in tiredness; Shadow eyeballed her sudden movement while finishing up his meal.

"I'm going to take a shower and turn in for tonight, Shadow. I'll try to be quick." She yawned, tiredly.

Shadow consumed his pie to the last crumb in silent satisfaction.

"Teh…" Was the only his response already hearing the lie in Amy's voice.

Amy made a semi sour face but decided to let it go. She walked her way out the kitchen and hung her head in fatigue to the living room. At the corner of the wall near the fireplace; she goes to her brown suitcase and unlocked the clicks. She grabbed out her long white nightgown for tonight and tiredly walked to the bathroom, placing her hand over her mouth to keep from yawning. She slowly turned the knob, opened it, and slammed it shut the minute she got in.

Hot steamy shower was now heard coming down from the nozzle behind the bathroom door.

* * *

Sometime later couple hours past dead time...

It is still dark and the sun has not risen yet. Although it was what to be consider very early in the morning.

All lights in the house were completely off yet the fireplace was still providing its own source of light in the living room, making the place fairly lit up.

On the sofa, a pink sleeping beauty in her long white night-gown is lying on her back. She slowly raised one knee up and tossed her head sideways, giggling whatever she is dreaming.

Her verde spheres that normally shone its brilliance are now completely covered by her eyelids, protecting any uninviting substance from coming in. Amy's chest slowly rose up and down as she started to toss in her sleep, slowly moving on her left side as a sweet snore escaped her lips.

Footsteps were faintly being heard coming from the hallway making its way to the living room. Getting louder and louder, the footstep belonged to Shadow was completely cloth-less and has on his trademark hover shoes. He groaned to himself, expecting to be stuck in G.U.N.s last minute briefing all day tomorrow, which was today.

In one of his hand, he holds his only house key and quietly walked to the sleeping individual on the sofa. Without making a noise, Shadow bend over a bit and placed the key next to Amy's snow boots so she will be able to get in and out the house without anyone present to let her in.

Once that was taken care of, Shadow began to walk towards the front door, preparing to run in super speed in the snowy cold weather. But then immediately stopped as he heard a shiver coming from behind him. Turning back around, the concern dark hedgehog noticed that Amy has unconsciously wrapped her arms in her sleep in attempt to keep from being too cold.

The flames are burning intensely from the fire-place but Shadow cannot deny the fact that it has gotten a little colder just before dawn.

Shadow gazed deeply at the sleeping form on the sofa who began to tremble a little out of minor coldness. He then walked back to the hallway and stopped to his living room closet, rummaging through some things...Ah Ha, he's got it.

The black hedgehog walked back to the unconscious form with a blanket around his arm.

Stopping in front of the pink flower who still struggled to keep warm in her sleep and rubbing her arms together, Shadow spread out the blanket in the air and let it fall softly on top of Amy. Within seconds, Amy stopped shivering and resumed sleeping soundly with a deep coo.

_"Only because you know how to make a good pie, Rose."_ Shadow admittedly thought, knowing the slumbering pink flower cannot hear him.

Without wasting anymore time, Shadow then power-walked towards the front door. Twisting the doorknob to open and unlocking it from behind, he steps outside unintentionally allowing the cold snowy weather embrace him. Even he's not fond of this damn cold.

Shadow then took off in super speed through the patchy ground, leaving a glowing trail from his hover shoes behind.

* * *

**You guys gotta understand that eating certain delicious kind of foods can even make your day or night. You'd be surprised. =D**

**And sorry for the delay in updating. Last week of this semester so..yeah. Well, hopefully you like the end especially and thank THANK YOU guys for enjoying your time reading this. Yes, I know it's funny and even I laugh at myself how I describe these two characters when they interact.**

**Okay, Read and Review. No flames once again or I will destroy them.**

**~Lolly Shane.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

**Chapter 5: Rouge explains it all.**

The blue shaded double doors of G.U.N. H.Q. suddenly bursts open. The majority of its personnel's impatiently made their exit from the briefing room. Men, Women, and Mobians.

All left out in disappointment. Most staff's told themselves and some they could've been doing other things. While the rest just simply said, the superiors or even the G.U.N. commander wished they picked a better day or time than this.

The first half of the meeting started as early as 6:00 a.m. and time now was 11:00 a.m. Remember that's just the first half, everyone was due to take an hour lunch break before the second half which was about another five hours long.

This has to be the most slowest, torturous Tuesday ever.

Along with the herd trying to hurry their way out to enjoy possibly his only break, was Shadow the Hedgehog. "_Out of all the last-minute calls we get, this is the far most stupid one. Who cares if some scientists were doing illegal experiments without proper authorization? That's old news. Or if everyone abuse the equipment's, weapons, explosives that is costing millions! Has anyone tried employment termination?" _Shadow mentally ranted as he threw his head back at the same time closing his eyes, giving off a deep sigh with a mixture of exhaustion and exasperation.

He wasn't alone going through this. His long time G.U.N. partner, Rouge the Bat also shared the same irritability the black hedgehog was experiencing. Rouge current attire: knee-high dark brown boots, skinny black jeans, long dark brown blouse with one sleeve long and the other short, eye shadow color was lavender and, her lipstick was color skin pink.

Rouge placed both hand's on her hips in insolence and her eyes clenched tightly, head hanging down_. "I'd rather steal those phony jewels from a bubble gum machine than be here!" _The curvaceous bat attempted to humor herself though still pissy.

While following after the crowd out towards the recreation room through the narrow hallway, Shadow suddenly came to a brief stop and looked down on his feet as if he is trying to comprehend something. It would seem so because his fist started to clench as the he stared harder at his hover shoes.

Sensing that no one was walking right beside her, Rouge also came to a mid-stop and looked over her shoulder with a perplexed look at Shadow. _"What's his problem?" _She blinked, placing a hand over her head and scratched it. Swiftly turning her whole body around, the jewel thief slowly walked up to Shadow and made a stop in front of him, tilting her head as she raised both her brows playfully. "Shadow, are you with us today? Hello?" Rouge tried to pull Shadow back to the real world.

"..."

No response coming from quiet black hedgehog.

The lovely white bat bend over a little now making eye contact with those scarlet eyes and pulled a sassy smile, thinking that it's already been two minutes since he never moved from that position. "Shaaaaaaadoo-" The jewel thief playfully stretched his name

"I heard you, Rouge!" The dark hedgehog bellowed, finally coming out from his trance

Rouge stomped her foot on the hard floor in fury after he snapped at her. "Well damn Shadow, why didn't you respond the first time when I called your name?" She impatiently asked, folding her arms.

Scarlet spheres slightly narrowed but dropped his facial expression, rubbing the side of his temple while sighing in discontent. "Disregard it, Rouge. It's just me being all self-reserved like usual." He unknowingly admitted his behavior.

Rouge partially gaped her mouth in amazement. "Shadow...that's the first time you EVER admit your personal behavior to anyone. It's usually me or someone else who says that about you and frankly, you normally ignore it." She coughed a laugh, putting a hand over her mouth.

Shadow widened his eyes. _"Shit...She's right about that." _The dark hedgehog cursed to himself as he turn his head the other direction, scratching his quills.

Rouge smirked, liking the way how she was cornering the black hedgehog. "And what happened in the briefing room is no exception. You kept staring off in space the entire time." Rouge gleefully said, hinting some sort of teasing towards Shadow.

The narrow hallway was now empty as the majority G.U.N. personnel were already in the recreation room, leaving both bat and hedgehog completely alone with one another. Shadow then moved slowing towards the wall and leaned back with his arms on his side, glancing at Rouge with his casual look as she just stood where she was, waiting for him to make the next move.

"And since you point all that out, I suppose you want to pry what's been going on with me. You won't leave me alone until I say something, right?" Shadow said, knowing Rouge all too well.

Rouge playfully nodded at him.

Still leaning on the wall, Shadow began recapping what's been going on for the past few days.

...

Whatever, just be blunt and get it over with.

"Rose is living with me." The ebony mumbled, in discomfort.

There is an awkward silence between the two and next thing happen; Rouge bawled out laughing, crouching over with her hands on her knees. Amy ROSE living with Shadow? That's something totally new to the jewel thief. She's surprised Shadow even allowed it.

Shadow creased his brows and was getting tired of Rouge's laughter already. "Rouge, stop laughing or I'll personally make you stop." He threatened his partner, in hope's she stop.

Rouge rose back up and rubbed the tears from off her eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Doom and Gloom. It's that what's been bugging you all morning? Having Amy in your house?" She asked, now being serious.

"Teh..." Shadow's ear folded in nuisance yet, pretty much saying "yes" to his bat partner.

Rouge began to ask seeing she's now interested. "So, how did all-"

"Rose got kicked out from her last apartment due to payment difficulty." Shadow said, after cutting the white lovely bat off. "When all her close friend's weren't an option, she came to me thinking that was the only choice she has. I didn't let her in at first till she started tearing down my door." Shadow rolled his eyes, after the last sentence.

The curvaceous bat curled a weird grin on her lip, placing one hand on her hip. "And how are you faring this so far?" She wondered, using her famous sassy tone of voice.

"Not my cup of tea, Rouge. That's why I've been distracted all morning. I'm not the sort of guy who is cut out for these things, especially a woman who I barely hang around with besides yourself." Shadow admitted, off-handedly.

The lovely white bat only shrugged all in while with her eyes closed. "So? It's about time." Rouge pointed out in a wise tone, earning a quick surprised expression from the black hedgehog.

"What do you mean?" Shadow was all ears.

"Well, not just you Shadow. Both you and Amy." Rouge replied, quickly.

The black hedgehog cocked an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant. "I'm still not following." He shrugged nonchalantly, finding a nearby wall and leaning up against it.

Although Rouge puts up a charming smile, that has never stopped her from shaking her head at Shadow's statement.

Knowing no matter how much of a tough guy the black hedgehog acts, he still got a lot to learn about...some things. Sure Shadow was strong-minded, can be insensitive about some things, neutral and, not open to a lot of stuff. But she does know he has a heart and it beats just like any other living being. Rouge just hates the fact he refused to use it all because of where he's coming from and how people portray him.

The lovely white bat walked up and leaned up against the wall, standing next to Shadow. With her hands behind her head and standing to the left of him, both she and Shadow stared towards the wall in front of them still in the very same narrow hallway leading to the recreation room.

Well..someone's gotta knock some sense into the stubborn hedgehog. Even if it's always the jewel thief herself.

"Shadow...there has been some things I've been meaning to tell you for awhile." Rouge calmly broke the silence.

Shadow still glared hard at the very wall ahead of him but was all ears.

"First, I just want to say that I think it's good thing that Amy went to you instead of people she's familiar with." Rouge turned her face at the solemn hedgehog."She needs to get out of her comfort zone from her friends anyway and start interacting with other's she's not used to being around with. Even if it has to be you. I don't know what you're thinking as far as this but, Amy is 17. I see this as a way for her to improve her growth to maturity. I'm glad she found some sort of strength into going to you despite how things were going to turn out for her." The curvaceous bat beamed at the solemn hedgehog.

Shadow's gaze softened and turned his face to the outspoken jewel thief.

"And you Shadow...something needs to be address to you. For the past month in the half, you've gotten...well pretty bad." Rouge prepared to tell truth and nothing but the truth."You're always too quick to get angry. C'mon you have more control than that. I get the whole wanting to be alone sort of thing but, now you made it difficult for me and everyone else to get even near you in H.Q.. You rather have me and yourself perform separate missions instead of together like we used to. And despite how much I've known you, this is the worse I've seen coming from you."

The black hedgehog chest rose and practically exhaled the air out of his lungs.

Rouge continued on, knowing Shadow was hearing every word she is saying. "You bark orders and your interrogation to the suspecting enemy has gotten more violent. When people try to help you or at least tell you what you're doing wrong it's always the 'I'm Ultimate-Lifeform' saying coming from you." She had to grin at Shadow when she mentioned the last part of her sentence.

The lovely white back pushed herself off the wall just to turn her whole body around

"You didn't mind helping others before as long as it was beneficial to you but now you barely help at all. Some people in H.Q. think this has always been you but probably never seen it up until now. Me, I just see it as an awful phase you're going through." She finished, finally.

Shadow couldn't believe this, was he really this bad? Why it took Rouge to tell him all this?

"Who knows, maybe this is fate. For you Shadow, it's not all about withdrawing from everyone and being the solemn hedgehog you are. You're better than that. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from Amy." Rouge winked, playfully and confidently.

"Rouge..." Shadow whispered, distantly.

"Tell me, Shadow. Since Amy has lived with you, how are things?" Rouge calmly asked.

The ebony shifted his head at the curious Rouge. "We've had our arguments already and insults were being exchange whether I start it or Rose. Then last night she...cooked..." The prideful black hedgehog just didn't want to say it.

"Cook, what?" The jewel thief patiently taps her foot crossing her arms.

Shadow fought to get the sentence out of him.

"She made some sort of beef pie and without telling Rose, it was quite pleasing." There, Shadow said it.

"Ah so she cooks dinner and not only you eat it but like it? I say that's a start. While Amy was trying to get the hang of coexisting with you, maybe you'll tap into your soft side." The prep-talking bat encouraged.

"Rouge, that's absurd." Shadow sneered.

The jewel thief face wrinkled at Shadow's brash behavior. "But you like the pie, didn't you?" Rouge countered, trying not to throw a fit.

Scarlet eyes just nodded his head.

"Shit, then what's your problem?" Rouge threw her arms up and bellowed. "Just open the hell up already and forget about where you're coming from, Shadow. And while Rose is living with you, try learning from her and she'll probably do the same. If you can't take my advice as a friend then, at least from someone who was concerned about your well-being." She finished, rubbing her closed eyes tiredly after explaining all that.

"Rouge, I'll..." The ebony sighed in defeat. "Keep in mind what you just told me. Everything." Shadow acknowledged his bat partner.

"And **you're welcome**." Rouge mischievously emphasized with a wink, receiving a growl from Shadow. "Now come on, we've hung out in this lonesome hallway long enough. Let's go to the recreation room before we go back to that excruciating meeting." Rouge said, playfully and gingerly.

Both bat and hedgehog walk side by side in silence until...

"Rouge?" Shadow said hiding a chuckle.

He forgot to tell her earlier.

Rouge ears perked up and look at him. "Yeah Shadow? She asked, feeling a bit thrown off by his chuckle.

"Rose told me she thought about staying with you but..." The ebony said, trying to hide his dark snicker.

"Yeah..." She trailed off...

"She said couldn't because your intimacy with that echidna is way out in the opening. And I agree with her. For a top G.U.N. spy, you're not good at keeping THAT a secret." Shadow revealed to his G.U.N. partner, walking ahead of her.

"..."

Uhm.

The jewel thief abruptly stopped with her eyes wide open in disbelief. My Chaos, Amy think so too? Shaking off her bewilderment, Rouge walked faster almost in frantic trying to gain more information from Shadow. "It's..it's not like I do it all the time! What else did she say about me? Shadow, tell me!" Rouge complained, folding back her ears in embarrassment running up behind the devious black hedgehog.

* * *

Within the deep woods near the Mystic Ruins region and residents, time right now is 6:48 p.m. It is mildly snowing.

Inside the quiet cozy one story beige house that seems to have only one occupant.

Already in her long white gown for the night after jumping in the shower to get the cold off her body, it has been a long day at the restaurant for Amy Rose. The pink flower lied sideways on the sofa watching her favorite television program.

To her left, the fire chimney provides such warmth in all its glory.

And what else keeping Amy more warmer? The same blanket that Shadow gave her just before dawn this morning. _"Did Shadow really gave me this blanket while I was sleep?"_ The pink flower thought, bashfully.

All the lights were on in the entire room except Shadow's rooms down the lonely dark hallway. Amy didn't bother to even step foot inside his room to see if he had made it home before she did. But then again, she has the only key, right?

Suddenly the front door opens letting out some of the hot air out. This made Amy wrapping the blanket around her even tighter as her eyes spotted the dark individual coming in.

Coming through the door was the handsome black hedgehog himself covered with patches of snow. He looked kind of tired himself but shrugged it of. Amy sat up a bit after lying down.

Shadow closed the door from behind him and locked it, turning his head and leered down at the pink flower who was lying down comfortably on the sofa. "Next time, keep the door lock. Anyone could've walked in on you." He strictly told Amy, watching her look down in shame.

"Sorry bout that, Shadow." Amy sighed, thinking she messed up already.

Shadow only shrugged as he started removing his hover shoes. "Mistakes happen, Rose. It's like you said last night, there's a flaw in everything and everyone. He spoke in a softer tone to the pink flower.

"?"

_"Wait, what the hell?"_ The pink flower awed.

Amy just stared at Shadow in disbelief. He's not gonna make fun of her? Make her feel like crap? No arguments?

Now feeling bare-footed, Shadow walk towards the bathroom to shower for the night. Thank Chaos, Rose went first before he came home. He doesn't have to wait for her.

"Rose, are you going to make anything tonight?" Shadow politely asked, looking over his shoulder still walking to his destination.

Amy blinked for a bit but jumped back to her composure, placing a hand behind her head, bearing a nervous smile. "Um yea..that is...are you hungry?" The pink flower asked, making sure.

Shadow just smirked, ignoring her question a little. "I'll be in the shower by the way and after that, I'll head to my room. Let me know when you finish cooking." The black hedgehog turned the knob on the door and just before he got in...

"Shadow!"

Amy stopped him.

"What is it, Rose?" He responded, hopefully she asks him quickly. He REALLY wanted to hop into that hot shower.

Amy looked down and fiddled with her fingers, forming a sure blush across her muzzle. "Thank you for...that you know...blanket...that is if you really did..." She gave her gratitude, sounding absolutely bashful.

"Not at all, Rose." He said smoothly.

Finally opening the door, went in and, closing it shut.

Left completely by herself in the living room, Amy was still in doubt of Shadow's new attitude._ "Is he sick?"_ She blinked but suddenly jumped out of her sitting position from the sofa and ran into the kitchen. Getting ready to prepare a good but quick meal, all that was heard in the kitchen was water running, pots and pans clinking all over the place.

* * *

**Oh my LORD!**

**This chapter was pretty challenging for me because I took a lot of time trying to figure out how Rouge and Shadow would interact off-panel from what we see in the games or comics. Hopefully, a pinch of drama awed you guys.**

**But I'm sorry if some of the sonic people were a little out of character in this chapter or possibly in the future, I mean IF I did that. Hopefully I didn't make them seem too off.**

**Also if I'm gonna make Shadow a romantic then I'll make it in his own version. I'll be honest, I don't know how I'm going to do THAT but we'll see. And no, I don't favor puppy love.**

**Read and Review. No flames and see ya soon next chapter. And again to my first reviews, thanks for sticking with me. Lots of love.**

**~Lolly Shane.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in italics means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

**Chapter 6: Well, it was worth a shot.**

It was Wednesday evening...just barely after sunset.

The evening atmosphere that soared above ground level, stretched its radiance outskirts from the Mystic Ruins to beyond; leaving an alluring trail of warm colors of orange and yellow setting a calming sweet serenity to those earthbound. Although specs of gray clouds were in sight giving off its murky appearance from above, it wasn't enough to conceal the entire sunset's brilliance. As all it ever did was shade some parts of the sky giving it a darker side of its beauty.

Not an ounce of icy flakes came fluttering down from the sky except what was already on the surface. Sheets of snow covered the entire landscape and many residents were already in-doors quite early due to how much cold it has gotten.

Though only one pink flower still remained outdoors in her winter attire. Who didn't have the heart to come inside the beige house just to miss out nature's natural fascination. With no one in sight, Amy slowly danced by herself in circles and leaving footprints on the snow; arms closed tightly up against her bosom as she began twirling as well. While twirling, she then spread her arms wide open imitating a dance of a ballerina trying to perfect her moves.

Forget about perfection, this was Amy Rose. All she cared about was being alive and allowing herself to be blissfully lost in her own universe.

Gracefully, she stopped. Right leg rose up behind her while maintaining her balance with her left standing, left arm stretching out as she leaned further and further, using the same arm to touch the tip of her foot while and her right arm stretched from behind.

Verde eyes were closed as she hummed to whatever song she knows in her heart while keeping her balance as artistically as she can. _"It's so lovely out here. If it wasn't so cold, I'd probably dance all night."_ The beautiful pink flower thought as she clamped her hands together high in the air and twirled gracefully, leaving one leg out behind. Amy envisioned herself wearing a glimmering pearl colored strap-less dress that touched her knees.

The pink flower let out a lighthearted laugh at that. She'd love to be in a dress right now if the cold wasn't biting through her winter clothes. _"I should be inside...and it's getting dark but...No...look how gorgeous the sky is."_ Amy softly thought to herself, still lost in her world and yet somewhat aware she needed to get back to reality.

The beautiful sunset and it's rays that illuminated the atmosphere was turning darker and darker...However, all it did was create a natural outdoor ballroom for the pink flower only.

As if this evening was meant for her.

"..."

One more dance wouldn't kill the euphoric pink lady.

Right?

Again doing another round of a twirl, this time Amy spread her arms out indicating she's flying. She swayed her head to whatever direction she was spinning, letting her quills fly freely as the tip of them were gently tapping her eyes and face.

The daydreaming pink flower eyes were half lidded open and stopped just take a bow, thinking she was performing for a live audience. _"I never felt so beautiful..." _She murmured softly,getting through with the rest of her fantasy.

Amy slowly straightened herself by shaking off her stiff composure after bowing, pushing back her quills from off her face and mildly look up the sky only to see the beautiful sunset was now gone. She took a deep breath and exhaled dejectedly, placing a hand on her head. "Well, time to spend the rest of my night with Mr. Melancholy now." The pink flower guessed, knowing its time to go inside.

Letting her hand fall back down to her side from off her head, Amy began jogging her way back to the beige house that was only a few feet away. Getting closer and closer to the front door, she slowed down and walked up the front steps. Before she even got a chance to knock on the door, it suddenly flung opened.

Leaving the pink flowers arm still hanging in the air indicating she was getting ready to knock, Shadow had heard her coming up the steps while he was on his way to the kitchen just to grab a drink.

Shit, may as well open the door since he was passing it.

Amy gave Shadow a flabbergasted look with her arm still in the air while the black hedgehog gave Amy a bored expression as he leered down on her. "Had fun playing outside, Rose? He almost mocked, dejectedly.

The pink flower gave a cheeky grin, placing both hands behind her back. "Um yeah...you should try it sometimes." Amy hopelessly suggested, knowing what his answer was going to be.

"No. So coming in or what?" Shadow asked stepping to the side, allowing some room for Amy to get in.

The pink flower used one arm to rubbed the other, shyly. "Yeah, thanks." Amy said, grinning at him.

Amy walked inside the house but stop for a moment because all lights were on and the brightness was hurting her eyes. She started rubbing them, trying to get rid of her temporary blindness since she just got out of a darker environment. Her ears perked up when she heard the door locked shut from behind and she looked over her shoulder, watching the ebony heading to the kitchen to finally get his drink.

After getting her sight back, the pink flower walked quietly near her 'sofa' just to remove her winter attire and boots. Now she's only left only wearing her dirty green cargo pants and black V-shaped blouse. Amy folds up her jacket and scarf and set it aside by the sofa by her worn-out suitcase.

The tired pink flower plopped down on the sofa digging through the cracks trying to find the remote.

"!"

Found it.

Amy excitedly turned on the 60 inch television thus switching channels, trying to find what's on tonight.

From the right side where Amy was sitting, she heard the refrigerator closed coming from the kitchen. Footsteps made its way out the kitchen to the living room and Shadow made a sharp turn to head straight back to his room.

Oh great, another night without saying much to eachother?

Amy slyly eyeballed the black hedgehog retreating back to his room until..."Shadow, hang-on!" She quietly called out his name, reaching a hand out towards him in hopes he stops by the call of her voice.

Shadow went an immediate halt and shifted his whole body around with a questionable look on his face. He glanced at the curious flower sitting on the sofa with the television on shying away from him.

What could she possibly want?

"Yes, Rose?" Shadow asked, wondering why she suddenly stopped him.

Amy wasn't making eye contact with Shadow as she is a bit nervous about the next question she's about to ask him. Letting out a nervous breath, she clutched both her fist that rest on her lap and raised her head up with a pouting determination look.

"Come...sit with me?" The nervous pink flower politely asked. My Chaos that was hard to get out.

"..."

_"What the hell?"_ Thought the shocked black hedgehog, masking a perfect surprised expression behind his bland look.

Both hedgehogs gave eachother the awkward stare, neither one of them said anything for the past 2 minutes. New record.

_"Aw great...now he's giving me that empty look. Come on Amy think of something...I got it!"_ The pink flower beamed silently and let out a giggle, earning a weird stare from Shadow as he started to glare strangely at her.

"I mean...the night is still young. It's not time for bed so...come sit with me." The hopeful pink flower said, both her hands still on her lap with a nervous smile.

_"She's going to harass me all night if I don't..._" Shadow thought blankly, raising a brow at Amy's cheeky smile. Slumping his shoulders with a heavy sigh, he slowly walked his way towards the now happy pink flower on the sofa and noticed how relaxed Amy has gotten seeing as he got closer to her. He slowly turned around and sat right next to her still holding the bottle of water in his hand.

The pink flower turned her head at the bored hedgehog with a big smile on her face. "Thanks, Shadow." Amy said with much appreciation

"Hmph. You were going to keep asking me if I didn't sit with you." Shadow said, keeping his eye on the television.

Both hedgehogs sat in silence watching whatever it was on T.V. Nothing special except re-runs of what Amy saw a few weeks ago. The pink flower looked from the corner of her eye and watched the black hedgehog. Not doing much either except drinking up his entire water bottle casually in one gulp.

Here goes nothing.

"So, how's your day Shadow?" Amy said, showing little confidence in starting the conversation.

The black hedgehog just shrugged as his scarlet eyes looked over at the anxious pink flower. "Nothing new." Shadow responded, dully.

"Any assignments from G.U.N.?" Amy asked, hoping to get an answer from this one.

"They didn't need me in today." Shadow answered, quickly.

Amy silently pouted seeing as Shadow was hardly giving her a sentence, nonetheless she kept going "Any shopping or errands today?" She tried again.

Shadow rolled his eyes, not understanding why she asked him that question. "You should've known that, you've been home all day." He countered, eying Amy crazy.

"Don't you have hobbies?" Verde eyes twitched at the seemingly bored Shadow.

"Can't think of any." Shadow said casually, moving his scarlet eyes back on television.

Amy puckered her lips in annoyance. Is Shadow even trying? "So you just sit around all day at home or until G.U.N. request for you?" She asked, one more time.

Shadow threw his head back and tapped the fingers on his lap. "If the last part counts as a hobby, then yes." He replied, hinting some sarcasm in his voice.

"Ugh!" Amy threw her arms in the air in defeat.

Is Shadow really serious?

The grumpy pink flower sank further on the sofa with her hands on each side, clutching the soft cushion of it in irritation. She turned her head the other direction, lips pouting and came up with something else to talk about.

Okay, how about this?

The pink flower excitedly turned her face at the solemn ebony who was still watching television, eyes beaming with hope. "Shadow?" Amy gleefully asked the bored black hedgehog.

Shadow's ears flattened.

What now?

"What is it, Rose?" He muttered, growing weary of her a bit.

"Um..." Amy stuttered, at a loss of words.

The pink flower lowered her ears in failure, maybe Shadow was not one to have conversation with at a time like this.

Yeah.

Nevermind, she's got nothing.

The defeated flower rubbed the back of her head, sighing. "Forget it, Shadow. I'm just going to take a shower now." She gave up, placing a palm over her head.

Although Shadow was still staring hard at the television, his eyes narrowed as he couldn't ignore the tone of sadness from Amy's voice.

Amy handed the remote to Shadow and got up from her seat, hanging her head down in disappointment. She went to her suitcase and pullout a different gown to wear this time; a blue spaghetti strap night-gown with the hem touching the knees.

Trying to forget about ever attempting to have a conversation with the black hedgehog, she slowly walked into the dark hallway getting ready to shower. She opened the bathroom door and smoothly closed it shut from behind. Leaving the ebony completely by himself in the living room with the television on.

* * *

Behind closed doors inside the bathroom...

_"Who am I kidding? Even when I tried to have one decent conversation, I still sound stupid."_ Amy sighed, twirling the tip of quills in thought.

The pink flower stood still in the shower, feeling lost in its hazy steam at the moment. Amy's eyes were half-lidded opened as she lifted her head up, letting the exhilarating droplets of heat stimulate her to the core.

Amy ran her hands through her head, ghosting her fingers through her quills trying to get through every strand. She then smoothly dropped her arms and shakes her quills making it less drenched than what it was. The pink flower grabbed a bottle of scented shower gel and poured it on her cherry pink colored shower sponge. She pointed the cherry colored shower sponge towards the nozzle and more hot water rained on it.

"Well, it's not that bad. Least he's better to deal with than we started off almost a week ago." Amy giggled, gingerly.

Gathering water as it fell onto the shower sponge, the pink flower squeezed it tightly, creating bubbles. She pulled back the bubbly sponge and started lathering; her neck, shoulders, and gracefully slide her way to her beautifully shaped legs to the tip of her toes.

"It doesn't matter. My stay here is not permanent anyway so, maybe I should go apartment hunting tomorrow after work." She promised herself, thinking the best time to do it is after work.

While still lathered up, Amy couldn't help but giggled as the bubbles started tickling its way down from off her body towards the drainage.

Grabbing her shower gel and squirting it on her shower sponge, once again the water created more suds. This time the pink lady bend her knees a bit just to spread her legs open. She then started washing her untouched velvety walls as gently as possible.

After cleaning her entire body, Amy goes through one more rinse and finally turned the knob, completely stopping the water from streaming. "Better hurry and finish up before Shadow throws a fit about how long I'm taking the shower." She said, in humor.

Dripping wet, the cutely embarrassed pink flower placed a hand over her mouth and did a heartfelt laugh. Then again, it would be funny if the Ultimate-Lifeform got worked up over something so trivial.

While still behind the glass door, Amy shook her body ridding whatever drops of water she had left on her fur. Opening the shower door, she grabs her white towel and began drying herself off completely.

Sitting on top of the sink counter, the showered cleaned flower picked up her white lacy panties and put them on. She also unfolded her spaghetti strap blue gown and put it over her head, letting the gown fall down on her body naturally.

"Let me hurry and get out now." Amy mumbled as she picked up her dirty clothes and threw them inside the basket for laundry in the future.

Amy placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it open, allowing the steamy air from her shower seep through the crack, before letting all the hot air out completely when she widened the door even more. Stepping out the bathroom, her bare-foot touch the plushy carpet and quietly walked her way back to where Shadow was still sitting on the sofa, watching television with a mellow look on his face this time. She headed to her previous seat next to Shadow and sat back down, gently.

For a second Amy couldn't help but feel a hard stare coming from Shadow but totally disregard it. She then felt a movement coming from the other end of the sofa.

Shadow had straightened himself from his seat and regained his posture, tilting his head just to get a small glance at showered fresh pink flower. "Rose?" He softly asked the pink lady, in her blue nightgown.

Amy's ears perked up and looked over at Shadow. "Yes, Shadow?" She hummed, responding to his calling.

"Don't cook tonight; I'll be retiring early shortly." Shadow advised her, politely.

"You sure?" Amy asked, wondering.

"Yes." Shadow responded, solemnly.

"And just for the record, I like driving my motorcycle if I'm not thinking about using my super speed." Shadow said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Amy blinked surprisingly at Shadow with his back turned to her. Is he telling her what he likes now? "Oh. Okay." She replied, giving out a tired smile and leaned back comfortably.

The black hedgehog started to head towards his room, leaving Amy by herself this time.

Now having the couch to herself, the pink flower pulled out her blanket that was folded at the side of the sofa and wrapped herself around it. Leaning back comfortably once again, she too wasn't hungry either. It was still a little early to be going to bed so she'll just spend the rest of her night watching television. If only something interesting was on now.

Hearing foots fainting further in the dark hallway.

Shadow reached closer and closer to his door barely in front of it, placing his hand on the knob and turned it until he forgot to mention one more thing to Amy. With the door crack opened, he looked over his shoulder at the resting pink flower. "Lastly, Rose." Shadow called out directly.

Amy leaned up a bit, catching a good eye at the ebony from where she was resting. "Yeah, Shadow?" She wondered.

"Blue is better than white, anyway." Shadow said, giving the pink flower a shrewd smirk.

"Wha-? I don-"

**-SLAM-**

Shadow had already closed his door.

In complete silence now, the pink flower was left feeling riddled by Shadow's last words. "Blue is better than white? What did he mean?" Amy rolled her eyes and darted the ceiling, trying to figure out what he meant. She took another second to ponder for a moment and still couldn't figure out what Shadow meant.

Blue is better than white?

Oh well.

Amy gave up guessing for now and went back to watching T.V.

* * *

**I guess Amy didn't get part when Shadow was actually complimenting her new gown...**

**Also that dance earlier in this chapter, I had fun writing it. But what motivated me was watching Amy perform a Dream figure skating in that Sonic & Mario Olympic Winter Games. Even though it's not completely canon. Besides, theres a reason why I added that dance scene.**

**Okay, another announcement, I'm going out of town so I can't take everything with me and I won't be back until next Thursday. Thanks to all for listing me as your favorite author and favoring my story. Thanks again to my loyal reviewers since chapter one, you guys have been great. Big hugs!**

**Until then, see you guys. Next chapter is gonna be funny and I'll give this away. Sonic actually PHONES Shadow about Amy's whereabouts. How Sonic grabs Shadows number will be explained also. Let's see how these crazy guys interact.**

**~Lolly Shane**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in_ italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

ADDITIONAL A/N: In this CHAPTER ONLY, anything in**_ bold/italics_** is the person speaking from the other side of the conversation.

**Chapter 7: With Shadow.**

The clouds had settled in overnight.

In which developed a gloomy thick fog that shielded the sun rays from ever piercing through on a depressive Thursday morning. Because the bleak ice droplets refused to reshape into snow, the air became very stale and odorless. Yet still capable of freezing an ignorant individual on the spot, if remained in the afflictive cold for too long. Despite how agonizing the frosty environ is, it wasn't enough to completely stop the clothless black hedgehog from taking a stroll into the desolate woods which was disturbingly quiet.

Passing through leafless trees, hover shoes hopping over roots high enough to trip someone, and looking over snow covered bushes. Shadow walked with his head up high with a...displeased look on his face?

_"How does Rose walk to work in this weather 5 days a week?"_ Shadow thought unbelievably, displaying a shallow smirk while tapping into his IPhone 4. He passed more trees going further in, though Shadow had to jerk one step back to avoid one tree branch from hitting his face. He resumed walking. _"Hmph, emphasis on the word, WALK!"_ He gruff, lazily rubbing the side of his temple as he's leaving foot trails from behind.

What was Shadow doing outside in the damn cold anyway?

This morning, Shadow had to suppressed a...What was that crappy feeling you get when you're in the wrong over someone? Guilt? Well, earlier today Amy was fairly hush-hush. Sure she said good morning...with her eyes partially looking down on the floor. And she made both her and Shadow strawberry crepes for breakfast, yet ate in silence. So why wasn't Amy being herself today?

Because Shadow wasn't listening to Rouge about opening up, therefore making Amy feel like a total idiot last night when she attempted to have a conversation with him. And telling someone you just ONLY like motorcycles does not count as opening up.

That's why he's taking a damn stroll in the cold thinking about last night and how Amy was behaving this morning. This opening up is a lot harder for him than he realized.

_"I complimented Rose when she wore her blue gown last night...Well not directly in her face."_ Shadow slouched his shoulders in anticipation. _"I even gave her a blanket when she was cold a few nights ago. Rose said thanks the next time she saw me and I acknowledged it. But when I skipped out on one conversation she wants to get all sad about it?"_ He grimaced, remembering how let-down the pink flower was this morning. He flicked his hand the other direction merely trying to brush it off.

After some time walking by himself, Shadow came across an old stump and took the opportunity to sit on it, feeling the coolness hit his bottom. Still burning his face in his IPhone 4, that same crappy feeling you get over someone came back to his mind, causing him wrinkle his face in disgust. _"Ugh...this damn feeling again."_ Shadow mentally hollered, in frustration. _What does Rose want from me? An autobiography! I told Rouge I'm not the sort of guy cut out for these things yet Rose makes it looks so easy..."_ He softly finished at the end.

Crossing his legs, the black hedgehog tapped into his phone checking to see what it is until...

His IPhone 4 vibrated in his hand.

Shadow narrowed his eyes curiously to look closer at the screen.

-Unknown Caller appeared on screen-

"..."

The dark hedgehog clearly did not recognize this number.

_"Who else has my number besides Rouge and G.U.N.?"_ Shadow mumbled menacingly, as he pushed the talk button. Putting it on speaker, he heard the very voice he didn't feel like listening in all his days.

**_"Hey Shadow, are you there? This is Sonic the Hedgehog."_** A familiar cocky voice was heard from the other end of Shadow's IPhone 4.

...

Oh. HELL NO!

All Shadow did was blankly stared at his phone, ignoring the freezing air surrounding him...Well; he almost let his phone slipped off his hand just in time to grab it before it hit the snow. Turning off speaker now, he placed the phone by his ear letting out a faint sigh.

**_"Shadow? Shadow! Yo, Shadow was that you breathing?"_** Sonic snickered, repeatedly saying the ebony's name.

"Stop calling my name like I'm your friend." Shadow replied, sounding bored already. "And how the did you get this number, blue hedgehog?" He interrogated, darkly.

_**"Nice to hear you're doing well too."** _Sonic humored, himself.

"Answer the question. How the hell did you get this number?" Shadow asked again, his patience was already wearing thin.

_**"That's not important right now I'm-"**_

"I think it is important because I don't want you calling me again." The ebony rudely interrupted the blue blur.

_**"Hahaha, you're the best Shadow."** _The blue blur mocked in sarcasm. _**"Seriously, I called to ask you if you've seen someone."**_

"If someone was ever missing in your life YOU take the initiation to find that person."

_**"That's the thing, smart ass. I already tried searchi-"**_

"Well then look harder, blue hedgehog!"

_**"Dammit SHADOW, would you stop interrupting me!" **_Sonic slightly raised his voice.

"Don't you EVER tell me what to do!" Shadow barked, topping over Sonic's yelling. "Last chance, how did you get my number?"

**_"As much as I want to tussle with you Shadow, there is a reason why I am calling you."_** Sonic replied, refusing to answer Shadow.

"I'm hanging up because you failed to comprehend my question three times!" The ebony removed the phone off his ear getting ready to hang up.

_**"Dude, I'm just going to call right back!"**_ Sonic puffed a laugh, finalizing his words.

**-Click-**

Shadow hung up on Sonic and hopped off the old tree stump. He stretched his legs after sitting down too long and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing them together seeing as he forgot how cold it was outside. Just when he was getting ready to use his super speed to return home, his phone started vibrating. Again…

-Unknown Caller appeared on screen-

The blue blur, as promised, did call back Shadow.

Throwing his head back, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath of reluctance, Shadow pressed the talk button again and placed the phone up to his ear "You must really have a death wish, Sonic." His maliciously deep voice was sent through the phone.

_**"I really missed you Shadow. It's been like...17 seconds ago since we last talked?"**_ Sonic ignored Shadow's tone of venom, sounding laid-back over the phone.

"Blue hedgehog, I'm not looking forward to your games right now."

**_"Wouldn't be one if you just WAIT till I finish asking you who I'm looking for. And if you give me a few minutes of your time, I'll tell you how I got your number. Deal?"_**

"Very well then but make it quick. I don't plan on speaking to you any longer than I should."

_**"Gotcha. Well, I wanted to know if you've seen Amy?"**_

"Rose?" Shadow acted surprised, pretending this is the first time he's heard of Amy in awhile.

**_"Why do you always call Amy by her last name?"_ **Sonic asked, never understanding that part from Shadow.

"Remember our little deal." Shadow reminded Sonic.

_**"Talk about being impatient." **_Sonic growled, sarcastically._ **"Anyway, last me and the gang heard from Amy was about almost a week ago."**_

_"Probably the same time when she moved in with me."_ Shadow flexed his brows, scratching his quills in thought.

**_"I called her house phone to check on her and there was no service. So using my super speed, I got to her home in minutes and began knocking on her door. Still not getting any answers, I peeked through Amy's window noticed most of her stuff is gone except a few furniture's left behind."_**

"And you want to see if I've seen your little friend, is that it?"

**_"Yeah so...have you seen her, Fake-um I mean Shadow? It's unlike Amy to be this quiet." _**The blue blur said, sounding a bit worried.

_"Amy needs to get out of her comfort zone from her friends anyway."_ Rouge's voice echoed in Shadow's head.

Shadow did not hesitate to give Sonic his answer about Amy's whereabouts. "No. I haven't seen Rose, blue hedgehog." He lied, faking a perfect innocence.

_**"...Shadow, are you sure?"**_ Sonic sighed, feeling a little down. _**"Tails, Cream, and Knuckles don't know. Scourge's been with me the whole time so we're both pretty clueless and Rouge..."**_

Scarlet eyes widened. _"Fuck Rouge, did you open your mouth?"_ Shadow almost blurted, in disbelief.

Sonic continued. **_"Rouge said... she hasn't heard or seen Amy either."_**

Whew.

_"That Rouge had better."_ Shadow mentally sighed, in relief.

"I haven't seen Rose at all, blue hedgehog. And if I'm not mistaken, Rose IS a grown woman." Shadow's maturity surprised Sonic over the phone. "If she was in real trouble, she'd call you and the rest of the peanut gallery already. You've seen it yourself blue hedgehog, she's capable of handling herself."

There was a brief pause between the two rivals until an unhappy sigh came Sonic.

_**"Okay if you say so then, Shadow. But if you see Amy, tell her the gang is asking for her and hope she's doing okay."**_

"Whatever." Shadow said, shrugging nonchalantly.

**_"Alright so...um see ya later?"_**

"Now wait just a damn minute our deal, blue hedgehog? How did you get my number?"

"**_...Well, since I didn't have any contact info about you, I had to go as far as going to G.U.N."_** Sonic began with a light chuckle, earning a scowl from Shadow over the phone. **_"Hero or not, it was hard passing through those guards by the main gates. I could've sped past them and went straight to the guy in charge but, I had to keep reminding myself that you work for them. Finally, I told them it was concerning a missing friend and you were my last lead. Once the guards escorted me to your boss Shadow I asked him I needed your address and..._**

Shadow clenched his phone. "You come anywhere near my property and I'll shove my pistol in your ass!" He said, threateningly.

The blue blur faked a frightened gasp. **_"Whoa Shadow slow your roll, we're both dude's! I'm not into that sort of thing."_**

It really took all of Shadow's will-power from grabbing Sonic through the phone just to strangle him. "I meant...my...firearm, you moron." The black hedgehog hissed lowly, sounding so deadly and full of malice

**_"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." _**The blue blur cracks up in hysterical laughter. **_"Your G.U.N. boss-man just gave me your cellphone number instead of your address. Though, he was a bit hesitant to do that at first. But once again, what I said to his guards, I explained to him also and luckily he acknowledged that."_**

Note to Shadow: Remind his G.U.N. commander not to give out his info to the blue fiend again until he is contacted first. No matter what!

"Very well, it all makes sense. Though I'm not happy hearing all that." Shadow said apathetically, shaking his head.

"When are you happy about something?" Sonic said, truthfully.

That's hitting below the belt now.

"I'm done talking to you." Shadow finally had it with the blue hedgehog mocking him even if it was the truth. "Now get off-"

_**"Shadow? Shadow wait,** _(crackles a bit) _**one more thing!"**_ Sonic muffled a cocky laugh.

"What is it now?" Shadow said, tapping his foot on the snow impatiently.

_**"Want to hear a neat trick?"**_

"Blue hedgehog, you're really trying me today."

**_"Well feast your ears on this!"_**

"What're you tal-"

**-Click-**

Shadow's mouth was left partially opened in astonishment as Sonic literally hung up on him. All he heard now was a disconnected tone. The ebony then hardened his expression.

A joker to the end.

And it was enough to have the Shadow squeeze his IPhone 4 to the point that it left a crack on his screen.

_"Sonic...you just dug your own grave."_ Shadow made note of that as he glanced at his cracked screen phone. Wasted more than enough time than he already has, the dark hedgehog decided to just let go of his irritation for now. He super-speed back to his house to get out of the insanely cold, leaving a glowing trail behind.

* * *

Morning soon turned to noon, it was now 2:30 p.m. Couple of miles short distance from Shadow's home, lies a few outlet stores and one specific diner.

The bone-chilling odorless fog has yet cleared up, making it harder for shoppers or busybodies; to walk, see where they're going and, go about their business within a small local shopping area. But in-between those buildings and other department stores, one particular restaurant called "Down Yonder" is where the hardworking pink flower is currently employed herself.

Inside the 'Down Yonder' restaurant, was bustling moderate noise of men, women, children, friends, and other associates. Parent's trying to discipline children in their seats and shushing them for making too much noise. Friends were getting together for the first time in years or, just deciding what else to do after lunch despite how foggy and excruciating cold it is. Even some business associates took the time to meet up with their clients, having lunch on them for their time. Especially the diner's color scheme of yellow and bright lights, it really gave off its friendly environment to the people.

Though with the entire ruckus of fun going on, it wasn't enough to get the beautiful pink flower out of her daydream as she stand in front of her podium like the hostess she is. No customers to be seated at the moment, Amy took the time to recap what Shadow was talking about last night. Elbows on the podium, using her hands to hold her face up, and the pink flower hint's off a bashful laugh moments before her close friend on the job comes.

_"Oh…so that's what Shadow meant last night."_ Verde eyes hazed, in imagination.

"..Amy...?" A gentle voice echoed, curiously.

_"Blue is better than white...how can I be so clueless?"_ She smiled, ever so cutely.

"Hello..., Amy?" The feminine tone tilts her head at Amy's sudden smile.

_"Shadow liked the new gown I was wearing. That was so thoughtful of him."_ The pink flower flushed, giggling to herself.

"What's so funn…are you blushing?" The soft voice said, now sounding puzzled.

_"Wish he came up with a better way of saying it."_ Amy thought, in wishful thinking.

"Mobius to Amy, are you there?" Tikal lowly raised her voice a bit, not wanting to draw attention.

Amy was startled out of her daydream with a small yelp, causing some onlookers to look her way. Folding her ears in embarrassment, she lowly gestured her arms as an apology for disturbing her customers. Amy sighed as everyone resume whatever they were doing and the pink flower drew her attention back to Tikal who couldn't help but beam at the fumbled pink flower.

Tikal shook her head in humor. "Thought I lost you back there, Amy." The lighthearted echidna pointed.

The pink flower straightened herself in front of her podium after her embarrassing situation. "Sorry Tikal, I was..." Amy stopped herself when she noticed her friend on the job rolled her eyes. The sweet echidna had to place her hands behind on hips on this one.

"Daydreaming, again?" Tikal grinned her lips to the corner left of her muzzle. "I'm starting to feel a little envious of your cloud 9 trips, Amy. I feel left out now." The attractive caramel/orange echidna quipped.

The pink flower rubbed her quills shyly. "You have your way with jokes, Tikal." She folded her arms, leaning forward.

Sapphire spheres loosely dropped her arms and hopped behind Amy placing her both hands on shoulders, causing the pink flower to jerk her head around. "Say what was going on with you this morning?" Tikal asked, in concern of her friend. "You came to work looking all sad and you barely said hello to anyone. Thus, you hardly gave your customers any eye-contact. Everything okay, dear?" Her voice vibrated, lovingly.

"Oh that..." Amy thought of a way out of this. "Well I'm sort of over that Tikal but, thanks for your concern." She failed, miserably.

"Amy..." Tikal sighed sadly, seeing that her help for Amy was rejected.

_"Oh crap, fine."_ Verde eyes softened at her co-worker's plea. "Okay...it's about my roommate." The pink flower confessed, reluctantly.

"Shadow?" Tikal recalled, remembering the ebony's name. "He's not giving you a hard time, is he?" Her pretty eyes blinked, fluttering in question.

"Actually no, things have gotten fairly okay." Amy smiled, nervously. "Just last night I felt like a total idiot." She finished.

Tikal released her grip from Amy's shoulder's, tilting her head at the pink flower with a smile. "About...?" Tikal questioned, looking interested.

"I tried to have a decent conversation with him, you know...about anything. Hobbies, activities, what he do, and stuff like that." Amy tapped her fingers on the podium, feeling silly already and continued. "But because of Shadow's solemn nature and lack of social skills, he barely gave me a sentence. I know I shouldn't dwell on this but it just feels weird sharing the same roof with someone and the house is always strangely quiet. It drives me nuts!" She fumed, lowly.

The caramel/orange echidna had to laugh at that.

"That's what made you depressed?" Tikal face-palmed, still giggling. "You couldn't hold a good conversation with one guy and now your world is crashing?" She continued to laugh, hurting her stomach in the process.

"Tikal, not funny!" Amy cried, sinking her head between her shoulders.

The dying from laughter echidna ceased her fun. "I'm sorry dear but this was expected from you." She coughed up one more laugh.

The pink flower snapped her head and turned her head the other direction away from Tikal, brooding. Tikal gently grabbed Amy's chin, making her directly look in her sapphire eyes, giving off a soothing smile. "Amy, don't let something so small get to you. Just because you didn't achieve what you want last night, doesn't mean the world will end. Maybe this Shadow person isn't used to people coming to his life the way you did." She released her hold from Amy's chin.

Amy only looked down after her minor realization. "Yeah, I guess it was kind of silly being all sad for nothing." She admitted, smiling with a pinch of a frown.

"Just keep talking to him, that's all I have to say. Who knows what might happen?" The caramel/orange echidna winked, in encouragement.

"Thanks Ti." Amy playfully understood, using Tikal's nickname.

Feeling good after doing her deed for today, Tikal shoos Amy off her podium now standing up straight. "You're welcome; now take your lunch break already." The sweet echidna pointed at her wrist-watch, giving Amy a cheeky scowling expression. "I may be the server but I do have permission to cover your breaks until you come back to cover mines." Her voice gave off some authority.

"I'm going, I'm going." The pink flower said, getting ready to dash off.

"And tie up you quills into a ponytail before you come back, Amy." Tikal reminded the pink flower, as she hurried off to the back of the restaurant to punch out. "You got a verbal warning for that last time." She said, not realizing what she just blurted out.

Tikal could've sworn she heard a groan coming from Amy and some laughter's from the customer's that overheard the echidna. Oops, didn't mean to bring that up as well as embarrass Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

The Magic 8-Ball is trademark to Tyco Toys and since 1997; the company has been associated with Mattel. Just borrowing it in this chapter only and, I make no profit out of the toy's invention.

**Chapter 8: The Magic 8-Ball.**

The fog hasn't cleared up all day on that same Thursday and already it was after 7:57 p.m. This grave weather didn't make any sense.

It's bad enough as it is with this harsh forecast being awfully cold all season long, especially having some snow days here or there. But the last thing anyone needed was a stubborn fog that just wouldn't go away. Too much effort to walk, play, drive, run, you name it! The word "ridiculous" was clouded above the head's and thoughts of all the irate minds from the resident's within the deep woods, outskirts of the Mystic Ruin's. Especially how sickening upset Amy was a few hours ago just before she came home. Not only it was difficult for her to walk in the dark in that blasted smog of ice but, she had to dismiss the thought of apartment hunting right after work. How disappointing for the pink flower.

Still, all the frozen community could only do now is pray to Chaos that tomorrow would be clear and convenient.

Other than that.

Inside the warm comforting shelter that housed two hedgehogs, lies the bouncing pink flower herself preparing dinner in the kitchen.

All lights were on throughout the house preventing any shed of darkness to appear on any side of wall or corner. It also provided some sort spotlight for the fun-loving rose, already in her long white gown for tonight after beating Shadow to the shower first. Across from the kitchen, passing the living room, spot's the fireplace that was bursting its flames of glory as the warmth gave off its magnificence and adding some life in the homely atmosphere.

Amy practically danced in front of the stove as she was wrapping up a spectacular meal for both her and her ebony roommate, who seemed to not gotten out the shower yet. Humming in victory, Amy couldn't help but pat herself on the back for making such a wonderful dish. Verde spheres sparkled in delight as she was finished putting together tonight's meal, chicken casserole.

"I'm so proud of myself." Amy cheered, looking down at the casserole just before picking it up. _"This has to be my best yet."_ The pink flower's heart skipped, eying the casserole. She took a step back to open the oven door, bending over a bit just to place the uncooked dish inside, then closed it. Amy set the timer after the oven was preheated not too long ago.

Suddenly pink flower's left ear twitched as she heard the bathroom door open and closed. Soon sounds of soft footsteps were heading to where she is in the kitchen, coming closer from the hallway.

That is until they stopped.

Next thing Amy heard was some light's being turned off, creating a dimmed environment in the living room and leaving the kitchen light still lit up. The only thing that's keeping the living from being too dark was the fire place.

This only made the attractive flower frown causing her to crossed her arms.

_"Really, Shadow?"_ Amy rolled her eyes. Sure a little dimness set the mood but, did it had to be every night? Even though her stay wasn't permanent, Amy did prefer some light over dark.

Relaxing her arms from its crossed position, the pink flower decided to playfully call out the ebony that still hasn't made it to the kitchen yet.

"Hey Shadow, some of us prefer some light around here." Amy's voice echoed throughout the house, as she aimlessly twirled a stray quill from the tip.

A 'hmph' was the only response the pink flower got until she's gotten a full sentence from Shadow.

"Need I go over whose house this is again, Rose?" Shadow echoed back, confidently. Knowing this method only works when Amy fusses over things such as this.

"..."

She released the tip of her stray quill, letting it naturally hang in its position.

Amy just gave a sly grin though still managing to pull an un-amused look. Finally getting out of her trance, she flipped her arms out in a girly frustration. "Cheap shot!" She huffed.

Footsteps resumed walking now making its way to the kitchen. Once its bare-feet touched the cooled surface of the kitchen floor it stopped. Standing a couple of inches across from Amy was the black hedgehog himself now gloveless and shoeless but still retained its inhibitors. Shadow had just finished taking his shower right after Amy even though he wished he used it first. He literally had a white towel wrapped around his head as he struggled to dry off his quills, seeing it was taking much longer to get every drop of water.

The pink flower had to smile watching the way how Shadow was trying to get every strand of his quills dry. "How was your shower?" Amy sneered, putting her hand on her mouth hiding a chuckle. "You took just as long as me." She teased.

Crimson eyes peeked underneath the white towel only to snort in "whatever "after hearing that comment. Shadow removed the towel off his head, letting it hang on one-side of his shoulder while giving Amy an inwardly expression

"Stop exaggerating. I only took 20 minutes." Shadow clarified, somewhat scolding Amy's boasting behavior.

The pink flower casually placed a hand on the stove, leaning sideways. "So, you're saying I take a long time?" Amy said, mouthing a cheesy grin.

That last comment from Amy cause the ebony to just mouth a sly smirk. "Taking a shower up to 45 minutes compared to me who usually takes 20?" Shadow said, dropping his smirk. "Yes, that's a long time." He finished, spewing his sarcasm at the end"

The pink flower lips puckered all while giving the Shadow an un-amused look. _"Know-it-all."_ Amy thought as she turned her face away from the ebony, still leaning sideways.

Having enough games for one moment, Shadow decided to ask Amy his question which was the purpose of coming to the kitchen in the first place.

"How long, Rose?" Shadow asked, smoothly. Amy turned her attention back to the ebony.

"For..." Amy trailed off. "Oh dinner, you mean?" She said, understanding his question now.

"Yes." Shadow said lowly.

"Oh, I just placed it in the oven so it'll take some time." The pink flower replied, gleefully. "Set the timer and all." She said, almost sounding like she couldn't wait to tryout her masterpiece.

"Very well, then." Shadow acknowledged, and examined his damp quills. "I'll be by the fireplace since my quills are taking longer to dry." He turned his back on Amy and headed out from the kitchen.

Amy raised both of her brows as she caught on to Shadow's plan, pushing herself from off her leaning position from the stove just to follow the black hedgehog out the kitchen too. _"Bet you're trying to get out of a conversation. Fail!_" The pink flower joked, still following him.

Shadow sense Amy's presence behind him as he walked towards the glorified heat ahead of him. _"She's gotten smart."_ He sighed, eying back at the lively flower behind him. _"No way out of this, I suppose. Still, I think it's better than to witness her having another episode of her depression the next day."_ The black hedgehog anticipated.

Making a halt in front of the fireplace, Shadow is the first to take a seat on the plush carpet sitting indian style with his hands clamped together in the middle of his legs. Whereas Amy sat flat on her bottom with her knees up against her chest, hugging her knees together up close to her bosom.

Although there is a little silence between Amy and Shadow but, it was pleasing. Due to the crackling noise and popping spark's coming from the fireplace, it relaxed the two hedgehogs. Both hedgehogs gazed hard at the beautiful flames that were providing them natural warmth.

For once instead of feeling weird, Amy did find comfort from all of this. Her verde eyes took a glance at her dark hedgehog roommate as he removed the towel from off his shoulders, tossing it on the sofa where Amy usually sleep's at night. The pick flower caught that and started frowning at him.

"I sleep on that couch, Shadow." Amy berated the ebony.

Shadow jerked his head to face her, giving her an odd look. "Are you going to bed now?" He questioned.

Amy dropped her frown as she was at a loss for words for this one. "Well...um...not right now." She fumbled her sentence.

"Okay then, the towel stays there until you're ready to go to sleep." Shadow finished, turning his attention back to the flames.

Amy mumbled something very nasty about Shadow, making him fold his ears back in annoyance and stupidity.

"I seem to be having some trouble with my hearing tonight, Rose." Shadow "complained", hinting a tone of darkness.

Amy pulled a pathetic smile at the ebony, who still stared emotionless at the flames. Not turning to face her. _"Damn. He can kill anyone on sight by just using that tone of voice."_ Amy gulped, nervously.

"Would you mind repeating every word you just said?" He challenged, eying Amy a deathly glare.

The pink flower came up with a silly excuse as an idea formed in her head. Of course she's not going to repeat whatever she just said about Shadow, that's suicide! "I said...how was your day and stuff like that?" Amy asked, displaying sheepish grin.

Amy flower fiddled her fingers in hopes of not getting killed by the Shadow now.

Shadow tapped his fingers on his left thigh while still eying Amy displaying that funny smile on her face. "Some scapegoat, Rose." He said, flatly. Even though he really wasn't going to do anything to the pink flower. Shadow was only daring her to try something else on him.

_"I'll just tell her anything...All she wants to do is talk. Better that than to watch her get all sad in the morning like she did today, not that I care that much."_ He masked his sulking attitude. "I had a prank caller today." Shadow answered, refusing to tell Amy that it was Sonic who called for her.

The pink flower blinked at him and displayed a calm facial expression at solemn black hedgehog. "Hehe, really? How did that go?" Amy said, sounding interested.

"Not much happened except when this 'idiot' was giving me enough crap the first time, I had to hang up on him." He started. "Then he had the nerve to call back only to be more impulsive with his jokes, and he hangs up on me that time." Shadow glared at the flames, as it was enough to pierced through it.

"Why would you answer the phone again?" Amy said, dumbfounded. Isn't Shadow more clever than that?

Scarlet spheres closed, all while giving off a cunning smug. _"Saw that coming."_ He thought, thinking fast. "That 'idiot' decided to use a second number different from the first and called back 10 minutes later. That's how he got me the second time." Shadow said, in a straight tone of voice.

The curious pink lady believed Shadow and goes back to staring at the intense flames, humming faintly from her throat. "Oh, I see." Amy said, feeling convinced a bit.

_"Easy."_ Shadow 'hmph', in victory.

Amy soon starts to laugh just thinking about how mad Shadow must've been just dealing with one guy over the phone. "He must've really wanted another shot to push your buttons." She said, Shadow didn't bother to reply that time.

Once Amy stopped laughing, not much was said between the two hedgehogs afterwards. Amy loosely relaxed her arms just to play at the tip of her gown, thinking to herself.

_"I guess that's all I'm going to get out of this conversation for tonight. Sorry Tikal, I'll try again next time."_ The pink flower vowed silently, fiddling the hem of her white night-gown still.

Suddenly Amy just remembers something that caused her face to shot up.

_"Wait, not all hope is lost!"_ The excited pink flower jumped out of her seat which actually made Shadow eyeball her. Amy crawled her way towards the side of the sofa, grabbing hold a brown bag sitting next to her suitcase.

While the pink lady's back was turned to Shadow, the dark hedgehog gave her an awkward stare as soon as Amy circled back with the brown bag in her hand. _"What is she up to?"_ Shadow thought.

Crawling to where her previous spot was next to Shadow, Amy now sat on her knees making a cheesy grin. She rummaged through the brown bag and...Viola! She pulled out a box containing some black ball in it.

Shadow wrinkled his face in curiosity, is that a...

Still on her knees, Amy shift's herself to turn to the ebony. Even though Shadow didn't really care what Amy does, he too shifted his body around to face the pink flower, still seated indian style. Just wanting to feed his curiosity.

Verde eyes shone with excitement. "Shadow...I got us a little something to do while dinner is getting ready." Amy said, as she ripped the box open.

Tossing the torn box across the living room, Amy glance happily at the magic 8-ball in her hands. She pointed the ball towards the ebony who just gave her a uninterested look.

"This," Amy started, bouncing the black ball in both of her palms. "Is what we call a magic 8-ball." She finished, after bouncing it.

The ebony just kept his mouth shut, not understanding her.

Amy just groaned. May as well tell him what it is. "It's a toy." She said, with no effort in her voice.

That's all Shadow needed to hear as he made a grunt. "I don't play with toys, Rose." He huffed, lightly.

"Oh, you don't have to do much." The pink flower countered.

"And?" He said, sounding bored.

Amy half lidded her eye's after hearing Shadow's tone of voice.

Oh, brother.

"Look it's easy, Shadow. All you have to do is shake it up while asking it a yes or no question at the same time. See this small visible glass right here?" Amy's fingertip touched the glass. "Will show you the answer to your question once the dice floats up." She explained.

"..."

Shadow still isn't interested.

"Sounds pretty random and almost inaccurate, Rose." He mocked, looking at the ball in Amy's hand and at Amy herself.

Amy ignored Shadow's comment by shrugging and began shaking the ball "Fine, I'll just play by myself." Amy 'hmph', getting ready to ask her first question.

Shadow didn't say anything but just witness the pink flower play with her little toy.

"Is Shadow a grouch?" Amy asked.

The pink flower stopped shaking the ball and the dice comes floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: It's a certain.-**

Amy started to laugh while Shadow just shook his head at her funny demeanor.

"So true! Amy said, still laughing.

"That could've been any answer, Rose." Shadow said, frowning.

Amy shook the ball again ignoring Shadow.

"Am I pretty?" The pink lady asked, enjoying herself.

She stopped shaking the ball and the dice comes floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: Signs point to yes.-**

It was now Shadow's turn to half-lid his eye's in annoyance after witnessing Amy blushing like this. Is she serious?

"It said, yes!" Amy cheered.

"Would've been funny if that toy said, no." Shadow sneered, attempting to push Amy's buttons on purpose.

Next expression Amy made was a dark smirk that rivaled Shadow's.

Time to play a little dirty.

"Is Shadow really 'small' down there?" Amy said, pulling an evil smile. She shook the ball smiling while Shadow gave her a disgusted look.

"What the hell, Rose?" Shadow questioned.

Amy stopped shaking the ball and the dice comes floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: My reply is no.-**

The pink flower shoulders sank, not happy with the answer she's received. She wanted it to say yes to retaliate against Shadow. "N-No...?" Amy said in surprised, slowing looking up from the ball to the dark hedgehog who almost looked...proud?

"You have no idea, Rose." Shadow complied, showing a vague smirk.

"SHADOW!" The pink flower blushed, almost dropping the ball. She then came up with another question hoping to get Shadow back this time. She shook the ball.

"Is Sonic faster than Shadow in super speed?" Amy blurted out loud, wanting to insult him..

Scarlet eyes ears fold back in displeasure after just hearing that from Amy. _"She's really asking for it._" A growl came from Shadow's throat.

Amy stopped shaking the ball and the dice comes floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: Reply hazy, try again.-**

"HEY! It refused to answer, me." Amy yelled, not liking what she got.

Shadow smirked. "Seems like the ball is not on your side tonight, after all." He mocked, lazily.

"Don't start with me, Shadow." Amy threatened.

"Am I?" You're the one asking that toy silly questions and getting fussy because you're not getting the answers you want right now." He countered, slyly.

The pink flower only cocked an eye brow at him.

Whatever.

Amy shook the ball again. "Am I going to find a nice new apartment to move in soon?" She hoped, softly.

"Yeah, are you?" Shadow instigated, hinting some dry sarcasm.

"Prick." She stuck her tongue at the dark hedeghog and stopped shaking the ball.

The dice comes floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: Better not tell you now.-**

Yes, even Shadow had to look at that without waiting for Amy to tell him what the magic 8-ball response was

Amy's face drooped. "So I'm stuck here?" She wondered.

"Ask it again, Rose." Shadow said, wanting to get a better answer.

The pink flower gave the black hedgehog a sour-face just before she shook the ball again.

"Am I going to move out from Shadow's home soon?" She asked.

The pink lady stopped shaking the ball and the dice comes floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: Cannot predict now.-**

Amy blinked twice as she now got up on her two legs. How come it's not giving her a yes or no answer? "Is this a joke?" Amy questioned, now sounding serious. "It's a toy, not the real thing..." Her sentence fainted off.

"What did it say?" Shadow demanded, looking up at her.

"It said, it cannot predict now, Shadow." She said, returning a glance at the ebony.

"Give it here, then." Shadow ordered, now getting up on his two legs.

"But you don't play with toys, remember?" Amy recalled.

Shadow lend out his arm, gesturing Amy to give him the strange ball already. "I think we both know that thing is not a 'toy' right now." Scarlet eyes pointed directly at the magic 8-ball.

Without further hesitation, Amy slowly handed the magic 8-ball to Shadow.

The black hedgehog shook the ball rather roughly in his hands. "Is Rose going to move out from my house, tomorrow?" He questioned, arrogantly.

"You're not funny!" Amy almost shrieked at him.

"Wasn't trying to be." Shadow said, after he stopped shaking the ball.

The dice comes up floating towards the see through glass.

**-Answer: My sources say no.-**

Shadow's grip on the magic 8-ball tightened.

"The fu-"

"Don't say that word!" The pink flower cut's him off. "It's too indecent." She said, softly.

Shadow rolled his eyes at Amy then decided to give her the answer from what the ball just gave him.

"It said, no." The ebony exclaimed.

"Wouldn't be ready to leave tomorrow anyway, you creep." Amy scolded at him for being rude earlier.

Shadow just sighed.

"Ask it again, Shadow." The pink flower mimicked his gruffly tone.

Ignoring Amy's mimicking, Shadow shook the ball. "Is Rose going to move into a new apartment soon?" He emphasized the last word. He stopped shaking the ball and the dice come floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: Ask again later.-**

This isn't a joke right now, Shadow looked at the toy rather strangely yet keeping his calm attitude. Three time's it gave Amy an undecided answer about her moving out soon, and only one "no" to him if she is going to leave by tomorrow.

"Well, what?" Amy asked, impatiently.

"Ask again later..." Shadow said, flatly.

"I'm getting a little freaked out now." The pink flower said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Let's try a different question then." An idea formed in Shadow's head. "Rose, think of a question we both already know the answer would be." He told her his plan. "Maybe it'll give us the opposite of what the answer supposed to be."

Amy lended out her hand, agreeing. "Okay, hand it to me." She said, softly.

Shadow placed the magic 8-ball in Amy's hand and immediately, the pink flower started to shake it. "Do I own a Piko Piko Hammer in my possession?." Amy asked.

The nervous pink flower stopped shaking the ball and the dice comes floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: Yes.-**

"Shadow..." Amy choked, as if she's seen a ghost.

"What did it say?" He solemnly, asked.

"It said, yes." She barely let that out.

"..."

Shadow hid his dumbfounded expression by just staring at Amy and eye-balling the ball in her hands. "Try again, and then I'll go." He said to Amy and she nodded.

Amy shook the ball again. "I'm fat, huh?" She asked a much sillier question, hoping to get a 'yes'.

She stopped shaking the ball and the dice comes floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: My reply is no.-**

Amy literally tossed the ball in Shadow's hand head hanging down.

She's not playing anymore.

"Said, no." Amy said, using no emotion.

Shadow narrowed his eyes preparing to ask a much serious question.

Here goes.

The black hedgehog shook the ball, fairly close to jerking it. "Did Professor Gerald Robotnik created me back in ARK more than 50 years ago and had major involvement with Black Doom with my creation?" The ebony questioned, almost with interrogation.

He impatiently stopped shaking the ball and the dice comes floating up towards the see through glass with the answer.

**-Answer: Yes-definitely.-**

"..."

Shadow just gave the magic 8-ball a dark look in both his hand as if it was cursed. He didn't speak, he didn't flinch, he wasn't even thinking right now.

He just stood frozen.

The pink flower saw this and decided to break the silence, hoping to get the ebony out of his trance.

"It said yes, huh?" Amy broke the silence, smiling weakly at Shadow's stoic behavior.

"Yes-definitely, it said". Shadow, clarified. He handed the ball back to Amy though; she was kind of reluctant to take it off his hands at first.

Next sound was made was a "ding" coming from the kitchen bringing both hedgehog's back to reality. They both had forgotten that they were waiting for dinner to be finished before...any of this happened.

After hearing the ding, the pink flower slowly place the magic 8-ball on the carpet near her feet on the floor. Shadow just watched her dropped the ball, he doesn't have much say in this right now. She then walked towards the kitchen with Shadow following right behind her.

Time to eat, anyway.

"Rose?" Shadow called to her, smoothly.

The psyched-out pink lady looks over her shoulder. "Yes?" Amy replied.

"Are you going to bring anymore toys like this here again?" He asked, not showing any facial expression at all.

Amy shook her head rather hastily. "No." She answered.

"Good." Shadow began. "After dinner, put away that cursed toy. If I see that out again, then I'll make sure it won't be visible to the naked eye anymore." He ordered the pink flower firmly, without using any tone of venom.

Amy only shrugged, turning her head back around. "Fine by me Shadow, I'm not complaining." She said, not planning to use the ball anytime soon anyway.

Both hedgehogs made it to the kitchen to enjoy Amy's chicken casserole masterpiece. Leaving behind the magic 8-ball sitting in the living room floor by itself near the fireplace.

* * *

**Um...okay this came out a little funky than how I planned.**

**Not much to say but I gotta say, thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for the hits. WOW. They just keep on coming. This chapter is a freebie but, after this I gotta continue with the story progression. Hope you guys like you funny shadamy moment in this chappie. Till then, bye bye.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**~Lolly Shane**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

**Chapter 9: From talk till dawn.**

It was now past dead time...going on 4:50 a.m. on an early Friday morning. The only acceptable time for this night turning day to be so appallingly inaudible to its core.

Way up high from the surface of the frosty community that's still in slumber is the beautiful veil of obscurity. That was lit up by billions of glimmering celestial orbs that swept across the galactic sky. Even though one side of the planet was overshadowed by its darkness, nothing beats being under the dazzling stars that served as one whole chandelier every night. Such glamour.

On the good note the blistering icy mist was slowly clearing up now, just a couple of hours before sunset. Seconds turning to minutes, the horrid smog of ice dissipated completely in thin air. This will allow all sleeping individual's the time of day to see the visible frosty landscape once everyone awakens.

Except for one solemn hedgehog that refuses to sleep through the night.

The soundless beige house front door opened softly as the ebony himself carefully slide his way through the small crack. With a dismissal look on his face, Shadow held the door as quietly as possible, closing it behind him with a soft 'click'. He was definitely making sure he didn't wake up his sleeping roommate, Amy.

_"Hopefully that didn't wake Rose up."_ He hoped, releasing his hold on the doorknob.

Shadow grits his teeth in discomfort as he stood still for a moment. He was allowing himself to get used to the sudden rush of cold, embracing him. Checking his surroundings, he sees that the fog has finally cleared up just before sunrise.

_"Annoying fog. Thought it'd never clear up."_ The ebony gloomily thought, taking his first step.

Already in his hover shoes and gloves for today; Shadow began walking only a few feet away from his home, leaving a trail of footprints leading back to his front steps. Even if the cold was never to his entire liking, the ebony couldn't help but come outside this time of night/morning just to be completely alone for a while.

Looking around himself, the snow still covered the entire area. Houses, leafless trees that was lacking leaves, weighted down snow bushes, and his "neighbor's" house lights were still off. The sleepless black hedgehog figured he is the only one awake out of the entire Mystic Ruin's region. But Shadow didn't mind at all. Smirking, he silently enjoyed this; the loneliness and silence all around. He lowered his head in gratitude while ghosting his fingers from the top of his quills to the tip...well, least he tried to if his quills weren't so long.

Finally he made his stop, implanting his feet onto the snow beneath him.

Closing both his scarlet sphere, Shadow deeply inhaled the chilly air and exhaled clearing out his lungs. He slowly opened his eyes just to place both his hands behind his quills, leaning his head back a bit, just to stare into deep space above him.

_"This is my kind of noise."_ He thought, impassively.

And by doing so, the unmoved black hedgehog took a moment to appreciate the muteness surrounding him.

No one to bother him right now.

That is until his ears perked up to a "so-called" tippy toe in the snow coming from behind him. He sighed, heavily.

Shadow loosely dropped his arms back to his sides as he vaguely narrowed his eyes, centering his neck straight. _"So much for that."_ He mentally face-palmed, as he stared off the distantly ahead.

He couldn't even go outside to get some fresh air.

Really...

"Rose..." Shadow depressingly called out the sneaky hedgehog while his back still turned to her. "I know it's you. You're making too much noise walking in the snow like that." He stated.

Shadow heard an exhausting but embarrassing giggle followed by hurried footsteps getting closer and closer to him. He was almost POSITIVE that he heard a slid and an 'oh damn' coming from the pink flower behind him. Shadow just shook his head at Amy's recent blunder, thinking about how her face must've look before she almost fell.

_"That girl..."_ He thought, bending one of his arms a bit to tap his right hip.

Amy half-jogged to the disturbed black hedgehog and stopped, standing left of Shadow now. By the time Amy stood next to Shadow, he turned to give her a morbid expression, only to receive a bashful look from the pink lady in return. Amy let out a faint giggle due to his look.

Oh boy.

"Guess it's hard to walk up on anyone in this snow compared to the rough ground, huh?" The pink flower half-smiled at Shadow, trying to keep her eyes open. Shadow fixed his gaze as he wondered why Amy decided to follow him outside in this harsh cold.

Not coming up with anything else to say, Amy softly turned her neck from Shadow, only to stare off the distance ahead of her the same way Shadow did before she came outside. Amy blinked and rubbed her jade eyes a few times just to stay awake.

The pink flower took a glimpse at Shadow after rubbing her eyes. _"Okay he's still looking at me. Was I interrupting him or something?"_ She imagined, feeling a bit edgy now.

The half-awake pink flower was still in her long white gown from last night however; she had on her same brown snow boots since day one, thick purple jacket of course to keep herself partially warm from the cold. The only thing she was missing was her brown scarf. That was it. Amy wasn't planning on staying longer than she should, anyway.

Shadow then gave Amy a disapproval look as if he was the owner getting ready to discipline his animal. This time, he broke the silence. "What are you doing outside?" He asked, flatly.

The tiresome Amy looked back up at Shadow who stare boldly at her verde eyes, waiting for a response. She shyly rubbed her arms together. "I should be asking you that, Shadow." Amy replied, wearily.

Shadow mouthed his lips in dismay along, partially narrowing his eyelids. "Answer mines first. What are you doing outside?" He asked one more time.

The pink flower hummed, all prepared to give Shadow her reasons. She rubbed her arms tighter already feeling the cold get to her. She finally spoke. "Okay, so I did hear the door creakily opened and closed." Amy started. "And I probably would've ignored it if I hadn't felt that cold air crept inside the house." She shivered. Remembering how much the cold bristled her face and body despite having a blanket wrapped around herself.

Shadow oddly fixed his stare at Amy. _"I can't believe a breeze like that woke her."_ His mind wondered off.

"So yeah, I looked..." The pink flowered suppressed a yawn by covering her mouth. "Out the window and saw you walking in the cold with no clothes on." She finished.

After the last part of her sentence, Shadow lit up his scarlet spheres in awkwardness, looking at her strangely. _"She's still asleep. Otherwise, she would already know that I rarely wear any clothing attire."_ He thought to himself. "That better be your sleep talking when you mentioned the "no clothes" part, Rose" Shadow grimaced, softly.

Afterwards, both hedgehogs took their attention away from one another. Just looking straight ahead at other houses, trees, the deep woods much further in. Amy sighed, still feeling silly from what Shadow brought up in their last conversation as far as him coming outside with no clothes on.

"But you got to admit Shadow, maybe it did sounded a little funny." She tried to laugh only give out a big yawn at the end, barely missing her mouth to cover it.

Just hearing how Amy is STILL tired, caused the ebony to physically face-palm that time.

My Chaos...

Shadow jerked his head back at the stubborn flower who looked like she was going to fall asleep standing up.

"Rose, if you're this sleepy go back to bed." He said, without aggression.

Amy shook her head calmly at the ebony. "No, Shadow." She stood her ground without sounding threateningly. "Besides I already told you what I came out here for so, now it's your turn to tell me what you're doing out here too."

Shadow just took a deep breath. Filling his lung's up from the crisp night air just to exhale, he turned his face away from Amy.

"Amy needs to start interacting with other's she's not used to being around with. Even if it has to be you." The ebony hears his G.U.N. partner's voice in his ear.

Shadow sunk his shoulders as he made a plain face.

He sees where this was going now. It's only him and Amy outside by themselves. Yeah, he figured.

Shadow closed his eyes, shaking his head nonchalantly. The tired pink flower patiently blinked at his quiet behavior, waiting for him to speak up.

"I wanted my privacy, Rose. That's my answer to you." He gave off no emotion at his tone.

Both of Amy's ears folded back in shame a little as she loosely dropped her arms back to her sides. "I'm sorry for invading your space, then." Amy apologized.

Shadow caught a glimpse of the pink flower lowering her head a little as she felt bad for intruding him. _"She's...remorseful?"_ Thought gruffly the ebony.

Verde spheres looked at the dark hedgehog, eying him casually. "I'll head back in the house to catch up on my sleep." She said, kind of sadly.

However, Amy didn't make a full turn to head back to the house until Shadow's voice stopped her.

"Rose?" Shadow said, looking over his shoulder.

The pink flower halted her movement just to to circle her body back around at the ebony, she blinked.

Why did he stop her?

Shadow unintentionally heaved a puff. "You already went through enough trouble coming out here." The black hedgehog said, smoothly.

Amy almost gaped. _"Is he asking me to stay?"_ She blindly closed her mouth.

As Shadow eyed Amy, he caught on to her minor surprised as he could tell that the pink flower was somewhat shocked that he stopped her the way he did. He turned his attention away from her, arms crossed.

"That is if you want to risk catching a cold then I don't care." Shadow finished, dryly.

That comment made Amy wide awake now after hearing Shadow's sharp tongue. She placed her hands on her hips. _"Of course he'd say that."_ The pink flower rolled her eyes. _"Oh well, may as well take advantage of this."_ The pink flower shrugged. She walked up next to Shadow again hiding a smile just before she stopped. "Given the option Shadow, I think I'll stay." Amy pointed out, calmly.

"Fine." Shadow understood, knowing Amy's going to be hanging around longer.

Feeling somewhat welcomed by Shadow's presence Amy guessed, she took a moment to look up at the starry night. Jade eyes slowly beamed with excitement as Amy was impressed on how beautiful the celestial bodies scattered throughout the sky. Letting out a precious smile, Amy's eye's glimmered so brightly that its own shine could've rivaled the sparkle coming from the stars itself.

Being awfully quiet for some minutes, Shadow took a glimpse of the pink flower and almost gaped when he saw her expression? The hell was with that look? He then took noticed that she was looking up at the sky as if she was watching something that marveled her.

He cocked an eye-brow. "What're you looking at?" He disruptively asked, still having his arms crossed.

Amy's look was still fixed up alluring darkness though she heard the ebony's voice called to her. "The heavenly bodies above the dark sky, Shadow." She replied, sweetly. Shadow then looked up in the night along with her, staring at the stars.

Shadow looked almost bored just staring._ "What's so special about them? They all look the same."_ He thought, inwardly. "What about them?" The not-so-awed black hedgehog said, moodily.

Amy stopped looking up the obscurity only to fix her attention to the Shadow's calling. "It's just very beautiful, that's all." She rubbed her arms together, remembering how freezing it was outside.

"Teh" The black hedgehog brushed off her fascination as he stared off the distance again after watching the night sky.

The pretty pink flower huffed in bothersome. Of course Shadow's not one for these things. Amy thinks of another subject to talk about, hopefully nothing too 'cute' to bore Shadow.

Amy unwrapped herself, trying to forget about the cold. "You know, I can also see why else you came out here." She let out a soft voice.

His left ear twitched. "Which is?" Shadow wondered, still staring absently.

Verde eyes beamed at Shadow. "Probably want to connect to your inner peace." She finished.

"Inner peace?" His ears perked up just after he partially turned his neck to her

Amy nodded at the Shadow.

"I'm not very familiar with it but when you deal with enough or too much stress in your life and you just want to get rid of any negative thoughts, people often find their center through meditation." Amy said passively. "Freeing their minds of such bad things, it helps them feel more positive about themselves or just give them a sense of calmness and peace." Amy breathlessly explained, at the end.

Shadow never took his gaze off of Amy. "No such thing ever crossed my mind." He 'hmph', off-handedly.

Blasted hedgehog!

Amy had to turn her neck away from Shadow as she crinkled her face in annoyance, barely holding a smile.

_"Mr. Melancholy!"_ She gritted her teeth.

The seemingly annoyed pink flower turned her neck back around at Shadow, relaxing her irritation. Shadow half-lidded his crimson orb's, he saw how ticked Amy were.

The pink flower continues to speak, looking deep into those ruby eyes.

"Maybe that's why you were out here, Shadow." Amy began. "You probably wanted a little peace of mind yourself because when I saw you out here, you were perfectly still." She teased. "As if you were meditating standing up." Amy laughed, lightly.

The speechless black hedgehog had no say in that. Shadow silently admitted that he did felt at ease when he was outside this time of night just before Amy woke and met him out here in this frosty winter air.

Amy hid a blush as she places her hand over her cheek. "You know, I sort of have my own inner peace." She drops her hand back down. "Completely different from what I mentioned throughout the conversation." The pink flower finished.

Shadow rolled his eyes nonchalantly at Amy. _"I knew she was going to bring this to my attention, she's obvious!"_ He thought darkly, uncrossing his arms now. "You mean that nonsense dance you performed a couple night's ago before dark?" He sneered.

The pink flower did a double-take just after she scratched her quills. "Huh?" Amy looked at him wide-eyed. "How did you know?" She asked.

Shadow gave a cunning smirk. "I saw you outside a twirling in the snow, making sharp moves and, spreading your arms out like you were trying to fly." He recalled.

_"Aw crud..."_ Amy looked down fumbling her finger's, feeling slightly embarrassed. "But I was totally by myself and..." She trailed off.

"Rose, you were RIGHT front of the window doing all that no matter how many feet away you were from the house." Shadow mocked, darkly. "Why else I would immediately open the door just before you got a chance to knock?" He continued. "I was on my way to the kitchen till I saw you doing all that." The dark hedgehog finished.

Amy stopped fumbling her fingers and gave Shadow a gracious look, feeling someone hopeful for what she's about to ask him. Shadow quirked a bored eye-brow. _"Why all of a sudden she made that face?"_ He asked himself.

"Did you like it?" Amy beamed, totally forgetting about how embarrassed she was.

"Excuse me?" Shadow responds, flatly.

"My dance." Amy clarified. "Did you like my dance?" She asked, bouncing a bit in front of Shadow.

"..."

Scarlet spheres gave Verde eyes a plain look.

"Shadow come on, you can tell me." Amy pressed on, fainting her smile.

"Rose, are you seriously asking me this?" Shadow said, watching the pink flower bounce up and down in front of him.

Amy put her hands behind her back, flushing after she stopped bouncing. "Shadow, did you really like my dance?" She almost pleaded for his answer.

Shadow sighed, distantly. "Rose, I'm only going to say this once...I was really disappointed when you stopped dancing." He started.

Amy's eyes began to glitter as her heart was being filled with joy. Her hands behind her back was edgily clenching for his next sentence. "Really? You liked it?" She partially gaped.

The black hedgehog gave the pink flower the most serious look he could possibly gave her. It was getting too suspenseful for Amy.

Shadow hesitated for another moment, not wanting to give her the time of day just so Amy could bring it up later on. He is not the best hedgehog to be asked about these thing's. He leaned his head back arrogantly, after he placed his hands behind it to keep its hold. He gave Amy the answer she was waiting for.

"I was disappointed because not one time you slipped up and fell face flat on the snow." He finished, gloomily.

The excited for nothing verde eyes burned with anger as her heart was filled with rage. _"That pig!"_ Her fist clenched, tightly. **"SHADOW!"** She screamed bloody murder.

Shadow grimly smirked as he center his head back at the screaming rose, not being threatened by her hatred for him at all. "You did it almost all too perfect, Rose." The ebony said, dismissing her anger.

"You cree- Wait? You think I did most of it perfectly?" Amy caught on to what Shadow was saying, ceasing her anger.

"Yes." Shadow said lowly. _"There, I told her in her face!"_ He rolled his eyes.

"So...you did like it?" Amy asked one final time.

Shadow gave a blank stare at the hopeful pink flower. "I just told you my answer, Rose." His tone warned Amy to never ask him again.

Verde stars looked intensely at Scarlet's eyes as Amy broke an earnest smile. Amy placed both her hands on her cheeks, blushing terribly. "Thank you, Shadow." The rose thanked, graciously.

Shadow grimaced but nonetheless, gave her his regards. "Not at all, I suppose." He said smoothly, wishing she stop flushing already.

Soon a hue of orange and yellow warm colors slowly spread across the sky above the two hedgehogs. Its beam of light coming from the East temporary blinded both Amy and Shadow, forcing them to cover their eyes a bit for being in the dark far too long. Its gracious shaded colors of sun rays, mixed with still some shade of darkness was slowly turning to day, bringing back the blue atmosphere that everyone loved to be underneath. And the brighter and bluer the sky was turning, the more faded the stars became.

It was now dawn.

Being the first one to recover from her blindness, Amy looked over East a bit but still shielded her arms underneath her arm to keep the burning light from piercing her eyes again. "Guess we stood out much later than we expected." Amy said, turning her back at the sunrise now.

"We did..." Shadow spoke lowly.

The black hedgehog began to circle his first step around after standing in the same position for so long and started heading back to the house, following his trail of footsteps he planted couple hours ago. Seeing as Shadow walked ahead of Amy first, the pink flower soon followed right behind him, shortly.

Amy caught up to Shadow, walking right next to him. "And we talked longer than usual." She happily pointed out, looking at him.

He eyeballed the pink flower, brooding. "I know." Shadow said, distantly.

"Let's talk more over breakfast." She said, exhilarating.

Shadow snapped his head away from the pink flower. "No." He made himself cleared.

Amy displayed a pouting look while maintaining a cute smug. "Killjoy, I'm going to do it anyway." She said, running ahead of Shadow now.

"Again, no." Shadow's serious tone echoed, hoping it reached Amy few inches ahead of him.

Amy only giggled as she finally made it to the front steps of their home. Placing her hand on the doorknob, Amy twist and opened the door only to quickly run into the bathroom before Shadow said anything. Leaving the front door open for the ebony, Shadow only shook his head in disbelief as he heard the bathroom door "shut" coming from inside the house as soon as he made it to the front steps.

If Amy hadn't ran so far ahead of him, Shadow MAYBE would've told her that he already took his shower early this morning before the pink flower met him outside. But forget it, this works.

The jokes on Amy this time. She ran in the bathroom for nothing.

Shadow just smirk darkly as he grabbed hold of the doorknob, closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

**I know, I know...fewer funnies here but, got to make the story progress someway, right? Sorry for the delay, been under the weather.**

**No second scene for this chappy. Honestly, this entire chapter wouldn't look right if I added a second scene (Believe me, I've tried it). Especially the way how I was ending it after I made the two mains communicate like this.**

**Not much to say except thank you guys so very much for adding, favoring, alerting, oh my damn just freaking THANK YOU! I swear, you guys are going to fill up my mailbox. =D**

**See you guys next chapter.**

**~Lolly Shane =D**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

**Chapter 10: It's (never) too late to apologize.**

It was a tedious Saturday afternoon...Time 3:37 p.m.

The fatigue Amy Rose wobbly walked up towards the window; pressing both her hands on the glass surface, the minute she stopped. She pushed her own weight onto the see-through mirror looking outside from in, trying to stand straight without keeling over.

_"What is this?"_ Amy almost whispered, eying the weather forecast. _"We just had a clear day yesterday." _Her half-lidded verde eyes glanced up more.

Looking out the window a mass of thick grey cloud's overcast the entire deep forest area, giving off it's awful appearance. The caliginous cloud's completely blocked any sunlight or the sun itself from showing. The murkiness from above looked lifeless, dense; it even brought such laziness on a Saturday afternoon. Though that couldn't be said the same way for Amy, she felt more than lazy. As Amy continues to look outside the window, she can almost tell a breeze was coming in. Especially the way how the trees were swaying in one direction and specs of snow were flying off the bushes. The cloud's darkened and the pink flower shuddered. Remembering how her situation was when she was stuck in a bad winter storm similar to whatever this weather was going to be.

Amy focused her sensation from the chills she's been receiving from her palms as they lay flat on the window surface. _"The window feels even colder than usual too...might snow later on."_ The tired rose assumed.

The pink flower slowly pressed her head onto the glass frame with her eyes tightly shut, feeling woozy. Soon her hands slowly slid down from the window till they suddenly both dropped back to her sides. Since this morning, Amy woke up pretty enervated and wasn't feeling like her 'cheery' self like she normally would have. Her wardrobe for today however said a lot; wearing a long ice blue T-shirt, purple sweatpants, and as far as her quills... wasn't combed out at all.

The pink flower dropped her head in discomfort. _"Ugh, this headache!"_ She complained, in silent.

Wrinkling her face in pain, Amy lifted both of her arms just to rub her temples. Using each of her two fingers, she applied pressure just to ease the pounding feeling of her head. "How did I come down with this?" The pink flower heaved, weakly. "From work? My customers? Staying outside too long?" She shut her eyes in agony, dropping her arms to the side again. Her body slightly swayed.

A few inches from where Amy stood...swaying was Shadow himself; lying flat in the middle of the floor with a pillow supporting his head. As always, he prefers not to wear any clothes for today except for his hover shoes and gloves...inhibitor rings also.

Hearing the pink flower talk to herself brought attention to the ebony as partly turned his neck to where Amy was standing. Shadow rose both of his brows in question. Why was Amy slowly moving back and forth like that? Shaking off his thoughts, he decided to call over the pink flower who seemingly have a hard time standing straight.

"Rose..." Shadow calmly bellowed out from the living room.

The pink flower inhaled exhaustingly and let out a strain breath as she turned her head to the voice calling her, blinking her dry eyes multiple times. "What is it, Shadow?" Amy croaked a bit.

"Away from the window." Shadow firmly ordered.

Amy gave a stubbornly soft glare at her ebony roommate. "Why?" She heaved, daintily.

Shadow returned his glare at Amy though not as intense as hers. _"Because you look like you're about to keel over."_ Shadow addressed, silently. The ebony softens his expression, showing that he wasn't trying to be forceful. "Rose, just come away from the window." He said, in a smoother tone.

The pink flower sank her shoulders in defeat. _"Whatever, I'm too drained to stand all day anyway."_ She indirectly gave in to Shadow's call.

With a groan, Amy shakily moved herself from the window and started walking baby steps to her sofa she calls 'bed'. Shadow watched her every move as he can already tell that Amy was not her usual bouncing, bubbling self today. His eyes narrowed casually as Amy made her way to her usual sleeping area. The fatigue pink lady places her arms in front of her just to fully grab the cushions of the couch for more support, bending over and bring her legs up just to fully lie down flat. She turned sideways, glancing at the ebony who was still on the floor relaxing.

After witnessing Amy get more comfortable and situated, Shadow centered his neck away from Amy and wrapped his arms behind his head to give it more alleviation.

Still haven't been told why she was ordered to leave the window, the pink flower pulled an exhausted looking sour face at Shadow."What's your deal, Shadow?" She lowly asked, sounding annoyed.

Shadow's ears twitched. "Lower your voice I'm trying to rest." The dark hedgehog spoke over her a bit.

"Mmm..." Amy let's it go for now.

Due to the cloudy and possibly windy day outside, it even brought a much dimmer atmosphere inside the house coming from all the windows. The kitchen, the living, the bathroom, the empty unused rooms Shadow hadn't bother to do much with, all was gloomily shaded. Not even the fireplace was igniting it's enthusiastic flames to set the warmly mood to both hedgehog's. Even though right now, it's not all that cold to both Amy and Shadow. Although the Shadow was simply resting and maybe feeling a bit "inactive" today. Amy on the other hand, was slowly feeling even more miserable because of a recent bug she's caught and how much the weather was aggravating her.

The pink flower sighed as she lay motionless on the sofa, thinking now that she won't be up to do anything for the rest of the day except try to sleep off this weird condition she has.

Amy lifted up her aching head by an inch still laying sideways."Shadow?" She whispered, as her eyes lowered wearily.

"What is it, Rose?" Shadow responds, closing his eyes.

"Think you can...make it without me cooking tonight." She uttered, whisperingly.

Shadow reopened his eyes just so he can turn his neck at the pink flower, displaying a bored look. "What's the matter with you now?" He asked, in his traditional gruff.

Amy dropped her head back down due to her pounding headache. "I feel a little sick today." She said, quietly.

"Teh, I figured." The ebony jerked his head away from Amy. "You look grotesque and don't get me started on your quills." He boasted, staring at the ceiling now.

The pink flower cringed at the hurtful word's from Shadow. _"Last thing I needed right now..."_ She slowly fumed.

Amy snarled as her verde eyes flared with annoyance. "I just said that I'm a little sick and now my headache is really bothering me." She defended herself and quickly gripped her head for a sec, feeling the intense pain pounding against her skull. "And as far as what I look or dress right today, I don't care about my appearance." She flustered, with her ears folded back.

Scarlet eyes pierced with minor arrogance. "If you're suffering so bad then take a nap and stop whining like a little girl over a broken doll." Shadow said, with absolutely no passion in his voice at all.

_"That JERK!"_ Verde spheres flashed with anger and aggression. The pink flower immediately jolted up her upper part of her body just to leer down at the ebony who sudden took an interest of her anger now. Her eyes glared with intensity and soon start to become glassy. "I would if you just shut the FUCK up already, Shadow!" Amy screamed the 'F' bomb at the ebony, holding back her tears.

"..."

The pink flower clutched her head AGAIN in agony due to her outburst. "I have a hard time walking, I'm not feeling good, I got this stabbing headache, and all you're doing now is making things worse for me." She loosened the grip from her head, tears oozing out from her eyes.

Amy harshly slumped back down on the sofa, turning her back to the shocked black hedgehog, who stared blankly at the upset rose after just hearing all that. Shadow didn't know what happened just now; flabbergasted, eyes wide opened, mouth somewhat gaping. _"What in the-"_ But all thoughts were interrupted until the ebony heard a...

Sniffle.

_"Is she?"_ He heard a whimper.

Followed by soft shallow breaths.

Shadow's gaze mildly grimaced and softened at the pitiful sight of Amy, who was slightly shivering due to her sudden temper. He's never seen her like...this.

A muffle of sobs was now heard, coming from the pink form as she implants her face in the sofa, trembling over her own illness and frustration. Amy hid her face behind her hands as she was trying in vain to keep the tears from falling out too much. As hard as she tried to hold back the water works; the sickly feeling, the stabbing headache, the fatigue, and dealing with Shadow's insensitive remarks was too overwhelming for her. Amy only cried more.

"Th-That bu-lly...I know I look awful..." Amy weeped, shakily.

The ebony felt his chest tighten just hearing her shaky voice sound like that. _"I know we've bicker here or there but..."_ His mind wandered off as his eyes narrowed, in fault. Shadow rose his upper body using his arms to lean back a bit, refusing to take his attention away taking from Amy. "Rose?" Shadow called her in a hush tone.

"Leave me alone!" Amy choked back a cry almost shouting at him. "You're nothing but a menace to me!"

The ebony gritted his teeth._ "Did I really upset her?"_ He sighed, actually feeling...yes, guilty.

Shadow completely got up on his two legs and straightened himself after laying on the floor for too long. He slowly walked up to the sobbing pink flower who was trying to bury her face further in the sofa as she sense his presence coming closer to her. The black hedgehog carefully stopped, looking down at the withering Amy before him. The pink flower's back was still turned to him, crying her little heart out.

"Rose?" Shadow called again, softly.

Amy swings an arm at Shadow gesturing him to back off. "Go away!" She sputtered, covering her eyes again.

Shadow placed a hand over his head and sighs just before he loosened his hold. "Listen to me, Rose." He whispered, in a calmer tone.

"I said, go away Shadow." Amy's red watery eyes peered through her fingers, eying Shadow.

Shadow frowned and almost looked away from Amy's pitiful demeanor. For someone who always appeared strong and tough in front of everyone, he couldn't withstand the tears coming from the pink flower's swelling eyes. It's just not her to cry like this. Without much to be said between the two hedgehogs, Amy buried her face back in her hands. She tried to tone down her crying seeing she's already spewed out her frustration's over everything else. But that didn't mean she still wanted to be left alone.

_"Perhaps I should..."_ Shadow thought, gazing back at the distraught Amy. He half-lidded his eyes in uneasiness. "Rose, stop crying for a second." He said, mildly.

Amy's body soon curled up into a ball as she was more than upset with Shadow even attempting to talk to her. "W-What part of go away don't you understand, Sh-Shadow?" She stuttered, sadly.

_"I may as well just say it...she refuses to listen to me!"_ He screamed to himself, wanting to stop Amy's cries of pain already.

Three,

Two,

One.

"Amy Rose, I apologize for my actions." Shadow apologized smoothly; clearly and with sincerity. Using the pink flower's first name for the first time to show how he meant every word.

Then... the sobbing went to a halt.

Followed by the shallow breathing and Amy's trembling form also went to a pause.

The pink flower uncurled herself from her fetal position, looking over her shoulder's with a confused, teary eyed look.

Shadow displayed a soft, blank expression as he continues to watch Amy. Waiting for her to speak first before he has another say in anything.

Amy leaned up a little using one of her arms just to turn half of her body around, looking over her shoulder at Shadow. Both hedgehogs looked at one another as neither made a peep. Amy's pink poofy eyes blinks as she gaze at Shadow's new expression; it was fairly soft looking...practically remorseful. Whereas Amy features only showed the last bit of her sorrow with a hint of bewilderment in her face.

Amy's face wrinkled in a sad disbelief but dares to ask Shadow again if she heard right. "You said, what?" She uttered her last sniffle.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." Shadow began, quietly. "Especially make you feel any worse than you already are right now." He almost promised.

The pink flower bit her lips...Shadow the Hedgehog was apologizing to her? The interesting part about it was that he said it in her face.

"You are, Shadow?" She asked, nervously.

Shadow half-lidded his eyes, smirking confidently. "I'm a **man** of my word, Amy." He said, hinting some velvety.

Amy's muzzle faintly flushed at his gentle soft scarlet eyes, piercing through her own green jewels. _"Wh-wow..."_ Amy tried not to blush. She practically knocked herself back to her composure, causing the ebony to drop his new expression. "It's just that...you never apologize to me before." She stammered.

Shadow gave a mild shrug and went back displaying his traditional dismissal look. "There's always a first time for everything, I guess." He spoke with little emotion.

"Well then..i-it's...okay." Amy wiped the last of her tears, smiling weakly. "Apology accepted." She tried to smile, face all watered down.

Even though Shadow didn't show it but his heart skipped a beat when he saw Amy smile for the first time since all day. Relief washed over him and all over the house, knowing that maybe Amy might feel a little better later on today or tomorrow despite whatever symptom's she's going through. _"I'm just grateful that she's not crying anymore."_ The ebony thought in silent relief.

Amy gave a dull, innocent smile at the ebony. "And I'm sorry for maybe...for overreacting and cursing you out the way I did, Shadow." Amy returned, apologetically. "I guess I got a little too sensi-" She stopped talking after Shadow throw's a hand in the air, gesturing her to not finish her sentence.

"You had every right to get upset the way you did." Shadow admitted, smoothly.

"It's just that I felt drained and this headache won't go away." Amy whined, tiredly. "Thus, I have a hard time walking and standing up straight." She heaved at the end.

"I can tell." Shadow said, a bit nonchalantly.

Sighing dejectedly, Amy flopped back down on her back looking at the ceiling with Shadow still gazing at her, displaying a semi casual sullen look. The pooped-out pink flower took a deep breath after her ordeal's.

What a a day.

"Do you know?" Shadow asked, smoothly.

Her ears perked up. "Know what?" Amy replied.

Shadow has his arms crossed. "How you strangely caught this condition?" The ebony clarified.

Amy partially looked to her right in thought trying to think of how she got ill just before she brings her attention back to Shadow. "I'm guessing maybe work." The pink flower began. "I handle a lot of costumer's on a daily basis. Just glad I'm off today." She whewed, blowing a tiny breath.

Shadow nods at Amy in understanding. "Perhaps it's a bug then." He uncrossed his arms.

The pink flower scratched her messy quills still lying on her back, grinning faintly. "Possibly." Amy hoped, sounding sleepy.

After using even more of her energy especially already been burnt-out all day, Amy rubbed her pink now turning white eyes as she started to fall into slumber. Getting the hint, Shadow believes this is a good time to give Amy her space so she can rest up.

"Rose?" Shadow asked quietly, calling Amy by her 'last' name now.

Amy raised both her brows indicating a response though her eyes were closed. "Yes, Shadow?" She said, soundly.

"Do you wish for me to give you space so you can rest?" Shadow suggested, casually.

She hid a crippling smile. "That would be perfect and thanks." Amy sighed, leaning sideways to get more comfortable.

The ebony 'hmph'. "Not at all." Shadow acknowledged, sharply turning his heel.

The handsome black hedgehog circles his body completely around and picks up his pillow he left on the floor just after he made the first step. Shadow slowly walks softly from the living, towards the dark hallway before him. Amy ear's flips each step Shadow makes as he is going further and further down to his room at the end. Finally making it to his room at the end of the hall, Shadow place his hand on the doorknob.

He twist the doorknob and opens it. "I'll come back later to start the fire." Shadow called out from the dark hallway.

"Okay." Amy replied, not to loud though.

The only sound now throughout the entire dark house was Shadow softly closing his door shut, making sure he didn't disturb the ill pink flower trying to get over her stress on everything. Now completely alone in the living room, surrounded by silence, Amy places both her arms behind her head in comfort blinking her eyes faintly.

_"I'm still amazed that Shadow apologized to me..."_ She almost giggled, falling asleep already.

After some minutes pass by, Amy slowly started to fall asleep.

_"And that smirk..."_

_"...was something."_

The pink flower finally fell into slumber.

* * *

**Truce? (I hope.)**

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 10. I don't know about you guys but, I feel like this had to happen. (shrugs) Again, no two scenes. Just like the last chapter, it was the way how I was closing it.**

**Not much to say except I apologize for delaying updating. Keep in mind, each chapter requires a tad bit more depth in it. I just hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Again, thank you for all the faves, reviews, following me and/or my story. Just thank you guys. You guys never cease to amaze me. Lots of love. I gotta get started on the next Chapter. I feel so behind.**

**~Lolly Shane**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

**Chapter 11: Checking on Amy.**

Early Sunday morning...around 2:00 a.m.

A blizzard has occurred overnight. It appears that the forecast from the previous day was indicating a very bad weather approaching. The snow fall was heavy, the wind was howling, the air was freezing, this damn winter storm is just too overwhelming! Sprinkles of snow along with the prickling shards of ice swirled around the entire area thus creating a hazardous patchy breeze. Sure the Mystic Ruin's residents were safe and sound in their comfy homes and beds. But this unspeakable blizzard wasn't enough to excuse anyone from going to work and/or school, which is going to be in a few hours. However, it's not even close to dawn so hopefully the winter storm eases up by then.

And thankfully two hedgehogs, both Amy and Shadow, didn't have to tolerate much with the freezing tempest outside, both tucked in their warm home.

Yes, their home.

Inside the inaudible dimmed beige house with the all lights turned off, the only given essential brightness that brought some sort life in the living room was fireplace itself. The exquisite flames were ridiculously burning its devotion tonight. Despite the blizzard outside and the extreme coldness going on, it wasn't enough to penetrate the warmth inside.

Lying flat on her stomach against the sofa was Amy Rose herself, sleeping her soul away just to get over her pitiful illness. As Amy's verde sphere hid underneath her sickly dark eye-lids for protection, the withered flower unconsciously tossed and turned in her slumber with the blanket tightly wrapped around herself trying to get more comfortable. Seconds later Amy stopped moving, only to lie peacefully on her back as she heaved a deep sweet honey coo which escaped through her lips. Amy's chest deliberately rose up and down with one arm on her behind head and the other to her side.

Moments later a noise coming from the dark hallway sounded off as the bedroom door opened and softly closed afterwards. Footsteps eased its way towards the living room and coming out from the opening was Shadow himself displaying an impassive look. He decided to check on Amy this time of night just to make sure she's still alive and breathing.

_"Need to be as quiet as possible."_ Shadow thought, walking closer to Amy.

The ebony halted his last step and stood in front of the pink sleeping beauty, leering down at her with a concern expression on his face. Shadow can clearly see how much darker Amy's eye-lids were due to her extreme fatigue and noticed beads of sweat popping all over her face and neck. The black hedgehog frowned at this and removed one of his gloves.

_"Lets see if her condition hasn't gotten worse."_ Shadow thought, bending over to check Amy's temperature.

Shadow placed his gloveless hand on the pink flower's forehead then slowly moved down to her right side of her cheek, trying to feel any signs if her body temperature changing. Then a pleasant yet strange thing happened. Amy sweetly growled pleasurably at whatever sensation she was feeling and unconsciously nuzzled the very hand touching her face. She smiled in her sleep as her eye-lids began to flutter.

"..."

Shadow was left kind of speechless at Amy's actions even though she had no idea what she was doing.

_"Wh-What the?"_ He almost whispered, dumbfounded.

Although verde eyes were still beautifully hidden underneath her dark lids, Amy continued to sink her face further in Shadow's hand. She even caught a whiff of the ebony's scent and shivered erotically at the intoxicating aroma coming from the male hedgehog.

"Mmm...ah...ooh..." Amy moaned, folding her ears back in euphoria.

Shadow's mouth gaped as he displayed a shocked expression, eyes wide opened. _"She's enjoying that!"_

The ebony quickly pulled his arm away and looked at the very hand where Amy nuzzled. He eyed at the very hand that seemed to have gotten Amy turned on in her sleep and looked down at the pink flower again, cocking an eyebrow

Shadow just scratched his quills followed by a mild shrug while displaying a dark, puzzled look. "She's warm but not burning up a fever." He confirmed, very quiet and smoothly.

"But with her sleeping, I can't tell if she's gotten sicker or not." He whispered.

And all too soon the slumbering pink flower centered her head back frowning in disappointed that the 'touch' and 'scent' of Shadow's hand was gone.

Dropping his expression now, Shadow turned his heel and slowly walked towards the kitchen leaving Amy by herself for a bit. Then something in the kitchen sounded like a piece of furniture was being moved and lifted. Shadow comes back with a chair being carried with one arm going back towards the pink flower; He set down the chair and angled it sideways where he is not directly looking at Amy. He then took a seat with his arms crossed.

Shadow leaned back in his chair. _"I suppose I can sit here for a bit."_ He thought, shutting his eyes.

With just the two of hedgehogs in the inaudible house, Shadow and the resting Amy sit in semi darkness living room. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turning into an hour already; the only noise heard now was the fire-place crackling, burning down whatever wood it has left and the blistering blizzard storm being outside.

Opening his eyes again, Shadow turned his neck at the snoozing Amy, smirking with such aloofness. "Hmph." He huffed, haughtily. "Rose, I've seen you take on bigger opponents yet this illness seems to have has got the best of you." The ebony spoke a little...too...loud.

Shadow's ears perked up as he dropped his smirk as Amy started to murmur in her sleep, rousing up.

He signed at his mistake.

Whatever happened to being as quiet as possible?

Shadow only face-palmed.

As Amy stirred and stretched heaving her last sleepy breath, she opened her dark eye-lids and eyed the stern ebony as he just removed his hand from his face. She giggled at Shadow. "You wouldn't know that because you've never been sick in your life, Hedgehog Wonder." Amy croaked lowly, still trying to wake up.

Shadow folded his ears in annoyance while displaying a dissatisfaction demeanor at Amy. _"That silly nickname..."_ He growled, just before he spoke up. "How do you feel, Rose?" The ebony asked patiently, rising up from his seat a bit.

The pink flower yawned as she rubbed whatever crust remains out of her eyes, darting her eyes at Shadow again. "I'm a little dizzy and I'm still tired out of my mind." Amy complained, placing both her hands in the center of her bosom.

Shadow nodded. _"I figured. Not much improvement on her health." _He frowned, lightly."Go back to sleep then, Rose." The ebony said, using both tone of firm and softness.

The pink flowered puckered her lips, scowling. "What time is it?" Amy asked, fluttering her eyes.

Shadow narrowed his eyes darkly at Amy as he can clearly see that she was refusing to listen to him. Amy paid no mind to his traditional grim look, she only grinned sheepishly at his expression.

"Late enough for you to get more rest, Rose." Shadow ordered, sinking back into his chair.

Amy shook her head defiantly. "No, I practically slept all day and night or whatever, Shadow." She complained, sinking deeper in the sofa.

Shadow lowered his eye-lids, dismissing Amy's defiant behavior. "Fine, let your condition get worse." He gave up.

The pink flower blinked tiredly at Shadow and smiled, wearily. "Could you give me water, please?" Amy innocently asked and clenched her throat. The ebony dropped his hard expression at Amy's request and gave her a soft nod.

He got up from his seat. "Very well, Rose." Shadow acknowledged.

As Shadow head towards the kitchen leaving Amy by herself for some seconds, the pink flower leaned up a little on the sofa still having the blanket wrapped around body for more warmth. Hearing the refrigerator opened and closed, Amy took a glance at the chair where Shadow was currently sitting at moment ago before he got up. Amy tilted her head and thought...was Shadow planning on watching over her all night? As weak as she was, Amy forced a relieving smile at this, thinking that she won't suffer all night by herself.

_"Never thought in a million of years Shadow would do this."_ Her half-lidded green jewels attempted to sparkle.

The footsteps coming from the kitchen soon touched the plush living room carpet as Shadow returned with a bottle of water in his hand. He took his own seat first in the chair just before he handed the beverage drink to Amy.

"Here." Shadow offered the drink.

"Thank you, Shadow." Amy thanked him, taking the bottle from his hand.

"Not at all." Shadow complied.

Amy opened the water bottle cap and starting drinking, taking large gulps from the bottle leaving Shadow to raise a brow at her aggressive drinking. Finishing her last drop, Amy set the empty bottle on the plushy carpet next to her and laid back down on the sofa. Seeing that Amy was satisfied with her thirst, Shadow leaned back in his chair again, placing both his hands on his lap.

Just before Amy dozed off, she abruptly opened her eyes sharply wanting to ask Shadow why here was in the living room with her. She turned her face at the ebony, blinking sweet and sickly at him. Shadow sensed Amy looking at him as he eyed at her sweet sickly behavior, giving the pink flower an impassive grim look.

The pink flower leaned up her upper part of her body causing Shadow to raise both his brows, never taking her gaze off him. _"Here goes nothing..."_ Amy sighed, bravely. "What were you doing here anyway, Shadow?" The pink flower asked.

The ebony's expression dropped casually followed by a sigh as he took his attention away from Amy now. The pink flower wrinkled her face with such sick cuteness and exhaustion.

"Shad-"

Scarlet spheres sighed at Amy's persistent asking. "I just came to check to see if you hadn't died on me." He cuts her off, nonchalantly.

Amy was silent for a moment then her muzzle flushed with embarrassment followed by a giggle. Even though it sounded kind of forceful due to her illness. This reaction only made the ebony turn his gaze back to the sick flower.

"You're laughing, Rose." Shadow spoke smoothly, sounding a little agitated. "Did I miss something?"

Verde eyes dully shimmered and stopped laughing. "Um no, it's just that...were you worried about me?" Amy wrinkled her sickly expression, grinning.

Shadow's ears twitched. "I wanted to make you were still alive so I didn't have to worry about moving your corpse by tomorrow morning." He said, in stoic.

Amy shook her head not believing Shadow one bit. "Just say it Shadow, you were worried about me." She pushed, trying to get Shadow to confess already.

The ebony heaved a breath only to exhaled, trying to not to let Amy's persistent asking bother him. "I came to see if you were breathing and I did that." He said, with confidence.

"Then what's up with you sitting down in that chair?" Amy pointed her finger at him, almost accusingly. "Obviously, you were planning to stick around here for a while had I not woke up." She exasperated, at the end of her sentence.

The black hedgehog wrinkled his nose. _"Isn't she suppose to be sick?" _He thought, comprehending Amy's current poor health. "Go back to sleep!" Shadow said, getting a little pissed already.

Amy attempted to pull a sourface, trying to keep her eyes open. "Nope, I don't think so yet." She tried to sound as playful as she can.

Shadow jerked his neck in frustration away from Amy, trying to hide his snarl. _"I must admit."_ He then hid a smirk from Amy. _"Even when Rose knows she's going to be bedridden for a while, she still act's like herself." _He felt almost impressed.

And as withered as Amy was, Shadow's gruff wasn't enough to make the pink flower go back to sleep. If anything, Amy doesn't seem to be bothered by Shadow's apathetic or arrogant behavior as of now. Matter of fact, Amy don't think she'll ever be bothered by Shadow's attitude anymore. She's already seen the "other side" of him when he apologized before, making him almost no threat or even a nuisance to her from this point on.

Amy hung her head down in thought as she started to feel her eye-lids getting heavy now. Fatigue was taking over her body. _"Okay so Shadow can be stubborn and act's too proud most of the time, but he's still...I don't know...sweet in his own way."_ She attempted to beamed to herself though with little success. "You were worried about me, that's all there is to it." Amy chirped, hinting some grogginess to it.

Shadow kept his gaze away from the pink flower, twitching his ears at her sudden behavior. "Interesting. Hours ago you sounded like you were dying and too soon, you're chirping?" Giving Amy a dark look before turning his neck away, again.

Half-lidded verde eyes smiled, faintly. "Shadow, I usually forget about whatever sickness or pain I'm going through when somebody sits with me like this so..." Amy trailed off.

"I can see that." Shadow gruff, dropping his expression.

"I really appreciate you if you were planning to stand by me all night." Amy again, thanked Shadow.

"It's really nothing, Rose." Shadow said, smoothly.

"Whatever you say." Amy yawned.

"Can you go back to sleep now?" Shadow asked again.

Although still leaning up, Amy decided to get on her knees a bit with her hands on her lap. She tiled her head at the demanding ebony, flushing a bit. "Not yet because..." The pink flower whispered.

"Because what?" Shadow impatiently asked, hardly paying attention what Amy is doing.

Moving too quick for Shadow now, Amy moved forward with her arms wide open as her feet touched the floor. The blanket fall off her body, revealing her blue spaghetti strap night-gown Shadow secretly likes. Amy must've changed into her night-gown before it got too late hours ago.

"Because I owe you for at least looking out for me." She croaked, with such sweet passion.

"Come aga-"

"..."

Whoa.

Shadow immediately stopped breathing as his scarlet eyes shrunk in bewilderment when he felt arms being wrapped around his neck.

And he was feeling it all.

The tightness of Amy's grip on him, the softness of her fur and face pressed against his cheek, the sudden rush of heat engulfing the ebony, hot breath escaping Amy's lips onto his neck, the feeling of her bosom pressed up against his chest, her heartbeat vs his.

Amy's blue night-gown that hugged her figure.

Oh shit...

Lastly, her heavenly scent with a mixture of peach and berry filling up his nostrils causing the ebony's lip to slightly tremble. It was all too much for Shadow.

_"Chaos..."_ Shadow half-lidded his eyes in confusion, nearly...don't moan! "Rose...?" Shadow rasped, faintly.

The pink flower sighed as she hugged Shadow's neck tighter. "I'm just giving you my appreciation, Shadow." Amy spoke lowly. "There's nothing wrong giving someone a friendly hug." She murmured, delicately.

Amy hummed and accidentally breathed into Shadow's neck catching a whiff of his scent. Her glazed and shimmering eyes narrowed suspiciously, taking another breath at it. She loosened her hold on Shadow's neck for a bit.

_"Such an intoxicating scent...mix with spice and a hint of clove."_

_"...Almost familiar...Could've sworn I smelled this sweet, spicy aroma in my dreams."_ Amy closed her eyes.

The ebony also closed his eyes and sighed, not knowing what else to say or do at this point except let Amy have her way for now. He relaxed his neck and shoulders, heaving a breath of defeat.

_"Rose is...She said she's giving me a friendly hug but..."_

_"...What is this?...I've never experienced such warmth and softness from one person."_ Shadow breathed, deeply

Sensing that Shadow is no longer tensed by her hold now, Amy squeezed him one more time before slowly releasing her grip entirely from the ebony. Amy plants herself back on the sofa and leaned right back down with her back against it, pulling the blankets over her body again. Her eye-lids become heavier than before and noticed that Shadow watched her every move from hugging to getting ready to go back to sleep.

The pink flower giggled, warmly. "Thanks for not pushing me away." HEr gratitude went out to the black hedgehog.

Shadow shook his head, hastily. Trying to get back to reality.

"Not at-You're welcome, I guess." Shadow spoke, smoothly.

Shadow then leaned back into his chair trying to comprehend what just happened the whole time he was sitting in it. Amy Rose gave him a hug. It's not that he didn't like it. He definitely didn't hate it. But the way how she wrapped her arms around his neck was just too inviting. As much Shadow wanted to brush it off he simply...can't. He heard a yawn and turned his neck to see Amy finally going to sleep hopefully her illness will finally go away.

The pink flower stretched. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"Very well." Shadow replied.

"Aren't you going back to your room?" Amy wondered.

"No..." Shadow looked from one direction and turned back to the pink flower. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep." He promised.

Amy blinked her eyes a couple of times and smile at the ebony. But that wasn't all. The way how the pink flower's jade eyes twinkled with such intense brilliance was enough to outshine a Chaos emerald. A smile so big, so beautiful, that it could make a murderous axe killer kneel before her. And although Amy was flushing, her face glowed and marveled. Completely forgetting how sick she was.

What the hell is with Amy and the way how she smile? Shadow's heart unbelievably skipped at beat as if Amy's smile was meant...for him.

"Night, Shadow." Amy yawned one last time, turning her back at Shadow to fall asleep.

"You the same, Rose." Shadow said, distantly.

Minutes later, Amy fell fast asleep. Now it was just Shadow by himself in the dimmed living room and the fireplace crackling. The ebony placed both his hands to his face and clearly TRIED to understand what just happened to him. Did he enjoyed all of this coming from Amy?

Admittedly, he did.

_"Rose..."_ Shadow thought to himself and himself only.

The ebony removed his head from his hands, slowly centering his face. He leaned back in his seat some more. _"Her touch...her scent...her softness...her smile..."_ Shadow smirked, with a pinch of silk.

_"Her blue night-gown..."_

"..."

_"...All of it...Beautiful..."_

Crossing his arms and legs without thinking no more, Shadow closed his eyes just to join Amy in slumber. He rather just sleep through the night in the chair he currently sat all night.

He's comfortable the way he was now.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

ADDITIONAL A/N: In this CHAPTER ONLY, anything in**_ bold/italics_** is the person speaking from the other side of the conversation.

**Chapter 12: Amy's decision and Shadow's confusion.**

...One week has passed since Amy's poor health...

And around the duration that past week, Amy Rose finally got over her illness and made a full recovery. Feeling revitalized and full of life once again, the pink flower soon started bouncing off the walls being the cheerful, fun-loving hedgehog she is. Much to Shadow's delight even though he's not one to show it.

Least not yet.

As far as Amy and Shadow coexisting with one another, it has gotten better. Shadow has been...talking more. Well, only conversation's he deems worthy of discussing about. The best part about all of this is when Amy, on her last try, asked Shadow if she can have one of his empty unused rooms To Amy's surprise, Shadow ACTUALLY said yes. The ebony gave her a small bedroom within the dark hallway across from the bathroom. The pink flower has never been happier of having her own personal space and within a couple of days later, she ended up buying cheap affordable furniture and bedding for her room.

No more sleeping in the living room sofa for the excited rose.

As far as Shadow the Hedgehog...his perspective for Amy...changed. Amy's glowing smile, her bells of laughter, the precious humming, the need of wanting to touch the pink flower, and a whiff of Amy's ravishing peach/berry fragrance here or there. Shadow just didn't know what to do with himself! Day after day the ebony just wanted more of Amy but at the same time, needed to keep his self-reserved, solemn behavior in check.

And as much as Shadow the Hedgehog wanted the blossoming pink flower.

There's still so uncomplicated thing's he needs to take care of.

Himself.

* * *

Despite the teeth-chattering cold, Monday evening.

There was a splendid yet gorgeous sunset coming from the West. Its distinctive colors of tangerine and lemon tinted the atmosphere, waning off whatever cerulean pigment left in the sky. With no cloud or snow fall in sight; the enchanting hue was free to densely radiate its dull fascination across the deep, glacial forest of the Mystic Ruin's humble community from above.

Even though the twilight's shallow brilliance was magnificent...its beauty was nothing compared to a certain pink flower and her supportive close friend on the job echidna, down below in the tarnished forest.

Amy's current attire was; a pearl-colored mid trench coat, her traditional white gloves and gold bracelets, white long scarf wrapped around her neck, light pink ear muffs, pearl-colored snow boots, and her quills tied into a bun. Tikal's winter attire consist; a long lavender trench coat past her knee leveled, traditional white gloves, white short scarf bundled around her neck, light purple ear muffs, lavender colored snow boots, and quills tied up to a pony tail. Though the two of them were still in uniform.

And just getting over the bitter stress and exhaustion, Tikal and Amy were in a hurry to make it back home on time after a long day of work and shopping. With Tikal on her right and Amy to her left, together as friends they walked in silence getting closer to the narrow parts of the woods. Amy grasped one large brown grocery bag in her arms up against her chest while Tikal, carried her own plastic bag of groceries on her right arm. As the forest was getting strangely smaller with all the snow-covered trees and bushes bunched up, Tikal had to dodge from one tree branch to another with a groan whereas Amy had to hop over multiple tree roots sticking up with a sigh.

It just made traveling much slower now.

Amy eyes widened as she stumbled over a stray tree root and immediately stopped herself from falling, almost dropping her groceries. Gritting her teeth in humiliation, she fumed. _"I HATE going through these parts of the woods."_ Amy growled and gripped the brown bag tighter against her bosom.

Tikal wasn't having much luck either as she accidentally ran into a hanging tree branch with a rough surface, hitting both her eyes in pain. **"Kyaa-AAAH!"** The poor echidna shrieked and frantically stepped back, rubbing the agony away from her sapphire spheres.

Amy stared in horror and gasped at her friend's cries. "TIKAL!" She quickly rushed to Tikal's aid and stood right next to her. watching Tikal removed her hands from off her watery pink eyes.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

The darling echidna removed her hand's. "I'm alright, dear." Tikal eyed Amy as she blinked her watery pink eyes. "Let's keep going." She said with a faint smile, trying to sound normal.

Amy nodded in agreement as she still displayed a worried look and soon, Tikal and herself resumed walking side by side. Some minutes later after that gruesome ordeal just trying to avoid anymore blunders or accidents, the orange/caramel echidna and the pink flower were able to walk a smooth path again onto the thick snow beneath their shoes. They shared a moment of relief to themselves, seeing as there are now less trees and brushes ahead.

_"Thank Chaos."_ The pacifist echidna beamed, walking a bit faster now.

The pink flower cutely furrowed her brows and walked faster, seeing as Tikal went ahead of her. _"We should try another path next time."_ Amy smiled and caught up to her friend.

And Amy kept on...smiling...with her muzzle faintly blushing?

Hm.

As Tikal narrowly kept her eyes ahead, Amy was soon trapped in her own little world with a hazy expression thinking about...impressing Shadow.

Interesting.

Verde eyes glanced down at the brown bag, displaying a bashful smug. _"I hope Shadow will like the stuffed green peppers I'm going to make tonight."_ Amy thought, gleefully. She then closed her eyes as muzzle glowed even redder. _"Hm, lately I can't help but wonder how strange Shadow's been behaving around me."_ She tried not to giggle. _"And I noticed his eyes...I've never seen them glowed with such fury and darkness."_ Amy sighed, passionately.

The pink flower's blushing soon vanished as she turned her attention to Tikal. Amy gave a sweet, playful frown. This whole time, the intense sapphire eye echidna and herself has walked during the cold freezing forest without engaging in a conversation. It's not like they were at work. None hadn't even attempt to speak with one another except when Tikal hurt herself earlier.

Still maintaining her childish demeanor, Amy of course, became the first to speak. "The grocery store sure packed back there, wasn't it?" She puckered her lips in complaint.

Tikal closed her eyes as she hung her head with a sweet chuckle. "I know, did you see how far back we were in line?" She groaned, remembering in displeasure.

Amy turned her neck away from her sweet friend, looking ahead again. "Yeah, good thing no one ahead of us had a lot of groceries." The pink lady beamed, just before she dropped her kiddie expression.

The darling echidna lowered her brows as she kept her eyes on the road. "I'm just happy it didn't take as long, dear." Tikal agreed, with grace and gratitude.

Both echidna and hedgehog went back to walking in silence since Amy was a bit satisfied with the small talk she received. After some minutes, the pink flower began to hum a sweet, melodic tone from her throat to whatever song she knows. Unbeknown to Amy, Tikal closed her eyes in amusement and lightly bobbed her head sideways to the pleasing music.

That was until Amy abruptly stopped her humming only to looked back down in her large grocery bag with a sigh. Making Tikal snapped her eyes open.

And although Tikal never asked Amy why she ceased her sing-song attitude, the pacifist echidna sensed the pink flower's sudden depressive mood. She only laughed. _"Mmm...here it comes."_ Tikal waits for it.

"Hey...Ti...?" Amy sighed again, indirectly.

Tikal half-lidded her sapphire eyes as she displayed a cheesy grin, suspecting Amy's problem surfacing. _"I wonder what's she's going through this time?"_ She eyed her friend. "That tone of voice, Amy..." The orange/caramel echidna emphasized, low and playfully.

The pink flower flinched as she closed her eyes. "She knows me too well now." Amy bit her bottom lip. One of her jade orbs opened and eyeballed Tikal back with her ears folded. "Can I ask you for a favor?" She asked, with a pinch of regret already.

The sweet echidna motioned her sapphire eyes back ahead on the snowy path, still walking forward. "Sure, dear." Tikal grinned, feeling ready.

The baffled rose motioned her verde eyes back ahead, also looking where she's going. "Can you check your neighborhood to see if there's any affordable apartment for rent?" Amy asked, in hopes of a 'yes'.

"..."

Tikal eyes widened in confusion as she was left speechless whereas Amy, remained quiet.

"..."

Neither girls looked at eachother as they continued to walk.

"..."

Tikal still held her flabbergasted look. Amy however, had a blank expression on her face.

"..."

Sixty seconds later.

Tikal finally shook herself off from that awkward trance as she rose both her brows. "What's wrong with the place you live in now?" The echidna asked, patiently. "Weren't thing's okay between you and this Shadow?" She tried to reconfirmed.

Amy shook her head and shoulders after being brought back to reality just hearing Tikal's voice. She looked down on herself. "Sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm imposing my roommate now." Amy admitted, in shame.

"How so?" The pacifist echidna, questioned.

"I live rent free and Shadow never had me pay for utensils..." Amy confessed, in disappointment.

"Uhm err...Am-" Tikal fumbled her words.

"My only contribution to my stay is cooking, grocery shopping, and cleaning up after myself."

"That's actually no-"

"Sometimes I feel like a nuisance to my roommate nowadays." Amy goes on.

"Okay, that's a pretty considerate of you but-" Tikal failed to reason.

"Sure, Shadow provided me privacy after I asked him yet..." Amy repeatedly, cuts off Tikal.

Tikal rubbed the back of her head feeling dumbfounded. _"What is she talking about?"_ She blinked as she dropped her arm back to her side. _"People would kill to live like that without paying any bills or all that other stuff."_ She closed her eyes and gave it one more attempt, reopening them again. "You sure you want to mov-"

"And to top it all off, I can't help but feel I made myself too comfortable and half the time I'm reluctant to leave!" Amy STILL didn't let Tikal voice in her opinion.

That kind of did it.

Tikal threw her head back in a minor frustration. "Amy, what you just mentioned doesn't even sound like real issues." She jerked her face at the surprised. "No offense dear but maybe it's you this time." Sapphire eyes finished sternly, with a pinch of gentleness.

Exactly.

Amy flinched at Tikal's truthful saying, even if she was trying to being gentle about it. _"She's right but..."_ She sighed.

Even though Amy and Tikal was just about closer to home, neither showed much excitement after the "so-called" fallout with their interaction. Still walking on the white patch surface beneath her shoes, Amy tried to forget about how Tikal put her on 'blast'. She clutched her large brown bag tightly and looked up in the sky. The once alluring sunset colors were now gone. This whole time the surprised hedgehog and the sweetly firmed echidna were talking, Amy hadn't realized how dark it has become. They were both late making it home now and sky was making the woods look even more...

Darker...

And darker.

Without further due, the sapphire orbs couldn't stand the quietness coming from Amy. With a blissful sigh, Tikal used her free arm just wrapped it around and pulled her closer to a hug.

Tikal turned her gentle demeanor at the quiet rose, smiling. "I didn't mean to sound like that, dear." She reassured, smoothly. "It's just that you got the kind of life style that other's would be really envy of." Tikal reminded Amy.

Amy glanced at the echidna. "Really?" She smiled, sheepishly.

Tikal removed her arm of from Amy's neck. "Amy, you live free of cost from and this Shadow guy isn't asking a darn thing from you." The echidna addressed to Amy, looking straight ahead now.

The pink flower looked down on her large grocery back, shrugging. "I guess that's true.." She whispered, delicately.

"Besides, it seems like you've already settled yourself with this Shadow guy." Tikal scratched her loose quills.

Amy squeezed her lips together, groaning. "Mmmm." Her face wrinkled.

Sapphire eyes glanced at Amy as she displayed a curious look. "Why suddenly you want to move out and start paying bills again?" She almost laughed.

Amy turned her neck to Tikal and expressed a bland, soft look. "Ti, I miss my independence." She spoke up.

Oh.

Tikal ceased her humor.

As well as both Amy and herself stopped walking. Tikal circled her body around first to face Amy and the pink flower followed, facing eachother now.

Tikal gave a proud demeanor at Amy, making her blush. "Talk about maturity." She smiled, making her flush and giggle.

Amy stopped her laughter and heaved a relaxing breath just before she got serious. "You're right about one thing, I am fortunate that I got a roof over my head without hardly spending a penny." She said, being open-minded. "Trust me, I've never felt any richer saving money too." The pink flower forced a laugh.

Tikal half-lidded her eyes, nodding in agreement. "I'm starting to understand now." She replied.

Amy then hung her head down as her bangs shadowed her eyes. "But I can't stay with my roommate Shadow any longer." She crept a smile. "You heard what I said earlier in the conversation, right? He's done so much for me and I bet Shadow doesn't even know it." The pink flower got teary-eyed and rose her head back up. "I just feel so bad and I don't want to take advantage of Shadow's "hospitality" anymore." Amy finished with a small groan..

Sapphire spheres gave one more reassurance as she gave a soft questionable gaze. "Is that how you really feel?" Tikal asked.

Amy only nodded. "Please Tikal?" The pink flower almost begged. "It's not like me to depend on anyone for anything." She tried to convince her friend and herself.

Tikal just urged Amy to go on. She never thought the little lady would be so upfront about herself and whatever situation she's in.

Amy face shone with beauty and sincerity as she tilted her face. "There's more to it than just being a Freedom Fighter and dedicating your life into protect others." The pink flower half-lidded her jade eyes, feeling good. "It's also about growth and being my own role model." She finished her speech.

Wow.

Tikal placed a hand over Amy's cheek and began to rub it, giving her a gratifying look. _"For someone her age to talk like that, I'd say she already grew up."_ The darling echidna thought, with pride. "Okay Amy, I'll see what a part of my neighborhood has." She complied, releasing her hand from Amy's cheek.

Amy jumped with joy. "Thank you SO much, Tikal." Her face brightened.

The sweet echidna laughed at Amy's sweet, childlike bouncing behavior. _"She can act so innocent and still work her way up to maturity."_ She just shook her head, smiling. "With pleasure and watch that grocery bag, dear." Tikal winked.

Amy ceased her bouncing. "Really...thank you for being a great friend to me." She gave her gratitude to her best friend. "I'm glad I've met you and hopefully in the future, we can hangout more." Amy hoped, fluttering her eye lashes.

Tikal gave a thumps up. "It's a date then." She promised.

Both girls nodded at one another after their understanding. Checking their surroundings, it has gotten so late, so much dark; the woods don't even look attractive anymore this time of night now. It became deathly quiet and eerie. No other sound was except for both hedgehog and echidna's breathing.

"Let's hurry and get out of here." Tikal said, calmly.

"Right." Amy agreed.

And JUST before Tikal and Amy made their first step.

The sound of speed was being heard from a distant and the two girls were to slow to react.

**WHOOOOOOOOOSH**

Trees and bushes swayed in one direction as the snow flew off abruptly.

A blue blur zip past Tikal and Amy in supersonic speed leaving a strong trail of azure wind behind. Both girls kept their feet on the ground, trying to hold on to their groceries and keep from falling down

As the echidna got her composure back after she thought she was getting a heart attack, the pink lady just stood wide-eyed in shock.

Amy's face slowly brightened in amazement. _"That speed of sound..."_ She thought, in happiness.

The baffled echidna looked at the direction where the blue trail disappeared to. "What was that?" She stammered, looking at Amy.

The pink flower ignored her friend's calling as she was lost in thought. She gave a heart-filled smile. _"That was So-"_ Tikal yanked Amy out of her thoughts as she dragged the poor rose by her wrist. Now running through the snowy patch leaving irregular footprint trails behind, this kind of speed forced Amy to hold her large grocery bag with one arm.

Tikal kept on running with Amy behind her as she's the first one to admit to hate walking in the woods this time of night. "Next season, I'm getting my driver's license." She promised.

The pink woman gave a crazy look at the back of her best friend's head. "Tikal, what are you talking about?" Amy stuttered, cocking a funny brow. "Couldn't you just climb a tall tree and glide your way down home?" She tried and failed to remind her friend of her abilities.

The pacifist echidna paid no attention to the Amy, seeing as she had enough walking in the dark after work, shopping, or whatever. Not that it scared her or even Amy. Just using common sense, anything lurks in the dark and anyone be too stupid to hang around longer unless lost. They don't know what's out there.

And in a matter of time, the two disappeared further and further in the dark, snowy woods reaching home.

...

Minutes later after Tikal and Amy ran off..

The blue blur zipped right back to the very spot he left the two girls bewildered after Amy and Tikal were force to take off running. He scratched his head and wondered where the two women ran off too.

That is until his emerald orbs glanced down at the irregular shaped footprints below.

Sonic stood still for a moment as he COULD'VE sworn one of the women looked familiar when he sped by. _"Amy?"_ He blinked and thought for a second just before he displayed a striking smirk. "That has to be Amy!" He said, triumph.

Feeling good that his pink comrade is alright and not frightfully missing off the face of Mobius, Sonic decided to follow the disfigured snow footprints in secret, refusing to use his supersonic-speed to give himself away.

Sonic then cocked a brow as he smiled in both happiness and disappointment. _"This is why I keep telling Amy to get a cellphone and what happens?"_ Sonic shook his head. _"She goes AWOL and no one could get a hold of her."_ He shrugged, still following the footprints.

The azure hedgehog hung his head down and sighed. _"Then again, why hadn't she took the time to call me or the rest of the guys? And where has she been this whole time?"_ Sonic's last thought wandered off.

He'll soon find out.

* * *

Dusk.

No wind or snow at all, except the tongue-biting chilly air outside.

Standing outside with his back turned behind the front door of the snow-covered roof beige house, the ebony patiently waits for his pink roommate to come home after he noticed how much dark it has gotten. Feeling ready to just stand outdoors in the cold for a while without enduring the freezing winter air penetration his fur, Shadow's winter attire and clothes for tonight was; a mixture of black/dark crimson down jacket, underneath is a dark blue long sleeve V-neck shirt, black denim jeans, his traditional hover shoes, gloves, and inhibitors.

Screw the ear muffs, winter hats, and scarves!

In his right hand, Shadow tapped into his cracked screen IPhone 4 and looked at the Time. He only frowned. _"Rose, is late."_ He thought, placing the phone into his jacket pocket.

It was 8:39 p.m. and still no Amy Rose.

Shadow replaced his frown with a lucid expression, smirking with his arms crossed. _"She'd probably went shopping again...I'll never understand women." _He shook his head.

The ebony took his first step off the porch onto the snowy ground as his hover shoes were already leaving a trail from behind. Being a few feet away from his house, Shadow looked from his left and right and still, no signs of the bubbly pink flower walking, running, or coming out between trees nor bushes.

He hung his head down as he placed both hand's in his pocket and halted, scowling in boredom. _"Perhaps I should sear-" _Shadow felt a jerky sensation travel up to his right arm that caused him to snap his head up, being brought out of his thoughts.

The IPhone 4 vibrated inside one of Shadow's jacket pocket.

"..."

The black hedgehog's expression darkened with hostile and annoyance as he pulled out his phone. "I'll tear that blue hedgehog's ass a new one if I see that's him calling me." Shadow mumbled, as he looked down at his IPhone 4 caller ID.

"..."

Shadow half-lidded his eyes and displayed a poker-face.

-Rouge the Bat's name appeared on screen-

The ebony dropped his awkward expression and rolled his eyes._ "What does she want now?" _He pressed the talk button and placed the phone up to his right ear. "What?" Shadow answered, distantly.

Shadow heard a girly grunt from the end of the line. _**"You need to start saying 'hello' when you answer the phone, Shadow." **_Rouge's pointed out her partners fault.

"Hmph." The ebony disregarded, not caring what his G.U.N. partner just told him.

_**"Sooooooo, how things between you and Pinky been up to?"**_

"None of your business."

_**"May I remind you that it IS my business seeing as I was the one who pushed you into giving Amy a chance?" **_The jewel thief reminded Shadow, in mischief.

"Don't start with me tonight, Rouge." Shadow warned, hinting some hostile to it.

_**"Don't start with ME tonight, Shadow."**_ Rouge mimicked, hinting some sass to it.

"..."

Shadow hasn't been on the phone for not even 15 seconds and already he wanted to hang up. _"Wrong night to do this to me, Rouge..." _He gripped the phone tighter in his grasp. "YOU MESS AROUND TOO MUCH!" The ebony barked, not caring if his tone was too loud.

A sharp, high pitch squeak was heard. _**"Ow my ear, you ASS of a HEDGEHOG!" **_Rouge screamed, probably rubbing her ringing ears.

"Teh, you had it coming." Shadow smirked, in victory.

_**"Shadow, I'm not hanging up until you tell me how thing's between Amy and yourself been doing!" **_The lovely white bat demanded, knowing she always get what she wants.

Shadow face-palmed, growling in disbelief._ "Again, with this?" _He dropped his free hand. "Very well." Shadow answered, smoothly.

_**"Finally!" **_The sassy Rouge bellowed, in excitement._** "So, anything interesting happened since we last spoke?" **_She hummed, patiently waiting through phone.

"Yes and No."

_**"You're making it sound like both good and bad happened."**_

"It did, what did you expect?"

_**"Alright, I want to hear the bad first."**_ Rouge calmly asked, through the phone. _**"You know, just to get it out the way."**_ She purred, adding some bitter sweetness to it.

"I made Rose cry at one point." Shadow bluntly admited his main mistake.

Even over the phone, Shadow heard a 'slap', probably indicating Rouge face-palming._** "What did I tell you about your ATTITUDE!?"**_ Rouge scolding pierced through the phone.

"Be silent, Rouge." Shadow remained, cool and calm. "I apologized to her and since then, Rose and I has been on positive terms."

_**"Oh good, for a moment I thought you never took my advice."**_

"Yes about that, I'll thank you in your next life seeing as I'm immortal." Shadow spoke, in dry sarcasm.

_**"I still believe that if a blunt object went through your heart, you'd probably die from it."**_ Rouge snickered.

"Don't be preposterous, Rouge." Shadow grumbled, arrogantly. "I'm no vampire."

_**"Anyway, what's the good part? **_The jewel thief decided to get back on topic.

Shadow suddenly remembered that he was outside of his house waiting for Amy to come back home. He turned his neck from left to right just to make sure no one or even Amy herself walk up on him, knowing the ebony seeing he is in for another one of those "serious" conversation's with the curvaceous bat over the phone.

He was completely alone.

"..."

_**"Shadow, you still there?"**_ Rouge wondered, the ebony was too quiet now.

"Rose." He spoke, velvety.

_**"...What about her?" **_The jewel thief replied, a bit surprised at Shadow's tone.

Shadow lowered his eye-lids and displayed a dull, soft and silky demeanor. "I don't know but when I'm around Rose, I have this unnerving desire to have her." He practically whispered.

_**"So, Amy herself is the good?"**_ The jewel thief questioned.

"Yes." Shadow said lowly, not realizing what he just told Rouge just now.

"..."

Scarlet eyes widened in stupidity.

The ebony just admitted he liked Amy.

Oh, crap...

_**"How exactly do you feel around, Amy." **_Rouge wondered, in mischief.

Shadows expression darkened, completely dropping his 'hazy' look. "I just told you." He reminded Rouge.

_**"Didn't tell me a lot, handsome." **_She giggled, hinting some evil snicker to it.

Rouge was all ears for this now!

The black hedgehog closed his eyes and hung his head, groaning. _"It was a mistake to tell Rouge this." _He opened his eyes slowly, eying the phone in his ear. "Just drop the subject, it's no importance." He said, in almost regret.

Rouge hummed in questioning through the phone._**"But you just mentioned you have this desire for Amy." **_She replied, not understanding Shadow's sudden behavior to change the subject. _**"Sounds like you're kind of attracted to her." **_She teased, in mischief.

"I'm not going to ask you again." He warned for the last time.

_**"You want her like that?" **_Rouge persistently pressed the issue, giggling.

"No...Rouge." Shadow closed his eyes, furrowing his brows. "I want ALL of Rose." He groaned, in confession.

Shadow is serious.

The curvaceous bat ceased her teasing. **"Shadow..." **She called his name, sounding genuine. _**"When did you start feeling like this?" **_Rouge asked.

"Since..." The ebony grimaced as his muzzle nearly...flushed? Shake it off! "Rose made physical contact with me by hugging." He replied, smoothly.

_**"You know, I would've thought a kiss would do the trick but a hug?" **_Rouge sounded pretty puzzled.

"Perhaps what I'm experiencing is just a mindless urge." Shadow tried to pass it off.

_**"No, it's not."**_

"How do you figure that?"

"_**You just admitted that you like Amy, right?"**_

"Yes."

"_**And you feel different but in a good way when you're around her, right?**_

"I cannot deny that, yes."

_**"Soooooooo..." **_The treasure hunter playfully sang. _**"Why are you trying to pass it up?" **_She asked, bluntly

The ebony lowered his crimson orbs as he sunk his shoulders, staring down at the snow surrounding his feet. "'I'm not the hedgehog she'd prefer anyway." He said, rubbing the back of his quills.

Rouge smacked her lips through the phone._** "You don't know that."**_

"We both know Rose always has her eyes set on that blue hedgehog." Shadow countered.

_**"And did anything happen between Amy and Sonic?" **_Rouge gave it back.

"Now, we don't know that." The ebony responded, in a gruff.

_**"How about we stop using the 'know' in a sentence for a while."**_

"Whatever."

_**"When I suggested for you to open up or at least tap into your soft side, it was more like loosen up the rough and tough attitude." **_The jewel bat clarified._** "Also try to be more inviting towards some things you'd normally find annoying and I thought Amy would indirectly help you on that." **_She finished, sounding bittersweet to the end.

"You're making it sound like I was horrible from the very start." The black hedgehog said.

_**"Oh believe me, I am."**_ Rouge tried to hold it in. _**"But I wasn't...**_(crackled through her teeth)_**...expecting you t-to d-deve-lop **_(She chortled) _**a crush on AMY!." **_She bawled out laughing.

Shadow was not one to be teased by anyone, eyes flashing in anger and malice. "You find this funny you DESPICABLE WOMAN!?" He boomed over the phone.

Rouge slowly ceased her laughter. _**"Okay Mr. Doom and Gloom, shit."**_ She completely stopped. _**"Now then, what're you going to do?" **_She asked, with a soft chuckle.

"Do what?"

_**"About your attraction towards Amy."**_

"What I tried to suggest earlier; drop it."

_**"And let your feeling's go unanswered?" **_The treasure hunter heaved a puff._** "Shadow, just fucking go for it already." **_She fumed, wanting Shadow to stop being so stubborn with himself.

"Why should I?"

_**"Amy is only living with you until she finds her own place, remember?"**_

The ebony grimaced and as much he tried to brush of the thought of Amy leaving, he simply just...couldn't. "Yo-You're...right." He acknowledged, smoothly.

_**"Shadow, you don't know how much time you have left."**_

"Perhaps, you're on to something then."

_**"So from this point on, it's all you." **_Rouge sassed, with a mixture of sweet encouragement.

"Even so."

_**"Really, you can either ignore it or-"**_

_**"Explore it." **_She finished, with a tasteful chirp.

"I won't forget this, Rouge." Shadow 'thanked', the lovely bat over the phone.

_**"I'm have to go because Knuckles is coming over and it's going to a long, sensual, and satisfying erotic night."**_

The ebony almost dropped his phone.

And Shadow displayed a distasteful, disgusted expression at the thought of his G.U.N. partner and Knuckles...No, just no! "Don't you ever tell me about your business with that echidna again." He snarled, baring his fangs.

The lovely white bat muffled a laugh just before she bawled out again. _**"Ahahaha! And if something REALLY interesting happens between you and Amy, let me be the first to know." **_Rouge beamed, with SUCH excitement over the phone.

"Stay out of my business."

_**"Also when the time REALLY comes, just be as slow and gentle as possible with Amy." **_She teased, hinting Shadow that Amy may still be a virgin.

"You fu-"

**-Click-**

In. Your. Face!

Shadow half-lidded his scarlet spheres as he slowly took the phone from off his ear and glanced at it. Cocking a brow the ebony showed no signs of anger, malice, or even frustration this time. "Maybe I should be like Rose and not carry a phone around since this is all I've been getting lately." He said, as his ear's attempted to twitch in SOME form of irritation.

The ebony then circled back around to the snowy footprint trails he left behind, leading back to his front steps and house. Shadow only made two steps forward narrowing his face as if he meant to do something earlier before his G.U.N. partner called...

Of course.

The black hedgehog walked no further as his face sprung with shock and concern. _"Rose."_ Shadow remembered and turned his heel BACK around and got his footing set on the snow._"I almost forgot, I meant to search for Rose seeing it got so late." _He tensed up, slouched a bit and, was ready to go super-speed until-

"Shadow!" A sweet, melodic voice sang his name.

Coming out between the naked yet snow-covered trees and brushes, the happy-to-be-home Amy Rose ran her way up to Shadow carrying a large bag of groceries. As Amy happily continued to run up to her ebony roommate, it was obvious that the bottom of the brown bag of groceries was kind of ripped and her bun 'quillstyle' was loosely falling apart due to all that running earlier.

Thanks to Tikal.

The ebony closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, seeing as the pink flower made it home after all. _"About time."_ He smirked in relief, getting out from his footing position just before he was about to search for Amy.

Amy stopped in front of Shadow and smiled sheepishly, partially slouched over catching her breath. "Hi Shadow." She heaved, in and out through her lungs.

Shadow displayed a soft and blank expression at the pink flower. "Evening Rose." He greeted back, both sleek and dark.

The pink flower straightened herself and gave Shadow a cute smug. "When are you going to start calling me by my first name again?" She playfully fumed, eyes twinkling

"..."

That look.

The ebony's expression became softer as his ruby orbs pierced deep into the those fuming green jewels. "...Rose..." He half-lidded his eyes and stared at Amy, blankly.

After hearing her name sound like that, Amy stood frozen and blinked at Shadow's sudden...soft demeanor? "He's doing it again only..." She whispered, melodically.

...Shadow, didn't hear her?

Without knowing it, the ebony took one step closer to Amy staring down at her at eye-level. The black hedgehog's crimson orbs darkened in hunger and his pupil's dilated as pink flower's beauty was hypnotizing him.

Amy gripped her large bag tighter for protection as she stared wide-eyed, gaping. "Sh-Shadow?" She stuttered, nervously.

The ebony slowly eyed Amy from the neck up.

Very slowly.

Her naked, slender pink neck stood out. Awaiting to be devoured by licking, biting, and nipped to the core.

Both the pink flower's flushed cheek and muzzle was in DIRE need of being caressed and petted.

Beads of old sweat ran down from Amy's forehead to her neck from running earlier, even in the cold. Drenching her pink fur darker making it more appealing and glossy.

Amy's verde spheres glimmered in fascination and fear as she shivered unintentionally by Shadow's intense stare down.

And lastly, her bun that was coming apart with a few strands hanging. Only gave Amy a messy, beautiful appearance in front of the ebony.

The ebony clenched both of his fist into a ball, still maintaining his soft gaze. _"So, beautiful." _He thought and grimaced lightly, unsure how much longer he can control himself.

Then something happened.

Shadow hissed in sexual stimulation making Amy's muzzle completely turned red as her body heated up from that mating call.

Amy's eye-lids drooped and she displayed a sweet hazy expression, answering his call. She took one step closer to nuzzle underneath Shadow's chin JUST before she stopped herself. _"What am I doing!?" _She questioned herself, face widened in disbelief.

The pink flower ears folded back in sheer embarrassment and after getting turned on herself. "I-I'm goin-g to leave the groceries in the table and take a cold shower I MEAN, just take a shower!" Amy stuttered, giggling her way out of this.

The pink flower stepped aside only to give herself some space to quickly run to the house, holding her already torn brown bag from the bottom making sure the food don't go sprawling out.

Despite how kind of freaked out Amy were, she half-lidded her jade orbs and smiled preciously. _"Does Shadow like me or something?" T_he pink flower would go back and ask Shadow if she wasn't by the door already. Using her free hand, Amy grab hold of the doorknob and twisted it open.

The pink flower began to walk inside the half-lit house. _"I thought that unique smirk from last week would be my only problem."_ She finally thought, shutting the door behind her.

Left behind outside in the cold stood Shadow.

He can't believe he just did that.

He DEFINITELY can't believe Amy almost nuzzled him like that.

Damn.

Shadow placed a hand on top of his quills, displaying a guilty look. "Perhaps I should give Rose her space before I go back inside." He made his word final, dropping his hand back down to his side. He glanced up in the obscurity that was surrounded by stars, wrinkling his face in doubt. _"Maybe Rouge is wrong about all this."_ He thought, narrowing his eyes just before it soften again. _"If so, then why do I still desire Rose even more after what she almost did?" _The ebony couldn't help the way he felt after everything that just happened.

...

From a distance.

A blue figure stepped out of his hiding spot from behind the tree, witnessing everything that just happened, gaping in shock. "What is Amy doing with Shadow?" Sonic whispered to himself, looking at the very direction where Shadow still remained and where Amy previously stood.

Sonic then displayed his trademark heroic smirk, with his arms crossed. _"I'll come back for you, Amy." _He promised and turned his heel hoping Shadow don't see him from a distance.

Getting his footing together, the blue blue took off in super-sonic speed, promising to come back for Amy and getting answer's to why she's living with Shadow.

* * *

**Did y'all miss me!?**

**I can't believe I wrote all this PLUS gave you guys a little Shadamy moment at the end.**

**Sometimes I hate having to reduced or cut-out some emotions for the phone-call convo just to keep it fluently back and forth in some part's. Oh well, y'all seen Chapter 7, the way how it looked, right?**

**Well, thank you guys again for all the faves/alerts/reviews/NEW followers of myself and/or story." BIG FAT KISSES AND HUGS! Okay, maybe just hugs. I don't think you guys would be cool with the kissing.**

**Oh and I guess it's safe to say...**

**Let the romance begin.**

**Because it's on now.**

**~Lolly Shane.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Over 11,900 words for just this one Chapter. Whew.**

**Hope all was worth it.**

**~Lolly Shane**

* * *

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself...except for the _blurry memory_ in this Chapter only.

**Chapter 13: It just happened.**

The clock stroke midnight as it was no longer Monday. It was now the earliest of a Tuesday morning.

Nightfall.

Sensual but not mute, seeing as the sounds of the freezing ghostly gale proved that. Stars shone so brightly above yet no one was outside to appreciate it, since the wind swept its way across the frosty landscape. Trees swayed hauntingly in one direction, too slouched over to be let up to its domineering stance. The shrilling cold air slither its way through the snow-covered, bristling naked bushes. Though unlike the trees, the small to medium size bushes didn't submit to the skin-peeling ice draft. Maintaining its stiff position.

All around the Mystic Ruins community the people did in fact forced themselves to sleep through the night, enduring sounds of the murmuring wind. Unfortunately for Amy...she just couldn't sleep.

Inside her little bedroom in the dark, supported by a blue night-light glow.

Amy lied flat on her bed with her arms and legs spread out, gazing hard at the ceiling above. She had just gone to bed and started recapping how everything went before she turned in for tonight. "_Just what exactly happened tonight?"_ She thought, twitching her nose and bit the bottom of her lip.

Sighing in defeat just after she released her lip from biting, Amy forced a disheartening smile. "Shadow, do you like me the way I think you are?" She whispered, grabbing the hem of her blanket. "Why won't you talk to me?" Amy pulled her pink colored blankets up to her chin and nestled deeper in bed. Thinking_, _she closed her eyes completely and mouthed a sad grin on her face. Immersed in the sweet, natural warmth from underneath her duvet.

All too soon forgetting about the delightful heat from her covers, Amy snapped her eyes opened and creased her brows. _"You didn't say anything to me after you came from outside nor had dinner with me, Shadow." _She thought, slowly turning her neck towards the locked window. Bringing her free hand to finger her chin, Amy beamed a weak smile. Despite how things went...or sort of went between herself and her ebony roommate, Amy remembered the one thing she thought Shadow would never do in front of her. That was when she lost her smile. _"...Shadow sure did had very interesting smile." _She blew air through her lips, being trapped in her own thoughts yet again.

And by doing so the pink flower groaned, closing her eyes and relaxed herself. Allowing the blurry memory to recreate the image of what just happened hours ago and picturing the most phenomenon thing Shadow did in front of her.

Her chest rose in anticipation before it sank flat down under the blankets.

_Underneath the bright kitchen lights already dressed in her long white gown for tonight, Amy had just finished stuffing the last green peppers on the baking tray. Placing her spoon inside the bowl and setting it down on the counter, Amy smiled warmly at her tiny delectable masterpiece in hopes of maybe easing the tension between herself and Shadow. Suddenly with a change of attitude, Amy leaned forward and gripped the edge of the counter agitatedly. She didn't understand why Shadow made "the call" in front of her that way he did just before she excused herself to jump in the cold shower to cool her "heated body". Though feeling both flattered and embarrassed but at the same time, Amy cringed at the thought if things were going to change between her and Shadow. Leaning up from her crotched position, the pink flower placed a hand over her loose quills on top of her head, smoothing away whatever sweat that was forming._

_Her pink ears perked at the sound of the front door opening. Amy dropped her perspired looking hand back down and turned her neck to where the door was pointing, trying her hardest to see the ebony walk in. But it only proved to be a little difficult, especially how angled the house and door was from where she stood in the kitchen._

_Trying to feel like herself again with her upbeat attitude Amy dashed out from the kitchen, hearing the door closed shut from behind Shadow followed by a lazy sigh. By the time Amy stopped and stood in front of Shadow, her perky personality vanished as she sensed the shame coming from the ebony. Although the black hedgehog kept his stiff posture and stood tall in front of Amy, Shadow's face was written "despondent" all over yet it shared some confusion to it._

_As both Amy and Shadow stood at eye level, the pink flower got closer to him, pulling a lame wide-tooth grin. The ebony just looked at her, and..._

_That was all he had to do._

_Shadow knew he was risking whatever was going to happen from this point on with between Amy and himself, especially after his "call" towards her outside. And slowly but not creepy, the ebony half-lidded his crimson orbs as they began to softened by the pink flower's passive demeanor...no longer burning as he stared deep into those glimmering jade orbs in before him. When Amy tried to remind Shadow that dinner was ready, the ebony...almost...stretched a dull, but handsomely smile on his muzzle by just hearing the sound of the pink flower's melodic voice._

_Such a rare sight._

_Jade orbs gasped at Shadow's new look, as she placed a hand over her mouth, stepping back from the ebony who quickly reverted to his usual cold stone face. Noticing what her recent actions had just done, Amy tried to think of a way to reassure Shadow that what he JUST done, didn't intend to surprised her that way._

_Amy was just moved by it._

_Very._

_And just before the pink lady in white got a chance to say anything, Shadow just closed his eyes and place a hand over her face; indicating not to say anything. Thinking, that all he was doing now was ruining whatever he and Amy has as far as living together or probably just risked even more confusion from his end. Shortly, he dropped his hand and walked past the pink flower in displeasure, heading to the one place where he'd be free from Amy and everything else around him. His room._

_The pink flower just looked over her shoulder at Shadow's disappearing form going further down the hall. She groaned sadly after hearing the door opened and closed shut. Slumping her shoulders, she started walking back to the kitchen with a heavy heart thus putting the food away for leftovers for tomorrow. After wrapping things up, Amy turned off all the lights in the house and headed to her own room._

_She may as well go to bed without supper. Hell, Shadow did._

Amy gasped as she shook her head from that last image, briefly opening her eyes back open.

Still pointing her face at the window, the pink flower's eye-lids began to fluttered unintentionally. She half smiled at the last part of her memory as far as Shadow's smile but, decide to drop it seeing as not much were said between them. She groan, pushing the strands of her quills to the side of her face. "You're always going to be a mystery to me, Hedgehog Wonder." Amy whispered as she dropped her smile, realizing that it is time for a much-needed sleep for work tomorrow. She done trying to decipher Shadow's feeling's for one night. All of this thinking and wondering just made the pink flower even more wearily.

It was past her bedtime.

Anyway.

Slowly...her eyes threatened to hide away her precious verde spheres from the night. Blissfully but now quickly, Amy soon fell into unconsciousness.

"..."

She dozed off.

"..."

Silence.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Verde eyes were startled out of her sleep.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Soft tapping was heard from the window.

The pink flower blinked tiredly multiple times, bringing one hand to rub her sleepy eyes away._ "Who is that?" _Her vision was coming back as she notice someone is outside her window, enduring that cold wind.

Leaning up a bit placing with both arms behind her for support, Amy tightened her eyes to get a better vision. "Huh?" She glanced at the window some more. She cocked a funny brow with a disfigured smile on her face at a blue silhouette standing outside, who just now placed both palms flat on the glass surface. Who in their right mind would visit her this time of night?

"What in Mobius?" She gaped, crookedly.

The blue shadowy figure just laughed at his Amy's creepy smile and features, especially her unusual gaping. "It's me, Sonic." His voice echoed from outside, bringing up one hand to wave at her. Being the clothless hedgehog he is.

Amy's eyes began to widened in happiness with her mouth still hanging ajar._ "SONIKKU!" _She cheered his name to herself_. _Quickly scrambling out of bed in excitement and almost tripped over the blanket that was wrapped around her leg. The pink flower dashed towards her window and stopped in front of it. Sonic by then removed his gloved palms from off Amy's glass surface and smirked.

Her cheeks rose in pleasure as Sonic still continue to glance at her from outside, still smirked alluringly back at her._ "He still have that cute look on his face." _Amy secretly complimented Sonic's good looks as sh_e_ unlatched the lock of her window, totally forgetting about Shadow and how things were going to look like in the future for them.

By the time Amy pushed opened her window; the chilly draft made its way in her warm room, filling the small space with cold air. Amy huddled back and closed her eyes in discomfort. Too hurdled as she wrapped her arms around herself, Amy shivered terribly in her white gown from the blistering cold penetrating her fur. Too busy rubbing her arms together and hardly noticing Sonic slipping his way with ease from outside, Amy felt a pair of arms embracing her and pulling her close into a protective hug. Feeling the new found warmth around her cold upper body, the pink flower ceased her shivering glanced up at the blue hedgehog providing the natural heat from his own body.

Sensing that Amy stopped her shivering, Sonic partially released his hold from Amy. "You okay, there?" He asked, calmly.

Amy turned her head from one direction, bringing her gaze back to Sonic with a blush on her muzzle. "Yes, thank you." She replied tenderly, still feeling the crisp icy wind coming in from outside her window.

The blue hedgehog released his hold from the flushing Amy completely only to turn around to close the window shut, locking it. After that, Sonic started looking around Amy's room from left to right. Smirking and impressed by the little decor, he spots a body size mirror on one corner of the wall, a twin size bed in the middle of the room up against the wall, a small closet, a...um...blue night-light plugged in one of the outlets...okay interesting, and a tall dresser across the room.

He placed a hand over his stomach and crutched over, laughing to himself. _"Amy has a night-light?"_ He noticed Amy frowning at him from something she doesn't know about yet and Sonic coughed himself to stop.

Resuming checking things around, Sonic noticed that Amy's bedroom door is lock, and secretly he was actually grateful for that. He pulled his infamous smirk in victory._ "Great, I don't have to worry about Shadow barging in on us." _He said to himself, as Amy still kept her gaze at him.

He then turned his gaze back at Amy, cocking an interesting brow only to have the pink flower look at him weirdly by his expression_. "Amy seems alright and settled, I guess." _He scratched his quills just before he shrugged.

Finally understanding why her blue comrade was looking around her room, Amy tilted her head passively. _"I guess he's taken back by my tiny room."_ She thought, with a blank look.

The azure hedgehog than darts his eyes at Amy's bed and sees that half of her pink blanket was on the floor. Again, he returned his attention back at his friend. "Did I wake you?" Sonic asked, quietly.

Amy closed her eyes and shook her head gesturing a "no" just before she opened them again. "I hardly feel asleep." She ghosts a smile on her lips.

"Nice little space you have here." Sonic gave his compliments.

"Thanks." Amy replied, in gratitude.

"Did Shadow provided all this or did you get it on your own?" He asked.

Amy shook her head. "Kind of, all Shadow did was gave me my own room." She replied, softly. "I got these cheap furniture's on my own." The pink flower finished.

Sonic slowly but quietly took a step back from Amy and began to walk past her. Amy looked over her shoulder and relaxed her muscles seeing as Sonic is only headed towards her bed to take a seat on the soft mattress. The blue hedgehog stopped in front of it and circled his heel around to gradually sit down in hopes that it doesn't make any of those annoying "squeaking" noise. Sitting down comfortably with both his arms and legs crossed, Sonic gestured his head as in "come over here" at Amy to take a seat next to him.

Still looking over her shoulder, Amy smiled so big that it brought out the fangirl in her, clenching her fist tightly in her hands._ "No way, Sonic wants me to sit with HIM?" _She beamed all giddy, practically bouncing.

Amy circled her body around and took a few steps closer to her soft mattress just to join her blue hero. While Sonic still kept his gaze on her, Amy then stopped in front of her bed and gently sat next to Sonic, inching herself closer to him. Both Amy and Sonic turned their heads around to one another at the same time.

The pink flower being the first one to speak beamed at her Freedom Fighter comrade earning a calm look from the blue blur. "So, how did you knew I was here?" She asked, folding her hands on her lap.

Sonic half-lidded his emerald orbs at Amy, sneaking a soft smirk. "I saw you and some echidna out in the forest hours ago after it got dark." He winked, making Amy look down on her hands that settled in her lap. "Had to follow you guys in secret without using my speed and..." He trailed off. "Oh yeah, thanks for leaving a trail of footprints behind." Sonic gave his gratitude.

"I knew it was you back there, Sonic." Amy said, still looking down on her lap with a smirk. "I wanted to wait for you to come back but my friend decided to make a run for it..." Jade orbs glance up at the azure hedgehog. Wishing that she waited only a few more seconds for Sonic to meet her back in the woods.

Sonic shook his head. "That's alright; I knew for sure I wouldn't completely lose you." He said.

"Mmmm..." The pink flower winked.

Soon the blue blurs positive character dropped, giving Amy a serious look. "So, what are you doing here with Shadow?" Sonic asked, he pulled a creepy scowl as he half-smiled.

Damn.

Pink ears were immediately folded back followed by a girly groan from Amy. _"Oh of course, the whole time I was with Shadow I never made contact with anyone, especially Sonic."_She thought, shamefully.

Still having his arms crossed, the azure hedgehog used a loose finger to tap the side of his arm impatiently. "I know Shadow isn't a bad guy." Sonic reassured Amy, softly and confidently. "It's just that he'd be the last person you be around with, Amy._" _He finished, twitching his left ear.

Amy displayed a funny smile on her face, shrugging casually. "Okay, so I know I haven't said anything weeks ago." Amy admitted her mistake. "It's not like I was going to be around Shadow forever." She explained, bluntly.

"You still should've." Sonic said, in a matter of fact tone. "No one has heard from you and it's unlike you to be this quiet, Amy. Tails, Cream, myself, even Knuckles had to be a bit concern." He spoke, softly and breathlessly. "You see why it's important to have a cellphone with you at all times?" The blue hedgehog scolded playfully at the end.

The pink flower scrunched her nose with a blank stare._ "Maybe I was too busy trying to get along better with Shadow." _She thought, creeping a smile._ "I didn't mean to forget about everyone else like this." _She immediately felt guilt in her chest which didn't last long seeing she rolled her eyes at Sonic's playful scolding, in turn made Amy scoffed a laugh. "I know, I know." She closed her eyes and shrugged. "You told me a thousand times." The pink flower giggled through her closed eyes, revealing her jade orbs again.

The blue blur scooted over next to Amy, wanting to know what has she been through now that he has met up with her. Sonic displayed a comforting demeanor. "When I didn't hear about you in weeks, I stopped by your apartment and noticed most of what you owned are gone." He unintentionally reminded the pink flower. "Amy, what happened?" Sonic asked out of concern for his friend.

Puckering her lips in annoyance, Amy began to pout at the memory. _"Getting real tired of talking about this now." _She narrowed her eyes before her demeanor soften entirely. "Oh...yeah about that um..." She tried explaining, eying the corner of the wall from one direction to the next.

Swiftly, Sonic got up from his seat, leaving the confuse rose behind. He walked his way towards the window from where he got in and stopped in front of it looking outside. From where Amy sat, she heard a faint sigh coming from her Freedom Fighter comrade. "Were you in trouble before you came here or something?" The blue blur called, with his back turned to Amy.

Jade orbs lowered her head in embarrassment, staring down at her hands that were clamped in her lap. "I got kicked out from my apartment weeks ago and got caught up in a bad winter storm." She sighed, remembering day one quite well. "Everyone, even yourself, lived too far from where I was stranded and the only guy I knew who lived around here was Shadow." The pink flower explained, breathlessly.

Hearing enough for now, Sonic sharply looked over his shoulder causing Amy to jump by his sudden movement. He only smiled. "I wish I knew, Amy." He said, out of concern. "I wish you found a way to call me sooner...would've taken you to my place." The azure hedgehog said, being true to his word.

Amy lowered her ears and sighed, scratching the back of her quills before a stray one got caught on to her finger. "I know you would've." The pink flower said quietly, letting go of her stray quill with a serious face. "Too bad that wasn't priority." She confessed.

Sonic turned his gaze back to the open window outside. Closing his eyes as he hung his head down, feeling positive again. "How did you know where Shadow lived anyway?" He said, hiding his smile with his back turned to Amy.

Just hearing that question from Sonic made the pink flowers quills sank, nonetheless Amy's jade orbs sneaked a fascinated smirk. "It was nine months ago when I was going for a job interview as a hostess in "Down Yonder" restaurant." She explained, smoothly and truthfully.

"Keep going." Sonic encouraged, bluntly.

"I went a little further down from the outlets shopping district and stumbled upon a humble neighborhood, wedged between the forests of the Mystic Ruins." Amy added breathlessly, as she eyeballed the ceiling remembering what else to say before she centered her jade orbs. "And as soon as I realized that I miscalculated my directions and try to turn back the other way." She playfully twist a stray quill out of boredom. "Then, I noticed Shadow the Hedgehog leaving this very house that day on his way doing who knows what." Amy FINALLY finished, heaving a breath as she got tired out from explaining and letting her quills go.

The blue hedgehog looked over his shoulders as he displayed a crazy look with a mix of perplexity. "What are the odds?" He shrugged, turning his gaze back at the window. "And Shadow didn't notice you spotting him?" Sonic said.

Amy only glared idolizing at Sonic even when his back was turned. "He did but, he didn't seem to care at all and just went about his business." She trailed off, twisting a smile before she continued. "And back on topic, if Scourge hadn't been liv-" Amy was cut off.

"I'd make him sleep outside the rooftop." Sonic interrupted Amy, laughing at his cruel joke about his cousin.

The pink flower closed her eyes, joining Sonic in laughter. Both hedgehogs ceased their laughter as Amy got up from her seat off the mattress and tip-toed to her blue hero who was already standing in front of her window. Walking so ever softly, Amy halted her last step and stood next to Sonic. Amy and Sonic stared outside the window in silence, watching the wind blow from inside, noticing how hazardous and strong the blistering gale was becoming.

Feeling brave and confident for her next action, Amy jerked her neck at Sonic. That was when her bravery soon turned into sadness. "I'm sorry." Her jade orbs glowed, in remorse.

Sonic lowered his head and smile...oh boy, she feels bad. "For what?" He jerked his head at the pink flower, to reassure her regretful behavior.

"For not saying anything and making you guys worry to death!" Amy blurted loudly and immediately covered her mouth, completely forgetting that Shadow was only a couple of doors down.

Sonic just shook his head in front of her, placing both hands behind his head. "I'm just happy that you're okay." He smirked.

"Really" She wondered.

"Yes," Sonic said with a whisper, removing his hands from off his head. "I've searched the entire planet in super speed looking for you." He dropped his hands to his sides.

Amy's muzzle changed colors as she still kept her gaze at Sonic as her eyes brightened. "You really are my hero." She flushed, with a whisper. "But you gotta understand that I wasn't any real danger so maybe that's why I hadn't said much to you or the guys." Amy finished, still feeling bad about being negligent.

Circling his entire body just so he can stand in front of Amy, Sonic looked at her with a serious face eye to eye. "It's my job to make sure you're safe and alright, Amy." He smirked, afterwards. "You're very valuable to the team and I'd be crushed if anything ever happen to you." He finished, being the hero he is.

Amy held back her gasp. "Sonic..." Her eyes watered in happiness.

Next thing the Sonic knew, he "umphed" as a pair of soft peach arms wrapped itself around his chest, squeezing the life force out of him as Amy nuzzled her cheek up against his firm rib cage. The feeling of being submerged by Amy's delicate, erratic breathing pushing his chest further in, giving off more warmth even surprised the blue blur himself. For once, Sonic decided not tell Amy to tone down her hugging. Instead, he only looked down and smile at the pink form in white gown nuzzling her black nose onto his ribcage, devoting her all of her passion to him.

Softly, Sonic ghost his hands on top of Amy's quills and rubbed them._ "Never thought I say this but, I guess I actually miss Amy's usual death hugs." _He thought, with a chuckle.

Soon, Amy was finished hugging the blue hedgehog as she began to loosen her grip on him. Just when she reluctantly pulled away, she caught a whiff of Sonic's scent. But instead of feeling aroused...she wrinkled her nose in disapproval. She sunk back in Sonic rib cage, which surprised the azure hedgehog, and gave it one more sniff just before she rose up completely looking at those soft emerald orbs.

She tilted her head wondering why out of all the times she glomped Sonic, she now disliked his scent._ "I've always hugged Sonic a bunch of times but...his scent is not like Shadow's...Sonic's scent is too much outdoor and fresh air."_ She thought.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Sonic asked, wondering why Amy got quiet all of a sudden as if there was something on her mind.

Amy shook off whatever she was thinking with her arm to her sides, being herself again. "Sorry, you just say the sweetest thing and I couldn't help myself." She grinned, sheepishly.

He gave his pink friend a thumps up, winking and causing her to smile. _"Now that's the Amy I've been missing these past weeks." _Sonic thought.

Sonic ears perked up as he suddenly remember something. He placed a finger on the side of his head thinking, earning a dumbfounded look from Amy. It was one thing that Amy slipped her mind when she didn't take the time to let him or anyone else know she was going to be alright. But Sonic DID remember calling Shadow about the whereabouts of his friend some time ago. If Shadow had told her something sooner, wouldn't the pink flower by now did EVERYTHING in her power to try to contact Sonic back? Or maybe...Shadow didn't say anything to Amy.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sonic placed both hands on the sides of Amy's shoulder's. "Amy, can I ask you something." He asked, firmly with a pinch of softness.

Amy scrunched her lips as she raised a brow at his question. "Yeah, what is it?" She responded, quietly.

"Did Shadow told you anything?" He asked.

"About what?" She replied.

Odd.

The azure hedgehog narrowed his eyes in suspicion, squeezing Amy's shoulder's tightly. "Amy, I called Shadow a week and a half ago asking about you." Sonic explained.

"He never said anything about you looking for me." The pink flower responded, distantly.

Emerald orbs flashed in animosity, not liking the fact that his rival in speed never said a word to Amy. _"What the hell, SHADOW!?"_ He wanted to scream his name, gritting his teeth.

Lowering her head in minor pain, Amy tensed on how tightly Sonic's grip has on her shoulder's as she took a glance at his temper. "Sonic, you're squeezing me pretty hard." She rose her head back up, withholding an aching smile.

Realizing that his hold on Amy's shoulder is causing some discomfort, Sonic released his grip on Amy and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Amy." He apologized, rubbing his gloved hands on Amy's shoulder's soothing the irritation away. "It's just that this whole time you were with Shadow, the thought of him not telling you anything as far as me looking for you kind of pissed me off." The azure hedgehog removed his hands off Amy's shoulder's.

The pink flower half-lidded her jade orbs, ghosting a faint smile. "I understand, Sonic." Amy acknowledged softly, just after she frowned. "I'll ask Shadow why he never mentioned anything about you." She said, placing both hands on her hips in scowling.

Shaking his head "no", the blue hedgehog merely suggested to Amy that confronting Shadow about this is not a good idea. "Forget it, that was a long time ago." He spoke, softly.

She dropped her arms from off her hips. "But Son-" A finger was placed on her lips.

Sonic kept his gaze on her as he removed the gloved finger form off her lips. "No buts, Amy." He stood tall and firm. "Promise me you won't face Shadow about this." He asked.

Amy reverted her gaze from Sonic and eyeballed him back, before nodding in acknowledgement. "Okay, Sonic." She lied, faking a perfect innocence.

Feeling better after Amy's "promise" to him, Sonic eyed the window right next to him and back at Amy. The pink flower got the hint seeing as it's time for Sonic to go. "I have to get going now, Amy."

Amy's ears drooped sadly as she hung her head. "...Sonic..." She groaned, depressingly. Soon that same gloved finger went underneath her chin, lifting her head up as the pink flower's eyes started to water a bit.

Sonic's emerald's eyes shone with delicacy as he stared deep into Amy's jade jewels. "Do you want to come with right me now?" He asked, lowly. By then, he had already dropped his hand from off Amy's chin.

No way.

This was Amy's dream; going into the night with her blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Her face shone with hope and merriness, earning a chuckle from the blue blur in front of her. She waited long for this...too long to be exact and for a second, she opened her mouth and was about to say the word "yes" to her all time hero before her. Sure in the past Amy has ceased her chasing towards the azure hedgehog in the past after some couple of years but, that has never stopped her from dreaming be around his presence.

Then again.

Closing her mouth shut, Amy Rose lowered her head again in sadness. In turn, caused Sonic to cross his arms in question, almost frowning at her long waited decision. Hearing Sonic's red and white sneakers tapping on the soft plush carpet below, brought the attention back to Amy as she quickly jerked her head up. She looked at the blue hedgehog who was displaying his unique smirk, half frowning.

She tighten her face in distress_. "Shadow..." _She sang his name.

Amy held back any tears that threatened to ooze out from her eyes, feeling absolutely stupid for rejecting Sonic's offer. "Sonic...I'm not ready to leave Shadow just yet." She groaned, not having the heart to sneak out with Sonic without Shadow knowing.

Sonic stared at her wide-eyed, what did she mean by that? Amy only continued understanding his expression.

"Besides, I already have a friend who is assisting me with apartment searching anyway and I don't know how long it'll be till my she tells me anything." Amy finished, with a semi serious face.

"You don't have to continue staying with Shadow." Sonic reassured her.

"I know, but it wouldn't be fair to Shadow if I ditch him like this." Amy sighed, clenching her eyes shut. Thinking that was the only thing she can come up with.

...

Sonic closed his eyes as he shook his head, not buying it. "But all your friend's misses you." He tried again.

Amy just stared at him. Not one time she blinked after she just told him that she didn't want to leave her ebony roommate behind.

With one last attempt, the blue hedgehog displayed a his most honest smile, pulling Amy into a half hug. "I miss you." He soothed, feeling the pink flower head tremble on his shoulders.

Amy was experiencing the dilemma. She can go with her one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. Or, she can just spend the rest of her days with the ebony she's been so much with. Why Amy would want to throw that away?

_Come on, Amy." _He prayed. The blue blur for once want Amy to say "yes" to him. Wanting her to come with him now, this very moment. Sonic himself knows that Amy couldn't possibly say no but...why is it taking this long for her to make her decision?

Let's try this.

Amy sank her head into Sonic's neck, breathing his natural scent of freedom and fresh air of the open doors just before she spoke. "Can you at least give me a little more time?" She asked, wanting to go with Sonic so bad but can't. Gently, she was pushed from Sonic's half hug and both hedgehogs stood in front of eachothers. Sonic's casual smile whilst Amy's glowing heart-filled grin.

Sonic could only shake his head in humor._ "Amy is becoming a woman anyway so I'm sure she's thought about what she's doing." _He praised her by patting her shoulders again, making Amy sighed in relief.

"I'll come back for you, then." He promised. "Hopefully by then, you'd come with me and spend some time with the gang before you get a place of your own." He finished, turning his heel to face the window again.

"Thank you Sonic and I'll be waiting." Amy smiled and circled her body around, unlatching the window. She pushed open and here comes the cold wind making its way inside the warm room.

The azure hedgehog displayed a casual smirk, eying Amy. "Guess now it's safe to say that I can't believe Shadow actually allowed you to live with him." Sonic emphasized, at the end. "That's always going to be a shocker to me, probably more with the guys." He finished.

Jade orbs crept a smile, eying back at the blue hedgehog while enduring the cold air surrounding her. "Believe me, it wasn't easy making it through his front door that night." Amy cheeked and batted her lashes innocently.

Spending more than enough time with Amy, Sonic hopped over the window that was mid-level to him and almost shivered himself due to the freezing wind blowing outside. With his back turned to the pink flower, the blue hedgehog looked over his shoulder one last time and gave her a thumbs up. "Stay positive, Amy." He winked.

The little rose nodded and watched Sonic get into his footing position ready for takeoff and two seconds later, he ran in supersonic speed. Leaving a trail of a single line on the patchy surface. Rush of snow that once rose from the ground now lie flat due to the speed of sound's abrupt take off.

_"He's gone...for now." _She bore a blank stare at the disappearing blue form ahead. Gritting her teeth, Amy wanted to slap herself SO bad as well kicking her own shins in stupidity._"I'm so stupid!"_ She screamed to herself in thought, closing the windows in front of her and locking it back. "The one chance I get to be with Sonic without me asking him this time and I said NO to that!" She slumped her shoulders.

Feeling by herself again, she only hugged herself trying to let go of her frustration. "But if I went right away, it wouldn't be fair to Shadow. He's helped me a lot." She whispered, melodically.

"Plus," Amy lowered her ears, perking her lips. "I would want to give my thanks properly when the time comes for me to leave him." She closed her eyes and beamed full-fledged. Amy looked back from latched window and ran her hands over her quills.

Being surrounded by the dim blue arousing light bringing more comfort all around, Amy turned her whole body around and started slowly walking back to bed. No telling what time it was now, probably late already. Amy stopped her walking as she stood in front of her mattress. The sleepy pink flower held back a yawn and leaned forward with her eyes drooping. As she placed both her arms on the edge of the bed for balance and she was on the verged of raising one leg up for support to get her whole body in until...

*gurgle*gurgle.*

"..."

Never sleep on an empty stomach.

She groaned, straightening herself up as Amy placed both hands over her stomach. _"Of course, I didn't have dinner." _She rolled her eyes, rubbing her belly. The pink flower then eyed her bedroom door, smirking a bit._ "May not be good for my figure but, I can go for a midnight snack." _She thought, feeling the gurgling of her stomach once more.

Practically bouncing towards the bedroom door wanting to relive her hunger. Amy placed her hand on the doorknob and turned the knob open. "Just get a quick snack and then hurry back to bed." She lectured herself, knowing that if she eats more than she should she may not sleep right.

Amy slipped through the small crack opening and partly glanced up the ceiling remembering one more thing._ "I'm sorry if I'm not keeping my promise, Sonic." _She thought out of sadness, looking down as she slipped through the crack opening to the dark hallway. _"But I need to ask Shadow why he never told me you asked for mw." _She grimaced, wondering how things will turn out once she ask Shadow.

Nothing else was said afterwards as Amy closed the door behind her.

* * *

Seconds later after Amy left out from her small bedroom.

From the kitchen, to living room, passing the hallway, and unused rooms; any form of light were completely turned off. Making the inside of the house just as dark as it was outside. Though the fireplace still drenched with old ashes from all the previous wood that once burned, now it served no purpose except allowing the living room to be colder than it should.

The sound of the master bedroom door at the end of the dark hallway eerily creaked opened. as the dark form slither his way out through the small crack. Closing the door behind him and releasing his hold from the doorknob, its crimson eyes narrowly fixed his gaze through the compressed hallway before him.

Dressed only in his white sweatpants for bedtime and bare-footed, Shadow hung his head down and glanced at his stomach, placing a hand over it._ "Well, I did go more than twenty-four hours without food and tonight wasn't a good time to miss out." _He rolled eyes, dropping his hand back to his side.

Looking soft around the eyes now, the ebony's bare-feet made soft steps on the plush carpet, just passing Amy's room. Shadow was soon out of the hallway in seconds as he made it in the living room. As soon as he headed closer to the kitchen Shadow's ears perked up by, a 'click' of a light switch was on in the kitchen.

He made a brief halt, pulling a casual smirk. _"I'm assuming Ro-" _His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of...

*crunch*crunch*crunch*.

Sounds of chewing was heard from the kitchen.

Crossing his arms, Shadow half-lidded his orbs as he mouthed his lips to the side of his muzzle. "Guess she's hungry as well..." He whispered to himself, knowing he will be having company in the kitchen. The ebony dropped his arms back to his side and continued walking a bit faster in the kitchen now. It was by then his footsteps on the plush carpet gave his presence away.

"Shadow, is that you?" Amy called out timidly from the kitchen, with a mouth full.

Just before the ebony made a left turn from the corner of the wall, he stopped and poked his head out first. There stood Amy sitting down on the kitchen table eating a box of...Ginger Snaps. "Yes, Rose." Shadow answered back nonchalantly, darting his eyes darkly as his Ginger Snaps being was eaten by Amy in front of him.

When it comes to sweets, Shadow and Amy get pretty territorial.

Amy wasn't threatened by Shadow's glare at all, instead she glared back at him curling a smile. "What are you doing up?" The pink flower asked, after swallowing in victory before him. She knew she was eating her ebony's gingerly snacks, Amy only chuckle lightheartedly. _"I don't care if he gets mad, Shadow needs to stop being so stingy." _She thought, in a evilly playful way.

Her hand reached back inside the box of Ginger Snaps earning a small puff from the ebony. Amy tried not to laugh between chews after putting the Ginger Snaps in her mouth.

Dropping his glare, Shadow came completely around the wall as he walked closer to the pink flower. Pulling a chair out and taking his seat across from the kitchen table. "The same reason you are." He countered smoothly, folding his hands together on the smooth table surface.

After taking his seat, Shadow and Amy exchanged scowling looks. Amy hogging the Ginger Snaps and whats worse, eating it in front of Shadow. They both had a little stared down for a few seconds in silence under the bright kitchen light above the two hedgehogs. As Shadow narrowed his ears throwing daggers at Amy, Amy brought up two of her fingers before her eyes and pointed back at him as in 'I'm watching you'. As Shadow was getting fed up with this childish games, he involuntarily spoke.

"Rose." He asked, eying darkly at the Ginger Snaps and back at the pink flower.

"Yeeeees, Shadow?" Amy replied, grabbing hold of the Ginger Snap box tightly.

Just seeing the pink flower do that made Shadow lowered his eye-lids, mouthing his lips to the corner of his muzzle. "Are you going to share those or-" He face-palmed and grunted in defeat after witnessing Amy shook her head hastily, in a firm 'No'.

"No, you hog them all the time Shadow!" She gave a cute smug and pouted, pulling the box closer out of the ebony's reach.

Dammit.

Shadow got up from his seat with a nasty attitude and rolled his eyes in front of Amy who just ignored him for that. _"Whatever, eating junkfood it's not good for my workout routine anyway!" _He grumbled and walked towards the refrigerator to grab something else. Secretly, he WAS looking forward to those freaking Ginger Snaps.

Oh well.

Pushing the box of Ginger Snaps aside, Amy inhaled out of nervously and exhaled in relief. Feeling confident this is one of the best time to confront Shadow about why he never told her about Sonic._ "Ready or not Shadow, I'm going to get answers from you." _She mentally prepared herself, sighing.

Amy jumped after hearing the fridge closed. "Shadow," Amy asked, noticing Shadow softly eying her. "I need to ask you something." She said, showing newfound determination as soon as Shadow took his seat again peeling an orange.

The black hedgehog rose both his brows, tilting his head in thought. _"Anything but that 'mating call' I pulled on Rose and allowing her to catch me with that ridiculous smile afterwards."_ He prayed to himself, gaining back his composure. "What is it, Rose?" Shadow replied soft and collectively, digging his hands in a bag of grapes.

"Sonic called me some time ago asking for me, huh?" Amy blurted with no hesitation, as Shadow immediately looked up from his orange.

...

Shadow tapped his fingers on the kitchen table as his bottom left eye-lid twitched, churning a dark sarcastic smirk. _"I know you're behind all this, blue hedgehog." _He thought with no form of anger showing, setting aside his half-peeled orange next to him. "He did in fact, Rose." He admitted bluntly, grabbing his half-peeled orange again and pulling the rest of the skin off.

"Remember that 'prank call' I told you about a couple of Thursday's ago before you and myself dealt with that Magic 8-ball shit?" Shadow asked, reminding her darkly. He received a nod from Amy as she curled a psyched out smile.

"Yes." Amy replied, knowing where this is getting at.

"That was actually Sonic." Shadow shrugged.

The pink flower gaped. _"Not only he didn't tell me Sonic called but, he also told a fib?" _She started to fume. "Why?" She sounded a little upset.

"Why, what?" The ebony bit into the orange, not fazed by her attitude.

"Why didn't you tell Sonic I was with you or maybe told him about me?" Amy raised her voice.

Shadow wiped the juice from off his muzzle, looking back at her still grasping the half-eaten orange. "And why do all this bother you now?" He countered without answering her question, and saw that Amy darted her eyes away from the ebony in thought. "This whole time you were around me, not one time you mentioned or had any regards for that blue hedgehog." He pointed out as he got up from his seat, finishing the rest of his half-eaten orange.

Amy remained her seat, back turned to Shadow and feeling a bit dumbfounded now. Her ears flinched at the sounds of water coming from the faucet seeing as the ebony turned on the kitchen sink behind her just so he can wash his hands. The pink flower glanced her eyes at the ceiling above her in thought, placing both elbows on the kitchen table surface just to hold up her chin in support. It's true she told herself. Why all of this bothered her when she was at fault too? Amy had all the time in the world to contact Sonic and maybe her friend's of her whereabouts. Probably why Shadow hadn't bothered saying anything to her since she never brought up the subject.

"I...shit, I don't know." Amy smacked her lips and puffed air through her lips. _"Sonic asked me this too and even I didn't know how to answer him." _She raised her brows her in sweet sadness mixed with a little glee on her lips._ "Or maybe I was too busy trying to be Shadow's frie-_" She jerked her head as her rambling thoughts were interrupted by the faucet sink being turned off. She soon hear soft footsteps coming behind her.

Shadow walked and halted his last step behind Amy, bending over a bit just over to her shoulder. "And how..." He whispered in her ear, sounding seriously dark and glossy. "In Mobius made you bring up this topic, Rose?" His hot breath made the fur of Amy's pink ear twitched tremendously, all well raising the fur at the back of her neck.

Jade orbs widened and gulped at the new tone of Shadow's voice, Amy held back her breathing as the heat from her face immediately dropped. "We-well..."She croaked out, shakily. "It just came up, that's all." She gave off a lame excuse.

...

The whole kitchen fell silent.

Crimson orbs half-lidded out of boredom, partially gaping at her silly excuse._ "Teh...She's no fun." _He closed his eyes and hid his humor with a smirk, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder when he felt the pink flower jumped by his grip.

Never leaving her ear for a second, Shadow moved in further in her ear to the point Amy felt moisture going inside her eardrum. She only shivered by the touch of his hand rubbing her shoulders softly. "From now on," He squeezed Amy's shoulder without hurting her. "No visitors after 12:00 a.m." He finished, straightening himself up with a serious look on his face now.

Amy quickly leaped form her seat, facing the ebony with his arms crossed. "You knew that So-?" She gaped, placing a hand over her mouth. "I mean...you knew that I had comp-"

Shadow only ran a hand over his quills, giving her a blank stare. "I didn't hear everything word you two said but I never ever forget a voice like Sonic. "He almost snarled his name, whereas Amy tried not to chuckle at his rivalry towards Sonic. "And don't accuse me of eavesdropping because you and Sonic were fairly loud when I was still in my own room." He grunted, narrowing his eyes.

Not liking the feeling of being accused over trivial things, it was now Amy's turn to cross her arms as she mouthed her lips to the corner of her muzzle. "I never said you did." She shrugged, dropping her arms loosely.

Of course knowing that fact Sonic DID step foot in his property, Shadow mentally screamed in anger seeing as his last threat to that blue hedgehog was not enough to keep him out of his house. Even if Sonic was only looking out for Amy out of his good-will and heroism, Shadow did not like the fact that he came to his home without his permission. Despite keeping a straight and calm face, Shadow's mind was filled with rage._ "And knowing how stubborn that blue hedgehog is...He might come back for Rose. Matter of fact, I want him come back. I got __**something**__ for his ass." _He swore on his immortality, uncrossing his arms.

Turning her heel and back on Shadow, Amy soon walked out from the kitchen onto the dark living room. "But still Shadow," She called out moderately with a shrug, heading towards the sofa that used to be her bed. "Why haven't you said anything to me?" She halted her last step, plopping down on the couch.

Shadow following Amy out from the lit kitchen and walked into the dark living room to join Amy. Luckily, the kitchen light provided some light in the dark living room. Shadow displayed a soft expression, watching the pink flower already seated. "Because you're doing fine without the use of your friend's or Sonic, Rose." He got closer to Amy, also turning his heel and took a seat quietly. "Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Shadow leaned back, eying his crimson orbs at the pink flower. "By now, it's already old news." He finished, arms crossed.

With a sigh added by a small chuckle, Amy leaned back on the sofa also. Being silent for quite some seconds, it was by then Shadow turned his whole neck around looking at her. Amy just half shrugged and smiled, placing both arms behind her loose quills. "Maybe because, I felt a little irresponsible not saying anything to my friend's." She lowered and shook her head. "I mean, you gotta understand other peoples concern."

The ebony shook his head with a half snickered. Unbeknown to Amy, Shadow scooted a bit closer to her while the pink flower was trapped in her thoughts. "You weren't being irresponsible at all." He soothed at Amy who still had her head hung down. "Perhaps you did felt a little obligated not telling them some things." He reassured her velvety. "But you have your own life to live Rose; you don't always have to tell your friends every detail about it or even to Sonic."

Shadow still gazed at Amy and soon, the pink flower turned her neck around to face him. _"When I don't have to worry about him huffing and puffing all the time, he behaves just like any mature living being." _Unknown to Amy herself, she half-lidded her jade orbs and winked a sparkle from her eyes at the black handsome hedgehog before her. Charmed by his approach and very words form his deep voice.

That was when Shadow's eyes burned in a hauntingly dark mixture of scarlet glow.

The pink flower saw this, all she did was winked.

"..."

Oh dear.

Jade orbs widened and she gulped a huge lump from her throat. _"What did I just..." _Thoughts were gone as a pair of arms gripped Amy's shoulder and she was gently leaned back down on the sofa. The pink flower lied where she was, nervous and excited. _"Does he want...Huh?"_

Staring wide eyes at the ceiling, never daring to look up at Shadow, Amy tensed as she felt a warm body climb on top of her and Shadow's face was just a few inches close from hers. She bit her lips, her chest rose quickly up and down up vs Shadow's calm breathing ribcage pressed against her own. Amy's hands, feet, forehead, and her entire body, started to form beads sweat all over as she trembled beneath the black hedgehog. _"What is he up to? Is he attractive to me? Shadow, what is going on?!" _She half-lidded her jade orbs as her mouth partially gaped.

"Rose," He nuzzled the side of Amy's face only for the pink flower nuzzle back. "Bring your legs up on the couch." Shadow tone gave off a lot of darkness and mystery to it. Wanting to feel every part of Amy Rose. As much Shadow wants to mate with her, he knows in his heart that she isn't ready for that. Hell, he doesn't know if she's ready for this. But for quite some time; Shadow wants experience her touch, a chance to taste her, to feel her quills, to leave kisses on her face, run his hands on her flat stomach, even suckled below her waistline. He just wanted all of her.

Sure he's being a little selfish but so far, has Amy ran away from him?

No.

Told him to get off?

No.

So, he's not the bad guy right now.

Obeying her ebony roommate, Amy brought up her legs on the sofa and now Shadow was on top of her 100%. Her muzzle began to turn flushed red as her eyes squeezed shut. She felt Shadow grasped his hands at her waistline giving it a tight squeeze and rubbed it softly up and down, making the pink flower moan at the slithering sensation.

The feeling of the immerse heat coming from the black hedgehog above her was...just so much to handle, everything was happening all at once. _"I should be asking him if he has feelings for me or if this is a mindless lust."_ Amy "eeped", as the next thing that happened was Shadow partially opened her legs and he started pushing his hard groin against Amy's soft loins.

The pink flower could've sworn she felt a hard-on pressed on her.

Amy spine only shivered as she sharply gasped for air from the sudden heat coming from her soft crotch. "Sha-Ooohhh." She whimpered when the ebony lifted up Amy's bottom part of her gown up, slowly grinding more into her furry bare legs and crotched, protected by her sleep thong_. "Ch-chaos, that so felt good." _Amy arched her back and opened her eyes gasping for air, gripping the quills of Shadow's that was hanging down as it touched her chest.

Shadow nuzzled Amy's muzzle and gave it a couple of licks. He moaned and hissed, moving up to her left ear and started licking around it. With a dark playful look, Shadow even went as far as placing his tongue inside the pink flowers ear giving it a few thrusts, earning a jittery churning squeal from Amy. Shadow actually smiled how the pink flower withered and clenched her fist together by the sweet touch.

_"Rose, is very sensitive._"He chuckled darkly to himself. Moving back a bit to where Amy's exposed legs were, Shadow slid a hand underneath Amy's exposed night white gown. Slowly, he moved his hand up to where her one of her bosom rests and gave it a tight squeeze. The pink flower yelped as he eyes went wide opened, tensing and clenching her teeth tight from screaming. Amy sank back and smiled, throwing her head back as she tone down her ecstasy by grabbing hold of Shadow's wrist to not let go of one of her bosoms.

_"She's very soft.." _He closed his eyes and groaned. Shadow reluctantly removed his hand and look back at the disappointing aroused Amy, closing her eyes shut again."Look at me, beautiful." Amy quickly opened her eyes at Shadow, she flushed as her beamed and watered with such radiance due to his compliments.

_"He called me beautiful..." _She half-lidded her jade orbs in response to his sexual approach. Amy leaned back and relaxed in the sofa with the weight of another male hedgehog above her keeping her warm, shielding her from the cold living room around them both. Sadly, she frowned and cooed in disappointment as she felt some weight being lifted off from her, already missing another hedgehog's fur bristled against hers bare stomach and legs.

Leaning up on Amy's legs, Shadow displayed as soft and domineering expression as he glanced down at the pink flower. His quills were already messy and sweaty, drenched in his own sweat. Though from his appearance, the dark hedgehog had a nice glistening glow to his features. Amy only got wet more from down there from just staring to hard.

"Rose, I'm not going to go all the way but, do you want to continue or stop?" He asked, out of respect for the pink flower. Shadow placed the hem of his sweatpants getting ready to pull them off. The pink flower almost attempted to reach up and pulled the the pants herself until a voice called her.

_"Ask him if you if he likes you or he just wants something else, AMY!"_ She flinched, her own conciseness screamed at her.

She eyed Shadow with the most confidence she can give him and her lips quivered. Not in fear but, something she's not quite used to. Amy's breathing quickened so more and felt her sleep thong get moist down there even more. Of COURSE she wants to try this out with him.

And maybe...

"Shadow..." A lump slid down her throat and her heart was trying to burst out from her chest. "I...I want you to continue." She gave Shadow her okay. _"IDIOT, now you're going to make things more complicated between you and him in the future!" _Her conscience scolded but Amy only ignore it.

Shadow half-lidded his crimson orbs and his ears were semi folded back. "Very well." His eyes never raged in such ecstasy for just one hedgehog. He wants to explore that beautiful body so bad. Possible get a chance to...try...her...peach...colored lips.

With her eyes closed, Amy heard a pants ruffled from someone's body and tossed down on the soft plushy carpet. She place her fists on her chest quivering, wondering what she has got herself into. Soon a pair of soft fuzzy hands gently but firmly spread Amy's arms apart from her chest and Amy opened her eyes back opened and notice that Shadow was looking down at her giving her the "I'm not here to scare you" expression.

...

Jade orbs shrank back at the size of Shadow's member. He is BIG.

Though his nude member was hidden behind his white boxer.

Shadow smirked and spread Amy's legs a bit more wider with one of her legs hanging down on the sofa. He softly plants his body back on top of her, earning a sweet groan from the pink flower as she missed the heat coming from Shadows body. Whats even more better for Shadow that with only his boxers are left on, he can "almost" feel it. Shadow adjusted his body and groin, pressing and pushing his hard member on some parts of Amy's loins trying to find that sweet, tiny sensitive ball spot thats just a little above...

"Sh-SHADOW!" She screamed and jerked. "Right there." Amy gritted her teethed and held on the Shadow tightly. By then, she relaxed herself and moaned, closing her eyes. _"He knows how to touch..."_ Her breathing becomes out of control and so has Shadow. "Please, do it there Shadow." Amy begged.

Got it.

Hiding a snicker, Shadow closed his eyes and spread his legs a bit, burying his muzzle on Amy's neck sniffing her precious fragrance of peach and berry. "Rose..." He moaned her name thus started thrusting her small pelvic, grunting and circling his hips to provide both pleasure for both himself and his little flower. Poking his member with every devotion, passion, desire, and craving he has for her. He did started off slow, or at least tried too. As even behind his clothed member, the friction of rubbing himself against Amys pelvic and some parts of her thighs was just too much to handle. Amy is lucky that Shadow and herself is not doing it all the way, otherwise Amy wouldn't be able to walk a few days.

They were not even having actual sex but the movement was almost identical to it. Amy squirmed and tossed her head sideways, feeling the sweet, tickling pleasure between her legs and on her thighs herself coming from the all too good Shadow. How IS Shadow this good, she wonder? Amy wrapped her legs around Shadows wait, bring more pressure and humping for the both of them.

"Ahh-AAHHH!" Amy withered and buried herself into Shadow' white fluffy turf. Damn, it's so warm and smelt so nice underneath there. She felt the weight and the sweet pressure sinking her down on the sofa on and off, continuously.

"You feel so good, Rose." Shadow grabbed holds of Amy's upper body and locked her legs.

Shadow humped faster and gripped on Amy's shoulder's for balance as he thrusts was getting frantic, sending more shock waves of pleasure back to his torso and spine, causing Shadow to groaned in agony as he wants to feel more of Amy. Damn his morals and protecting Amy's virginity until another movement was going to happened.

Amy buried her muzzle onto Shadow's neck and was taken back by his intoxicating clove and spices that made her black nose go wild. It was to the point that Amy then grabbed Shadow's back and started to leave little scratch marks, earning a growl from the ebony as he felt pain and satisfaction.

The ebony was having a ball himself. The feeling of his member heated, swelled up, getting much thicker and hard, Shadow almost roared at the tingling feeling hitting his testicles traveling through his pelvic

"Shadow." Amy moaned, pushing her muzzle down to where Shadows neck was, licking and nipping his black fur to the core. He tasted so good, Amy just wanted to have a mouthful of neck.

"Rose..." Shadow moaned as he lifted his head, only for him to stare deep into those watery, glass jade jewels his crimson eyes pierced into. He then slowly moved down to the one part that he craves the most...

Her lips...

_"Shadow...he's..." _She smiled, sweetly. _"He's about to kiss me." _She gritted her teeth as another round of pleasure hit her lower back as Shadow kept attacking the clothed clitoris with his own rock hard member hidden in his boxers.

Amy closed her eyes and parted her lips. Her body continued to shake and withered by the tremendous pounding and the extreme tickles going throughout her tiny body. Both Shadow and Amy was going the one thing they both secretly wanted since they started this. A Kiss.

_"This doesn't feel wrong at all." _She blew hot breaths through her parted lips.

_"Amy, you have no idea how beautiful you are." _Shadow closed his eyes, lowering his lips to where her lips are.

_"His breath smells so-"_ She squeaked in pleasure, through rough grinding._" Too hard, Shadow..._Amy frowned, blissfully.

_"Almost there." _His lips was just a centimeter from Amy's lips. The pink flower can feel the moist hot breath coming from Shadow.

"Do you love me, Shadow?" Amy unintentionally ask the ebony who was just..JUST about to kiss her.

What!?

Shadow ceased all activities and his eyes shrank in befuddlement. No more thrusting, grinding, nuzzling, touching, moaning, all of that just gone. All because Amy ask the simplest question most guys are not just good at hearing. Or even telling.

_"It's one thing to crave for Amy and appreciate her beauty but...do I love her?" _He looked back down and saw that Amy is still waiting for her kiss. Lips puckered out, eyes beautifully closed, her muzzle was deep tomato red, and sweat started to glide down from the top of her quills. The pink flower was ready but Shadow...maybe he wasn't. He closed his eyes and snarled, turning his anger away from the pink flower.

Growling in complete stupidity of why he let his urges and Amy's beauty get to him for the last time, Shadow quickly got up form Amy and bend over, putting his sweatpants on. "Good night, Rose." He mumbled darkly, turning his back on her. Shadow almost flinched as he heard a gasp from the pink flower but brushed it off. By now, he already knew that he had hurt Amy. Making her feel used by his own pleasure when he never intended to involve the pink flowers feelings with this.

But did he really love her or it was Amy's owns attractions that clouded him?

Amy quickly sprung herself up from the sofa as she stood on her two shaky legs, not believing what Shadow was doing to her. Quills all messy, her fast breathing soon started to slow down, white night gown all wrinkled and had creases everywhere, she was no longer trembling in sensual pleasure...she never got her kiss?

The pink flower held back her tears. She called out to the heaving black hedgehog leaving her behind. "Shadow, there's nothing wrong about liking people or maybe even lo-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Rose." Shadow interrupted, walking down the hall. "Just go to bed and I'll see you in the morning, I guess." He hung his head low, trying to ignore the teary throat escaping from Amy's lips. He continued to walk down the dark hallway towards the end of the hall, finally reaching his master bedroom.

"Shadow!" Amy called out from the living room, sniffling her nose and crying. "At least tell me what we can do to resolve this." Her voice echoed from the living room as Shadows hand grabbed the doorknob.

Twisting the doorknob and leaving the door halfway cracked opened, Shadow looked over his shoulder and grimaced as he saw how drenched the pink flowers face was from all those tears. _My Chaos..._he already dealt with that before. Shadow lowered his eye-lids and took a very big breath, giving Amy a displeasure look. "You know how we can resolve this?" He asked, still looking over his shoulder and watched Amy tilted her head in question. "Giving me some damn space, Rose." He barked at her.

And with that, Shadow swiftly opened his door all the way and closed it shut behind him. At the other side of his room, a "click" was heard indicating Shadow locked the door the minute he got in.

All alone in the dark living room by herself with the kitchen light still on after watching the door shut on her like that, Amy just looked down on her toes. _"He wants space from me?"_She lifted her head up trying to be stoic but the tears in her eyes started streaming down.

"..."

She finally broke down,

Amy fell to her knees and started to wailed, rubbing her eyes and face frantically to keep her face from being too drenched. She cried because she gave in to Shadow's urges and her own, she cried because if they really did had mated and asked him if he loved her, Shadow probably would've turned her away. She'd be devastated losing her virginity like that, she even cried louder remembering Shadow said that he wants space form her.

The sobbing pink flower got up from the floor, using one hand for balance and stood tall._ "Okay Shadow...you're going to have your wish." _She walked towards the dark hallway, sniffling back the last of her wet snout. Amy soon started walking towards her own room going through the lonesome dark hallway herself.

She thought Shadow and herself relationship was doing much better than before. So...what was all that about in the sofa? Did Amy liked Shadow too because she was spared by his gruff attitude? _"If you would had said yes Shadow...I would've...Maybe...I would've want to explore my feelings with you too. You did help and took care of me and when you're not in a bad mood, you're...softer to deal with. It's only natural I'd feel some closeness towards you after the time we spent together." _Amy unintentionally said to Shadow, though no way for him to hear her now. She took a left, which was her room, and turned the knob very slowly making her way inside.

Closing the door shut behind her, soon sounds of drawers and closets were opened along with clothes being shuffled inside a stuffed suitcase.

Why not?

Shadow doesn't want Amy in his presence.

* * *

**I prayed that the end was fluent because I was having issues with my laptop and I had to use my sisters. My page kept freezing up when I was proofreading so, you guys be the judge -_-.**

**Thank you guys for all your patience and wow, awesome review counts and author favoring/following. You guys will always give me another reason to keep on writing this story. My way of saying thank you for giving my creativity a shot.^^**

**Just to give you guys a heads up because you'll hear this a lot from your favorite authors, My schedule is getting a HELL of a lot busy now. But remember, I am always outlining and writing each chapter whatever chance I get. Just expect slow updates.  
**

**And also as far as the lime...okay I tried to make it a fluent and connecting as best as I can. Sadly, I was holding back because I don't want my story to be removed if it got too inappropriate wise. So the REAL lemon will be posted on only. I will let you guys know in the future.  
**

**Until then, thank you guys and please be patient from now on. I got a busy schedule too.  
**

**See you guys next chapter. More romance and some sadness.  
**

**~Lolly Shane.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love doesn't make you weak but it can leave you vulnerable. You expose yourself to all kinds of emotions, feeling it a lot greater than the next person who is not open to love. At least not a lot.****  
**

**Least that's what I think.**

**~Lolly Shane.**

* * *

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself

ADDITIONAL A/N: In this CHAPTER ONLY, anything in _**bold/italics**_ is the person speaking from the other side of the conversation.

**Chapter 14: The Brick Wall Has Fallen**

The soothing veil of obscurity started to fade away; as the wondrous, bittersweet taste embellishment of yellow and orange tinted the sky. After the bashful shade of hue basked in its glory, a precious glint of blue sailed through whatever that was left of the dimmed atmosphere. Followed by the oh so beautiful sun rise coming from the horizon, beaming its way across the welkin. After a series of fascinating transition of colors; the day has turned clear, bright, and blue.

For it was now dawn.

As the peaceful glacial forest was still asleep, its citizens of the Mystic Ruins region were just waking up. And looking at one particular beige house would already seemed to have its early birds.

Inside the house itself behind the other side of the bathroom door, someone was up and about, getting ready for whatever today was going to turn out to be.

_click_

The bathroom lights turned on.

Such bright lights in the bathroom created a warm, yellowish glow surrounding all four corners of the white walls. It wasn't long until a black, gloveless finger removed itself from the light switch.

Sigh.

Shadow hung his head as he walked over to the empty rectangular shaped shower space, staring blankly at the hard flooring beneath his feet with a tired but an enthusiastic brooding expression. He stopped right in front of the glass shower door, curling a sultry smirk on his muzzle. _"You are really something, Rose." _He thought with little satisfaction and disapproval, thinking about his involvement with Amy almost last night after she made him "retreat" to his room.

With a relaxed gaze, the ebony extended his arm out to reach the handle of the glass door just to leave it open halfway. _"How was it possible for __**you**__ to make the Ultimate-Lifeform run to his room with his tail between his legs after you asked about the "L" word!?" _Shadow snorted at his own cowardice, feeling quite surprised with himself taking refuge to his master bedroom before the beautiful Amy Rose he STILL craved. Damn, no matter how hard he wants to avoid it, his yearning for the pink flower will never vanish.

Since day one, Shadow knew there was something unique about Amy.

But being who he was, he tend to ignore it.

Until now.

Leaning over with a low huff, the ebony bent inside the shower stall and placed a hand over the nozzle, turning it on. Soon the shower head sputtered on and water rained down as droplets of hot aqua was already making its way towards the drainage after it pitter-pattered hard on the tile surface.

Already, the room became hazy and wisps of misty stream started fogging up the bathroom mirrors and the cracked open window. Shadow leaned back up after turning on the shower and placed both hands on the rim of his grey sweatpants, bending over a little again just to glide his pants down along with his boxers. Slowly but steady, he rose himself back up, standing tall displaying a delicate persona. _"Rose...you have any idea what you made me?" _The ebony closed his eyes, shaking his head indirectly in his thoughts towards the pink flower...as if she was listening to him._ "Do you wish to find out?" _His crimson orbs peaked through his eye-lids, holding back a sneer.

Dare he say it?

Shadow sighed and sank his shoulders with a soft mug on his face, readying himself for defeat to Amy's beauty and heart. Crossing his arms, the ebony darted his eyes aimlessly at the loner part of the wall, trying to hold back a blush this time. "You made me vulnerable to you." He admitted softly through his lips as he moved his red eyes back to the center of his white sockets, unfolded his arms as he stood "nude" in front of the cracked open shower door.

Without a second thought, Shadow continued to speak indirectly to the pink flower although he knows Amy cannot hear him. He didn't feel absolutely silly sounding like this...he just...felt right feeling this way. "You heard that, beautiful?" Shadow confessed, grimly looking down with a sinful smug and not being able to hold back his blush. "Since the night I took in you, I knew there was something unusual about you." Again, his mind wandered off. Going back to day one since Amy forced herself into his home during a bad weather storm.

And it felt like it happened just yesterday.

Paying no mind to the running water as more and more fog surrounded him. The black hedgehog just rose his head, shrugging absently. _"I was no match for your type of bravery when you forced yourself in the first night you came, Rose." _Shadow remembered, visualizing Amy's determination on that dreadful snowstorm that night. He felt his chest ached as he went on with this, feeling some compassion. _"When I still wasn't used to your presence Rose, you at least earned my respect through cooking..." _Guess he can say that tender pot pie was his favorite dish of all time.

Remembering that he needed to take his shower, Shadow took hold of the glass handle door again and opened it enough to slip right in as he half-lidded his eyes in...a daydream? _"But even after what you did, that wasn't enough to have you live with me permanently."_ Shadow recalled, well aware that Amy was only doing her fair share seeing he never asked for any sort of rent from her. He placed one leg inside, trying to get the rest of his body inside the shower stall. _"However, when you wore that blue dress the night when you wanted to get to know me..." _The ebony paused before he continued, thinking how intrigued Amy looked that night without her seeing how flattered he was._ "I admit, you did look very captivating in it." _He admittedly thought with such velvety, remembering how he had to "turn" in early that night two Wednesdays ago because of Amy's natural look.

Closing the glass shower door behind him softly, Shadow allowed the blistering heat and mist engulfed him inside all while letting the droplets of water pour down on him. His unique, curled up quills began to soak. Stretching past his torso as more and more running water drenched his entire body. He glanced up at the shower head, letting the water run past his naked eyes as he dug deeper into his memories for the little rose. _"I admit Rose, you got on my nerves a few times when you kept trying to talk to me in the past."_ He thought in minor irritation, letting out a small snarl which reverted to an angry smile. _"But just like you had to put up with my seldom, self-reserved behavior...It was only fair I had to learn to deal with your outgoing personality."_ The ebony blinked, squeezing the hot running water from his eyes.

The feeling of the sauna-like shower and water felt relaxing to Shadow as he ghost his hands and fingers on top of his red/black quills, massaging his scalp underneath. Centering himself right below the shower head, it wasn't long until every fur in the ebony's body was doused to the point that it outlined every muscle tone and firmness hidden behind his natural coat, revealing his sex appeal.

Of course the Shadow knew this. He only "hmph."

Arrogantly feeling proud of himself, Shadow darted his eyes at his hard muscled arms and legs in the middle of a shower, and eyeing his eight-pack. After feeling proud of himself, the black hedgehog glanced to his left and spotted his personal shower gel and sponge. Turning his body around to face his personal wash needs, he picked up one shower gel on one hand and the sponge on the other, flipping the cap open with his thumb. Shadow squirted the clear substance on his sponge thus allowing the streaming water from above creating suds.

Satisfied with enough bubbles; Shadow rose the very arm he was holding the sponge and closed his eyes, softly scrubbing his face and muzzle. When the ebony removed the sponge off his face and muzzle...faintly but clearly...he heard a sweet chirp near his right ear as if...someone was trying to speak to him. _"Hi Shadow." _Amy's cheerful sing-song voice rang his bell, causing him to hiss in pleasure while running water rinsed off his sudsy muzzle completely.

Her sweet voice.

Shadow shook his head to fling off any remaining soap and water from off his face. He actually felt good from the inside after thinking of Amy's sweet voice...Until a painful memory occurred to him, causing him to frown quite sadly. The ebony looked down at his sponge, gripping it tightly as he grimly visualized how sad he made his pink roommate because of his uncalled for comments. _"I can recall a time when I upset you Rose when I wasn't being respectful on my part." _He grimaced in memory, already regretting for even thinking about it. _"When I made you cry, I couldn't stand it. Not because you were wailing but..." _He sunk his shoulders while looking the other direction, feeling ashamed and soft around the eyes._ "I just couldn't stand to see you so sad because I was already missing your precious, fragile charisma." _He "hmph" melodically. It's why he apologized in the first place, he was used to Amy's exquisite smile and upbeat attitude. Not her pitiful crying! He had to make it up to Amy after the way he treated her.

Why else he volunteered to watch her all night?

With a distant, impassive look on his face, Shadow sighed thinking at the one event that made him fall for the pink flower at last. He wanted to smile...he truly did...oh what the hell, he curled his lips at his fondest memory. No one was watching him, shit. _That same night..." _His chest tightened as he felt his heart skipped a beat_. "When you wore that beautiful gown and hugged me due to watching you all night..." _His crimson orbs swelled in exultation, ears drooping in erotic passion. _"I knew right then and there that you belong to me and me ONLY." _The ebony's mind went a little possessive. He then dropped his sick, achy smile and went back to feeling his calm solemn self like before.

In need to continue his shower before he lose all his dark fur, the ebony went back to pouring more clear substance on the sponge. _"When I think of you Rose," _His stomach started to tickle._ "I feel weak."_ Crimson orbs blinked, inwardly. Feeling his heartbeat ache up against his ribs._ "But...this kind of vulnerability... is something I can accept."_ He thought gently, with a lot of acceptance to himself and how he feels.

Not waiting for any bubbles to lather up while water was still raining on him, Shadow began scrubbing his neck and shoulders. Little suds did formed but quickly rinsed off due to sprinkle drops of water from above as he glide the sponge on one of his arms down slowly to his abs, circling it around until it got all soapy. _"And..." _He cringed and his crimson orbs sweltered in sexual fury, feeling his heartbeat pound harder in his chest that it started to hurt._ "It never felt so fucking good." _He blew air through his lips, closing his eyes and smirking afterwards.

Wow...

After a sudsy experience from waist up and with some soap left on his sponge, Shadow looked over his shoulder and glanced down at his tail, cocking a dim brow. Shrugging slightly, he brought the sponge down on his tail, scrubbing it clean and moved his arm back after his got thoroughly washed. As he was halfway done cleaning himself, again with nothing else to think about, Shadow's heart was asking him "Why are you this attracted to your Amy?"

Yes...

His Amy.

Crimson orbs burned with rage and yearning, Shadow could literally feel his eyes bulging out getting ready to speak with his heart. _"I'm attracted to Rose because...only she and she alone can make me feel this way. And now that I've said it, she makes it absolutely safe for me to show all of me in front of her when I couldn't do it to others."_ The ebony turned his body in front of the shower faucets again, eyeballing the shower head just to point the lathered sponge upwards where the hot water was still running from. He closed his fist, squeezing it multiple times. Trying to rinse off any old soap from it.

Again, he brought his arm back with the soaked sponge in his hand. Closing his eyes, he frowned slightly but not irritably...though with a pinch of tenderness. _"Is this-" _He paused himself momentarily, not moving one muscle after his hesitation._ "Is this what lo- "that word" supposed to feel like?" _He felt his cheeks burned behind his fur, pulling a poker face. _"Does it make me feel this defenseless to other odd emotions, invading you like a parasite trying to bite through someone's thick skin?" _Shadow thought, holding his breath as he stood completely still.

And how's he saying all this?

He felt the water run past down his eyes again, not flinching one bit as he letting the scorching heat sink inside his white sockets. With the shower gel still in one hand, Shadow shrugged it off softly. Sightly bearing a red flush on his muzzle and pouring more clear gel entity on top of the sponge with a soft gaze. Leaning over, Shadow moved the sponge down to where his muscled curved legs are, scrubbing it downwards so the germs can only go towards the drainage. He repeated the same steps with his other leg.

As Shadow rose back up, he stood tall underneath the shower head, squeezing the remaining cleaning bubbles out from his sponge. He looked down at the very material he used to clean himself and gazed at it softly, his lips parted lightly and still thinking... "Lo-" The ebony barely stuttered. Lot harder to say that through the lips. "Lo-Love?" He sputtered at the end, sounding a little clear than his last attempt. He sighed, half-lidding his crimson orbs.

"..."

Spending time with Amy REALLY rubbed off on him.

Shadow lowered his ears, not confused but unsure still when Amy asked him almost last night if he loved her._ "I still don't know if I...love... her." _His mind wandered, squeezing the sponge from his hand as the more vaporized water from the shower clouded him, trapping him in a white illusion. _"One thing I do know..."_ He made his last thought, darting his crimson orbs to the corner of his eyes with a mellifluous sigh. _"Rose has treated me as if I'm a living being than...a living weapon."_ Shadow moved his eyes back in the center, displaying a blissful breath staring into space absent-mindedly. _"For once, it feels good to be seen as something else than a threat to the world or others..." _His last thoughts escaped through his ears...

"..."

His heart skipped a beat.

He placed his hand to where his heart was beating. The ebony's mind was swimming.

"..."

_"Rose about your question; I do..." _His mind turned white and faded out...

That was it for Shadow...he now knows he has "that" sort of, kind of feeling towards the pink flower. It was good that he felt it. Damn, it felt so good to not always have to worry about being strong all the time too. Sure, he may still behave aloof and cold-manner at times but there was no need to be like that in front of his pink roommate...No. Shadow would from now on crush down whatever brick wall that stood between him and Amy so the pink flowers charisma can pierce through his soulless body.

Feeling absolutely in bliss and almost lost without himself in his own daze, the feeling of his heart beating in his chest, and inviting this precious happiness in his life, Shadow closed his eyes and meditated in hopes that his Amy was made for him and he was created for her. No doubt in his mind they don't belong with one another. "Amy Rose," He said her name loud and clear. "I was a fool to have slept through the night without kissing you." Shadow whispered his regret and sighed, only to see it get vaporized along with the tendering steam and warmth while still in the shower.

Almost last night...

Oh...shit, wait a minute!

His crimson eyes bulged opened! Sending him back to reality.

Not kissing Amy?! Because...

_"Fuck..." _He forgot...he forgot it ALL!

Thinking about his need first!

Leaving the poor pink flower confused in the dark before she cried for him!

Screaming at the fragile-hearted Amy to give him space all because he couldn't decipher his new-found feeling for her until NOW!

Shutting the DOOR in her face when Amy begged for him to talk to her!

Shadow gasped in absolute stupidity and disgrace, standing in silence as hot droplets of water streamed down on him during his standstill. His mind exploded in rage! "CHAOSDAMMIT!" Shadow's swearing echoed throughout the bathroom, he grimaced and puffed air through his clenched teeth. How could he do that to Amy especially NOW he was starting to figure out what he was truly feeling for her?

Remembering that he had his cleaning amenities on each of his hands, Shadow quickly squirted the body-wash substance on the sponge. In much of a hurry to wrap up his shower and talk to Amy before she's too upset to even speak to him. _"Once I wake up Rose from her sleep, I'll take my chances and talk to her." _Shadow promised himself, not waiting for the suds to build up as he set down the shower gel on the shelved next to him for now and rose up his free arm, scrubbing underneath it. Repeating his steps, Shadow placed the sponge on his other hand and scrubbed his untouched armpit, letting the water do its work by rinsing both clean arms.

Hopefully, it's not too late.

Squeezing any dirty water out the sponge, Shadow grabbed his gel again and mildly poured some more cleaning substance on his cleaning material. With a solemn, impatient look on his face, Shadow stood straight and looked down between his crotch, bringing his free hand towards in front of it. Forming two fingers in front of his crotch, he started pulling the extra fur and foreskin back until his peach skin penis was revealed.

Lowering his crimson orbs as he tried to hold back a sensual groan when the water was tapping on his half erect penis, the ebony brought about his sponge and started gently cleaning it in circles, letting more sprinkles of water rinse while he was at it so the suds wouldn't be too harsh on the exposed member.

Last but not least after his pink penis retracted back into his fur, tucked in; Shadow turned and brought the sponge upwards to where the water was pouring from the shower head, letting the water flow through to rinse it. Quickly grabbing his shower gel from the shelved that was aside with the rest of the bathroom amenities. He brought back his cleansed sponge inches from his chest and the black hedgehog glanced down with a blank stare, pouring a little more than usual substance on the sponge. Impatiently, he waits for the bubbles to recreate itself after water made contact with the soap.

Bending over again with the sponge in his hand, Shadow spread his rear and rose up his tail up. Looking over his shoulder, the solemn hedgehog moved the sponge to his rear and gently cleaned the small opening underneath his tail, letting the water run through his back while rinsing it off in the process.

And when even more water rained down on the ebony, Shadow squeezed his sponge multiple times to rid the last of any soap and...he hate to think about it, bacteria out. Eyeing to his left with a soft expression, the ebony extended his arms and placed back both shower gel and damp sponge that shelved the other bathroom amenities.

Glancing down where the faucets were, Shadow extended an arm again in attempt to turn off the rainy hot water_. "Teh..." _The ebony smirked casually, placing both hands on the shower nozzle._ "My showers are turning just as long as Rose." _He twisted both hot and cold water faucets, shutting off the shower to its last drop.

_drip*drip*drip..._

Finally.

He was done!

And not waiting another moment with his head up high, Shadow turned his heel and placed a hand on the glass door handle, stepping right out as he closed the glassy thin piece of door shut behind him. Forget about shaking the water off his fur and quills like the hedgehog he is, the ebony has more important things to worry about as he frantically looked around...for...

"Where's my phone?" Shadow whispered in question, darting his crimson orbs from the hamper, on top of the toilet, the cabinet, the bathroom sink...WHERE THE HELL IS IT!? Oh yes there it is. He gave out a sigh of relief, glancing at his phone that was lying on top of his folded clothes for today and his wrist-watch communicator along with it on the bathroom sink counter next to his white large towel.

Only a few feet away, Shadow power-walked to where his personal belongings were as his wet feet made squeaky noise on the hard flooring below. Stopping in front of his bathroom counter, the black hedgehog picked up his phone and frowned in disappointment, not pleased with his own tardiness. "It's 7:30 a.m." He mumbled plainly, tapping his wet foot. "I'm suppose to wake up Rose by now" He said with a soft growl and grimaced, setting his phone back down to the side and picked up his large white towel thus began drying his head and quills first.

Removing his towel of his head with a huff of impatience, Shadow closed his eyes and shook his stringy damp quills dry as it naturally started to curl back up on its own. Before he continued...he sunk his shoulders, displaying a lucid expression on his face with his ears partially drooping. "Hopefully, Rose isn't too upset with me." He hoped, even though he started to have his doubts. The ebony then glided the large bath towel from his shoulders, to abdomen, and down his legs. Looking down between his groins, he brought his towel to the center and quickly dried his privates. Lastly peeking over his shoulders, he bent over one last time since remaining in the shower and widened his rear to remove any lingering water wedged between his cheeks.

After drying himself though his fur was still sort of damp, Shadow wrapped his towel in one hand and eyeballed his dirty sleepwear that was left on the floor. He walked a few inches with a "I need to hurry up" look on his face and picked up his grey sweatpants and boxers, using his other free hand. Rising back up with a soft gaze, his crimson orbs pointed to where the hamper was just a corner of him, cocking a brow. Partially turning his heel, the ebony walked a few steps to the very basket to throw in his tainted clothes.

And just before the ebony threw in his stuff inside the hamper he paused...stiffly. Snickering in perverse, Shadow lowered his eyes in pleasure at the sight that interests him in the most sinful way.

Amy's white lace panty stood out in the hamper.

"Perhaps I should wear clothes often so I can have obvious reasons to see something like that." The black hedgehog said with some perverse in it, though he wondered what made him think in such way but disregard it.

He's just very fond of Amy Rose.

A lot.

Turning his heel back around to where he left his personal clothing at, Shadow walked to the side of the bathroom sink and picked up his first clothing for today, frowning at the white shirt like its his sworn enemy. Why? With a shrug, crimson orbs flashed in irritation because he always...ALWAYS struggled to put on any kind of shirt because his quills are too thick. "Hate this part when it comes to dressing myself." His complaints were muffled, due to the shirt being wrapped around his head.

_"But in all seriousness, I pray to Chaos that Rose gives me a chance to explain myself." _Shadow thought, knowing that he is in for a serious talk with Amy about how he feels and how wrong it was for him to leave her in the dark almost last night. Words can only do some much...

Sigh.

After getting his shirt on, Shadow shook his quills back in shape with a relaxed, cool demeanor. The feeling the last wave of the blistering hot shower mist rushed past him through the crack window he always leave open to avoid any fog lingering fog, even after ones finished taking the shower. The ebony moved on to the next thing to wear for today.

And whether Shadow is excited or anxious, he knows he can't leave that bathroom without brushing his teeth.

* * *

Every ceiling light in each room was off throughout the house.

No lights was needed to be on this time of day. Seeing as the beaming suns rays pieced through every window in the beige home, adding its own touch of soft golden glow in each room. Not even the notorious dark hallway was no match for such aural light, pooling its way on the smooth carpet as it dimly brightened the overshadowed walls and corners.

Suddenly...the bathroom door creaked open, softly. Revealing the dark individual coming out after his daily hygiene routine, letting the old dense heat of fog seep out along with him.

After Shadow slipped through the small crack opening from the bathroom with his head hanging down. Bearing a wary and delicate concerned look on his face, the ebony stare hard on the soft carpet beneath him as he stood between Amy's room and the bathroom in the middle the dimly lighted hallway, releasing his hold on the door behind him.

Trying to hold back his hesitation, Shadow slowly moved his neck up so he can fix his gaze at the very door where the pink flower sleeps. "This won't be easy." He said, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes, trying to muster up any form of determination for this. After a few moments standing completely still, Shadow snapped his eyes open with a tender smirk in his face, folding his ears back in almost doubt. "Rose probably hates me already but...after what I've experienced not too long ago...I have to try." He mumbled, willing to do whatever he can to make Amy Rose his.

Shadow was willing to take as much time he needs to settle this with himself and his...perception for the pink flower once and for all. No more avoiding Amy, no more shutting himself from whatever spectacular feelings he missed out because of where he's coming from, just no...no more. Even though the ebony was due to go to work very VERY soon wearing his; long sleeve dark blue and black G.U.N. jumpsuit with a zipper in the middle, traditional gloves and inhibitors, wrist-watch communicator on his right wrist, black buckle, hover shoes of course, only thing that was missing was Shadow's bullet proof vest.

...Yeah, right! Like he needs it.

Making his move, the ebony brought up his hand and formed it to a fist. Moving his fist towards the door, Shadow's silent enthusiasm went to a mid halt as he lowered his ears in bitter sadness, remembering the last thing he said to Amy after he refused to confront his feelings for her almost last night. _"You know how we can resolve this?" _He held back a cringe, hearing his own arrogant voice echoed in his mind.

He was a damn fool for the way he acted after his last sentence._"Giving me some damn space, Rose."_ At this Shadow brought his whole hand back and rubbed the back of his quills. Despite feeling a little discouraged as of now...he can't let this stop him. May as well admit what a douche he was since he already said everything else about himself and Amy. "I know..." Shadow told himself, turning his neck away from the door. "I'm quite the needledick." The ebony chest rose and jerked his neck back at the door, dropping his hand back to his side after rubbing his head.

Remembering the very reason why he is here, the ebony has to let go of all doubts and hesitations with a dark yet sensual impassive persona. For Chaos sake, STOP BEING STUBBORN WITH YOURSELF!_ "When did I ever hesitate to do anything? I HAVE to talk to Rose." _Shadow thought, rising his arm again and folded his hand to a fist. _"I won't know whether if she feels..." _He paused._ "I won't know if she will forgive me or not if I keep turning my back on her." _Shadow looked down, smirking in confidence. "But I'm not going another day wondering about this, that, or the other._" _The determined black hedgehog whispered, slowly developing a soft glare.

Feeling ready...again, Shadow sighed. Pulling a weak, brooding smile on his face as he is sure things won't be as bad...despite probably getting hammered by Amy if she's still angry. "We...need to...talk." His fist moved fast.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Rose," He called out her name, sounding as gently and velvety as possible. "I need you to talk to you before you get ready for work." The ebony secretly braced himself, wondering if Amy was going to open the door softly to hear him out. Or, flung the door open and lash out at him.

Waiting.

"..."

Why hasn't the door opened yet?

After waiting a few more seconds, by now the black hedgehog would've heard a small voice from the other side of the door. Puzzled from the long delay, Shadow shook his head in disbelief, feeling a bit off from all this with a blank stare. _"Strange..."_ He thought to himself. Amy would've already respond in some form of communication. A noise, a chirp, a giggle, an insult, the door flying open. Anything.

He shrugged it off and tried again.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

"Wake up, Rose." Shadow called out smooth and clear, moving his arm away from the door that time. To himself, he hoped he didn't sound too demanding, being fairly careful how he is going to approach the pink flower. It's just that standing in the middle of the hallway with no response, especially with Shadow in dire need of talking to Amy just isn't helping!

Waiting some more.

"..."

Still no answer.

Now Shadow was feeling a little stupid, gaping in bewilderment seeing as the door never opened at all. Is Amy serious?_ "Even for Rose, she cannot be this mad at me." _He thought. Sure okay, Amy would be mad at him for the way how he did her almost last night and missing his CHANCE to communicate with the pink flower about her question to him. But knowing Amy...she still had room to be open-minded to a lot of things and would hear Shadow's say in anything.

Getting fed up with the waiting game, Shadow narrowed his eyes at the doorknob and grabbed it in a heartbeat. Though with some small irritation on his gaze, the ebony still kept his soft, smooth voice in check. "Rose," He warned, softly. Darting his crimson eyes directly at the door for a moment, bearing his almost impatient attitude. "I'm coming in." He finished his sentence, knowing that it's never EVER a good idea to barge into a woman's room without her "okay". But because Amy hasn't said a word to him, he's not liable.

He's not, right?

The knob twisted opened. It was unlocked.

"?"

Shadow pushed further inside the pink flowers room slowly and quietly, looking from one direction to the next and no signs of his pink roommate. All was too silent and empty. The only thing that's keeping the tiny room too creepy is the suns glow beaming through the window to the far left of the room...And when did Amy left her room this messy?

He released his grip from the doorknob, standing a little ahead of the doorway with an awkward look on his face._ "She's not here?" _The baffled black hedgehog wondered, unsure when and what time did Amy left without him knowing if she was going to work or maybe had to attend other matters.

Hm.

Shadow just walked further inside the room with a half shrug, not entirely fazed by the rooms emptiness. Taking little steps at a time, he went closer to the pink flowers bed in the middle of the room, only to frown at her unmade bed in suspicion as he made his stop in front of it. _"Rose would've never left her room without making up the bed first." _He thought, knowing it was unlike Amy to leave the room or the house for that matter at all without fixing her bed.

Placing both fist on his hips with a plain look on his face, Shadow turned his neck to his left to where the window was located. Still trying to comprehend how weird this was getting as he slowly moved his neck investigating, the black hedgehog eyes bulged in surprise at one particular space, mouthing his lips to the corner of his muzzle. _"Her closet door is left wide opened. And why does it look half emptied?" _He questionably thought and glanced down, noticing a couple of clothes missing from Amy's closet and saw pieces of fabric left on the plush carper floor.

This can't be right.

"What in Chaos..." Shadow lowered his eye-lids and used his free arm to scratch his head, indirectly moving his crimson orbs to the other side of the room only to spot... His eyes popped open only this time, his dark pupils shrank in astonishment!

No...

Why three of Amy's drawers weren't closed all the way?

And why couple of her clothes were hanging out?

Crimson orbs moved slowly dow-

"!"

Where the hell is her suitcase?

Without trying to panic, Shadow turned his heel to Amy's dresser that where half-opened drawers stood out, quickly rushing his way over there. _"Don't tell me..." _He almost prayed to himself, not wanting to believe...

Amy couldn't have...

His foot steps practically screeched to a halt on the plush carpet, leaving a tiny permanent trail from his heel. Shadow bent over quickly, pulling each drawers open all the way just to look inside of them one by one. The first two drawers were only a few pair of socks and undergarments and he wrinkled his brows in almost fear and frustration...yes fear, he WISHED he didn't have to think what he think it is.

Finally the ebony reached the last drawer, displaying a hard glare as he bent over a little as he firmly wrapped his fingers around the drawer handle, closing his eyes in disbelief. "Rose...don't tell me you're gone." He prayed to Chaos, hoping that Amy was just probably changing her wardrobe. Opening his eyes and mentally preparing himself for this, Shadow pulled the last drawer all the way open...only...to leave him in shock.

She did.

Looking down inside what was left in the last drawer...was Amy Rose's blue night-gown that he loved so much. Shadow... with a heavy heart, placed a hand over his eyes, understanding what Amy was trying to say. "Unbelievable." He whispered softly, taking his hand away from his eyes with some sense of failure in himself.

Amy was practically saying good-bye.

Is why she left her blue gown behind.

Especially inside the last drawer.

Shadow looked over his shoulder to where Amy's unmade bed was and turned his attention back to the blue night-gown his pink flower enjoyed wearing. He forced a shallow smirk on his face even though he sensed the depression coming in._ "So...it has come to this." _He thought, looking back down on Amy's sleepwear and carefully picking up with his hand as gently as possible._  
_

Rising back up with a void expression in his eyes, Shadow circled his body around as he gently held the aqua color fabric in his hand thus making his way towards Amy's unmade bed. How...How can he not see this coming? "Why didn't I hear Rose leave her room?" He thought, eyeballing softly at the blue night-gown and moved his crimson orbs towards the window in front of him. And from what it looked like, it wasn't locked either. Looking blankly at the window still, it hit him...and just thinking about it actually made Shadow roll his eyes despite how upset he was feeling. _"The window...of course."_ Shadow thought nonchalantly as he lowered his eye-lids, shaking his head at the thought of Amy slipping through the window like a teenager trying to run away from home.

Serious, no one uses the front door anymore?

Sighing with his eyes closed after feeling a bit humorous at the thought of Amy leaving underneath his nose the way she did, Shadow stopped in front of the soft mattress. Circling his body and heel around, and taking his seat, he then leaned forward in a slouched position with a morbid expression on his face. With a doomed expression written in his face, suddenly the ebony stopped breathing. Trying to comprehend what was going on with him and with...this and...whats going to happen at this point. Is he sad? Yes. Is he going to cry? Hell no. Did he want Amy Rose back? More than anything. _"Then again, I don't blame her for leaving."_ Shadow thought, thinking it was best to accept things as they are.

He blew his chances with Amy Rose.

All because he didn't stand up to his own feelings.

Shadow then gripped his former pink roommates gown in his hand, already growing tired of his own mopey behavior...for once. His eyes narrowed darkly with a pinch of stupidity, lowering his head to EVER think his feelings for Amy...could ever possibly give him the hap- no...what he was feeling does not come close to happiness.

It was stronger. Much stronger and Shadow himself wanted to embrace it.

But it was too late.

Or is it?

Shadow threw his head back, scowling at himself and at this. "To think I-" He was startled back to reality, feeling something hard vibrating in his left pants pocket._"May as well get this over with." _He almost reverted back to his cold demeanor, eyeing his crimson orbs to where the IPhone 4 was vibrating from. Still grasping the soft blue gown in one hand, the ebony used his free one and grabbed the phone out of his pocket. As he took it out and put it near eye level, crimson eyes cocked a brow as he saw the person's name on-screen.

-Rouge name appeared on cracked screen of the IPhone 4-

Oh NOW what does she want?

With little time to spare, Shadow did took consideration to take this call anyway. Wondering why his G.U.N. partner decided to call him at a time like this. He only sunk his shoulders, displaying an impassive demeanor._ "This has better be good, Rouge." _He thought calmly, though his mind was boiling with irritability as he press the talk button, placing it in his ear. "What is it, Rouge!?" He snarled through the phone.

A soft, with a pinch ginger voice was heard from the end of the line but almost in hysterics._** "Shadow!"**_ Rouge blurted out his name. _**"What happened?" **_She asked, sounding as if she barely woke up herself.

Not wanting to tell Rouge his business for once, Shadow responded by playing a little dumb. Yeah, like he enjoys doing it. "You tell me." He spoke, plainly.

The ebony heard a startled gasp from the end of the phone line, making his brows rose to attention. _**"Wait, you mean didn't hear about it?"**_ The jewel thief stammered, holding back a gulp. _**"Let alone KNOW about it?" **_Rouge asked again, trying not to sound too sleepy this time.

Shadow closed his eyes and growled, letting out a hiss through his lips. "Rouge, already I'm tired of these guessing games." He gruff, losing his patience. Not really in the mood for things such as this. "Just say whatever the hell what needs to be said." He said, wanting to finish this phone call.

The jewel growled with such a feminine tone to it but decide to drop it. This is Shadow's she's speaking after all. _**"Amy was found unconscious overnight somewhere in the deeper parts of the woods and is now getting treated at the hospital." **_She revealed the news with such softness to it.

Overnight...that long ago.

Oh my...Chaos.

Shadow folded his ears and narrowed his eyes, wrinkling his nose in anger and regret as he gripped the phone tightly in his grasp. It was one thing to accept the fact that Amy left due to his uncalled words and action. But Shadow never meant for Amy to runaway like this only to get hurt.

...Shit.

_"This is all my fault." _He thought with a snarl, taking full responsibility for Amy from this point on. "When did you hear the news?" The ebony questioned his partner, dropping all forms of tension from his face with an unmoved stare.

Rouge sighed over the phone after Shadow's question, not understanding why he hadn't known. Where was he in this? _**"Shadow, please tell me you knew about this." **_The jewel thief asked calmly, before she continued. _**"Did you know anything about Amy leaving after midnight or something?"**_ She pressed on, without sounding too offensive.

"No, I didn't." Shadow admitted, lower his ears in morbidity and turned his face away from the phone. "I had no idea she was out the house." He left it at that, leaving the part out that Amy may have left through the bedroom window and not the front door so he wouldn't hear her walk out of her room.

"_**Did something happened, Shadow?" **_Rouge asked, wanting to see if she can help out in any way she can.

"For once, I'm not telling you my business." The ebony ordered, firmly and strictly. He kept a straight face, knowing telling Rouge about his actions with Amy is not the best thing to do. "Not because I don't want your help but I feel solely responsible for what has happened to Amy and I need to fix all it." Shadow replied, with such confidence in his smooth tone of voice.

There was a brief awkward silence between the two persons over the phone until a soft chuckle was heard from the other line. Causing the ebony to shake his head at his own speech, lowering his eyes by the jewel thief amusement towards it. _**"I'm at a loss of words for that one, Shadow." **_Rouge chuckled, admiring how much her Shadow is "improving".

"Rouge," Shadow called out her name coolly, trying to get back on topic. "When did you hear about Amy being hospitalized?" He asked, delicately.

_**"I was still half asleep when Knuckles answered his cell phone." **_Rouge began, holding back a tiny laugh. _**"He was lying right next to me seeing as he spent the night from our lovemaking." **_The white bat snickered, after hearing Shadow snorted in disgust by her last sentence_**. "And from what the person from the end of my boyfriends phone line sounded like Sonic." **_She finished, with a pinch of seriousness to it.

Just perfect.

"Keep going..." Shadow's voiced quivered, in malice.

The curvaceous bat hummed through the phone and took a breath before she continued. _**"Oh,**_ _**you're not going to like the rest."**_ The white bat added, sheepishly. _**"Knuckles LITERALLY nudged me, gaining my attention and asked me if I knew anything about Amy living with you." **_She huffed, in exasperation. _**"Guess the jig is up because if Knuckles knows, I'm assuming Sonic told the rest of his friend's about this by now." **_She finished, with a normal tone of voice.

The ebony mouthed his lips to the corner of his muzzle, narrowing his eyes in almost hatred._ "Sonic...killing you would not be enough satisfaction for me." _Shadow thought, now thinking of tormenting and destroying his rival in the worse possible way the NEXT time he sees him. "It's not like we were trying to keep Rose away from her friends." He defended himself and his partner, without raising his voice. "You and me both know Rouge, that Rose would've gotten back to her friends anytime she wanted but I always thought she was perfectly fine without her buddies butting in her business." Shadow continued, lips quivering in rage though still holding it together. "And the only time Rose ever DID mentioned one of her friends, namely Sonic, was almost LAST NIGHT." He finished his rant, smoothly.

_**"How DID Sonic find out that Amy was living with you?"**_ The jewel thief wondered, sounding a bit confused.

"That blue hedgehog may have snuck into Rose's room through her window because I sure didn't hear anyone use the front door." Shadow finished, sounding dark and grim.

Again, no one uses the front door.

A spark of laugh was held back, replaced by a crude tone.**_ "Shadow..._**(Holds back laughter)_**, are you serious?"**_ The jewel thief laughed at Shadow's "blunders", unable to stop her own laughter. _**"You **__**let**__** your rival hang out in Amy's room?" **_From the end of the line, Rouge had to turn her lips away from the phone due to her rage of giggles.

Shadow eyed his phone and gripped it even more tightly, causing a second crack on his screen. "Don't think I'll let it happen again." The ebony snarled, dangerously. Especially hearing Rouges laughter that wasn't making the situation better. "If I **ever** see Sonic again, his carcass will look a lot worse and disfigured than roadkill. No ifs, ands, buts about it." Shadow made sure of that.

A curling "eww" was heard from the other end of the phone line. Shadow just smirked at his own vulgar ways of killing someone. _**"You're a damn predator, Shadow." **_Rouge "yuck", over the phone.

Growing weary of this part of the conversation, Shadow decided to get to the bottom of this phone call in regards of his pink roommate condition and whereabouts. "Rouge, do you know what hospital Amy was transported to?" He asked, without sounding too demanding. Crimson eyes continued. "And if it helps, do you know what kind of injuries she has?" The ebony said.

_**"Well,"**_ She responded, in a low tone. _**"Knuckles tried to sound as low as possible...I don't know why I mean, I was right there...Awake." **_The curvaceous bat trailed off. **"**_**But I caught on to what hospital Amy was transported."**_ Rouge beamed, gingerly.

"What's the name of the hospital?" The persistent ebony asked.

_**"Wolfgang Memorial Hospital. It's West of Windy Valley." **_Rouge replied, softly.

Windy Valley...

Shadow lowered his eyes in soft depression, shaking his head with a sour look. _"Rose was trying to head back to where she used to live." _This pained Shadow from the inside, thinking that Amy was trying to find sanctuary to where her old home used to be. He began to speak again. "And her injuries?" He tried not to sound worried.

Rouge "hmm" over the phone in thought just before she perked with a gasp and spoke again._** "Something about a head injury and a few scraps on some parts of her body." **_She addressed, off-handedly._** "Another thing I caught on was that the hospital is going to keep Amy in all day until tomorrow just to be sure she has no further complications." **_The jewel thief caught her breath and continued._** "And let's not forget, it IS the winter time so no telling how long she was out in that cold until someone found her in that blasted forest." **_She finished, breathlessly.

_"I wonder what kind of freak accident gave her those kinds of injuries."_ Shadow thought, plainly. "I'm sure that blue hedgehog was devastated with his friend being hurt." He mumbled, aimlessly.

_**"Well yeah, its obvious that the hospital called Sonic." **_Rouge "ahem" over the phone, holding back her sarcasm. _**"Assuming he got the first call, he was probably Amy's priority emergency contact." **_She said, in a matter of fact tone with a pinch of sass to it.

Shadow face-palmed sharply and pressed his head against his hand, groaning in utter displeasure and heaving out a puff through his muzzle. _"And who knows? By then Rose was probably given a chance to talk to Sonic about what happened before she got...hurt...shit." _He thought, much to his discomfort. Sliding his hand down from his face, eyeing his phone with a soft gaze. "Rouge, I need to get ready for work. After I get off, I'll be sure to pay Rose a visit." He finished, about done with this conversation.

_**"You're scheduled today?" **_The jewel thief asked, a little baffled._ **"I thought you only get calls upon request..." **_She trailed off at the end.

"I did get requested." The black hedgehog replied. "G.U.N. contacted me before sunrise to test run their new scientific inventions and weaponry." He finished, bluntly.

_**"No missions?" **_Rouge asked, one more time.

"Not since thing's went quiet." He can practically shrugged through the phone with that tone.

_**"I hope they don't call my ass in today for anything."** _The white bat humored, promising to put her cellphone on silent and disconnecting her own wrist-watch communicator. **_"And I wish you'd tell me what happened between you and Amy."_ **She beamed, out of concern.

Shadow slowly rose up from his seat from Amy's soft bed. Still holding the blue night-gown in one of his hands as he darted his crimson orbs to the phone. "Rouge, don't worry about it." He reassured, turning his heel to where the exit was to Amy's room. Her doorway. "Though I admit, Rose did leave because of me and hearing that she got hurt hours ago was not the best news all morning." The ebony scowled at himself, standing firm and straight thus walking his way out of Amy's room without closing the door behind him

**_"If that's the case then just don't forget to see Amy." _**Rouge said, with some encouragement of her tone**_. "She might be happy to see you." _**She finished.

Yeah...might.

_"We'll see." _Shadow displayed a forceful dull smile on his face at that, passing through Amy's doorway that connects to the semi dark hallway. "That's a promise I tend to keep." He said, still walking in a straight like through the hallway.

_**"And Shadow?" **_Rouge called out, one last time.

The black hedgehog stopped dead at his tracks RIGHT in front of the main door and frowned. Knowing where this was getting at, he expected Rouge to make one last rude joke about something and hang up on him before he gets a chance to argue.

"What is it, Rouge?" He narrowed his eyes, giving Rouge a benefit of a doubt.

...

Waiting.

_**"...Don't mess this up anymore than it already is." **_Rouge advised, with sincerity and dainty.

**-Click-**

Wow, that actually went well.

Shadow took the phone from off his warmed ear and looked at it impassively, placing the IPhone 4 back in his pants pocket. He glanced up at his front door and gripped the knob tightly. "Perhaps it's not too late." He whispered, narrowing his eyes in guilt. "Rose, if things turn out for the better I promise to take batter care of you." He swore, twisting the knob to open the door and letting the air come in.

Feeling the cool soft wind bristling through his clothes, trying to make its way through his fur and skin underneath it. "I know you..." He trailed off, looking down from the doorway entrance to the snow leading to whatever outside. "I know you belong to me because..." He promised himself, closing his eyes as he took a few steps forward.

Still holding the precious cerulean fabric in his grip.

Shadow grasped the door from behind him, lowering his eye-lids as his ruby jewels began to burn. "Because...I" He said, softly. His crimson orb swirled dangerously. Burning its excruciating sick flames in his white socket that flared and lashed every passion it has.

"..."

His heart started to ache, his voice was getting deeper. "I..." The ebony slowly and steadily, walked his way outside completely with his eyes still blurred by its own flames. "I...lo-" He's trying so hard, the only noise left now was the door eerily closing gently.

"..."

Shadow lost the will to breath.

_'just three words'_

His own heart spoke.

"..."

"I love you."

By then, the front door had already closed. Shadow the Hedgehog was gone for today and from outside, he took off in super speed. But...his own house fell silent as every furniture, fire place, kitchen, unused rooms, his master bedroom, and Amy's room...

Was stunned by his words.

* * *

**My apologies in advance if my writing style for this Chapter looked a bit rusty. I edit and re-edit until the screen of my laptop turned black and became inoperable...literally.**

* * *

**I went through hell and back and hell and BACK again for this Chapter. Guys, what you read was not as easy as it looks!**

**And now, this is NOT puppy love. Puppy love is the "surface" of love. It's not deep, its more of an infatuation. A liking to someone on the outside, no real connection. Remember, to be loved or love someone, you have to leave yourself open. Vulnerability.**

******Was the shower scene too difficult to read? I was trying to mimic on how we take showers as far as cleaning, turning, bending, and stuff like that. Oh yea, that part was hard. ****And just to make things clear, I'm not going to have Shadow get on one knee and shit like that...actually just thinking about that makes me laugh and shake my head.**

**Until then, see you guys next Chapter and thank you for all the favs, author following, but above all...to most of you, keeping in touch with me to be sure I'm still around.**

**~Lolly Shane.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This Chapter was my most difficult one. The scenery, emotions, movements, and the detailing was all so complicated, I had to do it in the dark (With some lighting, of course) just to help write out what I pictured in my head.** **I pray...this Chapter impresses you guys. After so many re-writes, this is the best I've done. I hope you guys like it. **

**And I'm so sorry for the 5 month hiatus. That…wasn't something I expect to happen. **

**Ever.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**~Lolly Shane.**

* * *

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. Not only the story is mine but the town of Wolfgang Village/Hospital belongs to me.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

**Chapter 15: His Dearest Rose**

New moon.

Time 7:48 p.m.

Along with the freezing winds that moaned endlessly into the night.

After darkness fell upon Windy Valley, slowly and disturbingly, little specs of clouds began to form together above the depressive nocturnal sky. Creating heavily large and murky-looking clouds one group at a time, these billows morphed into one thick sheet of gray blanket in which overcast a small and humble snow-capped rural looking town by the name of Wolfgang Village.

West of Windy Valley.

This little town, unlike the Mystic Ruins community, wasn't surrounded by as many trees. Being at the location it was, the area endured chilly drafts daily and for a place that's fairly close to the mountains, it was quiet with small number of population.

Not to mention being desolated from any other nearby towns.

Nonetheless, Wolfgang Village was known to have a breathtaking landscape; a half-frozen lake that stood out a little further down from houses, smooth looking ice-capped hillsides and, open-wide areas fit to farm crops and harvest plants. But one thing for certain, the rural community happened to be surrounded by notorious unsafe slopes.

It's why the citizens have their own hospital.

...And speaking of hospital.

One that stood out in the center of town.

Inside the lobby of Wolfgang Memorial Hospital, the environment was stale, musty and…Unpleasant. Its clichéd white walls and stained tile floor brought out the unnerving cold feeling to all patients and staff's. Men, women and, children seated patiently for their names to be called up to see a doctor. From one adult male cheetah coughing across the lobby to a little panda girl crying over a fever who sat next to her mother, no one made eye contact or engaged in any form of conversation.

The only noise heard in the lobby were some boring news program that was corner top right of the wall. No one cared to know or watch what was on television. Everyone...just...remained where they were with blank stares and glares, looking down on their hands folded between their laps.

Such an un-thrilling place.

Fortunately for the hospital guest's, none didn't have to stay any longer than usual or worse...Overnight. Most illnesses' and injuries these hospital guests were suffering from only needed minor attention.

...

Well.

Not everyone gets to go home.

On floor 6th just a few doors down the long wide-opened white hallway leading to room #673 patient 10081985, Amy Rose the Hedgehog.

The room of 673 was frigid and unsettling, dimly lit up by a flickering light above from the top ceiling. Its tiny and claustrophobic looking white walls and corners acted as if it was going to close in any moment, keeping any helpless victim from escaping.

Yet.

Sleeping through exhaustion, Amy lied sideways underneath the blanket on the cold firm bed, hands folded between her head and pillow. Her tiresome eyes were concealed protectively behind her dark circled lids. And what seemed to be draped unevenly top left side of her face, was her quills overshadowing her long and grotesque stitches.

Not an attractive head injury to see.

Struggling for warmth, Amy buried herself further in the stiff mattress and shivered, feeling the cold air seeped through her thin blanket as it penetrated past her fur. Her teeth gritted uncomfortably and she gripped the blanket tighter. "Erhm." She groaned pitifully, rolling on her back and losing even more heat as she shivered.

"Oh goodness..." A vibrating and mellow voice echoed. Sitting cross-legged across the room with one of her lavender boots tapping the floor and having a white short scarf tugged around her neck, Tikal got up from her seat and quietly removed her long lavender trench coat.

Looking straight ahead, she sighed pitying at Amy from where she stood. _"...Poor girl."_ Tikal muttered, keeping a firm grip of her coat on one arm. It was obvious the beautiful echidna had just got off from work because her uniform was still worn when she got the news from her job that Amy was in fact injured.

Due to a steep fall.

_"She might be having another episode of the chills."_ Tikal thought the obvious, watching Amy stuttered through troubled breaths and hugging the blankets tighter around her body. Quietly, she tip-toed to where her best friend rests without making a noise and reaching her destination, she made her stop and circled her body around next to Amy's bed. Tikal loosely unraveled her long trench coat off her arm and took a step back, spreading the coat in midair and watched it fall quickly down Amy's body. "_This should keep you from freezing to death, sweetheart."_ She soothed with such tranquility in her voice, tucking the pink flower in protectively

Seconds later, Amy stopped shivering to the point that she loosened her grip on the bed spread, though still waiting for her body to heat up underneath the blankets.

Tikal stretched smile and brushed her forehead with the back of her hand, indicating a hard work well-done. _"Least she's not trembling as much."_ She crossed her arms and nodded proudly, sneaking a victorious smile.

"Hrn."

Tikal glanced down, blinking.

Amy still hadn't fall into a deep sleep and got a little restless.

Rolling her head about what else she should do, the darling echidna face beamed brilliantly when an idea formed in her head. "_I have just the thing."_ With her back unintentionally facing the door from behind, Tikal leaned forward and firmly placed both hands on the hard hospital bed for balance, half-lidded her sapphire orbs as she brought her lips close to Amy's ear.

_"My mothers lullaby should do the trick."_ She thought in humor, closing her eyes and allowed her childhood memory to form as Tikal pressed her tongue together between her jaws just to...

_"Nhnnn-mmn..."_

Hum.

Swaying her head left to right at the beat of her own singing, Tikal stretched a fragile smile and hummed delightfully in hopes of lulling Amy into deep slumber.

_"Nhnnn-mmn Mhmn-hnnn..."_

Tikal opened one eye to peep for a bit and saw that Amy stopped shivering, she closed her other eye again as she hid her satisfaction. The pink flower's thick eyelashes fluttered in response to the humming, slowly drifting to the world called "dreamland".

The darling echidna kept going.

_"Nhnnn-mmn..."_

Amy cooed blissfully, through her lips.

Tikal couldn't help but grin at her best friend's adoring moan; she brought a hand on top of Amy's quills and massaged it carefully. Out of the blue, the pink lady smiled beautifully in her sleep to her best friend's touch.

So cute.

Reopening her sapphire orbs, Tikal's face twinkled in joy at how gracefully Amy can sleep yet she hid a bit of her envy. _"Talk about Sleeping Beauty." _She playfully imagined, shrugging off her ridiculous jealousy and stopped massaging Amy's quills, earning a pitiful whine from the pink flower as she brought back her hand.

_"Nhnnn-Mhmn-hnnn..."_

That one sounded euphoric.

Amy's face relaxed and her smile disappeared, leaving her lower jaw partly opened. Now lulled into a deep sleep and feeling the heat returning to her body with the help of Tikal's thick coat, the injured flower can now rest peacefully.

_"Nhn-"_

Ceasing her humming, the darling echidna heard a feathery snore coming from poor Amy's throat as her chest rose up and down in her sleep.

Leaning back up with a casual expression, Tikal placed one hand on her hip and brushed back her front quills with the other. "She's in a deep sleep now." She said to herself inaudibly, darting her wandering eyes at the window ahead of her only for her pupils to shrink. "Wh-what time is it?" She guessed, in befuddlement.

She hadn't realized how late it was getting.

Pulling her white sleeve back, the beautiful Tikal looked down at her watch and grumbled in disappointment. "I've been here longer than I should." She scolded to herself stupidly, pushing back her sleeve to cover her wrist-watch. _"Hopefully this hospital has the number to call for a cab out front."_ She hoped, letting worries subsided.

And since Tikal's been here, she hadn't taken the time to get a good look around the room. Pacing back and forth, she wrinkled her black nose and frowned in disapproval. The room assigned to her best friend was not to her liking._ "I know this is a place where the help and the dying come but still..."_ Tikal lowered her eye-lids in displeasure, heaving a sigh when she began rubbing her arms together for warmth.

The air was too cold, the room was already small itself, the light from the ceiling above was starting to flicker and, the floor was quite dirty with visible blotches of brown stain. How can such hospital still be in operation when every wall and corner was covered in filth and possible infectious germs?

_-Click-_

What's this?

Tikal's ear's flickered.

The door handle clicked.

"_Someone else is trying to come in?"_ Sapphire orbs raised a brow, tilting her head. Listening carefully, Tikal ears flinched at the sound of the knob twisting open as she unfolded her arms still standing in her place, eying to her right in curiously. "Hm?" She wondered, hearing the door open all the way.

A dark figure with oddly shaped red and black quills took only three steps to enter the room when he grumbled inappropriately at this female echidna before him. Snorting through his nose in annoyance, this dark individual was not pleased that another person was still here. "What is this?" His deep voice roughly called out, closing the door shut…

**-SLAM-**

Hard.

Amy stirred but still remained asleep.

Tikal ears flattened and cringed to the door slamming shut the way it did._ "What nerve!"_ She lowered her eyes, mouthing her lips in resentment. And to add insult to injury she heard a...devious snicker as to whomever it was taking amusement watching her get startled so easily.

How rude.

Circling her body around, Tikal lifted and readied her index finger in accusation so she can scold at the perpetrator as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. "Listen, I don't appreciate you scaring me like that only to laugh about it." She stared directly at the dark individual, berating him daintily.

"…"

Whoa.

Tikal's face melted to the floor and blushed. "Oh my Chaos…" Were all she muttered, forgetting EVERYTHING about giving this "fiend" a good tongue-lashing.

_"This...echidna,"_ The black hedgehog lowered his eye-lids, trying to guess who she was. _"Is she related to Knuckles?"_ His mind trailed off, cocking a brow. Standing tall and dressed in his dark bluish black G.U.N. jumpsuit was Shadow the Hedgehog. Just getting off work, the ebony displayed a dull and poker-face expression at the very woman who was going goo-goo eyes on him.

Tikal's face was clouded in a daze and her cheeks were red as tomatoes, eyes darting up and down on Shadow's toned body. "You're very handsome." She complimented him, dreamily. _"I wonder how often he goes to the gym?"_ She sneaked a giggle, legs turning into jelly.

Oh…

…Dear CHAOS

Shadow glared and narrowed his eyes in disapproval, snarling as he was not in sharing this echidna's enthusiasm._ "I've grown very weary of women like that."_ He thought, mind filled with aggravation.

He slowly…steadily…brought his curled thumb and index fingers in front of the echidna's hazy stare just to…

_*Snap, snap*_

Shadow brought back his hand and waited patiently; hoping the sound of his fingers snapping would guarantee to bring any woman back to reality. _"Did that work?"_ He wondered. Giving it few seconds, he smirked when Tikal's face blinked awkwardly.

It worked.

Shaking out the rest of her bashfulness, Tikal saw the dismissive stare coming from Shadow and looked down in shame. "I-I'm sorry," She apologized, glancing back up at him. "I didn't mean to be rude." She nervously redeemed herself, putting her hands behind her back and awaiting for her forgiveness.

Shadow only shrugged. "Forget it." He acknowledged her atonement, in a smooth and calm manner.

Whew.

Tikal smiled and rolled her eyes in exasperation, placing a hand at the back of her head. "Oh, thank you." She spoke gratefully, earning a nod from the ebony. "I thought I must've offended you in any-"

"Mmmm."

"!?"

Shadow looked over Tikal whilst the darling echidna checked over her shoulder, both flabbergasted.

"...What's that noise?" A sugar-coated voice barely croaked out.

What it seems to be sounds of blankets being scuffled around followed by a small perky yawn from the far end of the room, a pink form leaned up and placed an arm behind her for support, using her other free arm to rub the sleepiness off her eyes.

Still looking over Tikal, Shadow concealed his excitement behind his vacant expression but couldn't help showing an ecstatic smirk. _"My timing has never been so perfect."_ He thought, congratulating himself.

_"I just put her to sleep."_ Sapphire orbs blew a puff of air in failure and frowned, smiling at the seemingly awake Amy Rose. "Dear, you should be resting." Tikal advised her best friend, turning the rest of her body around and began walking towards her best friend.

With little light support the flickering bulb above the ceiling provided, Amy was still able see her best friend Tikal approaching her with a smile of uncertainty. By the time Tikal stopped in front of the pink flower, Amy could only sit up straight and glued her boorish and tiresome face at her.

"Well," Amy groaned, covering her mouth. "I was hearing people talk in my sleep." She yawned again, in exhaustion.

Shadow just stood there and watched the two, feeling as if he was invisible to the pink flower. _"Do Amy NOT see me?" _He cocked a brow, in perplexity. Then again, his not surprised at Amy's lack of being observant to some things.

"Get some rest." Tikal implied, gently.

"Sure, Ti." Amy nodded.

"I rather you don't, Amy." Shadow spoke up.

Tikal swiftly turned her heel around and gave the ebony a "maybe another time" expression as she shook her head at his request, placing both hands on her hips. "I'm sorry but Amy's been through a lot today and-"

"Shadow?" Amy's jumped, in surprise.

"Wait, who!?" Tikal abruptly asked, turning her neck at one direction where Shadow stood looking smug whilst snapping her gaze at Amy like she's seen a ghost.

"Evening, Amy." Shadow greeted Amy, boldly and lowly.

The pink flower quickly sat up on her bed in indian style position with the blanket and coat wrapped around from the waist down. "What are you doing here, Shadow?" She demanded an answer, scowling at Shadow as her anger began to surface.

Before the ebony had a chance to step up and open his mouth, Tikal excitedly dashed towards Shadow, giving him a greeting smile. "You're Shadow?" She asked, not paying attention how disgusted he was already looking. "Oh of course, the black fur and all." She said humorously, hitting the base of her forehead with the palm of her hand.

What the...?

Shadow placed a hand over his forehead and groan, not wanting to stand for this as he has more important things to worry about. "Just who exactly ar-" Interrupted, his left hand was immediately taken for a hand shake.

Bad timing.

Tikal beamed an innocent smile as she shook Shadow's hand vigorously and from behind her, Amy practically sweat-dropped. "Hi, my name is Tikal." She introduced herself, still shaking Shadows hand. "Amy speaks so much about you at work all the time and it's so nice to finally meet you." The darling echidna maintained her enthusiasm, keeping Shadow's hand firmed in hers.

Fed up with the way Tikal was portraying herself at a time like this, Shadow dismissed the rest of the echidna's introductions and snatched his hand away. _"I don't have time for this and I don't have time for her." _He thought, impassively.

The ebony took one step to the side from Tikal and left her utterly stupid as he got closer to Amy who sank further in her mattress. "_Shit." _Amy whispered and bit her lips, holding the blankets up against her bosom for protection.

"Forgive me if I was ever disrespectful." Tikal sighed, looking over her shoulder at the fairly pissed of Shadow who stopped at the foot away of the pink flowers bed.

The black hedgehog eyed back impatiently dark at the sullen echidna who, yet again, was looking for forgiveness. "Whatever." Shadow retorted, lacking little respect in his voice. He wasn't in the mood to forgive this woman a second time and was more concern having his own apology accepted.

From Amy.

Trying to hide her fear and how upset she still was at Shadow, Amy closed her eyes and took a breath, opening them again as she masked a perfect determination. "Why are you here?" She challenged him, folding her ears dementedly.

Sensing the fear and belligerent demeanor that Amy was trying so hard to cover, Shadow tried to give the pink flower a calm and reassuring look. "To talk to you, of course." He said, confidently.

"…I don't want to." Amy growled, defensively.

"_Yes, you will." _Crimson orbs narrowed, determinedly. Shadow noticed two sheets of blankets wrapped around Amy's waistline for warmth and one looked as if it was a trench coat. With no hesitation on his next move regardless how hostile Amy was getting, he snatched the trench coat from her gripped, earning a tiny whine from her.

Hoisting up the trench coat in the air and looking over his shoulders, the black hedgehog gave Tikal a sharp look which was enough to make her stumbled back in astonishment. "Is this yours?" Shadow questioned her, awaiting her answer.

"Yes, it is." Tikal replied, quickly.

Shadow threw Tikal's coat backwards from where he stood. "Go home." He ordered, not caring too much if her pretty coat lands on the dirty floor.

Tikal eyes bulked out and panicked, rushing over to catch her trench coat in time before it got filthy. "My coat!" She screamed, reaching out and grabbing it on cue. Although relieved, she glanced up and glared passively at Shadow for his actions. "Please," She warned him, wrapping her coat around herself. "Hand it to me next time." She finished, firmly tucking the middle.

Even when his back was still turned to Tikal, Shadow hung his head and slump his shoulders. Though it's cleared he can feel the pouting frustrations piercing him from behind. "Tikal," He called her out, quietly. "I humble ask for you to leave me and Amy in peace." He gave his request, hoping Amy's best friend would carry it out.

At first Tikal took a step forward and went as far as opening her mouth…but then...she closed it, stepping back for a bit. _"Oh I see, he wants to talk to Amy about_…." As if she already knew. Not going to bother to ask any questions, Tikal shrugged with a nod and acknowledged a smile at Shadow. "I'll be on my way." She said, sounding a bit upbeat.

Oh hell….

As if Amy wasn't allowed to have any saying in this, she mentally screamed when Tikal agreed to leave her with Shadow alone._ "Tikal, don't LEAVE ME WITH HIM!" _Her eyes pleaded with mercy.

Shadow returned Tikal's smile with a gracious smirk. "Much oblig-"

**"NO!" **

Both Tikal and Shadow gazed and turned surprisingly at the fuming Amy. Which in a way she look mildly…no, REALLY pissed off.

"Shadow," Amy barked his name, angrily. "I don't ever want you in my presence." She glowered more, pointing her finger at the door. "So make like the wind and blow." The pink flower fumed, defiantly.

Shadow, even more defiant, crossed his arms and shook his head at Amy's request. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Amy." He kept it together.

Tikal placed both arms on her hips and puckered her lips, disapproving the pink flowers tone of attitude and aggression. "Come now Amy, there's no need for that kind of attitude." She scolded, gingerly. "It's obvious Shadow wants to use his time to speak to you." Her scolding lessened that time.

"Fuck him!" Amy screamed, profoundly.

"Your language, Miss!" Tikal bellowed, disciplining Amy.

"I've had worse." Shadow retorted, in sarcasm.

Moving in between Shadow and Amy, Tikal acted out as a mediator of some sort. Like any mediator, the individual speaks to the victim first. "First off Amy, give Shadow the benefit of a doubt." The darling echidna compassionately advised Amy, leering down at her earnestly. "And try not to stress yourself out either; you have other injuries to watch out for." She hadn't realized what she just said until she heard a gasp from Amy.

Face-palming at her best friend blunders, the pink lady looked up at Tikal with a mean and frightful looking expression. "Way to put that out there, Ti." She fussed, earning a tiny "oops" from Tikal.

Shadow rolled his eyes at Amy's befuddlement; it was clear she didn't want Shadow to know about her poor condition. Lucky for him, he already knew. _"That's no surprise at all__." _He thought the obvious, remembering from Rouge's phone call earlier. He then moved to where Tikal was and stood next to her. "How bad is she hurt, Tikal?" Shadow asked in concern for his beautiful Amy, eyeballing to his right at Amy's best friend.

Amy looked up at Shadow and frowned. "My condition is none of your concern." She chided at him, clenching her fists together.

Shadow met Amy's glare and softened, eyes glued deeply into those dancing green flames of pain and humiliation. "It is my concern." He soothed and tried to hush Amy's temperament. "Are you embarrassed that you ran away and got hurt for it because of me?" Shadow questioned her, without making it sound like he was interrogating Amy.

Amy's ears drooped and she turned her neck at an angle as she wrinkled her brows, eyes tearing up for a bit. "What do you think?" She swallowed a gulp but found her determination again, shooting a glance at Shadow. "Didn't leaving my blue gown behind mean anything to you?" She hissed, gritting her teeth venomously.

Before Shadow even had a chance to speak in his defense, Tikal closed her eyes and cleared her throat, gaining the attention from both hedgehogs before a fallout was about to happen. "Back to how injured Amy is," Her tone was serious and she opened her eyes, looking from Shadow to Amy. "The doctors believed that Amy received her injuries when she may have stumbled down a steep, rocky snow-covered hill. While tumbling down, her head made contact with one of the largest rock that result her to be unconscious." She finished her first part of the story and took a breath.

The ebony grimly eyed Amy as she quickly put a hand over her head to cover her wound, feeling the hard stare from the handsome hedgehog. "That explains the stitches." Shadow instantly regrets pointing that out when Amy lowered her head.

He never meant to single her out.

Feeling humiliated already, Amy waved an arm at Tikal and tried to keep her from telling Shadow what else happened. "Okay, that's enough Tikal." Amy blurted out, receiving a nervous glance from the darling echidna.

Tikal gave Amy a face while eyeballing Shadow to her left, receiving a nod to encourage her to move along with the story and ignore Amy's protests for now. "Continue." He ordered her, softly.

And so, she continued.

Much to Amy's dismay.

"Amy also suffers from the chills." Tikal's ears folded and cringed, hearing Amy smacking her lips in an inappropriate manner. "This was because she was lying in the snow estimated to be an hour." She finished, sympathetically.

Amy threw a silent, noticeable fit when she pounded her fists together on the mattress. As Shadow and Tikal gave her a concerned look, the pink flower felt defeated to be in this position of having two people in her room.

She's had it.

Amy hated the pitiful glares she's been receiving practically all day. The doctors, the nurses, her blue friend, her best friend, and Shadow...Especially Shadow. _"If I hadn't let Shadow take advantage of me..." _Her mind filled with regrets as she displayed a sour face, turning her back at Shadow and Tikal. "Just go away, Shadow." She almost pleaded him and slump her shoulders, trying to hold back a sniffle.

Seeing this shallow anger and humiliation coming from Amy, Shadow leaned a bit and placed a hand on her shoulders to reassure Amy that there was nothing for her to be upset about. But his reassurance to her was cut short when the pink flower shrugged his hand off, not giving him ANY permission to make physical contact with her.

Shadow's face fell.

_"She won't let me touch her._" Rejected, he leaned back up and moved his hand away, feeling…a little hurt? Sighing, Shadow snapped his neck to his right at the awkward looking Tikal who still had her gaze fixed on Amy. "Any frostbites?" The ebony asked her, trying not to show how sore he still felt.

Tikal frantically snapped out of her worrisome gaze from Amy and eyeballed Shadow, displaying a more serious demeanor. "No but…" She trailed off, looking down on the ground. "If you look underneath the blankets, some parts of her right ankle and left arm have been shaved and bandaged due to coming contact with sharp rocks." She explained, finishing her entire story.

"Not to mention wearing one ugly hospital gown that exposes my ass." Amy grumbled, back still turned to the both of them.

Tikal's face swelled in sorrow and lovingly, leaning down to bring a hand to rub her best friend's quills. "Just be glad that if it hadn't been for those two hikers who found you this morning, you're situation would've been a lot worse." She hid a smile when Amy leaned her head back and growled acceptably at her touch.

Shadow was a bit jealous.

_"She's okay when that female echidna touches her." _He scowled, in envy. When Tikal leaned back up and moved a hand away from Amy's quills, Shadow took the opportunity to do the talking now. "What were you trying to accomplish by running away, Amy?" He ALMOST wished he hadn't asked her that.

Amy viciously looked over her shoulders as her nose creased much to her chagrin, baring her teeth at the caring ebony. "Why do you care?" She huffed, clenching the blankets tightly in her fist that rested on the mattress. "You told me to give you space like you asked and I did." She bawled at Shadow, revealing more of her fangs.

Which Tikal finds frightening.

"_Last time I saw Amy like this was when a lecherous customer trying to grab her bottom, only to get a roundhouse kick in the head." _Tikal broke a sweat from her brow. Remembering that day when Amy almost lost her job and she had to vouch for her that it was self-defense.

Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head at the fuming pink flower, letting out a deep and soft snicker. "Giving me space does not equal to running away." He attempted to comfort her, velvety.

Which didn't work.

**"The hell was I supposed to do then, SHADOW?!"** Amy roared, frightening her poor friend Tikal as she took a step back whilst Shadow stayed where he was.

"Amy dear, please calm yourself." Tikal advised and bravely walked back up to Amy just to grasp shoulders, squeezing it fairly tightly.

The pink flower rolled her eyes and blew a breath over her loose quills, turning her neck and back at the two Mobians again. "No, Tikal." She defied her best friend's wish, hanging her head down. "Shadow said himself that the only way me and his problems would be solved was giving him space and he cut me out afterwards." She eyed at Shadow darkly, almost threateningly. "Every time I open myself to him, he finds any reason to shut me out." She grumbled, leaning an elbow on her thigh and resting her head on her palm.

"Sweety…" Tikal trailed off.

"It was because…." Shadow couldn't finish his sentence.

"I want Shadow out of my life forever." Amy trailed off, sadly. "I've been around better and somewhat blue hedgehogs in my life." She muttered, comparing Shadow to someone…

"..."

What?

Scarlet eyes narrowed confusingly...he couldn't help but growled defensively at the words coming from Amy's last sentence. _"Better and somewhat blue hedgehog?" _He thought and thinking of "his name" only made him more agitated. "What did you just say?" Shadow hissed, menacing.

"Did I stutter?" Amy sounded darker than usual.

"Say that in my face!" Shadow lost it and barked, growing tired of Amy's stubbornness.

And right after Shadow yelled at Amy, the pink flowers next move was enough to make Tikal run for the hills as she was expecting a nasty brawl from the two hedgehogs. Running to the far end of the room, she stopped by the door and looked back, scared out of her mind if Shadow was going to try anything on Amy or if Amy was going to make the first move on her former ebony roommate.

But.

Nothing happened.

"What the?" Tikal blinked, in bewilderment.

Although Amy was now sitting down, feet touching the floor as her jade orbs sadly and tearfully watered up at the sight of the black hedgehog. "I said," She hiccuped and gulped, tears flowing down from her white sockets. "That Sonic is better than you and with him around, who needs another copy like yourself?" The pink flower said, with much hate and callous.

Shadow paled.

The flickering light bulb went out.

And the room fell silent.

He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"How dare you compare someone to another Amy and make him feel even worse!?" Tikal for the first time, chewed out her best friend.

Shadow had to close his eyes….He kept them shut and hidden…but what he couldn't hide was a clear and tiny, crystalized gem trying to squeeze its way out of his left eyelid. _"If that's what she wants..."_ He waited until that tiny and clear gem disappeared, reopening his eyes and leered down in defeat. "Do what you want." He just said, quickly turning his back on Amy and walked off.

The once arrogant black hedgehog who possessed the powers of Chaos and capable to wield any gun, any weapon...had his tail tucked between legs as if he was walking away from a brutal fight he couldn't win. Taking one step...two step...three...step...four step...five step...He was finally at the door. Looking down on the knob, Shadow placed a hand over it and began to twist it until...

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Huh?

Blinking, Shadow eyes widened at the warm and soft touch of a smaller hand. Looking over his shoulders, he saw a stern and fiery sapphire eyes that belongs to the likes of Tikal. A much more serious side to her.

"If you give up now," Tikal's brows creased, softly. "You'll lose her forever." She warned, removing her hand from off his shoulders.

"…"

Shadow didn't say anything.

"Don't let her break your heart, Shadow." Tikal whispered VERY low for him to hear.

Shadows eyes painfully scorched doubtfully at the face of the determined Tikal, smirking at the fact that she was trying too hard to be a matchmaker. "What's the point?" He reminded Tikal, shamefully. "She wants me out." He sighed, hanging his head down.

Narrowing her eyes, Tikal's face glowered and her snout snorted steam from her black nose. She placed both hands on Shadows shoulders and forced him to turn around so he can look her in the eyes. "Amy's only like this because it wasn't fair for **you** to shun her after she asked if you loved her." She hissed and scorned at him, earning a snarl from the ebony. "Oh, she told me." Tikal sneaked a wink.

Without too much force, Shadow groaned and gripped Tikal's hands off his shoulders as he displayed a corrupt scowl on his face. "So, I get a taste of my own medicine." Shadow replied, bluntly.

Tikal hung her head down and sighed, shaking her head as she glanced back up at the ebony with a sunken smile. "It's not often Amy say something this hurtful to anybody, I know she's more forgiving that this." She paused and closed her eyes, taking a breath. "My advice; just keep talking to her and show that you never **ever** meant to cause so much grief." The darling echidna finished smoothly, opening her eyes again.

From across the room, Amy just withered in frustration as she watched her best friend trying to talk some sense into the ebony and just decided to call it a night. Getting out of her sitting position, Amy abruptly wrapped the thin piece of blanket around herself and laid flat on her mattress, turning her back on both the ebony and Tikal as she lied sideways to finally get some sleep. Trying to forget this night, forget Shadow, and to forget ever...trying to become closer than friends with him.

"Don't waste your time with him, Tikal." The pink flower rudely called out as she sank further in her firm mattress, not aware that both Shadow and Tikal are looking at her. "He feels bad at first and apologized, acts unusually nice towards me, then it's back to day one." Amy mumbled loud enough for them to hear, not caring what they both think.

What...

The hell?

Shadow eyed the pink flower crazy and gaped in astonishment, glancing back at Tikal who just slumped her shoulders and eyed surprisingly at Shadow. "She's making it sound like I've abused her." He hissed through clenched teeth, trying to keep the pink flower from listening.

Shaking out her befuddlement, Tikal crossed her arms and shrugged casually but still found the situation serious. "No, but you've rejected whatever feelings Amy may have had for you." She whispered, hoping Amy wouldn't hear her.

"55 years old and I've never been this clueless over anyone." The ebony muttered, in stupidity.

"Amy can't possibly stay mad at you forever so just tell her what's on your mind, and she'll eventually come around." The darling echidna soothed sympathetically but cocked a brow in confusion when she remembered what else Shadow said. "I'm sorry, you said you're 55?" Tikal asked, looking at Shadow physique from top to bottom. He can't be THAT old.

"No." Shadow lied, bluntly.

Tikal aimlessly scratched the top of her loose quills as she gave Shadow a funny look, fingering the tip of her ear if she truly heard right. "Oh...okay." She accepted confusingly and dropped her arm, looking from the side of Shadow and at the door. "It's getting late so I have to go now." She said, stepping to the side of the ebony and began walking. Reaching out for the knob, Tikal gripped it tightly and twisted it opened as she let in the beam of bright light coming in from the hallway into the dark room.

Opening the door widely now, the darling echidna only managed to put her left foot out the door when she heard...

"Tikal?" Shadow called to her.

"Yes?" She answered, not looking over her shoulders.

The ebony glared at the back of the darling echidna and scrunched up a smirk, followed by a laid-back shrug. "Earlier when you introduced yourself to me," Shadow paused, darting his crimson orbs on the floor. "It was a pleasure of meeting you." He acknowledged her introductions in return, respectively.

Tikal half-lidded her eyes and looked over her shoulders, smiling at the brooding expression coming from the ebony. "Same here." She whispered, in gratitude.

But of course…Shadow reverted to his brooding and melancholy demeanor that screamed 'I hate your guts'. "It's just the handshaking that pisses me off." He grunted, not exactly a big fan when others make physical contact with him with the exception of Amy.

"I'll remember that." Sapphire orbs giggled, silently.

Without wasting anymore time, the darling echidna turned her neck around and still smiled humorously at what was explained from the ebony and how her reaction was to it. Quietly, Tikal slid out the door and shut it from behind her, leaving the two hedgehogs by themselves to talk.

Or

Kill eachother.

* * *

Several minutes went by since Tikal left.

Room #673 became more cold and compressed than usual. The sour scent of past dying patients and old medicine soon surfaced, reeking the entire stale living quarters disgustingly as it filled the nostrils of both Shadow and Amy who had to limit their breathing to avoid inhaling the fumigated smell. And even for a small space that had little source of ventilation, an arousing breeze of anxiety swam throughout the room, enough for the off-white color walls to drench in cold sweat.

Leering down with a hardened touch of guilt spread across his face at the distraught pink flower, Shadow had his arms crossed and grimaced as he stood just a foot away from her bed._ "Amy's really trying her best to ignore me."_ He assumed, impassively.

Amy still kept her eyes painfully shut as she tried hard to forget about Shadow still sharing the same room as she is, lying sideways in a fetal position and back turned to him. _"Just try to go to sleep Amy and forget he's even here."_ She advised herself, sinking further. _"He'll give up and leave eventually."_ The pink flower hoped, wishing Shadow to be gone already.

But he didn't.

Shadow vaguely shook his head and circled his body around, implanting his soft bottom on the firm mattress next to Amy._ "Alright, I'm done playing the waiting game." _He thought impatiently, looking over his shoulder at the stubborn rose. "Amy, talk to me." Shadow finally spoke, watching her body tightened at his voice.

"No." Amy mumbled, defensively.

"Why?" Shadow asked, soothingly and curiosity.

"I just don't, that's why." The pink flower countered, rudely.

"That's not a good enough reason." The ebony replied, casually.

"Well, too bad!" Amy barked, loudly.

Sigh.

Although Shadow was not fazed by her aggression he lowered his eye-lids and smirked, turning his head away momentarily. "Amy?" He asked, faintly.

Grumbling quite viciously, Amy turned her neck around and glowered at the back of the black hedgehog, noticing a tiny smirk on his face even when he's not looking at her. "What. Do. You. Want?" She fumed word from word, menacing and tiredly.

"..."

"You're a bigger ass than I am." Shadow retorted, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Haa!"

Shadow immediately regrets saying those words when his face scrunched up crookedly and grunted in pain, after receiving a hard elbow to the back of his head. Enough force to get him out of bed as he laid face flat on the dirty floor, Shadow managed to get on his hands and knees only to be forced back down on his stomach by one pissed off Amy Rose who used her entire body to restrain him.

To keep him from moving all that much, Amy leaned sideways on Shadow's back and wrapped an arm around his neck in a headlock. "Whose fault was it to make me this way?" She asked, accusingly.

Half-lidded his scarlet eyes in a daze and shaking off his disorientation, Shadow gritted his teeth and eyed darkly at the pink flower who was still on his back. "Your strength rivals of that red echidna." He muffled, complimenting Amy.

Amy's brows creased savagely and squeezed Shadow's neck tighter, indicating him to shut-up. "Don't change the subject!" She said, furiously.

Shadow pulled a poker-face. "Oh...when I said you're a bigger ass than I am?" He tried to turn his neck, feeling the pressure even more. "The fact is; you are." He said effortlessly, not learning from his last lesson.

Verde eyes flared ruthlessly and out of vengeance as Amy leaned back and raised her free arm in the air, pointing directly up at the ceiling when swirls of pink petals and mist formed around it. "Storming He"

Hell NO!

Within a heartbeat, the black hedgehog adrenaline kicked in and let out one free arm, using it for support to push Amy off him and quickly rolled on his back intending to interrupt the pink flower from using her 'Storming Hearts' attack. Using his weight and back to pin the already struggling Amy trying to push him off her and allowing his quills get in the way of her speaking much. Shadow looked from the corner of his eyes and gave Amy a scolding look. "You're going to overexert yourself like this, Amy." He warned, in a grouchy manner.

In retaliation, Amy's determination surfaced as her eyes beamed in animosity and used her uninjured leg to abruptly kicked Shadow off her, hearing a disgruntled "thud" five feet away from her. While still on the floor, she placed both palms above her and used the Kip-up technique to fluently swing her legs in circles, getting on her two feet.

Amy readied her arms and gracefully placed one leg back; standing in her fighter's stance as she cautiously watched the ebony slowly getting on his two feet to meet her gaze. "You're really trying me tonight, Shadow." She addressed in defense, preparing to fight though her fatigue was catching up and her eyes fluttered tiredly.

Shadow also readied his arms crouched his knees, standing in his fighter stance as he narrowed his eyes with caution at the fearless Amy Rose who stood five feet away from him._ "She's not going to hold out much longer in her condition." _He closed his eyes and thought of a plan, opening them up in vigor with a smirk_. _"You really want to do this, Amy?" He challenged, threateningly but secretly.

Amy's nose wrinkled like a predator ready to jump on her prey, bending her knees and tilting her neck to charge at the sudden confident ebony. "If I had to knock your ass around just for you to leave, YES." Her voice trembled in virulence, eyes glazed in fury.

"Very well." Shadow purred, dementedly and handsomely.

_-Vwip-_

A blue flash came as it went.

_"What the?" _Amy's face fell and blinked, inwardly.

...

Shadow disappeared.

Nervously, the pink flower remained in her fighter's stance as her body tensed more for any surprising attacks, looking from left to right. _"I'm an idiot,"_ She mentally kicked herself, reverting back to her regular posture._ "I forgot he could teleport." _She thought, in stupidity

Then her breath quickened.

Even when she expected it, Amy's fatigue finally caught up as she placed a hand over her forehead and tearfully shut her eyes, feeling the immersed skull-splitting headache swirling in. _"Dammit, I guess I really did overdo it" _She gripped her head tighter, legs started to feel like jelly. Unable to take the pain, Amy's eyes rolled and she staggered back uncontrollably, using her left arm to try to find some support to keep from falling.

_-Vwip-_

A blue flash reappeared behind Amy followed by a dark figure with a victorious smirk. _"She was warned." _Shadow extended both his arms on time to catch the fallen pink flower, bending his knees and using his left arm to grab her by the legs and carry her bridal style. "Ready to talk now?" He scolded and asked her, gently.

"Forget it." Amy answered, rudely.

"I thought you'd be more forgiving than this." Shadow implied, directly.

"Only if it's someone like you." She replied, arrogantly.

"One chance, Amy." He asked, solemnly.

"No." The pink flower, refused.

"One chance to talk and I promise to leave you alone." The ebony whispered, promising her to walk out of her life forever if given a chance.

"…"

"Amy?"

"Okay."

Shadow gratefully looked down at the pink flower and sighed, half-lidded his crimson orbs in much gratitude for the woman he loves. "Much obliged." He gave his thanks, pulling Amy's face up against his chest.

Amy's form trembled due to the lack of warmth and excitement she experienced earlier, throwing her head back in exasperation and eying the ebony with much displeasure tucked in his arms. "I really liked you, Shadow." She whispered, closing her eyes and sniffled. "I wanted to be your friend and get as close to you as possible." She croaked, letting out a wet cough.

While still carrying the exhausted Amy in his arms, Shadow looked to his left and his face brightened at the bed just a couple of feet away from him and the pink lady. Turning his heel around and walking smoothly towards the bed, he stopped and circled his body to sit his soft bottom on the hardened mattress. The ebony started rubbing his hand on Amy's arms and legs, trying to return the warmth in her body.

After sitting, he looked down at the shivering Amy who unknowingly adjusted herself comfortably in his lap to rest her head on his shoulders, moving her muzzle to his neck to breathe in deeply and exhaled delicately, taking pleasure to enjoy sniffing that intoxicating scent of clove and spices she missed so very much.

Shadow just smiled.

"What do you have against me, Shadow?" Amy mumbled, wrapping both arms around Shadow's neck, burying herself further in. "Why it always seem that when you're trying to warm up to me, you get angry and walk away?" She questioned him reluctantly, squeezing his neck tighter.

Moving his finger to where Amy's stitches were, Shadow rubbed and soothed her wound gently. "I was never angry at you, Amy." Shadow's ears drooped as he admitted his wrongdoing, ghosting his fingers on to Amy's quills. "Matter of fact, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He whispered, with much care and delicacy.

Eh?

Shocked at his words, Amy's eyes snapped opened. _"I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him?" _She flushed and abruptly moved her muzzle away from Shadow's neck. "I-I don't understand." She asked in confusion, watching Shadow's precious and burning scarlet eyes meet her glimmering and tearful looking jade orbs.

It was now time to tell Amy.

How he truly feels about her.

"It wasn't until this morning when I figured out my feelings for you, Amy." Shadow said and smirked handsomely; forming his hand into two fingers and placed them underneath Amy's chin, bringing her face closer to his. "Sure in the past we weren't exactly fans of one another." He paused and went on. "We've fought, argued, claim territory over food and snacks and, race to see who gets the shower first." He coughed and cleared his throat, coming up what other misadventures he had with Amy.

Amy churned her face into a weak smile and her ears folded back. "Okay the shower part; sometimes it's you who starts running first." She pointed out.

Whatever.

Shadow rolled his eyes at her comment and puffed out an air of defeat, gazing back at the pink flower. "Time and time again you've always been a thorn to my side and everyday since you were with me, I always hoped the next day after the last you'd leave already." Shadow explained, dreadfully.

…

Oh.

Amy lowered her eye-lids and turned her head away in sadness after hearing Shadow's last sentence. "Had to insult me one more time, huh?" She uttered, in disappoint.

"Not quite." Shadow whispered, in such silk.

"Huh?" Amy blinked.

Crimson orbs pierced deeply into those beautiful green jewels, scorching through her soul. "The more time I spent with you Amy, the more I was...enjoying myself." He admitted, affectionately. "I know it didn't always seem like it but I have to say; all the talking, the meals, watching television together and, allowing you to introduce me to your child's play games...it was worth my while." Shadow said, bringing his muzzle to meet Amy's and nuzzled her.

Growling affectionately to Shadow's touch, Amy pulled away for a second while Shadow stare at her a bit surprised. "If this is all true Shadow then why did it took you so long to say all this?" She asked, politely.

Shadow glanced down at Amy's top bosom and sighed, shamefully looking back up to her. "At that time Amy, I just wanted my old life back." He addressed, truthfully. "The loneliness. The solitary life style. No one to talk to or others trying to talk to me. A hedgehog like myself, could live an eternity without much companionship in his life." He said, keeping an open mind. "I'm just one of those who don't like change." He finished, sternly.

Biting her bottom lip and creasing her brows, Amy displayed a puckering expression. "But that doesn't explain why I am the best thing you've ever had or..." She trailed off, looking dumbfounded.

"I'm getting there." Shadow let out a dark chuckle.

"Sorry." Amy squeaked.

"Can you stand up?" The ebony asked, in concern.

"I think so." Amy complied.

Amy moved one leg out followed by her second one and steadily got up from off the ebony's lap, wobbling the entire time and earning a concerned stare from the ebony behind her. Growing weak from trying to stand up, the pink flower was about to fall back down had she felt a pair of arms from behind her as Shadow easily caught her.

"Thanks." Amy grumbled, softly.

"Not at all." Shadow acknowledged.

After Amy got her composure, she felt herself being turned around slowly with the help of Shadow's hand still grasped on her shoulders, facing him directly. It wasn't long until the ebony pulled her into a protective hug and moved to where her neck was, breathing in her sweet...arousing peach/berry fragrance. "Amy Rose," He moved his lips to her ears, blowing hot and moisture air into it. "Words cannot describe how much I've fallen for you." He moaned, erotically.

Fallen?

Oh...dear...Amy could only shudder at his breathing and words, half-lidded her jade orbs to the sound of his moaning and nose tickling her left ear. _"Okay, so I always thought Shadow had a soft spot for me but fallen?"_ She thought, wondered. "S-Sh-Shadow," She stuttered his name, nervously. "What made you fall for me, Shadow?" She asked, timidly.

Now...

For the dazzling truth.

Shadow grinned at her naiveté; planting soft nuzzles on her left ear._ "She's too innocent."_ He almost said aloud, snickering. "You, of course." He murmured, mildly. "If it hadn't been for you Amy, I would still live the lavish life of solitary that I'd find strangely intriguing to me before you came." The ebony said, closing his eyes and smirking.

Amy closed her eyes and emitted a secret moan coming from her throat, moving her nuzzle to rub Shadows nose like the hedgehog she is. "But living by yourself was something you've always wanted back." The pink flower asked, full of wonder and innocence.

...

That was before.

Scarlet eyes pulled away and hung his head, earning a curious blank stare from Amy. "You living with me has been my greatest adventure and my house has never been so upbeat." He confessed to her, raising his neck and opening his eyes. "You smile. You laugh. You hum. You sing. You fuss. You cry. You push. You whine." He said, going word from word.

Amy's cheeks reddened and looked down on her feet self-consciously, fumbling the hem of her hospital gown. "Right there, you make it sound like you know me front and back." She glanced back up, displaying a weird smile.

"Well," Shadow reverted back to his serious gaze, hands on Amy's shoulder's. "You have your ways of drawing attention to yourself." He said, rolling his eyes.

As much as Amy wanted to hear more from the open-heart ebony, she placed both hands up against her bosom and snatched herself away from Shadow, turning her back on him. Walking a few feet further from him and completely forgetting how exposed her backside was, Shadow tried his best to give Amy his respect and turned his wandering eyes away, almost blushing in shame.

He won't give in to temptation.

Amy eyed to her right with a soft and meek expression, ears drooping timidly. "No one has ever spoken so highly of me before, Shadow." She hummed, appreciatively. "Do I…mean that much to you?" She felt stupid asking but, she had to know. She had to find out.

Shadow breathed deeply and smirked confidently, shaking his head at her silly question. "Enough to give up my immortality to live a full life with you and allow our potential love to be buried with us to the grave." He purred and confessed, from the bottom of his heart.

Oh...

...Wow.

Amy quickly turned around as her face shrunk into a daydream, placing a hand over her chest to where her heart was. _"Love? Does that mean-" _Shaking off her fantasy, she scowled cutely at Shadow. "But when I asked if you loved me yo-"

"I didn't know things like that, Amy." Shadow interrupted the pink flower, rubbing the back of his head. "The only thing I truly understood in myself was wanting to touch you and fulfill whatever cravings I had for you." He admitted, sadly. "Thinking of others without being owed in return. Taking consideration of your feelings before mines. Am I or am I not, making you uncomfortable." He went on, explaining his flaws. "It's almost new to me." Shadow finished, breathlessly.

"Sounds like you need a lot of work." Amy said, putting two and two together.

Shadow crossed his arms and smirk daintily as he gestured a head nod to motion Amy to come closer to him. In doing so, Amy smiled nervously and complied, walking close enough to the ebony and stopping just a foot away from his face. The ebony gave Amy a "thank you" smile, making the forgiving pink flower close her eyes and blush.

When no words were being exchanged, Amy opened her eyes and took the time to try to comprehend Shadow's motives on her regarding almost a couple of nights back. "So, the other night...you never intend to shut me out the way you did all because I didn't give you what you wanted?" She asked, pitifully.

The ebony closed his eyes and nodded, reopening those bright and flaring scarlet eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. I was just that_ attracted_ to you." He murmured, dejectedly and in honesty. "I need you, Amy." He looked down her, sighing. "I need you to help me understand whatever feelings I have for you because it feels too damn good to just pass off." He whispered, gloomily.

Amy froze at his words.

_"Feelings for me?"_ Jade orbs blinked, wholeheartedly.

Shadow waited patiently for her answer.

_"Come home, Amy."_ Crimson orb_s_ prayed, hopefully.

_"I've never heard him this sincere about anybody." _She tried to smile.

_"Is she thinking yes?_" His mouth gaped at her attempted smile.

_"But..." _Amy creased her brows.

_"Please..._" Shadow rose both brows.

Sigh.

Amy shook her head at Shadow's request and hung her head down, taking a huge risk upsetting Shadow. "I'm sorry...Sonic is picking me up tomorrow " Amy whispered in remorse, ears flinching at the muffled cough from the ebony.

Shadow's world just crashed.

"...I see." Was all Shadow literally said.

Verde eyes glistened in heartbreak when she saw the disappointment in Shadow's expression, fumbling her fingers in agitation. "Sonic came to see me this morning and I told him everything what has happened between you and me." Amy said, feeling her throat get dry. "He took it upon himself to 'save' me from you." She finished, gulping nervously.

No hint of anger was shown on Shadow's face... disappointment but not anger. Carefully, he reached out and cupped Amy's morbid face and lifted it to meet his gaze one...more...time. "Perhaps, I deserve such punishment after the way I've treated you." He murmured her, velvety.

A tear fell form Amy's brimming white sockets and she coughed a giggle...Her quivered in sadness because she was feeling like the bad guy now. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sonic is just a dear friend I can't let go." She convinced herself, thinking its best to go with a friend for now.

Or is it?

Shadow half-lidded his orbs and his face silken at the voice or Amy Rose. "You've done so much for me and put a lot of effort into trying to build a friendship only to be taken for granted." He soothed her, thumbing her muzzle.

"I forgive you, Shadow." Amy's heart was beating fast.

"My only regret; was not telling you how much I love you sooner." Shadow confessed, a hint of vibration was added to the 'love' part.

"!"

"Wh-wh-wh-what!?" She stammered, frightfully.

Amy felt Shadow's hand tightened around her face and stayed completely still when she saw him closed his eyes and moved his muzzle down to meet hers. Getting...closer...and closer...Shadow's lips met Amy's and took her on a journey called...

A kiss.

Finally, he was kissing her.

Shadow tilted his head and deepened the kiss exotically, earning a whine emitting from Amy's throat as she closed her eyes and felt his lips exploring hers. Amy pressed her lips further and opened her mouth a little, hoping Shadow was daring enough to exchange saliva with her and in doing so...He chuckled and did, much to Amy's pleasure.

The black hedgehog's tongue danced erotically with Amy's, feeling her tongue pushed his to the back of his throat and growled, trying to corner hers. The two fought for strength and dominance yet surprisingly...Amy won.

Scarlet eyes opened hazily and regrettably pulled away from Amy but smirked when he heard a hiss coming from her. He wanted to do much more...to her lips...her face...her body. "I love you, Amy." He purred, releasing his grip from her face. "My respect and feelings for you will go unchanged." He promised her, loving her nonetheless.

Amy was still trying to catch her breath.

Shadow just sigh at Amy's lack of words but shrugged, thinking that she was still in her fantasy world from their kiss. Regardless, he turned his heel and walked a straight line to where the door was located, leaving quiet trails of footsteps behind him. Stopping in front of the door, the ebony looked down at the knob and got a good grip at it. Shadow sigh and looked over his shoulders one last time at the beautiful Amy Rose who still hadn't say anything to him since their kiss.

_"Teh, that girl." _His mind humored him.

Twisting the door knob softly, Shadow opened the door and gracefully slid himself out room #673, leaving the dazed and confused pink flower by herself in hopes she gets out of her trance already. Or if ever.

The door closed and Amy jumped.

Shadow was gone.

After what it seem like an eternity, Amy shut her eyes and frantically shook her head, comprehending what just happened seconds ago. _"He loves me?"_ She blinked, dreamily. _"Shadow came all this way, opened his heart and honesty to me and said he loves me?" _She felt her neck heat up and from underneath her fur, the glimmering sweat was trying to pour its way to the surface.

Then she realized a mistake she just made.

Amy always wanted love in her life and when one was given to her on a silver platter, she FROZE up and let it walk out the door?

Unbelievable!

_'and you just made excuses and looked at Shadow like an idiot' _Her own heart scolded her.

_"I know!" _Amy wanted to kick herself.

The pink flower wrapped both arms around her head in protection and screamed to herself at her own stupidity, gritting her teeth at letting one of the strongest and probably most handsome hedgehog go._ "Sonic...I'm...I'm..." _She opened one eye, followed by the other in happiness._ Shadow, I'm coming!" _She thought in enthusiasm, releasing her grip from her head and dashed crookedly at the door where Shadow had gone out to. Stopping in front of the door, Amy roughly grabbed the knob, twisted it and pulled it opened, quickly staggering out as her heel painfully hit the edge of the door to go after the black hedgehog who has EVER loved her.

...

Guess room #673 is vacant now.

* * *

**I'm copyrighting the _"Nhnnn-Mhmn-hnnn..."_ humming lyrics. That actually came from MY own singing, lol.**

**And yes, Shadow can get a little emotional…Read Sonic the Hedgehog comic issue 171. ****Oh, and think its about time Shadow gets his revenge on Sonic already?**

**Find out next Chapter or so. Hopefully soon, I'm booked for the rest of March.**

**Last but not least, thank you guys...so much for encouraging to write again. I never once wanted to forget my stories but the reviews and PM's, meant a lot to me. I just wanted to give my thanks to you guys.**

**~Lolly Shane.**


	16. Chapter 16

**To those who spotted typo's and grammar issues here, I apologized. I'm in the process of correcting them so if most of you are rereading Chapter 16 for reasons I don't know about, you might see some changes. Just give me a couple of days.**

* * *

**Warning.**

**This chapter has violence and some offensive material in it. If any of you guys get very uncomfortable reading then your more than welcome to turn away from this Chapter until I upload the next one.  
**

**~Lolly Shane.**

* * *

Disclaimer: All Sonic Character's and Maps used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie. But the story and the creativity behind it are mine. Also, the name Ronald McDonald belongs to McDonald's Food Corporation's mascot. No disrespect to the famous mascot.

A/N: Anything in _italics_ means the individual is thinking to his/herself.

**Chapter 16: Disputes.**

Thick, swirling massive clouds from last night dampened and darkened the heavens on an early Wednesday morning; beautifying the sky with its shallow and terrifying smokey waves of blue clouds with a creamy touch of white. As the atmosphere darkly mystified, tiny shards of ice watery mists crystallized into aquatic beads and wistfully fogged its way down the glacial surface.

Depriving the land of sight and clarity.

Mother Nature ran its course of bringing forth of possibly the most unbearable blizzard to come. And despite being so predictable, she allowed the Mystic Ruins community to take precaution as it would seemed everyone will be forced to stay indoors for the next few days.

As residents were getting a head start out of bed to stock up for supplies from the nearest stores and outlet, one particular beige house was completely oblivious to the upcoming snow storm. Namely, a pink hedgehog and her dark companion, ignored all signs of warnings while lying tucked away safely in the comfort of their prosperous house.

And still...

...Wide awake in her tiny room.

Highlighting every white walls and corners, the ravishing cerulean rays provided strong abundance of balance and harmony as the beaming ultramarine night-light flooded the bedroom of Amy Rose. Thus, frightening even the most savage-looking shadowy beasts that shrieked in anguish and degenerated into nothingness.

From the far end of the room.

There, dressed only in her long brown sleeveless shirt and black panties. Amy stood in front of the window and aimlessly drew circles on the lucid glass in a sunken daydream. _"Did Shadow really mean what he said?" _She thought, narrowing her blurry green jewels with a sigh. Thinking, the pink flower gazed really hard at glass-frame in front of her and curled a fragile...sultry smile, pulling her finger away. _"Does he really love me?" _She squeezed her lips, giggling.

'_of course_, _he does' _Her heart just spoke.

Gasp.

Startled, Amy.

The pink flower's soft hand padded the left of her bosom and eyeballed down._ "You think so?"_ She contemplated, closing her eyes as she patiently waited for her next answer while standing stiff like a statue.

Waiting.

_-tick, tock, tick, tock-_

No response was given.

Amy scrunched a face that screamed 'how embarrassing' because it seemed like every wall and furniture in her room murmured behind her back, laughing in regards to her silly question. Hearing the boastful chortle within the supposed quiet room, the pink flower stomped her injured leg and grimaced bitterly, knowing full well that stung. But it did manage to stop the laughter coming from every inanimate objects in her room for taking such crude humor to her serious question.

There, silent as it should be.

Heaving an annoyed huff of air and pouting while eyes remained closed, Amy held her breath. _"Well," _In agitation, her lashes fluttered._ "Does Shadow love me or not?" _She asked her heart, one...more...

Time.

_-tick, tock, tick, tock-_

...Waiting.

_'sigh'_

Hn?

Amy's brows rose and she exhaled.

_'he kissed you, right' _Her heart groaned.

Oh.

The world faded into white and Amy hazily opened her eyes like she just woke up from a beautiful dream. Placing a heel behind one of her legs and criss-crossing her arms against her bosom, she twirled so magically... spinning gracefully...to the point her head was starting to swim. Oh, how the pink flower wished she wore her long-lost white gown if it hadn't been torn badly during her recent accident. Then, she'd really feel like a princess.

On her last spin.

She stopped, exquisitely.

Amy stared into space across the wall with her back turned to the window, standing in front of her bed. _"That kiss was my first and after Shadow kissed me," _She cogitated, placing two fingers on her lips, hanging her head. _"__His eyes were very glossy and face so flushed._" Her quills draped over her right eye, concealing her beauty._ "Whoever thought a man can looked that beautiful?" _She gulped, feeling the unnerving saliva hit her stomach.

After deliriously reminiscing her sweet moments of her potential ebony mate, watching that unmade bed with the blankets half across the floor brightened Amy's face. Yawning, she tippy-toed her way to bed. _"It'll be heaven just sleeping in all day."_ She hoped, halting her last step and leaned forward, pressing her palms firmly on the mattress with her panties exposed to the window from behind.

_"You know," _She paused and eyeballed the ceiling with only one knee on the bed. "Maybe that's why I decided to come back home with Shadow." The pink flower spoke aloud, displaying faint grin. "For a while, I've always tried to befriend him in any way I could and instead, gained something better. Shadow's the first friend who's ever had any romantic feelings towards me." Amy lectured herself, coming to her own realization.

"And if a friend says he loves you..." Her sweet, drowsy-like melodic voice trailed off, cupping her head with a girly smile. "You can love him back, too." Amy whispered, moving her neck down. "...R-riiiight?" She stuttered, apprehensively.

_Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap!_

Rapid tapping was heard.

Huh?

Amy wrinkled her chin and puckered lips, guessing while displaying a weird expression._ "That sounded...like..." _Confused, she glanced over her shoulders._ "...It came from the window." _Amy assumed, struggling to retain her balance while her feet implanted to the floor. Narrowing her verde spheres, she tried to outline a vague yet unhappy blue silhouette outside from her room through the window...

Shit, nevermind.

It's Sonic the Hedgehog.

Much to her shock, Amy's arms almost gave out. "What're you doing here?" She rasped, trying to sound a little clueless. Yet, she knew FULL well why the blue blur was here in the first place. She was supposed to wait for him at the hospital.

Sonic made a face and planted his palms onto the window, gazing hard through the fogged glass-frame. "I should be aski-" He paused and his eyes widened, bashfully. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, AMY!" He cried out and his arms flung in different directions, staggering back. "Where are your pants?" He squealed, forcing his lids shut and wrapped an arm over his eyes.

Eh?

Confused, the pink flower cocked a lazy brow as she was still looking over her shoulders._ "What does he mean?" _Blinking, her nose slowly moved down to where her exposed buns and she mentally shrieked. _"Oh my Chaos, Sonic accidentally saw my panties!" _She flushed in madness, darting her eyes up at Sonic through the window. "Sorry about that, Sonic!" Amy apologized, coughing a fake laugh and stood up straight, correcting her posture.

"Just find something to cover yourself, will ya!?" Sonic shouted back through the window.

"Okay, okay!" Amy answered, hurriedly. Looking back down on the bed, her face sparkled an idea when she eyed the wrinkled blanket. _"This should do." _Showing that pearly white smile, she snatched the covers off the mattress and wrapped it around her waistline. "Alright, I'm good." The pink flower called back and circled her body, facing the window in her makeshift 'long skirt'.

"You mean, it's safe to look?" Sonic still had his eyes closed.

"Ugh...yeeaah." Amy stretched her tone, rolling her eyes at Sonics' bashful state.

Removing an arm from off his muzzle, Sonic opened his eyes and nodded in happiness. "Ah, thanks for that." He gave his gratitude and Amy bowed from the inside in front of him, respectively.

"You're welcome." The pink flower replied, in modesty.

"Could you let me in now, please?" The blue blur asked, considerately.

Amy cheeked an uneasy smile but nodded at his request. "Sure thing." She acknowledged and pulled a poker-face, making her way towards the window. _"I bet he's going try to drag me out, kicking and screaming." _She imagined and squinted down, fumbling her fingers.

Watching Amy walking on eggshells like she was trying to avoid stepping on landmines, Sonic twisted a suspicious grin at his hammer-using comrade, knowing how this was all going to play out. _"Yeah Amy, I am going to try to drag you out of here, kicking and screaming."_ He technically read her mind and body.

With little bravery, the pink flower made her stop in front of the window and placed both hands over the latch. _"Here it comes."_ She prepared herself and played with the latch until it opened. And in doing so, a full-scale winter air breezed in and Amy backed up just to give Sonic some room to come in.

The azure hedgehog's face shone.

Gripping the bottom part on the window, Sonic bounced up and acrobatically swung his legs over by putting all his weight in his arms, landing smoothly on his feet with a soft thud. Dusting his hands off with a nod of confidence, he turned and gave his attention to Amy who appeared to have both arms wrapped around herself for dear warmth. _"I've seen this before." _He smiled lazily and familiarity, much to his joy. Sonic stepped closer to the shivering Amy and mildly embraced her, looking down protectively at the pink flower. "You alright there, Amy?" He hummed and pulled closer, squeezing her affectionately.

Feeling the heat engulfed her like a day at the beach, Amy stopped shivering and her cheeks flared. Looking up at the blue hedgehog who winked at her in reassurance. She tweaked a smile. "I am now..." In coyness, she turned her face away, giggling. "Thanks to you." She whispered, turning her gaze back at him.

Even though Amy gradually pushed herself from Sonic to give space between the two of them, to her surprise, Sonic stepped closer again and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Good." He smiled before his face went blank. "Because you're coming home with me like...Now." He confirmed, seriously.

The pink flowers face fell, stupidly. _"Crud." _Quickly coming to her senses, she back up against the bed and threw her arms at Sonic, trying to him from coming closer. "Wait-no, Sonic. You can't." She shook her head and protested, hastily.

Sonic refused to comply.

_"No, Amy." _He anticipated, protectively. _"This is for your own good." _ Sonic grabbed hold of Amy's wrist and jerked himself the opposite direction, struggling to leave out the window with the pink flowers feet dragging on the carpet. "Where's the rest of your things?" He called back and asked, trying to get Amy to come along already.

Though her feet skirmished frantically on the soft carpet. Amy leaned and pulled even further back to the point her buttocks almost touched the floor, desperately trying to find her footing in place. When Sonic gripped tighter, she grimaced. Feeling a bruise ringing around her wrist. "My suitcase was never recovered an-"

"Nevermind," Sonic interrupted and heaved, lifting one foot at a time. Damn, when did Amy get this strong? "I'll buy you new clothes." He said and surprisingly, he staggered back in a halt.

Amy managed to stop him.

"Why are you doing this!?" She flared, trying to shake her wrist free.

"I'm not going to sit here and let Shadow have his way with you again!" Sonic thundered, tightening his grip.

"But y-you don't understand." Amy stuttered, jerking her wrist even harder.

Tsk.

Sonic averted his eyes and jerked his neck around, twisting a crude smirk on his muzzle. "You darn right I don't understand, Amy." He admitted, in slight confusion and cocked a brow. "How could you allow Shadow to take you back after what he's put you through?" He said, disappointingly.

Jumping into action, Amy moved her legs back and stood up straight, snatching her wrist away in before Sonic had a chance to react. "Shadow explained his actions and apologized for what he's done." She heaved, looking down at her bruised wrist, soothing it. "He swears _it_!" She said, in a low and huffing tone.

In a blink of an eye, Sonic literally zipped in front of Amy's face and his gaze hardened. Much to his surprise, not one time Amy was fazed or startled by his recent move. "So he's a few words and all of a sudden things are back to normal, s'that what you're telling me?" He assumed, directly.

Thinking, Amy's hand cradled the back of her quills and she distractedly turned her gaze, trying to come up with a good story. "When Shadow managed to find me at Wolfgang's Memorial Hospital." She paused, smacking her dry lips and eying Sonic. "He went over some things with me as to why he did what he did. I know it was too soon for me to forgive him, especially with the incident still fresh in my mind. But truthfully, Shadow didn't mean to inflict this amount of pain and grief upon me." She closed her eyes and zoned out, hearing nothing but the sounds of Sonic's breathing.

And because Amy was so distracted with herself, she didn't hear or sense the shadow of the blue blur closing in on her. Feeling the sudden darkness, even though her eyes remained closed, the pink flower snapped her lids open and glanced up at Sonic in befuddlement. Who appeared to have a questioning demeanor along with a look of discontent.

"First off; how did Shadow even know you be at THAT specific hospital?" Sonic asked, using his small voice.

"I don't know I mean-" Amy coughed in a scoff and shrugged, shaking her head without a single clue. "He IS an agent of G.U.N. No telling where Shadow gets his resources from." She expressed, boldly.

Sonic took his gaze away from Amy and looked over his shoulders, realizing this whole time him and his friend were arguing, the window was still opened. _"So close to taking her out of here." _He lost hope, for now. Circling his heel, he casually walked towards the window and reached out to close the two separate glass-frames together, latching the middle lock. "Can I ask you something?" Sonic trailed off, whispering in question while his back still turned to Amy.

"Sure, go ahead." Amy encouraged and her cheeks tightened, in affliction.

"The way how you described your story before, I thought Shadow may have had some pent-up sexual frustration he intended to release on you." The blue blur paused, dropping his shoulders. "That was one of the reasons why I wanted to take you away him, I didn't want you to be stuck with something like that." Secretly, Sonic narrowed his eyes and cocked a brow, in suspicion. "And now, with this new info I'm hearing since the start of your conversation, my question is, why DID he do it in the first place?" He demanded and his ears flinched when he heard Amy gasp.

...

Was there more to what he imagined?

Amy wrapped both arms around her mid-section and closed her eyes. Already feeling the nervousness where her upper abdomen rested. She can almost feel her insides liquefying the acidity from her stomach and burping its way up her throat. _"Because Sonic, Shadow is attracted to me but you wouldn't understand that, now would you?" _Her mind wavered and answered, indirectly.

And the thought of telling Sonic what else was said from her ebony roommate; boy, she would not hear the end of it. And that's not all, if she was to tell Sonic how Shadow truly feels about her and how she considered returning his feelings, either Sonic is going to force Amy out the house-For sure.

Or worse,

Start a commotion.

But whatever the case. She can't lie to a guy like Sonic.

Opening her eyes in vigor, Amy stood her ground and mustered the courage to speak with a meek attempt of determination. "...because shadow finds me...attractive, t-that's why." OH, how she failed so terribly at that, the way how she squeaked and sounding so pitifully cute.

_"The hell!?"_

Sonic stood completely still.

Hearing nothing but silence made Amy feel a bit thrown off by Sonic's silent attitude. _"Did he hear me?"_ Hesitantly, Amy stretched a hand out like she was calling to him but pulled back, averting her gaze where the floor was. _ "He's just standing there." _Her wondering eyes focused the back at him, perking her ears. _"May as well continue." _The pink flower closed her eyes, clearing her throat. "The feeling was there all along, Sonic. Shadow just didn't know how to express it in words so the only thing he knew how to do was show it physically. That's why things turned out the way it did and we would've continued if I hadn't asked him if he loved me." Gaping, she face-palmed and groaned.

She mentioned the 'L' word.

Yet, refusing to still speak, the Sonic's eyes darkened at her last sentence. _"What does she mean, love? Amy never mentioned that from her original story." _Trying to keep his cool, he crossed his arms and faintly hummed, closing his eyes as he snorted air through his nose. "Any more info you left out, Amy?" He droned, solemnly.

Amy bit her tongue and made a sour face. Too be honest, the love part was the only thing she DID left out but her 'Shadow the hedgehog-wannabe' friend acted like she was keeping secrets. "No, that was all I kept to myself and if you drop the 'apathetic' attitude, I'll explain more what else happened since Shadow's arrival at the hospital, Sonic." She quipped, boasting her assertiveness.

Sighing, Sonic immediately turned his heel around after hearing his friends aggression and walked away from the window, approaching Amy with a smile of endearment. "I didn't mean to get so uptight." He soothed, watching the pink flower drop her guard. "I care so much about you and what you're telling me now...Hell, I'm still trying to let what happen last time sink in." He added, in honesty.

The pink flower faintly simpered. "As always, you still act as my hero." She giggled, humbly. _"But Shadow is my admirer now." _Her mind said in secret and she folded her hands from behind. "Well, let me finish the rest of my story." Amy spoke and tiled her head, lively.

The azure hedgehog smirked and nodded. "Sure. So, what else happened?" He questioned, softly and in curiosity.

Amy nodded and hummed, looking directly in Sonic's eyes. "If I remember what else was said; Shadow came to realize that he did, in fact, had a thing for me. He actually enjoyed my time with him but like early on, he sucked at using touching words. And before he even got a chance to tell me, I was already gone and...I'm sure you can figure out the rest." The pink flower remembered, faintly.

"Yeah, I know." Sonic remembered and grabbed a handful of quills from the back of his head, looking the other direction. "And like every story, there's always the good part, right?" He eyed back, raising his brows, brightly and suspiciously.

Oh.

The pink flower was afraid of this but hell, may as well get it over with. Her body stiffened and her tiny hands curled up. She can almost feel a bead of sweat passing through her left brow, leaving a dampened trail coming from her forehead. "When Shadow got the chance to speak more of his admiration towards me, he admitted that fell in love with me and we shared..."

She gulped.

"We shared a kiss." Amy finished.

The world turned black and white.

And at the right moment, time seemed to move forward when Sonic's mouth hit the floor. _"Kissing? No, forget the kiss, Shadow loves Amy?" _He blinked wide-eyed._ "Shadow and Amy, together!?" _Thinking, his mind was coming up a lot of new and inappropriate words that shouldn't be allowed in the Mobian dictionary. "Are you really telling me all this, Amy?" Sonic stammered, temporarily disbelieving her. "Shadow said, he loves you!?" He exclaimed, whipping his arms out in hysterics.

If it was possible for anyone to shrink ten times smaller than their normal size, Amy would've done so already. "I know Shadow means well this time otherwise, I would have never agreed to come home with him." Amy meekly said and grinned nervously, trying to ease up the situation.

"What time did Shadow pick you up, anyway?" Sonic asked and crossed his arms, traditionally tapping his foot on the carpet.

"...Oh actually," Amy mumbled and her ears drooped. "He came last night." She squeaked, cutely.

"Last NIGHT!?" He blurted out, somewhat baffled. "What time last night?" Sonic demanded, still psyched out.

Turning her back at Sonic, a shade of darkness cascaded over the pink flowers eyes. "I don't know but when I attempt to follow Shadow out the hospital last night, I figured the night was still young because he promised he'll stay til morning in the lobby if I return to my room before discharge. However when it was time to go, I do remember leaving before 5:20 a.m." She clarified, lifting her head and the shade of darkness washed away from her eyes, revealing her beautiful green jewels once again.

Sonic slapped a hand over the side of his head and glared ridiculously at the back of Amy. _"And I came an HOUR after they left because I wasn't sure when or what time Amy was going to be release. Never in my life had I felt so slow getting to anyone. Not to mention how stupid I looked when the hospital clerk told me Amy were accompanied by a 'dark' and 'handsome' individual." _He rolled his eyes, admitting to himself in stupidity. "Where's Shadow now?" The azure hedgehog asked, impassively.

Eh?

Amy threw her head back and rolled her eyes, eyeballing Sonic with a half-focused gaze. "Last I checked, I left him hanging in the kitchen." She guessed, twisting a stray quill that hung loose over her face. "Why?" She replied, sleepily batting her lashes.

Sonic shook his head and displayed a brooding gaze. Walking around Amy thus leaving her behind, he headed straight for the door. "Don't worry about it." He said nonchalantly, brushing her off.

Stunned, Amy watched Sonic carefully when his hand grabbed the knob the minute he got to the door, slowly turning it in suspense. Pulling the door open half-way open, a spark of light zipped past Amy's head when she immediately realized what her old crush was up to. "Sonic, you can't be serious. " Amy hinted a tone of warning, feeling edgy about Sonic facing Shadow.

Snorting, half of Sonic's body only made it out in the opening paralleled between Amy's room and the dark hallway. "I'm just going set things straight with Shadow, once and for all." He promised, peeking over a shoulder and flashing a hard glare. "But I gotta say, there's no way I'm leaving you here with him after hearing all what you just told me. Once I'm through with him, you're coming home with me." He ordered, firmly and protectively.

"You can't do this to me, Sonic." The pink flower defied, not believing her own ears when her blue hero still plans to remove her away from Shadow. "I'm staying with him whether you lik-

"Forget it, Amy." The azure hedgehog interrupted, not allowing himself to hear another word of her protests. "I can't accept you with him." He said, using authority.

Fuming, Amy's cheeks reddened and displayed a funny yet angry look. "Stop treating me as if I'm placing myself in danger!" The pink flower shouted and stiffened, placing a hand on her hip. "I can take care of myself!" She flared, defensively.

Oh really?

Sonic gave Amy the most serious, most authority looking gaze he has pulled on anyone. "Where you able to handle yourself then before you ran off?" He whipped, pointing a finger over her bandaged arm and leg. "Let's not forget how you got this too, Amy." Again, he used the same finger to trace the side of his head, reminding Amy how she got her stitches.

...Those delightful, precious green jewels watered and ignited in anger yet in defeat. Amy fell to her knees and her palms rest flatly on the floor, shakily gripping the plush carpet as her frustration started to arouse within. She was mad...Mad because Sonic was actually right when she lost control of things that led to this.

Emerald eyes cringed when he could've sworn he heard Amy growled as his expression faded dreadfully. Sonic truly felt cheap using his friend's injuries as his scapegoat just so she wouldn't talk him into not confronting Shadow. _"Guess, I went too far on that." _He imagined, regretting his actions but nonetheless, knows he can't go back on his words.

And it's not the first time Amy dealt with Sonic being this difficult to reason with. But to bring up her injuries just to keep her in check? That's hitting below the belt. It only made her fumed more. "You know what?" Amy whispered, staring darkly at the floor with a pained expression. "Go ahead and get this over with but the minute you remove me from this house, I'll resent you forever." She swore, on her Piko-Piko Hammer.

Just perfect...

_"It's a risk I'm willing to take." _Sonic comprehended sadly, knowing at least she'll be safe around him. "I'm only doing this for your safety." He explained and averted his gaze away from his friend. "Amy, You're an amazing woman and I just think you deserve better other than Shadow." He added, getting ready to walk out completely while waiting for a response from his pink comrade.

…

And Amy remained silent.

No sense of trying to reassure the pink anymore. Carefully, Sonic slither his way out the cracked opening leading out the living room, knowing that it will lead him to Shadow opposite from his room. Eerily, he kept a firm grip on the knob and slowly closing the door shut from behind.

_click_

The sound of the lock clicked, indicating the door was closed.

After hearing her blue comrade leave, all anger seemed to ground itself from Amy's body down to the floor. She hummed sadly and half-lidded her eyes, knowing what has yet to come. Slowly, she stood on her two legs from off her knees, swaying exhaustively from the drama. _"I deserve better other than Shadow?" _Face blossoming, Amy shook her head and cracked a questionable grin. _"What can be more better than having the Ultimate-Lifeform as your mate?" _Shrugging, too tired trying to understand Sonic_, s_he flattened her ears and yawned, stretching her arms out.

It's been a long night...or day.

When she eyed to her left after letting her arms fall limp, she smiled.

That bed looked awfully lonely.

* * *

All lights in the living room were out.

Except for one part of the house.

The kitchen's golden glare from the ceiling fan above flared throughout the area, though the fan collected dust and boredom because summer has yet to arrive. With much light, the yellow tidal waves made its way to the living room like water reaching for shore, glimmering the already obscured front room with little attempt.

Sitting down out of his work clothes on the chair in front of kitchen table underneath the light-bulb. Shadow took pleasure as he reached down to grab a handful of cookie's from the bag and tossing it inside mouth, chewing it delightfully. _"Since Amy ate all of my Ginger_ _Snaps,"_ He schemed and glanced down, sparking a smirk._ "I'll eat the rest of her snickerdoodles." _His mind raced with triumph, reaching inside the bag for another round of chewing.

Moments later, sounds of footsteps brisk-walked its way around the corner from the dark hallway. Louder and louder it became, the red sneakers passed the living room until finally reaching its destination at the foot of the kitchen. Without making a noise, the blue figure waited impatiently for his dark rival to notice his presence.

Sensing someone from behind him, Shadow jerked his head and released his hold on the cookies. Whoever was behind him...didn't sound OR even smell like Amy. Flickering his nose in the air, he hissed at the scent of another male hedgehog. _"It better not be who I think it is." _He antagonized, resting an arm over the head of his chair and eyed to his right, looking calm though not amused. "Ever heard of using the door..." He paused and callously narrowed his scarlet eyes. "Sonic, I presumed?" He sneered, pushing aside Amy's bag of snickerdoodles on the table.

Sonic, looking directly at Shadow's temperamental gaze, snickered. Knowing he was unfazed by the black hedgehog's attitude, he folded his arms and he ghosts a smile of mischief. "No, it's Ronald McDonald." He chortled, in dry humor.

Shadow displayed a mild 'pissed off' look at Sonic's joke and stood up from his chair, jerking his body directly at the smart-ass blue blur who was laughing. "Exactly." He countered, coming up with a 'joke' of his own. "What's missing is that exaggerating looking red and yellow clown suit. And forget about purchasing those big red shoes," He eyeballed down on Sonic's sneakers, raising his brows. "You're already wearing them." The ebony belittled Sonic's sneakers, kicking the chair back from behind.

Secretly, Sonic was a little insulted but continued to laugh. Quite impressed that his rival had some 'humor' in him. "Good one, Shadow." Sonic complimented his 'joke', ceasing his laughter.

"What is the meaning of your presence, blue hedgehog?" Shadow glared and demanded, snorting steam through his nostrils.

Ignoring Shadow's demands, Sonic eyed the cookies from behind the ebony's back that rested on the table. "Did I interrupt you in the middle of breakfast, eh Shadow?" He chuckled, adding more gas into the flames

Shadow wasn't happy at the fact Sonic just ignored his questioned. His eye twitched while he did everything in his power to hold his temper but failed. "Did you not HEAR what I just asked?" He blew a fuse, putting on a mad face.

Shrugging, Sonic avoided his gaze and closed his eyes, behaving nonchalantly. "I heard what you said." He buzzed and opened his eyes, sparking such seriousness in them. "And to answer your first question; I came to save Amy from you." He put in, quite plainly.

A dark foot moved forward followed by the other. Shadow walked up to Sonic and stood face to face, disapproving the azure hedgehog's request by shaking his head. "The hell you won't, Sonic." He declared, crossing his arms in standoff.

Sonic puffed a breath of laugh and shook his head, taking small amusement to Shadow's arrogance. "Uh...the hell I will." He cleared his throat and gritted his teeth, in slight animosity. "You think I'm just going to leave Amy here with you after what you've done?" He creased his brows, frowning.

Shadow crossed his arms and tilted his head. Yeah, he figured Sonic would pick a day like this to bitch and may have attempted to take Amy away from him when he arrived. "Judging from the sound of your obnoxious voice, I'm guessing no." He stated the obvious, lowering his eyelids in aggravation.

Both hedgehogs had a ten second stare down until Sonic hung his head low, wanting to get one thing out the way before he decided to keep Amy out of Shadow's reach once and for all.

The black hedgehog however, just stood with a straight face. Waiting quite patiently on what the blue boy's got to say to him. _"What's taking him?" _His patience obviously wore thin.

Suddenly, Sonic jerked his neck up and displayed a stern gaze, mouthing a displeased expression. "Minutes ago, I was so close to taking Amy out of here..." He darted his eyes, sighing. "I was close taking her out until she told me something." He continued calmly, eying back at Shadow. "What's this with you and Amy becoming an item, huh?" He demanded an answer, relentlessly.

_"Dammit, Amy." _Shadow's right ear fell and pulled a bored expression._ "What exactly did you tell Sonic?" _He rolled his eyes, assuming Amy may have exaggerated on her part of the story. "We're not a couple, we're not even together." He clarified, speaking HALF the truth.

Although this was something Sonic hadn't himself heard from Amy except how she explained her moment with the ebony, he already knew there was more to it than it meets the eye. "Then why tell Amy you love her?" He questioned and shook his head, letting his bottom jaw hang in confusion. "Not to mention the two of you already kissed." He said, backing himself up with Amy's story.

For a moment, Shadow had to think as he stared down at his bare-feet. It's true, him and Amy weren't exactly together, yet. He's not going to deny his feelings for her or even in front of the azure fool before him. It's just that...he is not one to go about and spread his business. He rather have others figure things out for themselves. Grimly, he smirked and closed his eyes, thinking of an appropriate answer for his rival in speed and combat.

Somewhat off by his attitude, Sonic blinked at first but then displayed a soft sour-face. "So, what's going on between the two of you?" He asked, offhandedly.

"I am looking forward as having Amy become my mate." Shadow curled a shady grin and wrinkled his chin, snapping his eyes open. "That is as much info I will give you." He announced, deeply and clearly.

Oh no, no, no!

Fuck, NO!

Sonic marched and stumped one foot forward, nearly accidentally stepping on Shadow's toe before the ebony quickly moved away in time. "Like hell you will. I won't allow it, Shadow." He ordered, growling at Shadow.

"One," Shadow hissed and rose a finger. "Don't ever try to step on my foot like that again." He warned, raising his second finger. "Two, what gives you the authority to decide who Amy can and can't be with?" The black hedgehog challenged, haughtily.

"Because, I'm her friend!" Sonic replied, whipping an arm in defiance.

"What kind of friend would in get between another of whom he/she wants to be involved with?" Shadow countered, smoothly and intelligently.

Sonic's face fell.

_"A-Am I?" _Blinking, the azure hedgehog shook off whatever guilt was surfacing and continued in his defense. "I usually don't get in between who Amy wants to be involved with but when I hear your name, I can't help but be concern of her fragile heart and sanity. She deserves someone better than you." He flattened his ears, huffing.

Running a hand over his quills, Shadow rolled his eyes back and exasperated a tired puff of air. "You sound quite jealous, blue hedgehog." He murmured, eying Sonic and teething a smirk. _"It has to be, why else he be this problematic?" _He thought, in mild suspicion.

Seeing that ridiculous smug off of Shadow just got Sonic even more steamed. If possible, the steam itself would've been blowing from his ears as he creased his brows. "I'm not jealous, Shadow. Amy's a pretty woman and I'd rather have her feet sweep off by someone else instead YOU!" He boomed and clenched his teeth. "My Chaos, what the hell Amy sees in you that others haven't?" He said, avoiding his gaze and gripped the sides of his hips, puffing angrily.

_"What does Amy see in me, he asked?" _Shadow crossed his hands from behind and walked past Sonic, pushing him softly aside with the use of his elbows. He already knew the answer but for his satisfaction, he'll just straight-out and tell Sonic.

Shortly.

Sonic looked down on his right and eyed the elbow where Shadow nudged him at. "_Was it something I said?" _He wondered, gazing back at retreating ebony who already made his way in front of unused fire-place that slumbered within semi dark living room.

"You know what Amy sees in me?" Shadow announced and crackled, looking over his shoulders with a deranged smirk. "A hedgehog who doesn't mind _slowing_ down once in a while just to please his woman in every form and aspect." He pressed, proudly but with truth.

Cringing his hardened glare, Sonic narrowed his emerald spheres to the point a glint of light sparkled at the corner left of his eye. "What're you getting at, Shadow?" He dared, wanting the ebony to finish.

"To put it bluntly, Amy would rather go for a hedgehog who not only slow down for her sake but also know when to _stop_ when she desires even the smallest affection." Shadow's right eye sparked, handsomely and darkly. "Something you aren't very good at, Sonic." He went there.

An animalistic hedgehog hiss was heard from the kitchen. Sonic seethed through his teeth and his nose wrinkled much to Shadow's triumph. "This. Isn't. About. Me." He snarled, ferociously.

Swiftly, Shadow turned his heel around and glowered an expression that rivaled Sonic, only his was more fearsome. "It is now because you hadn't left yet and it's starting to piss me off." He ranted, glaring across the living room towards Sonic. "Get the hell out my house already!" He ordered, pointing a finger at the door angled to his right.

"Not without, Amy." Sonic stiffened and stood his ground, balling a fist and pointing his finger at Shadow. "How do I know you're not going to pull the same shit like last time?" He boomed, meeting his rival's tone of voice and anger. "Right now, I don't exactly trust you with her." The azure hedgehog boiled, in honesty regarding Amy's safety.

Pulling the most outrageous blank expression he's displayed in all his days, Shadow moved his finger away from the door fairly annoyed. "It's clear that you are looking out for your best friend's interest but I assure you," He started and folded his arms, defensively. "Nothing is going to HAPPEN!" He bellowed mildly, trying to convince that dad-blasted blue hedgehog across from him.

Sonic, half-lidded his eyes and cocked a skeptical gaze. "You sure about that, Shadow?" He asked, calmly vibrating his voice and chuckling. "You're not only in it trying to take another crack at sticking your 'man-made' dick inside of Amy?" He challenged fluently, ghosting grin at the corner of his muzzle.

Oh...Shadow wished he hadn't heard that entire sentence coming out of the blue bastard's mouth. His scarlet eyes darkened and burned bloodlessly. "How dare you insult a man in his own home?" His voice deepened and scolded, grimly.

Sensing the malice engulfing the ebony like fire erupting from the ground below, of course Sonic saw this as an opportunity to press Shadow's buttons even further. He displayed a scheming smug with a touch of insolence. "What's the matter, Shadow?" Sonic approached, apprehensively. "Hate to be reminded that you're 'artificial' and not the 'real-thing' like everyone else who was created more naturally?" He provoked, shrugging casually.

Scarlet eyes glimmered in hatred and if closely looked at, each eye had a transparent reflection of the blue blurs devious smug in them. "Take. That. Back." Shadow whispered, in a icy cold tone.

Cocking a smirk, the azure hedgehog eyed the ceiling as if he was reconsidering Shadow's request. "Sure, the minute you hand over Amy to me, I'll take back half of what I said and _we'll_ be on our way." He replied, not threatened by his rivals voice of warning.

Like a blood-thirsty demon wanting to grab its victim's head just to squeeze the blood and fluid from out the ears. Shadow half-lidded his scarlet eyes and started walking towards his rival with a brooding gaze. _"Nevermind him leaving," _His mind craved vengeance and snickered. _"I'll just kill him where he stands." _He swore, getting closer to Sonic.

Sonic's head stumbled, wondering what the hell his rival was up to. _"Heh, I wonder what he has in mind." _He assumed, waiting for the worse to come.

When Shadow made his way at the foot of the kitchen were Sonic stood, he gracefully stopped in front of him, still maintaining that cold and plain gaze. _"If Amy ask; Sonic started this." _After that being thought up, the ebony casually swayed his eyes left to right, inspecting Sonic's face.

"?"

The blue blur was left stomped by his actions, poking his head out with his sunken shoulders. "What're you looking for?" Sonic asked, quite puzzled by his actions.

"Nothing I care to be too concerned about." Shadow spoke softly, lifting a brow at one of the blue blurs eyes, hiding his true intentions. "Except, I noticed a dark ring around your left eye." He claimed, cracking his fingers into a fist next to his hip.

"What're you talking about?" The azure hedgehog faltered, scratching his head. "There's n-GH!" Sonic grunted and staggered back as a fist rammed into his left eye, falling against the kitchen chair till finally landing on his back. Followed by a groan, he rose his neck and scowled at Shadow. _"That JERK!" _His mind screamed, putting a hand over his injured eye. "Dude, what the hell!?" He bellowed and clenched his teeth, nursing his freshly dark ring around his eye.

Leering down at the fallen hedgehog in triumph, Shadow pulled back his fist and stood tall over Sonic as if the battle's already won. Satisfied at the work at what he's done to his rival. "Blue hedgehog, did I not mention that there was a black ring around your eye?" He said, grinning evilly with such crude innocence.

"Bull-shit, you hit me!" Sonic hollered, placing both palms on the floor and moved his hind legs up to his chest, performing the kip-up technique. "Then again..." He dusted himself off and looked at Shadow, threateningly narrowing his eyes. "You want to come at this?" He challenged bravely, leaning one leg in and the other out, bending the knees with both his elbows protecting his rib-cage, fist closed.

"I can't guarantee your survival once we start, Sonic." Shadow cautioned, standing sideways and bending one arm in with the other sticking out, crouching his knees in his own fighting stance. "Also, it's been awhile since I sent anyone to the hospital." He sniped cynically, circling his wrist and waving a 'come on' hand gestured at him.

Sonic grind his teeth dispassionately whilst Shadow just smug and 'hmph', much to the blue blurs frustration. "Heh, bring it on!" He burst and charged at the ebony, dashing forward.

Shadow spread his arms out and brightened his smug, ready to get a piece of the blue fool. "With pleasure!" He shouted and charged at his rival, leaping forward.

_CLASH!_

The beige house took cover.

In unison, both rivals in speed and combat locked fingers and tightly gripped at one another. Arms stretched out and body tensed, feet heaving backwards and forward that's almost identical to the game of tug o' war but in reverse. Due to Shadow's strength, it was quite obvious he was dominating by gripping harder and pushing Sonic further back with ease. Sonic tried not to show his resentment while at the same time, made sure the black hedgehog's strength didn't get to him, it was becoming difficult to keep from falling back.

"Freak-show!" Sonic scorned, lowering his head and trying to keep his footing in check.

"Interesting, your mother called you that after she dropped you on your head." Shadow insulted and snickered when Sonic's cheeks reddened at his comment, pushing him further even more.

Running out of time, the azure hedgehog closed his eyes and creased his brows, thinking a way how to get out of this position. _"He's too strong." _He thought and opened his green spheres, eyeballing down to where Shadow's stomach's located. _"Got an idea." _Sonic beamed ideally and glanced up at Shadow. "Shadow, aren't you stronger than this?" He sneered, loosening his body so Shadow can push him further back.

Having no idea what Sonic had something up his sleeve, Shadow pulled a sour-face and snarled. "Perhaps, I wasn't giving my all!" He bellowed and heaved another shove with all his might. Sonic was NOW sliding backwards.

Perfect!

_"Now, I got you."_ The blue blur lips deviously pressed together and brightened his eyes, letting go of his hands and chuckled at how surprised Shadow looked when he fell forward.

And unfortunately for the black hedgehog.

**Boom!**

Instead of landing on the floor, Shadow was kneed DIRECTLY on the stomach by Sonic.

Scarlet eyes bulged and coughed, feeling the sudden ache on his mid-section as he fell sideways on the kitchen floor with minor difficulty of breathing. _"...Pretty good, blue hedgehog." _He secretly complimented his rival's efforts and wrapped his arms around his stomach, cringing his eyes and glancing at Sonic. "You're going to wish you neve-ARGH!" Shadow grunted when he felt a sharp kick planted in his rib-cage, rolling on his back with his arms spread out.

Waving his foot around proudly, the blue blur half-lidded his gaze and grinned handsomely. "Wish I never did what, Shadow?" Sonic quipped, leering down at the fallen ebony with a half-angry smile.

Sensing another kick coming, Shadow used his super speed and grasped Sonic's ankle, pulling back his right arm in which caused the blue hedgehog to fall backwards with great force until he heard a 'thud' followed by a groan afterwards.

In a split second, Shadow got on all fours and began crawling towards Sonic who was still trying to recover from his fall. "You're mine!" He declared hatefully, climbing on top of his rival and sat on his chest, using his legs to securely pin his arms.

Sonic's face dropped when Shadow pulled a fist back and growled ferociously. Looking closer, he saw the ebony sneaked a sadistic smile through his teeth as if he's been wanting this moment for a long time. "Dude, not the face." The azure hedgehog opposed, in a small tone.

Everything that made Shadow so pissed off up to this point from Sonic's homosexual jokes to trying to steal Amy away from him surfaced. He didn't hesitate his first move. "This is for hanging up on me couple weeks BACK!" He barked and his fist came flying towards the azure hedgehog's face.

**Pow!**

A bruise formed on the left side of Sonic's cheek.

"This is for trespassing on my property after I warned you the first time!"

**Pow!**

Blood spewed out from Sonic's mouth after the other side of his cheek was hit.

"This is for trespassing on my property, the second time!"

**Pow!**

Sonic's already bruised left eye from earlier got blacker and puffer.

"And this is for trying to take Amy away from me!"

**Pow! Pow! Crack!**

The entire time Sonic was getting repeatedly punched only made him angrier. He mentally cursed at every punch he received from Shadow but getting elbowed in the nose actually crossed the line. As blood leaked from out his nose and the red was staining his teeth _"Okay, he wants to fight dirty?" _Thinking with one eye closed along chortling, he folded his lips back and aimed his chin at Shadow's eyes, spitting out sprinkles of blood from his mouth.

Smooth, warm liquid splattered onto the black hedgehog's face and he immediately averted his head away when his vision blurred in red, using a free arm to wipe the blood off his face. "Errr….you fiend." Shadow droned, having to hate ceasing his punching.

Now that Shadow's guard was down, Sonic took the opportunity to slide his arms from underneath his rival's knees and managed to wrap a leg over his neck, swinging him sideways from off his chest with whatever determination he had. Shakily, he got up on his feet and his upper body swayed in disorientation, trying to regain his vision back.

Looking to his right, Sonic watched Shadow and stammered when he was already on his knees. _"How to keep him down?" _Hewondered and looked left, spotting the unused kitchen chair next to him and teethed a smile. _"This might work." _He swallowed his own blood and extended an arm, gripping the chair.

Although Shadow was one step away from getting on his two legs after kneeling with one hand implanted to the floor, he hadn't begun to rose up when a shadowy figure overcast him from behind that made his ears flickered. And before he even had a chance to turn around to see what his rival was up to...

**CRASH!**

"Erag!" Shadow arched his back in numbing pain and fell flat on his stomach as the kitchen chair debris scattered over the place. Cursing to himself, the ebony got on his elbows and looked over his shoulders. "You son of a bitch." He yelled, giving Sonic a hateful glare.

"WOOOOOO!" Sonic whooped in triumph with his fist in the air and tossed whatever's left of the chair across the living room. "In your face, YEAH!" He jollied, wiping the blood from his nose with his glove and leaving a red stain on it. "So, you're gonna let Amy come with me now?" He looked down and grinned as best he could, trying to ignore the swelling surrounding his face.

Swiftly, Shadow got up on his feet and stood up straight, circling his body around to meet the gaze of his rival. "Sonic…." He spat out his name, in distaste. "Let us settle this like hedgehogs?" He said, wrinkling his expression and removing his gloves.

Knowing where this was going, Sonic nodded and looked down with a smirk, removing his gloves as well. "I won't go easy like before, though." He said, throwing his gloves down on the carpet and cracking his knuckles.

Shadow placed both hands on his hips with his eyes closed, cracking his neck sideways. "You won't have too." He said, opening his eyes and smug. "Because you'll be dead before you try anything else with me." He declared, arrogantly.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sonic complied, in aggression.

"Hmph." The black hedgehog brushed off his comment.

Again, Sonic and Shadow clashed at one another but this time, things got fiercer. Shadow ducked sideways to avoid Sonic's first punch and swiftly erected his body, upper cutting Sonic's chin. The blue blur grunted and stumbled backwards; shaking his head to rid whatever confusion he experienced, frowning. He dashed forward and twirled around; landing an ax-kicked Shadow's left shoulder's and smiled when the ebony's entire side had a numbing effect because the force of impact from his heel.

"Ergh!" Shadow closed his eyes and creased his brows, growling agony while regaining his composure, rubbing his injured shoulder. _"Got something for his ass." _He thought of a plan. A sick, awful plan.

Taking a moment to recover from his last attack, the ebony saw a fist fly towards him and dodged his head professionally out the way and swiftly grabbed the azure hedgehog's left wrist. Surprising the blue blur, Shadow cracked a faint grin and twisted his rivals wrist at an angle it shouldn't be, smirking psychotically at the sound of Sonic's wrist popping.

"AHHH!" Sonic screamed, snatching his wrist away and eying down at it, loosely shaking it painfully. _"I'll get him for that!" _He vowed, getting bent on vengeance.

Shadow the lunged forward at the unguarded blue hedgehog, moving in for the kill. That was until Sonic stepped forward sideways a little 'faster' than the black hedgehog and struck his leg out, jamming a foot into Shadow's face.

"Hrnk!" A simmering, burning sensation erupted from Shadow's muzzle and his eyes widened when his back hit the wall on impact. He groaned and sunk between the front door and couch. _"Teh," _He panted, rubbing his lower jaw._ "He's impro-" _Shadow's eyes went white and he gaped!"Ooo**AAAAH!**" A blue kneed harshly connected to the black hedgehogs...

Genitalia.

Sonic smirked and took a step back, taking little pride in watching Shadow's expression hinting of pain and astonishment as a stream of saliva trailed down to the carpet went through his clenched teeth. The ebony heaved tremendously and his eyes were white, closing his thighs together. It's like his testicles were trying to bleed out through the skin but can't so it had no choice but to suffer on the inside. Next thing happened, Shadow felt his rivals foot pressed firmly on his mid-section and looked up in a spiteful glare, pinning him there.

It was Sonic's turn to leered down on him triumphantly.

"Let's see how you handle getting kicked repeatedly vs. how much you liked punching my face, Ultimate-Lifeshit! "The azure hedgehog said, drawing his leg back and flung his foot towards the ebony's exposed abdomen.

**Baam! **

The heel of Sonic's's foot imprinted on Shadow's lower abs left a staggering bruise. Although the pain in his groin was keeping him from fighting back for now, the black hedgehog started chuckling that soon turned into a villainous laugh. "Hehehehahaha," Scarlet eyes darkened, menacingly. "You Down-Syndrome looking ass, hedgehog." Shadow taunted his bruised and battered face, ceasing his psychotic laughter. "Is that all you got?" He challenged, mouthing a 'fuck you' at Sonic.

Sonic threw his head back and gasped, psyched out by Shadow's behavior. But due to his request, he brought up a foot back again and gritted his teeth in determination and frowned. "I was just getting started!" He fused and his leg went flying towards Shadow's mid-section once again.

**Baam!**

The left side of Shadow's ribs cracked.

**Boom!**

The ebony had to cough out his own blood when Sonic's knee cap hammered his mouth.

**BAAM!**

A hook-kick, infused by Sonic's own blue power 'Sonic wind', slashed the right cheek of the black hedgehog's face. A nasty bruised tainted his mysteriously handsome face a s slit of blood seeped out.

The red sneaker went further back this time.

...

In a blink of an eye.

...

_**BOOOM!**_

A crack appeared on the wall from behind Shadow.

* * *

(()Meanwhile.())

* * *

A wave of blankets rose from off the bed.

_"Okay, I heard that one!" _Amy Rose swung her legs over and implanted her feet onto the soft carpet, slouching over with a seemingly worried expression. _"I knew a fight was going to break out but I didn't think for a second those two would get this violent."_ She said, quickly getting up out of bed and turning herself around.

Needing to cover herself, the pink flower hurriedly snatched the same sheet of blanket she use to sleep with and wrapped it around her waist, turning it into a makeshift 'long skirt'. _"Perfect, now to head out." _She cogitated, looking to her right and ran straight for the door.

Stopping, she made it to towards door with her palms rested flatly on the smooth surface, shakily trying to turn the knob. _"C'mon Amy, hold it together."_ She got her grip but unfortunately hadn't even twisted the handle all the way because a shriek was heard from the other side of the wall, jumping much to her horror.

_Ahh! _

Amy stood frozen, eyes wide-eyed.

_Thump._

The pink flower shut her eyes and flinched, lowering her ears.

Someone just got body slammed.

"Oh no, that sounded like Sonic!" Amy startled, staring awkwardly at the knob, biting her bottom lip. No more wasting anymore time, the pink flower pulled a heroic yet an uncertain face and twisted the door handle open. Slipping through the smallest crack, Amy could clearly hear the shoving and punching going on from the living where she stood and dashed out completely, closing the door behind her shut.

Those two have been fighting way too long

And it's time to end this.

* * *

(()()()()()()()())

* * *

The living was a disaster!

Drops of blood were sprinkled in from one direction to the next and the 60 inch flat screen television was flipped over...Broken. From one area where the front door and sofa was located, a nicely shaped dent imprinted on the floor where Shadow had grabbed Sonic by the neck and torso, falling forward with him when he performed the rock bottom finisher.

Near the floor on the dent was the cracked wall where Shadow was brutally kicked repeatedly early on. Lastly, chair debris was still scattered on some parts of the kitchen and the foot of the living room.

Even so, the recent 'renovations' that was done to one part of the house wasn't enough to stop Shadow and Sonic from beating one another. Despite how seemingly obscured the living room were, the black and blue hedgehog had no trouble seeing in the dark as blows were still being exchanged.

Shadow bared his sharp teeth and hissed wide-eyed like a vicious hedgehog ready to kill another, seething as his rivals fangs sank deep into his knuckles. "Release me, you fiend!" He ordered and wrinkled his brows, putting his nails on Sonic's cheeks, scratching him down to his neck.

Feeling a mixture of stinging cold and hot liquid searing down towards his neck. Sonic squawked his head in discomfort but bit down harder on Shadow's fist, grimacing as the warm blood searing down to his chest. "M-make me!" He mumbled, refusing to let go Shadow's hand after he had tried to punch him.

They pulled apart at the same time.

In a standoff position.

From one side of the living room up against the lifeless fire-place. Sonic had his elbows readied up against his ribs in case of a next attack, bending his knees defensively though ignoring the twinged of his cracked wrist. _"Not leaving until Amy comes with me, safely."_ He flashed his emerald eyes, glinting of danger and determination.

On the other side of the living room at the foot of the lit-up kitchen. Shadow's knees were crouched lower than his rivals though his fist guarded his chest, elbows angled protectively. _"Why won't he go down?" _His mind stated the obvious, pulling a blank and impassive expression.

"Shad-"

"Soni-"

"STOP!" A delicate, terrified voice called.

Both hedgehog's ears flickered and paused, hearing the shrill of an alarmed alarmed female.

Gazing to his right, Shadow saw a beautiful pink figure wrapped in a blanket, running down the hallway and approaching him in distraught. _"Amy?" _He caught on and softened his gaze, lowering his guard.

Trying his best to look to his left, Sonic eyes followed Amy and displayed an unhappy gaze when she stood by Shadow's side, hunched over and panting due to lack of sleep. _"What is she doing!?" _Sonic wondered, dropping his guard as well.

After Amy caught her breath, she saw the mess Sonic and Shadow had done to themselves and to eachothers. She stared in horror and placed a hand over her mouth at the amount of gore she's seeing. Not to mention how much of a MESS the house looked. "You guys," She rasped, looking from Shadow to Sonic. "What have you done?" She groaned, sickly.

It was proving to be difficult to stand on two legs now. Panting, Sonic managed to keep his vision from _blurring _out, sneezing his own blood on the carpet. "Amy," He sniffed and spoke breathlessly at the pink flower. "Your boyfriend's gone crazy." He accused, eying bitterly at Shadow.

The area where Sonic had repeatedly kicked Shadow from his face to his lower region started to get tendered. Resting a hand where his genitalia were, the ebony crouched over and flattened his ears, glancing defensively at the blue blur. "No Amy," He grunted and a drool of blood fell to the floor, looking at Sonic dead-ahead. "Your dumbass of a friend makes me crazy." He uttered, coughing after his speech.

"Well," Sonic closed his eyes and swayed, almost falling back before he shook himself. "You threw the first punch." He replied, tirelessly.

"I threw..." Shadow gritted his teeth and closed an eye, padding his ribs affectionately. "I threw the first punch because you started off insulting me." He groaned, wrapping his arms around his entire inflamed abdomen.

"Well, I don't care who started it!" Amy nagged, giving Shadow to her left a dirty glare and eying nastily back at Sonic. "I want you guys to stop fighting before you both end up dead." She screamed, erecting her quills towards the ceiling much to her anger.

Sonic's left brow twitched and gave Amy a soft, dismissive stare. "Amy, let's go already." He murmured, sniffing his own blood and letting it slide down his throat. "Let's get going now and leave this idiot Shadow behind." He ushered, almost sweet but bland.

Abruptly, Shadow ignored every inch of pain throughout his body and rose up straight, mouthing a disgruntled gaze. "Stop treating Amy as if she's your ward, blue hedgehog." He scolded, flattening his ears.

"Sonic," The pink flower whispered, displaying tearful smile even though she's not in tears. "I'm staying with Shadow." She murmured, lowering her eyelids. "He loves me and if something is there, I want to return his feelings." She said, barely in a whisper.

Shadow's heart jumped.

"_She do?" _Delightfully, he hoped but in silent.

"Amy, Shadow doesn't know a thing about love. He only knows pain." Sonic said, trying to discourage his pink comrade from staying with his rival.

"Chaos, just shut up already!" Annoyed, the black hedgehog rubbed his aching head, sighing at Sonic's ramblings.

"Sonic, why are you so against this?" Amy asked, fidgeting her fingers, nervously.

"I already told you." Sonic replied, quickly.

"Not in detail." The pink flowered disagreed.

"Admit it, I'm far more superior than you, is that it?" Shadow smirked, arrogantly.

"Now you're just full of shit, Shadow." The blue blur barked, blood hissing from his teeth.

"The feelings mutual, Ronald McDonald." The ebony dropped his gaze, flatly.

"Alright, ENOUGH, **both** of you!" Amy thundered, as her voice echoed throughout the house.

In exasperation, Sonic threw his arms up in the air and slapped his palms against his hips, flinching after harming his injured wrist. "You know what, Amy?" He broadcast, gaining the attention of one baffled pink hedgehog and her unfazed ebony. "The reason why I don't see you and Shadow together because he's not cut out for LOVE." He paused, huffing in dry breaths. "I mean, what does he know about-affections, kissing and, sharing his life with another?" Sonic questioned, believing that Shadow isn't cut out what he just mentioned. "All Shadow knows is pain, murder, and grief. Something he's already done to you, recently." He reminded Amy, much to her sadness.

Getting fed up with this nonsense, Shadow gave Sonic a nasty look and disrespectfully sneaked a middle finger next to his thigh at him. "I am giving you one last chance to get the hell out of my house or I'll have you out myself in a body bag." He threatened, dejectedly.

Amy, shocked that Sonic would say such thing after years of teaming up with Shadow, gaped and shook her head in disbelief. "It's like I said before, Sonic." She sighed, mouthing an uneasy smile. "Shadow put his _pride_ on the line just to ask me to come back in his life and for someone to do such thing, was more than enough to forgive him. To give him another chance." The pink flower said, adding sadness and tiredness to her tone.

With his good hand pressed against his temple, Sonic rolled his eyes and half-lidded them afterwards in discontent. "I swear..." He mumbled, picking his quills and looking at his hand afterwards, flicking his fingers. "...If it hadn't been Maria taming Shadow way before her time was cut short, he'd be in worse shape with the rest of us." He spoke nonchalantly, using irrational thinking.

Amy's face fell like a sack of potatoes.

Shadow's inhibitor rings sprung off in opposite directions.

Sonic froze.

Realizing what he just said, the blue blur widened his eyes and hung his jaw low when Shadow came flying towards him. "He-hey, Shadow," He stuttered, waving his good arm at the ebony to stop him from coming. "Hang on for a-" An uncomfortable sensation gripped Sonic's neck as his eyes banked out in surprised. "GAH! He was lifted in mid-air and before Sonic knew it...

**CRAAASH!**

_crackle, crackle, crackle..._

_..._

The fire-place, now in shambles, crumbled and fell into pieces as tiny debris piled on top of one another, creating miniatures broken bricks of mountains that lied underneath the red sneakers belonging to the Hero of Mobius. The feeling of being choked and hoisted from off the floor, wedged between against the wall where the fire-place once were proved to be unbearable to Sonic.

"C-can't br-re…athe." The blue hedgehog gasped and shut his eyes, using only his good hand trying to break free from Shadow's grip. It was getting harder to breath and the blood that naturally flowed throughout his body was getting slower.

Swirls of crimson waves and snake-like magenta wrapped itself into a sphere as Shadow was beautifully coated with his apocalyptic powers of Chaos. His naturally scarlet eyes disappeared and his once white eyeball sockets turned pink, looking grisly at the battered blue hedgehog he got hoisted above him.

"It's one thing to remove Amy from my house but to think hypothetically how better I would've been raised if my caretaker hadn't died?" The black hedgehog whispered, sickened by his rivals previous actions. "I'm disgusted with you, Sonic." He finished, keeping a tight grip around his rivals neck.

Amy's pupils shrank and her face from the neck down turned morbidly white as she was absolutely terrified of Shadow's sudden strength and aggression towards her old crush. Her legs buckled and she got slightly jittery. "Sh-shadow…let go of Sonic, please." She stuttered and broke out in a cold sweat, fearing for Sonic's life.

Even if Shadow heard what his potential mate was saying, the state of mind he was in made it difficult for him to comprehend Amy's pleas. He heard her voice but it was like trying to listen to a broken down headphones that echoes past your ears. No form of lucid hearing or at least, it didn't sound to crystal clear.

From where Amy stood, she watched Sonic's muzzle fading into white. It's only a matter of time he'll eventually pass out if his brain isn't receiving enough blood and oxygen. And at the end...her blue friend would end up dying where he was.

No.

Verde eyes flared in beauty and justice, pouting beautifully through her tempting lips. _"Shadow, I want to be with you but I won't allow you to kill Sonic." _Scrunching up a face of love and protection, Amy let all the fear rinsed down from off her body to the plush carpet below and started walking towards the black hedgehog...Carefully. "Shadow, let go of Sonic." She said, her voice sounding clear and firm.

Shadow didn't responded.

Sigh.

Amy kept walking.

Lowering his eyelids in desperation, Sonic's breathing was becoming shallower and…shallower. Shit, chocking underwater got nothing on him. _"Shadow must really want me dead this time." _The blue blur believed and was beginning to see black.

When his rival hacked a cough, it wasn't long until sonic was started to lose conscious as his eyes began to fluttered. Shadow sneered so darkly at this that his fang sparked when it became visible. His eyes became more narrowed and his body vibrated due to the amount of Chaos energy he was using. "_Starting to see a white tunnel yet, Sonic?" _He hoped, atrociously and squeezed tighter.

_pat_

Huh?

When a pink hand rested on the very arm Shadow was using to keep Sonic hoisted in the air, he turned to his right crookedly and stared at the eyes of the somewhat calmed and mellow Amy Rose. Standing curved and angled next to him, she looked sad and worried but not just for Sonic...For him as well. "Shadow, let him go." Amy pleaded, cringing her eyes painfully and squeezing his arm.

Although the crimson and magenta swirls of magnificent powers was present, Shadow's darkened fur turned redder and brighter, hinting much malice and destruction to the point the floor beneath him was sinking into a crater. Soon, the house was starting to rock back and forth like...an earthquake was happening but in-doors.

And again, Shadow only stared at Amy but hadn't full-filled her request.

Amy lowered her head and closed her eyes, sighing while displaying a blank face with a loving, reassuring smile. "Shadow, I know what Sonic said was completely out of line." She informed, averting her gaze with a solemn expression. "You weren't the only one. I got a taste of it too before he confronted you afterwards. Sometimes, he can't help but be who he is and I admit, he can be too forward. But believe me when I say this; when Sonic knows what he's done wrong, he usually feels bad for his actions and jokes about it later on." The pink flowered whispered and eyed back, cheeking a weird grin.

Sonic cracked his good eye open and smiled, trying his hardest to loosened the grip the ebony has around his neck. "….Y-y..ea…l-ligh,,,n…up." He croaked, struggling to say every word in his sentence.

Okay, the ebony heard that one.

Shadow flipped his head back around at Sonic with a snarl. "Why you-" He snarled, flexing his arm as if he was threatening to do away with him this time.

The entire beige house walls and roof was cracking now. The ceiling couldn't hold much longer and dancing energy fumes coming from Shadow's apocalyptic chaotic powers was blowing like the Tsunami, wanting to destroy everything from the inside and out. Whipping and hissing through the ears of Amy Rose, she furrowed her brows when the hot air became heavy and but kept her cool, knowing she only has a few minutes before the house falls on all of them.

Not much time left.

"I'm not trying to justified Sonic's actions on what he's started but all this aggression and hostile he had towards you was out of protection, for me." Amy bellowed, looking worriedly to her right as her old crush eyes kept rolling back. "You would've looked out for me almost the same way he did. Matter of fact," She remembered, looking back at Shadow with a soft gaze. "Remember you've taken care of me a while back when I was too sick to hold my own? You would scold me if I didn't ask for your help in terms of carrying me to the bathroom or kitchen." She reminded him, petting Shadow's arms and leaning down, rubbing her lips on it.

Blinking an eye, Sonic's face puffed out and cough, looking from Shadow's sadistically blank expression to Amy's pleading gaze._"…Shadow looked over Amy when she was sick?"_ In the back of his mind, he wondered, was he wrong to think so awfully of his rival's affections towards Amy?

Even though Shadow kept his hardened gaze at the injured Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy still spoke to Shadow as if his attention was still on her. She continued, knowing this is her last shot. "And lastly, Shadow..." She trailed, darting her eyes left to right, sadly. "The reason why Sonic was so worked up about us being together because he felt like a failure on his part for what has happened to me these past couple of days. It would've put you on edge too if it was the other way around!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes and grimacing.

The wave-like crimson and magenta aura that danced hauntingly around the black hedgehog simmered down transparently, fading into nothingness though Shadow still glowed bright like the sun. Softly, he turned his neck and his pupils became visible. "Amy…" He whispered, sounding much like his smooth voice.

Unable to hold much longer, Sonic gasped his last breath and trembled uncontrollably. "D-d-yi..ng…h…." His eyes rolled back and his head fell sideways, giving out.

...

Sonic's body went limp.

Immediately looking to her right, Amy's eyes bulged out and her pupils shrank down to size, glancing back at the ebony in panic mode. "PLEASE, I'm begging you. Forgive Sonic for his actions just this one time!" She begged, shaking her head frantically. "...I don't want him to die..." The pink flower shook her head and whispered, sounding tearful.

When Shadow saw a tear threatening to slither down Amy's cheek, right then and there, he wanted to kiss those unwelcoming crystal clear gems away and just hold her close. He has hurt her too many times and the ebony can't afford to break her heart again while she was in the middle of recovering. "...I shall grant your wish, Amy." Shadow complied, and his body transparently reverted back to normal, dropping the semi-conscious blue hedgehog in the process on the piles of destroyed bricks beneath him.

When Sonic landed on his back, all life was restored to him once he made contact on the ruined floor and rubble. Amy raced towards him, stopping and kneeling down next to him by helping her old crush back up against the ruined fire-place so he could catch his breath. She lifted Sonic's chin and displayed a scared face.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, pushing his back and placing a hand over Sonic's head.

...Shadow's body trembled.

As Sonic started coughing up a storm, he hacked sprinkles of blood and the pink flower hugged him and the blue blur forced himself to smile. Pulling his pink savior a 'thank you' hug. "T-th-anks...A...mes." He struggled his words, resting his head on Amy's shoulders.

While cradling Sonic, Amy whipped her head around and glanced up at the towering Shadow. Squeezing her cheeks up to where her eyes were and pulling the most wondrous smile she displayed in a long while. "Oh thank you so much, Shadow." She appreciated, tilting her head and beaming a dazzling smile.

But then her smile faded.

"Shadow?" Amy called, blinking at him…What the-?

Shadow just stood completely still in his place since he released Sonic but something wasn't right about him. While gazing hard at those beautiful green jewels that sparkled in angst and dismayed. Trembling, the ebony used whatever energy he had left and half-lidded his eyes as a small grin appeared on his muzzle.

_"She's smiling again..." _Scarlet spheres clouded into dark red and black, lifelessly."_ Th-that's goo..." _Gaping, Shadow rolled his eyes and fluttered his lids, finally giving in to closing them. "Uhnnn." Swaying his head in circles, the ebony fell backwards like he was being pulled under underwater from behind, landing hard on his back with his arms spread out, head tilted to his left.

_"Oh no!" _Pushing Sonic off her by the swift of her hand up against the rubble and ignoring his harsh cries. Amy got on all fours and frantically crawled her way towards Shadow's stiff body, disregarding every piece of wood and bricks piercing through her hands. _"Please, be okay!" _She hoped, clenching her teeth and placed her hands on Shadow's chest. "Shadow?" She cried, shaking him. "Shadow, please wake up!" Amy begged and her face turned blue, shaking Shadow uncontrollably as his head bobbed up and down by her force of movements.

"Amy?" Sonic croaked, looking directly at the back of his pink comrade.

"Huh?" Amy responded, whipping her neck with a look of panic on her face at Sonic.

Leaning against the crumbled fire-place, Sonic pushed his legs back and sat up straight, wiping the last remnant of blood from off his nose. "He's going to be okay." He reassured, breathing in deeply with a troubled grin. "Shadow was already injured from the fight and just using the power of Chaos would add more stress." He concluded, tilting his head sideways and lowering his eyes, vaguely.

That kind of didn't make sense to Amy. One would believe the Ultimate-Lifeform could take more punishment but perhaps Sonic was right, whenever Shadow removes his inhibitor rings, he risked over-exertion. "Whatever you say, Sonic." She agreed, drooping her ears and averting her eyes, timidly.

Sonic, closed his eyes and sighed, opening them up again just to eyed Amy across from him with a blank face. "You know when you were standing up for me before I was a goner..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "You didn't have to do that, Amy." The azure hedgehog emphasized, disappointed in himself. "Especially the way how I acted from start to finish." Sonic apologized, looking down on the ground with drooping ears.

Amy, turning her gaze back at Shadow and looked down at him worriedly, sitting on her knees after being on fours for so long and placed a hand over his forehead. "Most of the time, you don't mean any harm." She muttered, petting Shadow's head like she has tending a kitten. "I know you only mean well when it comes to looking out for people you care about but you really crossed the line when you brought up _her_ name." Amy frowned, narrowing her eyes preciously.

"Yeah, forgot how touchy Faker gets about _that_." Sonic hummed and pointed his nose towards the ceiling, coughing a laugh of relief. "By the way, you're not entirely off the hook being together with Shadow." He announced, centering his head and reopened his eyes, sternly.

"I can't believe you're still on that, Sonic." Amy grumbled, thinking drearily at the thought of Sonic might give her a much harder time in the future. "For Chaos sake, you almost died. I wish you understood better." She blew a fuse, looking over her shoulders, grimacing at her old crush.

"Well, I regret not understanding now." The blue blur spoke, casually.

"Hmph!" The pink flower folded her arms, shutting her eyes.

"But the way how you actually stopped Shadow from killing me..." As much as Sonic didn't want to admit this, he rolled his eyes at the next thing he's about to say. "It's a start." He griped, shrugging aimlessly but flinched when his injured wrist twinged.

This time, Amy didn't have turn her gaze around. But to herself, she sneaked a gracious smile and lowered her lids, eying back. She knew what Sonic had meant and it made her happy. "I think I can work with that." She vibrated, knowing that Sonic's willing to back off-for now.

It was then when Sonic got up on his two leg and sat up straight. Looking to his right at an angle, he crookedly...limply, walked his way towards the door. "I'm leaving now, Amy." He droned, head hanging down with a shade of darkness across his eyes as he brushed past the confused pink flower like the breeze.

Nodding, Amy could only stared the back of Sonic the Hedgehog limping his way towards the door as she rose a brow when his good hand reached for the doorknob. "Are you going to be okay running in super-speed in your condition?" Gently, she muttered, watching Sonic opening the door half-way and from where she kneel.

Feeling that strong gust of winter air slithering through his blue fur that screamed 'freedom', practically made Sonic closed his eyes and flipping his front quills almost sensually. "I'll be fine, I think." He replied, without looking back at Amy. "And remember," He looked back, plainly. "You're my best friend and no one is not going to protect or love you the way _I do_, Amy." Sonic vibrated, friendly, warmly and, caring.

Amy's eyes went big.

_"What?" _

The pink flower wanted to stand up and ask the blue blur what did he mean by that. But her heart and conscious advised her to stay next to Shadow, knowing that she prefer his company over anyone now. "Sonic, what exactly are you saying?" Surprised, she extended her hand and reached out towards him, wanting to hear more of what he thinks positive of her.

Regrettably, Sonic winked with his black eye and flinched but made that up with a smirk, even if his bruised and battered face was looking worse than shit. He rather not answer her question. "Take care, sweetheart." In a heartbeat, he slipped out and closed the door behind him shut.

******WHOOOOOOOOOSH**

From outside,

The speed of sound took off.

Sonic was gone.

Now, the house was occupied with only two people, like it always has been. Amy let her arm drop and she hung her head, sighing._ "Nevermind." _She looked up and whipped her head from left, right, top, and bottom...The house was a nightmare. And due to Shadow's recent Chaotic powers, now there's cracks on some parts of the walls from the kitchen to the living room. _"Sonic and Shadow REALLY did a number on themselves and the HOUSE!"_ Chaos forbids she take a look at her own room and Shadow's. _"This is horrible." _Amy also darted her eyes where spots of blood where seen and she refused to look over the fire-place again.

Softly, Amy looked to her right and eyeballed Shadow, scratching his white fur that was stained with blood. He didn't move but a soft whine...emitted from his throat. The pink flower mused a plain grin. "You...poor thing." She mumbled, stretching her legs out and extending one arm, lying sideways next to Shadow.

And like magic, the blanket that was wrapped securely around Amy's waist for censorship lifted off from her body and danced in the air, falling down symmetrically on top of one pink and black hedgehog. Smoothly, the pink hand in control spread the covers protectively for warmth and endearment.

After tugging herself and Shadow in, Amy scooted over closer to the ebony and tucked herself in underneath his right arm, lying on top of his blood-stained white fur chest with a heartfelt giggle. _"Don't worry Shadow, I'm here." _She promised and leaned her head up, looking down on his face.

She awed.

The black hedgehog didn't even look like he just fell into unconsciousness. No...when Amy narrowed her eyes and moved in to got a better look, it was more like he was sleeping. Normally, she would notice a frown or a hardened glare in his slumber but this time...he was sleeping peacefully. Handsome wasn't the right word for it...It was...rather cute. This was the most innocent expression she's ever witnessed from him.

Lowering her eyes like a princess waiting to kiss her prince, Amy cupped a hand on the open wound of Shadow's face. "Are you having a good dream?" She asked and her answer, was when the ebony flicked an ear and snored very...delicately, almost mumbling.

Closing her eyes and withholding her laugh, Amy pulled Shadow's lips closer to hers and implanted a kiss. Merging her saliva with his blood, she moaned and traced her tongue around his lips, tasting a mixture of old copper and spice that ignited the primal sex urges she has for the ebony. Unable to contain herself, Amy brushed her leg up to his thigh and felt tickled by his fur. _"You're truly wonderful, Shadow. I'll stay by your side." _She swore, ending the lick with a kiss and removed her now bloodied hand from Shadow's wound.

Closing her eyes, Amy lied down on Shadow's messy white fur chest and soon relaxed, providing natural heat for both him and herself. _"Just like you stayed by mines." _Her eyes fluttered and the last thing she did was sigh in happiness.

And she too...fell into slumber.


End file.
